


Only With The Heart

by MrsBlueSky



Series: Chroniques de James Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 76,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBlueSky/pseuds/MrsBlueSky
Summary: Cela commence par :“Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?”Ou peut-être que c’est comme ça que cela se termine.[3ème partie des Chroniques de James Holmes, traduction de prettyvk avec son accord.]
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Chroniques de James Holmes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416223
Kudos: 12





	1. Terminé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only With The Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574907) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



> Le titre de cette 3ème partie provient de la célèbre citation du Petit Prince : "One sees clearly only with the heart. Anything essential is invisible to the eyes…"/ "On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux." J'ai choisi de conserver le titre en anglais car je n'avais pas traduit les précédents.   
> Cette partie est un peu différente des 2 précédentes, pas de grosses intrigues ni "d'incroyables" rebondissements, elle se concentre davantage sur leur vie de famille à Baker Street, et sur le fait que James va vouloir rencontrer sa mère. Je n'en dit pas plus !  
> Je posterai 2 chapitres par semaine, sûrement le lundi et le jeudi à partir de la semaine prochaine.   
> Merci d'être encore là après tout ce temps et tous ces chapitres ! Bonne lecture !

Cela commence par : 

“Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?” 

Ou peut-être que c’est comme ça que cela se termine. 

C’était une matinée ordinaire qui se passait dans le calme. Tout allait bien. Du moins jusqu’à présent. Sherlock aurait été ravi de continuer à siroter son thé tranquillement tout en piquant de temps en temps un morceau de son toast à John. Très heureux de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé la vieille. Comme si ce n’était pas le matin suivant le retour de James. De prétendre que tout allait bien et que rien ne sortait de l’ordinaire. 

James en revanche se tortille sur sa chaise depuis que Sherlock les a rejoints à table et semble vouloir en finir avec ce qu’il a à dire au plus vite. Pas de petit déjeuner tranquilles, donc. Et pas de faux-semblants non plus. 

“Je suppose que j’y suis obligé,” répond Sherlock avant d’étouffer un soupir dans ce qu’il lui reste de thé. Mais il ne dit rien.

Ce n’est pas comme s’il n’avait pas des questions, des requêtes et même des reproches. Il ne sait simplement pas par où commencer. Qu’est-il censé dire à James après qu’il lui ait menti, l’ait drogué, se soit enfui et finalement ait supplié que Sherlock vienne le chercher ? Que peut-il dire après qu’un homme ait pointé le canon de son arme sur la tête de James, ait blessé Sherlock et se soit fait tuer par John ? 

Cela fait à peine une semaine, mais l’appartement a l’air de toujours résonner avec le silence que James a laissé derrière lui quand il est parti. Combler ce vide semble maintenant une tâche presque insurmontable. 

Tout en continuant à chercher ses mots, Sherlock lance un regard oblique à John. Il les a entendu parler avant de les rejoindre. Il n’a pas entendu ce qu’ils se sont dit mais ils ont parlé pendant un bon moment. Il aurait dû faire plus attention. John l’encourage d’un sourire, mais ne l’aide pas plus que ça. 

Alors Sherlock pose la question qui, au final, semble être la plus importe . Et peut-être aussi celle dont il redoute le plus la réponse. 

“Est-ce que tu veux vraiment être ici ?” 

Ce n’est pas la question à laquelle il s’attendait, c’est limpide pour Sherlock lorsque James s’immobilise et écarquille les yeux. 

“Je … Oui. Oui. Bien sûr que c’est ce que je veux.” Après une pause, il ajoute plus bas. “Est-ce que tu ne veux pas de moi ici ? 

-C’est toi qui est parti.” 

Pas seulement cela, il a planifié son départ, et ce pendant des jours. Il lui a caché des choses, lui a menti. Et tout ce temps, Sherlock ne s’est douté de rien. Cela lui semble être son échec le plus humiliant. Comment a-t-il pu ne rien voir de tout cela ? Il s’est mesuré à Moriarty, l’a battu à son propre jeu - plus ou moins - et pourtant il a laissé un _enfant,_ même un enfant à qui Moriarty a transmis son savoir, le mener en bateau complètement. 

James baisse les yeux sur son assiette vide en face de lui. 

“Je t’ai dit que j’étais désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus.”  C’est tellement étrange d'entendre sa voix si plaintive et de voir son regard suppliant lorsqu’il relève la tête.  “Et j’ai demandé à revenir à la maison.

-Seulement après quelques jours. Et après qu’il t'ait fait ça, si je ne m’abuse.” 

Lorsque Sherlock indique son visage, James porte immédiatement la main à l'ecchymose sur sa joue et à ce qu’il reste de la coupure sur sa lèvre. 

“Alors je te repose la question, dit encore Sherlock proche du désespoir sans trop savoir pourquoi. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment être ici et, plus spécifiquement, ici avec nous ? Ou est-ce que tu voulais seulement être loin de cet homme avant qu’il ne te fasse davantage de mal ?” 

Si c’est la seconde option …

Cela lui ferait plus de peine que les mots ne peuvent l’exprimer - Sherlock le sait car il a dû laisser partir quelqu’un il n’y a seulement que quelques mois - mais si James voulait vivre ailleurs, avec quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un qui ne l’ait pas déçu … 

Sherlock lève de nouveau les yeux vers John. Avec son soutien, il pourrait y arriver. S’il en été forcé, il laisserait partir James. Cela serait difficile, si difficile qu’il préfère ne pas y penser, mais il y arriverait. Si c’est ce que James veut vraiment. 

“Je ne t’ai pas envoyé ce message parce qu’il m’avait fait du mal, dit James un peu plus fort cette fois. Je me moque de quelques gifles.”

Il a l’air presque offensé, comme si cette seule pensée était tout bonnement ridicule, et l’estomac de Sherlock se retourne. Il ne devrait pas être capable d’endurer autant de souffrance. 

“Il a commencé à te menacer, continue James. Je n’ai pas fait ce qu’il voulait alors il a commencé à te menacer. Je suis venu à lui pour te protéger mais il a rompu notre pacte. Alors je pouvais rentrer.” 

Il s'agrippe au bord de la table des 2 mains maintenant. Inutile de le pousser à bout, même si Sherlock a encore bien d’autres questions. Il ravale ses angoisses, du moins pour l’instant. 

“Je suis content que tu l’aies fait, dit-il, peu importe tes raisons. Et je suis heureux que tu sois de retour.” 

Il tourne la tête vers John qui hoche la tête. “Nous le sommes tous les 2. Mais peux-tu nous promettre de ne plus jamais t’enfuir ?

-Je l’ai fait pour une bonne raison,” proteste James. 

John persiste alors que Sherlock allait en faire autant. “Est-ce que tu peux nous en faire la promesse quand même ?” 

James ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, mais il s’en faut de peu, car il dit la phrase suivante presque de façon exaspérée. Au moins ce n'est pas en pleurant. 

“Je ne m’enfuirai plus jamais. Je vous le promets.” 

John et Sherlock se lancent un regard entendu. Ils le croient tous les 2. Ils croient aussi que si James pensait pouvoir les protéger, il referait exactement la même chose et sans hésiter une seconde. 

“C’est bon à entendre, dit John en se levant et en allant déposer son mug vide et son assiette dans l’évier. Maintenant si vous pouviez tous les 2 promettre de ne plus jamais droguer qui que ce soit …” 

John leur lance un regard moqueur et un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui et lorsque l’eau commence à couler, Sherlock s’éclaircit la gorge. Il aimerait mettre fin à la conversation mais puisque c’est James qui a évoqué le sujet, il a peut-être autre chose à dire. 

“Y a-t-il quelque chose d’autre dont tu voudrais parler ? demande-t-il. Quelque chose que cet homme à fait ou dit ?”

Il refuse d’appeler “cet homme” par le titre qui devrait être le sien. En ce qui le concerne, Philip Moriarty a perdu tout droit de se revendiquer le grand-père de James à partir du moment où il lui a pointé un pistolet sur la tête. 

James hausse les épaules pour toute réponse, mais la façon dont il se touche la lèvre en indique autrement. Sherlock patiente. Il n’a pas besoin d’attendre bien longtemps. 

“Il m’a emmené voir la tombe de mon père, dit-il doucement. Avant de m’emmener au manoir. Jusque là j’étais vraiment sûr …

-Tu pensais que Jim était en vie," finit Sherlock à sa place.

James hoche la tête et continue. “Je pensais que tu m’avais menti. Ou que tu t'étais trompé. Et j’étais vraiment en colère contre toi, je t’en voulais. Et ensuite j’ai réalisé que c'est moi qui m’étais trompé. Je suis désolé d’avoir douté de toi.”

Sherlock secoue la tête et se penche en arrière sur sa chaise. 

“Tu as le droit de douter de moi. Bien que j’aime à penser le contraire, je ne suis pas infaillible. Mais ne crois pas que je te mentirai. La dernière fois que j’ai menti à quelqu’un à qui je tiens, ça ne s’est pas très bien terminé, j’aimerais autant éviter de refaire la même erreur.” 

Après s’être éclairci la gorge, il ajoute. “Et j’aimerais autant que tu ne me mentes pas non plus.” Lorsque James commence à protester, il se reprend. “Ou que tu me caches des informations importantes.” 

James vacille sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, et baisse de nouveau les yeux. 

“Je suis désolé, répète-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire pour …

-Rien, coupe Sherlock aussi gentiment que cela lui est possible. Tu ne vas pas t’excuser indéfiniment. Tu es rentré. C’est tout ce qui compte. Si tu veux me parler de ce qu’il s’est passé, on peut faire ça. Si tu veux laisser tout cela derrière nous, on peut faire ça aussi.”

Quelque chose comme un mélange d'espoir et de doutes traverse le visage de James. 

“Est-ce qu’on pourrait … est-ce que les choses peuvent revenir telles qu’elles étaient à mon anniversaire ?” 

Le peuvent-elles ? Sherlock espère que oui, mais c’est sûrement plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Il hoche quand même la tête. 

“Si c’est ce que tu veux. 

-Et je peux retourner à l’école ? 

-Je t’avais dit que tu y retournerai lorsque tout cela serait terminé. C’est le cas, n’est-ce pas ?”

L’ombre d’une hésitation précédant la réponse de James fait comprendre à Sherlock qu’il n’est pas le seul à se poser la question. Philip Moriarty est peut-être mort, mais qu’en est-il de son ombre ? En l’espace de quelques jours seulement, il a mis toutes leurs vies en suspens. Leurs vies peuvent-elles revenir à la normale aussi facilement ? 

“Oui, c’est terminé,” murmure James. Et Sherlock aurait préféré qu’il soit un peu plus sûr de lui. 

*

Sherlock appelle l’école et informe la direction que la soudaine maladie de James est passée et qu’il est prêt à retourner en cours. A sa demande, ses professeurs lui envoient par mails certains cours que James a manqués, et il se met immédiatement au travail. Il ne s’arrête qu’à l’heure du déjeuner et s’y remet après avoir fini de manger, emportant avec lui quelques biscuits que Mme Hudson a fait pour célébrer son retour. Il ne se raidit presque pas quand elle le serre dans ses bras. 

C’est étrange de le voir assis au bureau, concentré sur ses devoirs. A première vue, il a l’air de s’ennuyer à mourir. Sherlock ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il tenait tant à aller à l’école. Ils se ressemblent pour beaucoup de choses mais sur ce point précis ils ne pourraient pas être plus différents. 

“Je n’aurais jamais pensé que je verrai le jour où quelqu’un te détournerai de tes expériences,” murmure John mais Sherlock entend malgré tout la pointe d’amusement dans sa voix. 

Il détourne son regard de James, fronce les sourcils sur le microscope oublié devant lui et finit par tourner la tête vers John, qui transporte 2 mugs de thé. 

Combien de tasses a-t-il remplies la semaine dernière que Sherlock n’a pas touchées ? 

Il accepte celle-ci d’un hochement de tête et avec un sourire gêné, qui disparaît en même temps que celui de John. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demande-t-il tandis que John pose son mug sur la table et pince les lèvres. 

-Retire ta chemise,” dit John avant de quitter rapidement la cuisine et revenir de la chambre avant même que Sherlock ait pu comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

Sa première pensée -  _ Ici ? Maintenant ? Alors que James est dans la pièce d’à côté ? Ne devraient-ils pas attendre ce soir ? _ \- s’évanouit lorsqu’il aperçoit le kit de premiers secours dans les mains de John et jette un œil à son bras. Une tâche de sang s’étale sur le tissu gris de sa chemise. 

“Oh,” dit Sherlock un peu surpris et en se demandant comment il a pu ne pas se rendre compte que sa plaie s'était réouverte. Perdu dans ses pensées certainement … 

“Oui ‘oh’, dit John sévèrement. Je savais que j’aurais dû t'emmener à l'hôpital pour des points de suture. 

-C’est juste une égratignure,” dit Sherlock en posant à son tour son mug sur la table pour déboutonner sa chemise. 

C’est aussi ce qu’il a dit la nuit dernière, trop heureux de ramener James à la maison pour retarder leur retour pour quelque chose d’aussi bardant que des points de suture, mais peut-être qu’il aurait dû écouter John. 

“Une égratignure, c’est ça, marmonne John entre ses dents en se lavant les mains. Rappelle-moi lequel de nous 2 a une formation médicale déjà ?” 

Sherlock ne prend pas la peine de répondre et réprime une grimace en retirant sa chemise. Ce n’est vraiment pas si grave que cela, et si John en avait pensé autrement il se serait montré plus ferme. 

“Tu saignes encore ? demande doucement James en entrant dans la cuisine. 

-Ce n’est rien,” lui assure Sherlock. J’ai dû faire un faux mouvement. 

John marmonne toujours, maintenant à propos d’une écharpe et de mouvements restreints tout en déroulant le bandage avant de se mettre au travail. Tout comme la nuit dernière, James s’approche et le regarde faire attentivement. Après un moment, Sherlock réalise qu’il ne regarde plus les mains de John mais que son attention a dévié vers ce qu’il peut voir du dos de Sherlock depuis sa l'endroit où il se tient. Sherlock se remémore soudain chacune des cicatrices lui lacérant le dos, surtout lorsque James passe distraitement la main sur sa clavicule, au dessus de ses propres cicatrices. 

Il lève la tête et son regard rencontre celui de Sherlock et, pendant une seconde, Sherlock est sûr qu’il va lui demander ce qu’il lui est arrivé. Au lieu de quoi, il détourne le regard et demande John d’une voix maîtrisée, “Ça va laisser une cicatrice n'est-ce pas ?” 

John soupire en entourant le haut du bras de Sherlock de gaze. 

“J’en ai bien peur. Mais c’est moins grave que ça en a l’air.” 

Peu importe ce que James en pense, il n’en dit rien car les pas résonnent dans l’escalier et Mycroft fait son entrée. Il jette un œil à la scène devant lui et retrousse brièvement les lèvres en un sourire, bien qu’il ne fasse aucun commentaire et leur souhaite à peine le bonjour. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock a enfilé une nouvelle chemise et s’est installé dans son fauteuil, Mycroft en face de lui. James est assis à un bout du canapé et John distribue des tasses de thé avant de venir se planter devant la cheminée. De grands cercles noirs assombrissent les yeux injectés de sang de Mycroft; Sherlock se demande quand il a bien pu passer une bonne nuit de sommeil pour la dernière fois et s’il dormira mieux ce soir. 

“Officiellement, dit-il en prenant une gorgée de thé, aucun d’entre vous n’avez été en Irlande dernièrement. Ce qui signifie bien sûr que personne ne t’a tiré dessus et que John n’a abattu personne.” 

Sherlock se retient de lever les yeux au ciel, mais de justesse. L’agent en charge des opérations qui a confisqué l’arme de John leur a dit la même chose la nuit dernière, rien de neuf jusqu’ici. 

“Il nous reste donc à traiter de la succession Moriarty.” Ses yeux se posent sur James qui se redresse immédiatement. “Les autorités irlandaises vont mettre la propriété et tout ce qu’elle contient aux enchères. Légalement, tu n’as aucun droit sur celle-ci puisque le nom sur ton acte de naissance est Holmes.”

Lorsqu’il marque une pause. James hausse les épaules. 

“Ça m’est égal, dit-il avec un peu trop de force peut-être. Je ne veux rien qui lui appartienne.”

Un début de sourire étire les lèvres de Mycroft. “Pas même Prince ? Nous pourrions trouver un moyen de le récupérer avant que ne débutent les enchères. 

-Prince ? demande sèchement Sherlock voyant que James ne répond pas immédiatement. Qu’est-ce que …

-Un poulain que Philip Moriarty a acquis il y a quelques jours, l’interrompt Mycroft sans quitter James des yeux. Sûrement pas pour propre compte.” 

James secoue la tête et baisse les yeux sur sa tasse de thé. “Je n’en veux pas,” dit-il encore, mais il a l’air un peu plus hésitant. 

“Huum,” est tout ce que trouve à dire Mycroft, et Sherlock connaît ce regard. Il pourrait récupérer le cheval malgré tout, si jamais James venait à changer d’avis par la suite. 

“Mais j’aimerais récupérer mes affaires, dit James après une seconde ou 2. La nuit dernière, tout est allé si vite, j’ai oublié … Elles sont dans la chambre.”

Mycroft sort son téléphone de sa poches. “Quelles affaires ? 

-Ma liseuse. Elle est à l’intérieur de la peluche. Et mon livre aussi.  _ Le Petit Prince _ . Il est sur l’étagère, à côté du mouton en peluche.

-Veux-tu aussi récupérer la peluche ?” demande Mycroft tout en taotant sur ton clavier. 

Sherlock connaît la réponse à cette question avant même que James ne réponde par un : “Non,” ferme et froid. 

Le téléphone de Mycroft disparaît à l’intérieur de sa veste et il hoche la tête. “Bien. Voilà donc qui règle la question de la moitié de ton héritage. Cela laisse la seconde moitié. Que veux-tu faire de la maison de Knightsbridge ? L’homme qui s'occupait des factures étant mort, la question est on ne peut plus urgente.”

Il y a des mois de cela, lorsqu’ils y sont allés pour la première fois, James a évoqué 3 options à propos de cette maison : la garder, la vendre ou y mettre le feu. A en juger par son expression, il ne sait toujours pas ce qu’il préférerait en faire. 

“Tu ne peux pas t’arranger pour que quelqu’un s'occupe des factures, des impôts et du reste pour le moment ? demande Sherlock après qu’un moment se soit passé sans que James ne fasse autre chose que se mordre les lèvres, faisant ainsi saigner sa coupure. 

-Pour quoi faire ? demande John avant que Mycroft ne puisse répondre. Corrige moi si je me trompe, mais cette maison n’est pas exactement remplie de souvenirs heureux. Peut-être qu’il vaudrait mieux s’en débarrasser.” 

Sherlock lève les yeux vers lui et il peut voir dans ses yeux d’où lui vient cette suggestion. Par 2 fois, John a préféré quitter une maison au lieu d’y vivre avec les souvenirs qu'elle contenait, et pour lui il s’agissait de la meilleure chose à faire pour pouvoir avancer. Mais James est-il prêt à en faire de même ? Il sait maintenant, il est absolument certain que son père ne reviendra jamais. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’il soit prêt à laisser derrière lui son souvenir, qu’ils s’agissent d’heureux souvenirs ou pas. 

“Est-ce qu’on peut … Est-ce qu’on peut faire comme ce qu’à dit Sherlock ? demande-t-il finalement dans un murmure. Pas pour toujours juste … Juste encore un peu ? 

_ Non, ce n’est pas terminé,  _ se dit Sherlock en prenant une gorgée de thé. _ C’est loin d’être terminé.  _


	2. Se montrer patient

“Fais-moi plaisir ?” 

Sherlock lève les yeux de l’étui de son violon et arque un sourcil dans la direction de John. Il s’attend à ce que John lui demande de jouer pour lui, ce qu’il comptait faire de toute façon. Pour John, pour James lorsqu’il aura fini de prendre sa douche, pour lui-même afin qu’il puisse mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées avant d’aller dormir …

John pose sa tête contre son poing, le coude appuyé sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil, tandis qu’il s’installe confortablement et dit quelque chose à laquelle Sherlock ne s’attendait pas. 

“Si tu refuses de mettre ton bras en écharpe, laisse reposer ton bras au moins quelques jours pour faciliter sa guérison, d’accord ?” 

Il … n’est pas vraiment d’accord avec ça, non. Il n’a jamais autant jouer de violon que depuis qu’il est revenu à Londres. C’est comme ça qu’il a pu faire face à tout un tas de choses, en se perdant dans ses pensées, aidé par la musique. Encore maintenant, il meurt d’envie de s’emparer de son précieux instrument, de pincer les cordes tandis que l’archet ferait s’élever des notes parfaites dans l’air. Il le sort de son étui, mais sans l’archet. 

Il s’assoit en face de John et tire quelques notes du violon en pinçant les cordes. John tend la jambe et presse son pied contre celui de Sherlock; une présence, rien de plus, mais une présence bienvenue. 

C’est la première fois depuis le début de la journée qu’ils se retrouvent seuls tous les 2 - et la première fois que Sherlock a l’occasion de lui demander :

“De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ce matin avant que je ne vous rejoigne ?” 

John lui offre un petit sourire, qui s’évanouit rapidement. 

“De toi, en grande partie. De son grand-père. Du fait que je l'ai tué".

Les doigts de Sherlock ripent et une note discordante s’échappe du violon. Il l’étouffe en posant sa paume sur les cordes et jette un regard pénétrant à John. 

“Est-ce que … ça le perturbe ?” 

John secoue la tête et soupire. “Pas que je sache. C’est même plutôt le contraire, en fait. Il ne m’a pas clairement dit qu’il était content qu’il soit mort, mais en lisant entre les lignes, c’est ce qu’il en ressort ".

Ce n’est pas vraiment une surprise pour Sherlock, mais peut-être que pour John … 

“C’est étrange, continue John plus bas. Les morts de toutes ses personnes ces dernières semaines l’ont tellement bouleversées, mais pas celle de cet homme. Et pourtant il était de sa famille.

-De son sang oui, dit Sherlock. Mais de sa famille ?” 

John hoche la tête, acceptant la distinction. 

“Et toi ? insiste Sherlock. Tu as tué un homme la nuit dernière. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Eh bien, ce n’était pas quelqu’un de bien …” 

Ses mots et l’étincelle dans ses yeux font écho à leur toute première soirée passée ensemble. Il a l’air de se demander si Sherlock s’en souvient. Il sourit pour toute réponse. 

“Honnêtement, ajoute John, quand j’ai dégainé je pensais seulement le blesser, le rendre inoffensif. Le tuer devant James ne semblait pas être la bonne chose à faire. Mais quand il t’a tiré dessus et quand il a pointé son flingue vers James et toi, je n’ai pas hésité une seconde. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir. 2 morts, 2 kidnappings, la façon dont il a menacé …”

Il se tait lorsque James entre dans la pièce, laissant Sherlock se demander comment il aurait fini cette phrase s’il en avait eu l’occasion. 

“Prêt à aller dormir ? demande John en se tournant vers James. Est-ce que tu veux un thé à la camomille ?” 

Pendant un bref instant, James semble sur le point de décliner mais tout bien considéré, il hoche la tête. John se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine, avant de lancer par dessus son épaule : 

“Sherlock ?

-Pas pour moi, merci.”

Pendant que John fait chauffer la bouilloire, James s’assoit sur le canapé. 

“Tu vas en jouer ?” demande James en indiquant le violon dans les mains de Sherlock. Et puis plus bas : “Ça m’a manqué de ne pas t'entendre jouer.” 

Ce qui fait que Sherlock regrette encore davantage sa réponse. 

“J’ai bien peur que non. Pas avant que mon bras ne soit totalement guéri, ce sont les ordres du docteur.

-Oh bien sûr, désolé. 

-Tu n’as pas à être désolé.”

James hausse les épaules. “Sans moi tu n’aurais pas été blessé.

-Pas de cette façon, mais je l’ai déjà été dans le passé et ça m’arrivera encore à l’avenir, j’en suis sûr. 

-Pas si j’ai mon mot à dire à ce sujet,” ajoute John depuis la cuisine, et James lui sourit depuis le canapé. 

John avait raison, il ne lui en veux pas du tout d’avoir tué Moriarty senior.

Est-ce une bonne chose que James ne semble pas se soucier le moins du monde du fait que le dernier membre de sa famille ait été tué devant lui ? 

“James …” 

Sherlock peine à trouver les bons mots. Il lui a demandé plus tôt dans la journée, si James voulait parler de cet homme, et il a changé de sujet. Une autre tentative serait mal avisée. 

“Si tu veux parler de …

-Il m’a fait voir un docteur, coupe James. Un psy. Et ensuite il s’est mis très en colère quand j'ai refusé de lui parler de quoi que ce soit.” 

C’est un avertissement, c’est clair comme de l’eau de roche. Il n’a jamais forcé James à parler de quoi que ce soit; ce n’est pas maintenant qu’il va commencer. 

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus et James n’offre qu’un mot de remerciement à John lorsqu’il lui apporte son mug de thé avant de leur dire bonne nuit et de monter dans sa chambre. 

“Donne lui du temps,” dit John gentiment. 

Il vient se placer entre les genoux de Sherlock et passe une main dans ses cheveux, repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombe immédiatement dans les yeux. La chaleur monte immédiatement aux joues de Sherlock tandis que ce geste ravive en lui des souvenirs de la nuit dernière. John a fait exactement ce même geste lorsqu’il remuait entre ses jambes. 

“Je …”

Il n’arrive pas à penser comme ça. Il s’empare de la main de John avait qu’il ne la passe de nouveau dans ses cheveux, il enlace leurs doigts et la lui tient fermement. 

“Je voulais seulement qu’il sache qu’il peut toujours se confier à moi. Que je suis toujours pour lui.” 

Quelle ironie que James ne se soit véritablement confié à Sherlock que lorsqu’il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, quand son esprit était embrumé par le sommeil, trop lent même pour se souvenir de tout …

Quelque chose de ses pensées doit transparaître car John lui sourit tendrement. 

“Je suis sûr qu’il le sait. Est-ce que toi _tu_ sais que je suis là et que tu peux te confier à moi ?” 

Sa question prend Sherlock de court. Comment pourrait-il ne pas le savoir ? Ne s’est-il pas déjà confié à John ?

“Tu as mal dormi la nuit dernière, continue John. Un mauvais rêve ?”

Lorsque Sherlock secoue la tête, ce n’est pas un mensonge. Il ne se souvient pas de quoi il a rêvé exactement, alors il ne peut pas dire exactement si c’était des mauvais rêves. Mais effectivement, il n’a pas passé une bonne nuit. 

“J’avais beaucoup de choses à passer en revue, dit-il en serrant la main de John. Et je n’ai pas encore fini en vérité. 

-C’est ta façon de dire que tu ne viens pas te coucher ?”

L’étincelle d’humour dans les yeux de John adoucit sa question et Sherlock y répond honnêtement sans se demander s’il est en train de gâcher l’une des plus belles choses et l’une des plus incroyables qui lui soit jamais arrivée. 

“Pas maintenant, non.

-Tu as besoin de repos, Sherlock. Après la semaine que tu viens de passer, tu as du sommeil à rattraper.

-C’est ce que je vais faire. Juste … un peu plus tard ?

-Je te prends au mot. Et je te traînerai au lit moi-même s’il le faut.” 

L’étincelle dans son regard lorsqu’il se penche pour embrasser Sherlock laisse à penser qu’il aimerait beaucoup cela. Comme Sherlock d’ailleurs, se dit-il en regardant John s’éloigner. Mais pas ce soir. Il entend bien aller se coucher et se reposer. Il doit juste mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées d’abord. 

Et ce n’est pas une mince affaire. 

Chaque fois qu’il regarde James, il le voit terrifié, une main autour de son cou et l’autre tenant un pistolet contre sa tempe. Si Sherlock n’avait pas trouvé les bons mots, s’il n’avait pas réussi à attirer l’attention de Moriarty vers lui, si John n’avait pas été un si bon tireur, s’il n’avait pas eu de pistolet, si … 

Trop de suppositions. 

Trop de façons selon lesquelles toute cette histoire aurait pu très, très mal tourner …

Il range son violon dans son étui et s’installe sur le canapé, les doigts joints sous son menton, les yeux à demi fermés. Une à une, il fait face à chaque éventualités et se convainc, à l’aide d’arguments purement logiques, que rien n’aurait pu se passer différemment. Cela lui prend longtemps, et il doit faire de gros efforts. La peur, même s’il tente de l’effacer, ne se laisse pas persuader par la logique. 

Lorsque, tard dans la nuit, des pas le tirent de ses pensées, il pense d’abord que c’est John qui vient mettre sa “menace” à exécution. Il réalise bientôt que c’est James qui entre dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d’eau. Plutôt que de le boire en revanche, il pénètre dans le salon et s’appuie contre le fauteuil de John.

“Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demande-il dans un murmure, si bas que cela n’aurait pas pu réveillé Sherlock s’il avait été en train de dormir. 

-Vas-y,” réplique Sherlock en marmonnant. 

Si possible, la voix de James se fait encore plus basse. 

“Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ton dos ?”

Quand James n’a pas posé la question toute à l’heure, Sherlock a pensé qu’il ne la poserait pas du tout. Il semblerait qu’il ait eu tort. Est-ce qu’il s’est posé la question toute la journée ? 

Pendant un moment, Sherlock se demande que répondre, ou même s’il doit répondre tout court. Ce n’est pas vraiment une histoire qu’on raconte avant d’aller dormir. Là encore, la vie de James n’ai jamais été un conte de fée jusqu’ici. Et comment Sherlock peut-il espérer que James se confie à lui s’il ne fait pas de même de temps en temps ? 

“J’ai été capturé en Serbie tandis que j’étais à la recherche de Moran. Mes ravisseurs avaient beaucoup de questions.” 

Inutile d’entrer dans les détails. Il ne veut pas que ces images s'imprègnent dans la tête de James. 

“En Serbie ? répète James, confus. Mais on n’est jamais allés en Serbie.” 

Sherlock laisse s’échapper un petit rire dénué d’humour. 

“C’est ce que j’ai réalisé, mais un peu trop tard.” 

Dans la pénombre qui baigne le salon, il devine plus qu’il ne voit James passer la main sur sa clavicule. 

“Est-ce que ça te fait encore mal ?

-Non. Ce sont seulement des cicatrices. Elles ne me font plus mal depuis bien longtemps. 

-Est-ce que …

-Continue, l’encourage Sherlock lorsque James s’arrête, et prend quelques secondes avant de finir sa question. 

-Est-ce que tu y penses encore ? A la Serbie ?” 

_Trop souvent._

“Ça m’arrive,” et parce qu’il ne veut pas s’étendre plus que cela sur ce sujet, il demande : “Est-ce que je peux te poser une question à mon tour ?” 

James hoche la tête et prend une gorgée du verre d’eau qu’il tient encore en main. Le bruit qu’il fait lorsqu’il avale et le seul son que l’on entend dans la pièce. 

“Pourquoi t’a-t-il frappé ?” 

Inutile de spécifier qui “il” est. James passe une main sur sa joue et la coupure sur sa lèvre. 

“2 fois parce que j’ai parlé de toi. Il n’aimait pas ça du tout.” Après une pause, il ajoute : “Et une fois parce que je lui ai dit pour Père et Sebastian. Il aimait ça encore moins. Et il ne m’a pas cru. C’était stupide. Pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais menti à propos de ça ?” 

Sherlock ne sait pas quoi répondre. 

“Je pense qu’il devait battre mon père aussi, continue James, de nouveau dans un murmure. La façon dont il le faisait … c’était comme si … il n’y pensait même pas. Comme s’il en avait l’habitude.” 

Toujours pas de réponse. 

“Donc … son père le battait et il me battait moi. Est-ce que ça veut dire que si j’ai des enfants je …

-Non, l’interrompt Sherlock, et cette réponse est facile à faire. 

-Tu ne peux pas en être sûr …

-Si, j’en suis sûr,” Sherlock s’assoit pour pouvoir voir James plus facilement. “Je le sais. Parce que ça t’inquiète. Et parce que tu n’es pas comme eux. Pas du tout.”

James laisse échapper un soupir, sûrement de soulagement. 

“Je devrais retourner dormir, dit doucement James. 

-Oui, tu devrais. Il faudra qu’on se lève tôt demain, maintenant que nous n’avons plus de chauffeur à notre disposition.” 

C’est une piètre plaisanterie, mais elle tire tout de même un petit sourire des lèvres de James. Sherlock s’entendait à l’entendre protester lorsqu’il lui a dit qu’il l’accompagnerait à l’école à partir de maintenant, mais tout ce que James a demandé c’est si John viendrait avec eux aussi. 

“Bonne nuit, Sherlock.

-Bonne nuit.” 

Lorsqu’il va finalement se coucher, Sherlock tente de ne pas être déçu que James n’ait pas ponctué sa phrase par autre chose que par son nom. Ce n’est pas grave, il pense en se serrant contre John. Il attendra aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra. James est son fils, qu’il l’appelle “Papa” ou non. 


	3. Inquiétudes

Le petit déjeuner se passe une nouvelle fois dans le calme. Sherlock ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser à la façon dont s'est terminé le premier jour d’école de James la dernière fois, et il est prêt à parier qu’il n’est pas le seul à y penser. La réaction de James lorsque Sherlock lui tend son téléphone en est la preuve. 

“Est-ce que tu veux que je le garde avec moi toute la journée ?” 

Il a le nez rivé sur son téléphone en posant cette question, vérifiant ses messages peut-être ? Sherlock a effacé tous ceux que _cet homme_ lui a envoyé, ainsi que les réponses de James, mais avec un peu de chance ce n’est pas ceux dont il est à la recherche. 

“Tu n’es pas censé l’avoir sur toi, intervient John avant que Sherlock ne puisse répondre. 

-Mais tu peux le garder si tu en as envie, ajoute Sherlock, ignorant le fait que John lève les yeux aux ciel. J’ai ajouté mon nouveau numéro dans tes contacts.”

Après un rapide coup d’oeil à Sherlock, James baisse de nouveau les yeux vers son téléphone et ses épaules s’affaissent. 

“Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à l’ancien, marmonne-t-il. Je me doutais qu’il ne me laisseraient pas le garder et …

-Ce n’est rien, coupe Sherlock. Je te l’ai dit, tu n’as pas besoin de continuer à t’excuser. Tu as fini ton petit déjeuner ? Il faut y aller.” 

Ils prennent le métro; la circulation est un cauchemar à cette heure de la matinée et un taxi aurait pu ne pas les faire arriver à temps. De plus, la station de métro n’est qu’à 2 rues de l’école. Dès qu’elle est en vue, James ralentit le pas puis s’arrête, avant de jeter un regard, proche de la supplication, dans la direction de Sherlock et John. 

“Vous n’êtes pas obligés de m’accompagner jusqu’à l’entrée. Et vous n’êtes pas obligés de venir avec moi tous les jours. Ou de venir me chercher. Je peux très bien prendre le métro tout seul. D’accord ? 

-Non je ne suis pas 'd’accord', commence Sherlock avant de s’interrompre lorsque John pose sa main sur son bras. 

Il fronce les sourcils dans sa direction mais n’obtient qu’un sourire en retour. 

“Vous pourrez en discuter plus tard, dit John. Il va être en retard s’il n’y va pas maintenant.” 

Sherlock doit bien admettre que John a raison et dit à James d’y aller, mais pas avant de lui avoir rappelé qu’ils seraient là à 16h. James ne dit rien pas mais il pince les lèvres, ce qui fait dire à Sherlock qu’il ne mettra pas longtemps avant de protester ouvertement. 

Ils le regardent s’éloigner et même après qu’il ait disparu avec une foule d’élèves, Sherlock a du mal à détacher son regard des portes de l’école. Il serre les poings et lève la tête à la recherche de caméras de surveillance, qu’il trouve immédiatement. 

“Tout va bien se passer,” dit John. Sa main n’a pas quitté le bras de Sherlock et il resserre davantage son étreinte, avant de forcer gentiment Sherlock à se détourner. “L’école est placée sous surveillance, non ?” 

Sherlock hoche distraitement la tête. “Le fils d’un ambassadeur étranger et les 2 filles de membres du gouvernement sont dans cette école. Mais ça n’a pas suffit à arrêter James lorsqu’il a voulu s’enfuir la dernière fois.” 

En y repensant, en repensant à ses interminables minutes durant lesquelles ils ne savaient pas où James pouvait se trouver, et en le retrouvant un pistolet à la main, Sherlock doit prendre sur lui pour s’empêcher de faire demi-tour et trouver une excuse pour suivre James dans chacun de ses cours. 

“Mais il avait une raison de s’enfuir, dit John en tirant sur le bras de Sherlock jusqu’à ce qu’il se décide enfin à quitter les abords de l’école. Une mauvaise raison, d’accord, mais ça lui semblait être la bonne chose à faire. Il n’a plus aucune raison de s’enfuir maintenant. Il veut vivre avec nous. Il nous l’a dit lui-même. Ou bien peut-être que tu ne le crois pas ?” 

Sherlock soupire en s’éloignant de l’école. Il ne fait rien pour s’écarter de l’étreinte de John, qui lui apporte un étrange réconfort. 

“Si, je le crois.” Après une minute il marmonne. “Et je sais que je réagis de façon irrationnelle. Mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher.” 

John détourne le regard, mais Sherlock surprend son sourire. 

“Quoi ? dit-il sur la défensive. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle ?

-Pas drôle en soi, seulement … Je ne veux plus jamais t’entendre dire que tu ne sais pas comment être un bon père.” 

Ce qui n’explique en rien le sourire de John, mais il est difficile de lui demander des explications lorsque John s’arrête soudain et lui saisi le cou sans avertissement avant de l’embrasser passionnément. Lorsque John le relâche, Sherlock se sent rougir et il ne sait plus du tout ce qu’il avait l’intention de dire. 

“Vas-y, dit John sur un ton enjôleur. Fais ton truc pour appeler un taxi qui apparaîtra magiquement d’on ne sait où dans la seconde.” 

Sherlock pouffe, mais il est un peu à bout de souffle et cela ressemble à un soupir. 

“Maintenant qui de nous 2 est irrationnel ?” demande-t-il, mais John lui frappe le bras lorsqu’il lève la main et qu’un taxi s’arrête presque instantanément. 

Ils arrivent à Scotland Yard, mais pas pour enquête sur une nouvelle affaire. Lestrade a insisté pour leur parler d’un nouvel élément concernant le kidnapping de Molly, mais il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour commencer à les interroger. John lui a dit hier que James était de retour, mais un rapide coup de téléphone n’a pas suffi à satisfaire sa curiosité et il veut un récit complet de ce qu’il s’est passé, ce que bien sûr Sherlock et John ne peuvent pas lui donner. 

“Quelle importance la façon dont on l’a récupéré ? dit Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel, après que Lestrade ait demandé la même chose pour la troisième fois.

-Quelle importance ?” Maintenant Lestrade semble épuisé par cette conversation. “Un corps mutilé, 2 meurtres, 2 kidnappings, tous liés et pas le moindre indice. Et c’est le fils de mon ami. Bien sûr que c’est important.” 

Sherlock ouvre la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Il se rassoit sur la chaise et observe Lestrade assit à son bureau. Il pense ce qu’il dit. Il ne fait pas tout ça juste pour avoir quelque chose à écrire dans son rapport. Il y a quelques jours, il a découvert qui était le père biologique de James, mais ce n’est pas ça l’important pour lui. 

C’est … inattendu. Et un peu déconcertant. 

Devant son silence prolongé, John s’éclaircit la gorge. 

“Disons simplement que quelqu’un tenait beaucoup à récupérer James, mais que lui ne souhaitait pas rester avec cette personne et que nous l’avons convaincu de nous le rendre. C'est bien ça Sherlock ?

-Euh. Oui. C’est … ça.” 

Lestrade a l’air dubitatif mais il finit par accepter le fait qu’il n’obtiendra pas de meilleure explication. 

“Autrement dit … cette histoire est finie ? Plus de message sur des scènes de crime ? Et d’ailleurs où est James ? 

-Oui c’est terminé, coupe Sherlock. Et il est là où il doit être. A l’école.”

Lestrade n’en croit pas ses oreilles et pouffe. 

“Depuis quand l’école est-elle l’endroit où il devrait être ? Il y a à peine quelques mois vous disiez …”

Sherlock se lève brusquement et l’interrompt. “Y a-t-il autre chose, Lieutenant ?” 

Lestrade secoue la tête et soupire. “Non, c’est tout. Je suis content qu’il soit de retour, sain et sauf.” 

Sherlock hoche la tête et tourne les talons. Il est déjà dans l’ascenseur, empêchant les portes de se refermer en attendant John et commence à s’impatienter, lorsque John quitte finalement le bureau de Lestrade pour le rejoindre. 

“Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa de ta part, le réprimande John lorsque les portes se ferment. Il était réellement inquiet. A propos de James et de toi aussi.

-De moi ? pouffe Sherlock. Pourquoi serait-il inquiet à propos de moi ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas.” La voix de John se fait plus cassante à chaque mot. “Parce qu’il tient à toi ? Parce que tu as à peine dit une douzaine de mots pendant le temps que James était parti, et que la plupart d’entre eux étaient monosyllabiques ? Parce que tu ne dormais pas, mangeais à peine, et que tu …” 

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent et John se tait. Il prend une grande inspiration et en sort. Sherlock ne réagit pas sur le moment. Il est tellement lent à réagir en fait, que les portes de l’ascenseur commencent à se refermer sur lui. Il se secoue et finit par rattraper John à l’extérieur du bâtiment. 

Il s’est tellement inquiété pour James qu’il n’a pas même vu que quelque chose perturbait John. Il lui a demandé comment il allait après avoir abattu cet homme, mais il n’est pas allé plus loin. 

“John ?” 

Les mains derrière le dos, John hoche la tête pour lui montrer qu’il l’a entendu. 

Est-ce que Sherlock devrait s’excuser ? Mais de quoi ? D’être fidèle à lui-même ? John lui a dit qu’il n’avait pas besoin de changer. La façon dont il a réagi à la disparition de James était la seule façon qu’il connaissait d’encaisser la chose. Et John sait comment il est, non ? Il l’aime malgré tout, il a dit qu’il ne le quitterait pas. 

Mais après ce qu’il s’est passé dans l’ascenseur … 

“John … dit Sherlock sans savoir comment poursuivre. 

-Je meurs de faim, dit John en se balançant d’un pied sur l’autre. Angelo ?” 

Ce n’est qu’après qu’ils soient assis à leur table habituelle et que la serveuse ait pris leur commande, que Sherlock trouve finalement quoi dire. Ou du moins en partie. 

“Je n’ai jamais voulu que qui que ce soit s’inquiète, dit-il lentement. Et surtout pas toi. J’étais juste …” Il a du mal a trouvé un mot adéquat pour décrire précisément son état d’esprit il y a de cela seulement quelques jours. “ Perturbé .” 

John hoche la tête en triturant sa fourchette. 

“Je sais. Rien de plus normal. Mais tu comprends que c’est normal pour les personnes qui tiennent à toi de s’inquiéter lorsque tu ne prends pas soin de toi ?”

Comprendre n’est pas le problème … 

“Avant de revenir à Londres, personne ne tenait suffisamment à moi pour que je les inquiète. Cela me semble étrange que ce soit maintenant le cas.” 

Pendant un long moment, John ne fait rien d’autre que le fixer, au point que Sherlock en vient à se demander s’il n’a pas fait une erreur en disant cela. 

“Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, dit finalement John, incrédule. Mme Hudson. Ton frère. Lestrade. Molly. Et moi, tant qu’à faire. Tu penses vraiment qu’on a commencé à s’inquiéter pour toi depuis ton retour ? Tu ne vois vraiment pas qu’on tient à toi depuis bien plus longtemps ?” 

La serveuse leur ramène leurs repas et remplit leurs verres, ce qui donne à Sherlock un moment pour étudier la question. 

Objectivement, il sait que John a raison. Oui, certaines personnes se souciaient de son bien-être physique et mental avant qu’il ne quitte Londres et y revienne. Mais subjectivement, il n’a jamais considéré cela de cette façon. Son frère a toujours aimé s'immiscer dans ses affaires, depuis qu’ils sont enfants. S’il a bien un vice, c’est le pouvoir, et il y a bien peu de choses qu’il aime davantage que d’utiliser son pouvoir sur Sherlock. Lestrade s’inquiète que Sherlock ne replonge parce qu’il a besoin de lui sobre. Molly était aveuglée par son béguin pour lui. Mme Hudson n’a jamais eu d’enfant et satisfait ses instincts maternels en le cajolant. En ce qui concerne John, Sherlock s’est toujours figuré que sa personnalité et sa formation de médecin expliquait son inquiétude à son égard. Pour chacun d’entre eux, leurs raisons de s’inquiéter pour lui semblaient venir d’eux-mêmes, davantage que de Sherlock. 

A moins qu’il ne se soit trompé ? A moins qu’ils ne s’inquiétaient déjà de la même façon qu’ils le font aujourd’hui, et pour la même raison - pour lui, Sherlock ? Mais s’il avait tort, comment se fait-il qu’il ne s’en aperçoivent que maintenant ? 

La réponse est, littéralement, devant ses yeux. Il a véritablement pris conscience du degré auquel il était  _ attaché  _ à toutes ses personnes, uniquement lorsque lui-même était prêt à donner sa vie pour elles. 

“Je pense avoir sous estimé le degré auquel vous tenez tous à moi,” concède-t-il en fin de compte.

John lève les yeux au ciel, s’empare de sa fourchette et recommence à manger. Sous la table, son pied vient se poser sur celui de Sherlock, et y reste jusqu’à la fin du repas. 

*

A 16h, comme promis, ils sont de retour à l’école mais ont consentis à attendre James à l’endroit exact où ils l’avaient déposé ce matin. Lorsqu’il apparaît à la sortie de l’école, Sherlock réprime un soupir de soulagement. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait vraiment cru que James allait s’enfuir, mais cette idée était tout de même solidement implantée dans son esprit. 

James sort tout seul, alors que de nombreux élèves se déplacent en groupe. Il les aperçoit et se dirigent vers eux mais s’arrête et se retourne lorsque quelqu’un l’appelle. Une jeune fille court vers lui et ils discutent un moment avant qu’elle ne lui dise au revoir et ne monte dans la voiture qui était venue la chercher. 

“Garde tes déductions pour toi et ne dit rien devant lui, dit John tandis que James se rapproche d’eux. Mais raconte-moi tout plus tard.” 

Sherlock pouffe. “Mais pour qui me prends-tu, John ?” 

En vérité, il était trop loin pour percevoir quoi que ce soit, bien qu’il suspecte qu’il s’agisse de la Française dont James leur a déjà parlé. Ses joues légèrement rosées semblent en tout cas en indiquer autant.

“Comment s’est passé ton cours de Français ?” ne peut s’empêcher de demander Sherlock, ce qui lui vaut un sourire amusé de John. 

James rougit de plus belle tandis qu’il répond en haussant les épaules. 

“Ça va. Tous mes cours sont intéressants. Même les maths.” 

Ils n’obtiennent rien de plus de lui, ce qui ne surprend pas Sherlock. Il ne se souvient pas de ses journées d’école comme quelque chose qui valait la peine d’être raconté en détails. De plus, une fois que James réalise qu’ils vont à Barts, il en oublie complètement sa journée d’école. 

“Est-ce qu’on a une enquête ? Vous y avez travaillé pendant que j’étais en cours ?” 

Si seulement. Mais non, tout comme leur petit tour à Scotland Yard, ce n’est qu’une visite de courtoisie, bien que Sherlock espère pouvoir en tirer quelque chose d'intéressant. Cela fait bien trop longtemps depuis sa dernière expérience satisfaisante. 

“Molly a demandé si on pouvait passer, explique John. Elle s’est fait du souci pour toi.” 

Il lance un regard oblique vers Sherlock en disant cela, comme pour lui rappeler leur conversation de ce midi. Elle n’était pas seulement inquiète pour James. Ce que Sherlock doit faire de cette information, il n’en est pas sûr. 

Ce qu’il doit faire pour se faire pardonner auprès de John, il n’en sait rien non plus. 

Molly se rue sur James dès qu’ils entrent dans le labo, le serre dans ses bras, lui répète combien elle s’est fait du souci pour lui et combien elle s’est sentie coupable d’avoir été utilisée comme monnaie d’échange contre lui, ce à quoi James lui répond que rien de tout cela n’était de sa faute. Une autre étreinte semble la calmer. 

C’est donc ça la réponse à tout ? Un contact physique pour annuler le sentiment d’inquiétude ? John s’est montré plus affectueux depuis quelques jours, où n’était-ce que la conséquence du développement de leur relation ? 

Troublé, Sherlock en oublie même de vérifier s’il y a quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à étudier à la morgue. 

De retour à Baker Street, ils trouvent un colis qui a été déposé par l’un des agents de Mycroft, qui contient la liseuse de James. Il la met en charge pendant qu’il fait ses devoirs et ne l’allume qu’après le diner. 

“Tu m’as envoyé un message.” 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sherlock ne réalise que James s’adresse à lui que lorsque John lui donne un léger coup de pied. 

“Quoi ? Oui. Tu ne l’as pas vu quand je te l’ai envoyé ?” 

James secoue la tête. “Je n’arrêtais pas de vérifier au début mais ensuite elle n’avait plus de batterie et je n’avais pas le chargeur. Je ne savais pas si tu avais eu le message ou si tu allais le comprendre.” Puis dans un murmure : “Ou même tu voudrais venir me chercher après ce que j’avais fait.” 

Combien de temps le message est-il resté dans la boîte mail de Sherlock avant qu’il ne s’en aperçoive ? 2 ou 3 jours ? 

“Bien sûr que nous allions venir te chercher, dit John. Nous n’avons pas hésité une seconde.” 

James hoche la tête comme si c’était évident, mais son ton en indique autrement. 

“Je n’en étais pas sûr. Surtout parce que tu n’avais pas répondu. Ou du moins pas immédiatement.

-C’est ma faute, admet Sherlock. Je voulais tellement trouver une piste que je n’ai pas pensé à regarder dans ma boîte mail. Je suis désolé.” 

Ces 2 derniers jours, il n’a pas arrêté de dire à James d’arrêter de s’excuser. Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l’esprit qu’il pourrait avoir envie de s’excuser lui aussi. Mais lorsque qu’il obtient en réponse un rapide câlin gêné de la part de James, il prend conscience que ces mots étaient nécessaires pour qu’ils aillent tous de l’avant et retrouvent une vie normale, qu’ils aient vraiment à s’excuser pour quelque chose ou non. 

Plus tard, lorsque James est couché, Sherlock s’excuse également auprès de John. Il ne peut pas lui promettre que cela ne se reproduira plus à l’avenir mais il est sincèrement désolé d’avoir inquiété John, même sans le vouloir. Là encore, il obtient en réponse un câlin qui se transforme rapidement en quelque chose de bien moins gêné, et bien moins chaste. 


	4. La routine

La 5ème marche craque, alors Sherlock fait bien attention de ne pas y poser le pied tandis qu’il monte les escaliers jusqu’à la chambre de James. Il se tient derrière la porte, l’oreille posée contre le bois, écoutant attentivement. Cela serait plus facile de l’ouvrir et de jeter un oeil à l’intérieur bien sûr, mais ouvrir la porte de la chambre de James au milieu de la nuit et risquer de le réveiller en sursaut ne semble pas particulièrement être une bonne idée. 

Hier, il pouvait entendre James s’agiter dans son sommeil et pousser des plaintes avant même d’avoir atteint le palier. Serrant les poings tandis que son coeur se serrait tout autant, Sherlock a songé à le réveiller. Il a finalement renoncé car il aurait dû lui expliquer ce qu’il faisait derrière la porte de sa chambre en premier lieu. Le matin suivant, les yeux de James étaient cernés mais il n’a pas parlé de la mauvaise nuit qu’il avait passée et Sherlock n’a rien dit non plus. Encore quelques jours et John l'autorisera à jouer du violon de nouveau. 

Cette nuit, Sherlock n’entend rien d’autre que le grincement du matelas lorsque James se retourne dans son lit au bout de quelques minutes. Une meilleure nuit que celle de la veille, donc. Il descend les escaliers, en esquivant la 5ème marche, et retourne dans son lit. 

Il marche sur la pointe des pieds et se fait aussi silencieux que possible. Il est sur le point de se glisser dans le lit lorsque qu’il réalise que la respiration de John n’est pas la même que celle lorsqu'il dort. Il marque une pause avant de s'allonger et de murmurer : “Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.” 

John émet un grognement qui pourrait vouloir dire à peu près n’importe quoi. Il tire sur le bras de Sherlock jusqu’à ce qu’il roule sur son côté, se colle à lui et que John le serre dans ses bras. 

“Combien de temps vas-tu continuer à te lever au milieu de la nuit pour t’assurer qu’il est toujours là ?” 

Contre lui, Sherlock sourit tristement dans le noir. Depuis quand est-il devenu à ce point transparent ? 

“Jusqu’à ce que j’arrête de me réveiller en me demandant s’il est encore là ou s’il est parti.” 

Le soupir de John lui chatouille la nuque. 

“Sherlock …

-Je sais. On a déjà eu cette conversation.”

Un autre soupir. 

“Tu dois lui faire confiance. Si tu ne le fais pas, il s’en rendra compte bien assez tôt. Et comment crois-tu qu’il réagira à ce moment là ? 

-Je ne sais pas,” marmonne Sherlock, mais ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai. Il sait que James serait blessé, qu’il se sentirait trahi. “Ce n’est pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je …” 

Il y a 6 mois, il ne se serait jamais imaginé qu’il ressentirait cela. Mais imaginer qu’il puisse perdre James une nouvelle fois le terrifie. 

“Je sais,” dit John lorsque Sherlock ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase. Il le serre un peu plus fort contre lui et répète un peu plus doucement : “Je sais.” 

Et Sherlock n’en doute pas. John est particulièrement perspicace lorsqu’il s’agit de le percer à jour. 

La nuit suivante, lorsqu’il se réveille, le coeur battant à tout rompre, John resserre son étreinte, lorsqu’il tente de sortir du lit. Cela lui prend un moment, mais Sherlock fini par se rendormir sans avoir été vérifié si James était toujours bien dans sa chambre. 

*

Ils se disputent à ce propos depuis 2 semaines. Sherlock le laisse protester. Il le laisserait protester éternellement s’il doit en passer par là. 

Il pourrait demander à James de laisser tomber, lui dire presque en ces termes qu’il est absolument,  _ absolument,  _ hors de question qu’il le laisse prendre le métro tout seul pour aller et revenir de l’école et que rien ne lui fera changera d’avis. Il pourrait hausser le ton et tout ce que James trouverait à redire serait “Oui, monsieur.” Sherlock en mettrait sa main à couper. 

Mais il sait aussi que cela les ramènerait 6 mois en arrière dans leur relation. 

Alors il répond aux protestations de James, qui met en avant son son âge et le fait qu’il est responsable, en argumentant que 13 ans n’est pas assez pour prendre le métro tout seul et que le problème n’est pas Sherlock n’a pas confiance en James mais qu’en son humble avis professionnel, on ne peut se fier qu’à un minuscule pourcentage la population londonienne. 

John, malgré les tentatives répétées de James pour lui faire choisir un camp, fait bien attention à rester en dehors de tout ça. Cependant, une fois seuls, il demande à Sherlock quel âge James doit espérer atteindre pour pouvoir enfin prendre le métro tout seul. Sherlock n’a pas vraiment de réponse. Ou plutôt si, il en a une, mais il sait qu’elle sera mal accueillie. Pourtant selon lui, 20 ans est un bon chiffre. Rond, pair ... 

La dispute prend fin de façon inattendue. 

“Et elles feraient ça tous les jours ? demande Sherlock, sceptique. 

-Oui. Laure a dit que ce ne serait pas un problème. Elles habitent près d’ici, ça ne serait qu’un petit détour.”

Comme d’habitude, James se met à rougir en prononçant son nom. Il a mis 2 jours à leur dire que comment “la fille en cours de Français” s’appelait et il est clair qu’il n'y est pas insensible, au contraire.

Et puisqu’elle a proposé que sa mère et elles passent le prendre chaque matin pour aller à l’école, l’inverse est sûrement vrai aussi. 

Sherlock ne dit pas non. Il ne dit pas oui non plus. Il ne peut pas, pas alors qu’il n’a pas toutes les informations nécessaires. Le lendemain, à la sortie de l’école, il s’approche de la voiture avant que James et son amie ne soient encore sortis de cours. 

“Sois gentil, dit John d'un air taquin. Peu importe ce que tu découvres, ne les embarrasse pas ou James risquerait de t’en vouloir.”

Il marque un point, Sherlock revêt son plus beau sourire forcé et n’est que courtoisie et gentillesse lorsqu’il se présente à la mère de Laure. Elle se montre également très aimable et laisse sous-entendre qu’elle a entendu parler d’eux dans la presse. D’après son accent, elle est originaire du Sud de la France, mais a vécu à Paris pendant au moins 5 ans, probablement 10. Elle a suivi son second mari - pas le père de Laure - à Londres il y a 3 ans. Elle ne travaille pas, ce qui lui laisse amplement le temps de se consacrer à la recherche du mari numéro 3 pendant que son mari actuel est en voyage pour affaires. 

Sherlock tient sa langue, même après qu’ils se soient serrés la main et qu’ils aient récupéré leurs adolescents respectifs. 

“Alors ? demande James sur le chemin du retour, inquiet mais aussi optimiste. Est-ce que tu veux bien que j’aille avec elles ?

-Laisse moi le temps d’y réfléchir,” répond Sherlock. 

Il a déjà envoyé le nom et le numéro de la plaque d’immatriculation à Mycroft. Il pourrait faire ses recherches lui-même, mais ce serait bien plus rapide de cette façon. Et en effet, le temps qu’ils soient de retour à la maison, un email et plusieurs pièces jointes l’attendent dans sa boîte mail. Rien dans le rapport de Mycroft ne pourrait motiver une objection, et Sherlock doit bien accepter de laisser James partir à l’école avec son amie tous les matins. En échange, James promets d’arrêter de se plaindre à propos du fait que Sherlock et John viennent le récupérer tous les soirs puisque Laure prend des cours supplémentaires après l’école. 

“Peut-être que James devrait y aller aussi ?” se demande-t-il à voix haute le même soir. 

James est un garçon incroyablement intelligent, Sherlock a peur qu'il finisse par s’ennuyer en cours.

John lève les yeux de son ordinateur sur lequel il est en train de taper la dernière entrée de son blog. Ses yeux pétillent et son petit rire surprend Sherlock. 

“Tu veux dire, en plus de ses leçons de musique avec toi, de ses cours d’anatomie à Barts, du centre équestre et de nous assister dans nos enquêtes ?” 

Peut-être que John marque un point - encore une fois - l’emploi du temps de James est plein. De plus, inscrire James à des cours supplémentaires semble compliqué, tant Sherlock et John sont occupés ces derniers temps. Le début de l’année, après la longue période ennuyeuse des vacances, semble toujours propice aux affaires les plus étranges, sinon les plus intéressantes. Après avoir délaissé sa boîte mail pendant la débâcle avec Moriarty, Sherlock se replonge maintenant dans ses mails en retard, après avoir cédé aux instances de John. La soudaine insistance de John pour résoudre autant d’enquêtes que possible est trop facile à deviner : il tente de distraire Sherlock en l’occupant, afin qu’il ne s’inquiète pas pour James. Sherlock ne peut pas lui en vouloir, surtout pas si cela signifie parcourir la ville dans tous les sens à la poursuite de dangereux criminels, comme au bon vieux temps, avant que leurs vies ne changent autant. 

“Cet été alors, se reprend Sherlock. Pour qu’il ne s’ennuie pas.

-Oui bien sûr, parce que, comme chacun sait, il n’y a rien de pire que de s'ennuyer.” 

John rit de nouveau, pas un rire à gorge déployée mais un petit rire amusé, et cela frappe Sherlock à quel point John semble heureux ces derniers temps. Il sourit davantage, chantonne parfois tout bas. Il y a 2 jours, lorsqu’il est sorti sans dire où il allait et est revenu avec de la boue provenant du cimetière sur ses chaussures, il ne pinçait pas les lèvres comme à son habitude. 

Il est heureux. 

Sherlock le rend heureux. 

Et il ne sait même pas comment. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demande John toujours en souriant, en penchant la tête tout en observant Sherlock. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. 

-Ne sois pas ridicule John, les fantômes n’existent pas.” 

Ce qu’il ne dit pas c’est qu’il serait moins choqué d’apprendre qu’en fin de compte les fantômes existent, plutôt que de penser que _lui_ , Sherlock Holmes, puisse rendre heureux n’importe qui.

Mais c’est tout de même une idée plaisante. 

*

La routine s’installe tandis que le mois de janvier fait place à celui de février. Sherlock ne se souvient plus du temps où tout dans sa vie était si … tranquille. Il ne se rappelle même pas avoir jamais pensé qu’il puisse aimer quelque chose comme la routine ou la tranquillité. Soit il devient vieux, soit ses années passés en exil l’ont changées plus que ce qu’il ne pensait. Ou peut-être qu’il ne savait pas ce dont il avait besoin avant que cela ne lui tombe dessus de façon inattendue. 

Il est en train d’y réfléchir lorsque James sort de l’école par un jeudi après-midi plutôt frisquet. Même depuis l’endroit où il l’attend, Sherlock peut le voir sourire tandis qu’il discute avec 3 autres élèves. Il s’est fait des amis rapidement, aussi bien des garçons que des filles. Lui aussi semble heureux, même si ses cauchemars l’empêchent parfois de dormir. Il y a quelques jours, il est resté éveillé bien longtemps après l’heure à laquelle il va normalement se coucher, à lire sur le canapé en jetant des coups d’oeil à Sherlock de temps à autre. Il n’a pas directement demandé à Sherlock de jouer pour lui mais lorsque Sherlock s’est emparé de son violon, il s’est détendu considérablement, et a fini par s’endormir sur le canapé. Sherlock l’a bordé d’une couverture avant de continuer son concert nocturne. 

“Où est John ?” demande James lorsqu’il le rejoint et qu’ils se mettent en route vers le métro.

Lorsque Sherlock répond “Il rend visite à Mary,” il peut voir du coin de l’oeil que le sourire de James faiblit. Pour une raison que Sherlock ignore, James n’a pas l’air d’aimer que l’on mentionne Mary. Quelques minutes s’écoulent en silence avant qu’il ne demande : 

“Est-ce que je peux aller au cinéma avec des amis samedi ?

-Et rater ton cours d’équitation ? 

-Non, juste après. On pensait aussi aller manger ensemble après le film. Est-ce que je peux ? Je ne rentrerai pas tard. Et on sera 4, plus le frère de Léo et son ami, ils ont 18 ans alors ne me dit pas que je suis trop jeune pour y aller seul. Le frère de Léo nous y emmenerait en voiture, comme ça je n’aurais pas à prendre le métro. Alors, je peux ?” 

-Est-ce que je peux, ou puis-je,” le corrige Sherlock distraitement. 

Son premier instinct est de dire non, parce que 18 ans ne semble pas suffisamment âgé pour superviser un groupe d’adolescents, mais lorsqu’il surprend le regard suppliant de James il se rend compte qu’il ne l’a jamais vu aussi plein d'espoir. Il a vraiment très envie d’y aller. Qu’y a-t-il de si spécial dans une soirée cinéma suivie d’un fast-food avec des amis ? 

C’est la question que se pose Sherlock tout le temps du chemin jusque Baker Street, tout en interrogeant James sur chaque minuscule détail entourant cette soirée - du nom de ses amis au film qu’ils veulent aller voir jusqu’à ce qu’ils pensent manger après la séance - ce à quoi James répond avec quelques réticences. Lorsqu’il suggère qu’ils pourraient aller à une séance plus tôt dans l’après-midi et être de retour avant la soirée, James répond sur un ton rebelle : “Tout le monde a déjà la permission, je ne peux pas leur demander de changer nos plans maintenant.” 

Ce qui veut dire qu’ils ont prévu cette sortie depuis au moins quelques jours mais que James n’en parle à Sherlock qu’aujourd’hui, soit 2 jours avant la date prévue. Pourquoi ?

“Parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, s’agace James. Que tu poserais toutes ces questions et qu’au final tu trouveras une excuse pour dire non, pas vrai ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu’il se passe samedi.” 

James monte dans sa chambre sans attendre de réponse, laissant Sherlock d’autant plus perplexe. Qu’y a-t-il de spécial samedi ? La question le contrarie tellement qu’il lance à John, aussitôt qu’il est de retour : “Qu’est-ce qu’on fait samedi ?” 

Un bras toujours dans son manteau, John paraît surpris. 

“Je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais faire quoi que ce soit. Les fleurs et les chocolats, c’est pas vraiment ton truc, si ?” 

Confus, Sherlock fronce les sourcils dans sa direction. “Les fleurs et les chocolats ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?” 

C’est au tour de John de froncer les sourcils. “La Saint Valentin ? Ce n’est pas de ça dont tu voulais parler ? De ce qu’on fait pour la Saint Valentin ?” 

Plusieurs pensées traversent l’esprit de Sherlock au même moment. 

John ne s’attendait pas à quoi que ce soit pour la Saint Valentin. Dieu merci. 

En revanche, il a noté la date et y a pensé suffisamment pour se convaincre de ne rien attendre. 

Il pourrait, en fait, avoir envie de célébrer cette fait d’une façon ou d’une autre. 

D’habitude, il se rend au cimetière le samedi, pendant que James est au centre équestre. Le fait qu’il y aille aujourd’hui signifie qu’il a changé ses habitudes de façon à libérer son samedi pour “des fleurs et des chocolats,” ou autre chose. 

Il y a aussi le fait que James veuille sortir avec ses amis ce soir là. 3 filles et 3 garçons. 3 couples. Un triple rencard ? L’une des filles est Laure. 

Ce dernier point est facile à éclaircir. Il y a quelques semaines, Sherlock aurait dit non, mais il s’est un peu détendu depuis. Et il ne peut pas refuser, n’est-ce pas ? Pas alors que cela semble aussi important pour James. Pas alors qu’il s’agit du premier rendez-vous avec la première fille dont il semble amoureux. Pas alors qu’il n’a jamais eu d’expérience de ce genre pour un garçon de son âge. 

Mais Sherlock va quand même vérifier les antécédents de ce chaperon de 18 ans en premier. Ou peut-être qu’il pourrait demander à son réseau de SDF de suivre le groupe et de lui faire un rapport. Ou les suivre lui-même …

D’un autre côté, que faire de John et de ce à quoi il s’attend ou ne s’attend pas ? N’a-t-il vraiment envie de fêter la Saint Valentin ou alors est-ce qu’il dit cela car il pense que Sherlock n’en a pas envie ? 

Ferait-il une erreur en lui donnant raison ? Ou vaut-il mieux le surprendre ? 

Avant qu’il ne réalise ce qu’il se passe, Sherlock se met à penser qu’il aurait aimé emmener John au cinéma puis au restaurant, si seulement cette idée de sortie ne lui semblait pas d’un ennui mortel. 

Mais tout bien réfléchi, cela fait un moment depuis qu’ils sont allés dîner chez Angelo rien que tous les 2 … 


	5. Saint Valentin

Sherlock glisse une autre lame sur le microscope et ajuste les réglages. Il observe un moment la goutte de liquide sans prendre de note. Ses yeux sont peut-être rivés sur son expérience mais ses oreilles et son attention sont rivées vers sa chambre et la conversation qui s’y tient. 

John, pour une raison incompréhensible, s’est mis en tête de porter une cravate pour leur dîner. Ils vont seulement chez Angelo, une cravate semble superflue, mais il n’a fait que sourire mystérieusement lorsque Sherlock le lui a fait remarquer. Il sourit beaucoup moins depuis que James lui a fait remarquer qu’il avait mal fait son nœud et que, de toute façon, la cravate ne suivait pas avec sa chemise. 

Pourquoi James s'intéresse autant à ce que John a choisi de porter, c'est un autre mystère pour Sherlock. Il a même proposé à John de l’aider à choisir une cravate plus assortie à sa tenue et, lorsque John lui a dit qu’elles étaient toutes de la même couleur, il est monté dans sa chambre et est redescendu avec ses propres cravates à lui proposer. John n’a pas l’air convaincu. 

“Ce motif est un peu … voyant non ?

-Non, pas avec une chemise unie. Tu ne veux pas l’essayer ? 

-Si, pourquoi pas. 

-Laisse-moi faire. 

-C’est bon, je peux nouer ma cravate tout seul. Quoi ?

-C’est juste que … Tu n’es pas très doué. 

-Tu sais, je portais des cravates avant de te connaître et personne ne m’a jamais dit que je ne savais pas faire mon nœud. 

-Ils auraient dû parce que ce n’est vraiment pas terrible. Allez, laisse-moi faire.

-C’est bien plus sophistiqué que la façon dont tu portes tes cravates. 

-C’est parce que je n’ai pas besoin de porter de cravates sophistiquées pour aller à l’école. Comment tu trouves le motif maintenant ? 

-C’est beaucoup mieux, tu avais raison. Merci.”

De son côté, Sherlock grimace. Est-ce qu’il doit le complimenter sur le choix de sa cravate ou sur son apparence globale ? Même si c’est James qui a choisi sa tenue ? Faire semblant de la trouver jolie, alors qu’il s’en fiche éperdument ? Pire, est-ce que John s’attend à ce qu’il fasse un commentaire ? 

Tout cela était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Mais annuler sans raison valable semble être une idée encore pire. Pour la centième fois au moins au cours de la dernière demi-heure, Sherlock vérifie son téléphone, juste au cas où serait passé à côté d’un message de Lestrade. Une bonne excuse annuler leurs projets serait plus que bienvenue. 

Mais le ferait-il vraiment si l’occasion se présentait ? 

“On n’est pas obligés d’y aller, tu sais.” 

Sherlock lève la tête pour trouver John de l’autre côté de la table, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. La cravate autour de son cou est bordeaux avec de larges rayures blanches et nouée en un nœud parfait. 

“Si tu as d’autres choses à faire,” ajoute-t-il, laissant la question flotter dans l’air entre eux 2. 

Sherlock se rend compte que James les observe à quelques mètres, juste derrière John. Il a décidé de ne pas aller au centre équestre aujourd’hui, quand il a su que Sherlock et John allaient à ce que Sherlock refuse toujours d’appeler un "rencard”. Il les a observé toute la journée, à ce qu’il semblerait. Pour s’assurer que Sherlock ne fasse pas de faux-pas ? Ou pour une raison plus personnelle, comme pour prendre des notes sur la façon dont une relation amoureuse saine devrait se dérouler ? 

Dans les 2 cas, Sherlock ne peut pas le décevoir, pas plus qu’il ne peut décevoir John. Bien qu’il dise le contraire, s’il a fait l’effort de mettre une cravate, cette soirée doit compter pour lui. 

“Non, je n’ai rien d’autre de prévu. Mais il est un peu tôt pour se préparer, non ?”

John sourit en regardant sa montre. “Pas tant que ça.” Il se tourne vers James. “Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas être en retard ?” 

-Non, j’attends …”

Son téléphone vibre au même moment - le message qu’il attendait. 

“Ils sont là, dit-il en se ruant dans l’entrée pour attraper son manteau. J’y vais. Bonne soirée. A plus tard !”

Et en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, il se précipite dans l’escalier avant que Sherlock n’ait pu lui dire … Quoi exactement ? Sois prudent ? Amuse-toi bien ? Appelle-nous si tu as un souci ? 

Est-ce quelque chose que James a envie ou besoin d’entendre ou est-ce que cela ne ferait que l'embarrasser ? Il avait l’air passablement agacé lorsque Sherlock lui a demandé le nom de leur chaperon afin que Mycroft fasse des petites recherches. 

Ça n’a plus d’importance de toute façon, car James monte déjà dans la voiture. Sherlock et John le regardent s’éloigner à travers la fenêtre du salon. 

“Tout va bien se passer,” dit John en posant sa main sur l’épaule de Sherlock et même si Sherlock répond “Bien sûr,” il ne peut pas s’empêcher de s'inquiéter quand même. 

Hier, John lui a montré un article qui expliquait qu’à l’âge de James, un peu d’indépendance était nécessaire. Une sortie comme celle-là, en groupe, avec un couvre-feu, est censée être une bonne chose pour lui. 

Aucun article qu’il a lu, en revanche, ne faisait mention d’un enfant avec un passé similaire à celui de James. 

“Tu es prêt ?” demande soudain John.

Sherlock bat des paupières avant de froncer les sourcils. “Prêt pour quoi ?” 

John sourit de nouveau, l’air indéchiffrable.

“Le dîner. J’ai appelé Angelo pour changer l’heure de notre réservation. 

-Pourquoi ?” demande Sherlock abasourdi. 

Le sourire de John s’élargit considérablement. “Parce que j’ai pensé que ce serait mieux de rentrer tôt. Pour avoir l’appartement pour nous tout seuls. Ne pas avoir à se soucier du bruit.” 

Il arque un sourcil comme pour demander à Sherlock son avis. Il pense que c’est une idée brillante. 

*

Angelo en fait des tonnes, comme à son habitude. En fait, toute cette soirée semble étrangement ordinaire. Ils ont mangé ici des douzaines de fois, la plupart du temps avec une bougie au centre de la table. Ils ont commandé leurs plats préférés. C’est une soirée comme les autres. 

Est-ce que le fait que ce soit un vrai rendez-vous en tête-à-tête rend cette soirée spéciale ?

Le sourire de John indique certainement que oui. 

Lorsqu’Angelo leur demande avec un clin d’oeil un peu trop appuyé s’ils veulent prendre leur dessert sur place ou à emporter, Sherlock rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. John répond calmement, une étincelle au fond des yeux : 

“A emporter. Merci, Angelo.” 

20 minutes plus tard, la boîte contenant leurs desserts tombe par terre et le tiramisu se répand sur le sol de la cuisine mais ni Sherlock ni John n’y prêtent la moindre attention, tant leurs mains et leurs bouches sont occupées. John presse Sherlock contre la porte, comme s’il ne voulait jamais le lâcher. 

Ils en arrivent au moment de faire le choix entre continuer la soirée dans la chambre ou rester exactement où ils sont lorsque le téléphone de Sherlock sonne depuis la poche intérieure de sa veste, elle-même oubliée sur le sol de la cuisine avec la cravate de John. Ils s’immobilisent. 

“C’est … commence John. 

-James,” finit Sherlock.

John s’écarte et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Il a l’air aussi frustré que Sherlock mais aucun d’entre eux n’hésitent. Si James leur téléphone, c’est ce que cela doit être important. 

Sauf que, lorsque Sherlock décroche, ce n’est pas James à l’autre bout de la ligne. 

“Monsieur Holmes ?”

La voix d’une jeune fille. Un léger accent Français. 

“Laure ? Où est James ? Est-ce qu’il va bien ?

-Je … Non, il ne va pas bien. Il tremble et respire bizarrement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.” 

Sherlock ferme les yeux et passe la main sur son front. 

“Où êtes-vous ?

-Toujours au cinéma. Dans le hall. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Reste près de lui. Parle-lui. Mais ne le touche surtout pas. On sera là dès que possible.”

Lorsqu’il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, John se tient en face de lui, une sombre expression sur le visage. Sans un mot, il tend son manteau à Sherlock. 

“Est-ce qu’elle a dit ce qu’il s’était passé ?

-Je ne pense pas qu’elle-même le sache.” 

Est-ce que James le sait ? Est-ce qu’il leur dirait s’il le demandait ?

Ils ont du mal à trouver un taxi - rien d’étonnant un soir de saint Valentin - et mettent donc un moment avant d’arriver au cinéma. Une bonne chose qu’il ait demandé où ils allaient. 

Sherlock demeure silencieux tout le temps du trajet et tapote sa cuisse avec impatience. John ne dit rien non plus, mais il attrape la main de Sherlock et la lui serre. Sherlock tourne la tête dans sa direction. L’étincelle au fond de ses yeux a disparu mais pas son regard amoureux. Il lui sourit même faiblement, comme pour le réconforter. Lorsqu’il fait mine de retirer sa main, Sherlock la rattrape et la serre dans la sienne. 

Ils arrivent finalement à destination. Avant même que le taxi ne s’arrête, Sherlock peut voir James et Laure juste à l’entrée du cinéma. 

“Ç'a l'air d'aller,” remarque John.

Sherlock ne répond rien. Il sort déjà du taxi, comptant sur John pour régler la course. 

_ "Tout est relatif _ ," se met à penser Sherlock en s’approchant des 2 adolescents. James respire normalement, ce qui est bon signe. Il écoute ce que dit Laure en hochant la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ce qui est aussi un bon signe. Mais son regard semble morne et vide et sous les néons de l’enseigne, il a l’air beaucoup trop pâle. 

Il aperçoit Sherlock et son sourire, aussi faible soit-il, disparaît immédiatement. Il se redresse et Sherlock se demande si c’est inconscient de sa part. 

“Je suis désolé,” explose James avant que Sherlock ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Sherlock remarque que Laure fronce immédiatement les sourcils vers James. Que doit-elle penser de la crise de James ? 

“Tu n’as pas à t’excuser de quoi que ce soit, le rassure Sherlock. Comment te sens-tu ?”

James hausse les épaules. “Comme un imbécile.

-Tu n’as pas à avoir honte non plus, dit Laure. Ce n’est pas comme si tu pouvais prévoir tes crises d’asthme.” 

Alors c’est ça qu’il lui a dit. Si elle s’y connaissait un peu en asthme, Sherlock est sûr qu’elle aurait compris qu’il s’agit d’un mensonge, mais elle à l’air convaincue. Et John, qui arrive maintenant à leur hauteur, en rajoute une couche pour faire bonne mesure. 

“Tout à fait. Même avec les médicaments appropriés l'asthme peut-être très difficile à surmonter.” 

James hoche la tête distraitement, mais ne regarde aucun d’entre eux, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds. 

Pendant un moment, personne ne dit rien. Si Laure n’était pas là, Sherlock lui poserait toutes les questions qu’il a sur le bout de la langue, mais il se retient. Il y a certaines choses qu’elle n’a pas besoin de savoir, du moins pas avant que James ne lui en parle lui-même et seulement s’il en décide ainsi. 

“Nous devrions rentrer, dit-il. 

-J’imagine,” répond James. Il a l’air déçu et c’est compréhensible. Son premier rencard, si s’en était bien un, ne s’est pas du tout passé de la façon dont il l’avait imaginé. Il lève la tête vers Laure et hausse les épaules. “Merci de m’avoir accompagné dehors. Je pense qu’ils te laisseront rentrer de nouveau puisque tu as toujours ton ticket. Le film ne se termine que dans une heure.”

Elle secoue la tête. “Non. Je n’avais pas très envie de le voir de toute façon.

-Mais alors pourquoi …”

James ne finit pas sa question. Si la réponse n’était pas assez évidente, Laure rougit et c’est un indice suffisant. 

John fait remarquer que la laisser rentrer seule chez elle n’est pas une bonne idée, ils décident donc de se séparer. Il prend un taxi pour raccompagner Laure et Sherlock en prend un autre et retourne à Baker Street avec James. Par 3 fois, il ouvre la bouche pour poser une question à James. Il change 3 fois d’avis. Mieux vaut attendre qu’ils soient seuls.

Mais lorsqu’ils arrivent à la maison, lorsque James aperçoit le tiramisu oublié sur le sol, il répète encore une fois :

“Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas gâcher votre soirée. 

-Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, commence Sherlock avant de se reprendre. Tu n’as rien gâché du tout. Est-ce que tu veux me parler de ce qu’il s’est passé ?”

James grimace en s'asseyant sur le canapé. 

“Tu sais ce qu’il s’est passé. Je me suis ridiculisé.

-Arrête ça.”

Sherlock n’avait pas l’intention de se montrer sévère ni de faire sursauter James, mais il ne s’excuse pas et poursuit. 

“Ce n’était pas ta faute, tu n’as pas à t'en vouloir et tu ne t’es pas ridiculisé. Tu as eu fait une crise de panique, quelque chose que tu ne peux ni anticiper ni contrôler. Te focaliser là dessus ne ferait qu’empirer les choses.”

Pendant de longues secondes, James se contente de fixer Sherlock, l’expression indéchiffrable. Sherlock donnerait tout pour savoir ce à quoi il est en train de penser. 

“Le film, dit-il finalement, la voix aussi dénuée d’expression que son visage. A un moment quelqu’un a dit quelque chose que Sebastian avait l’habitude de dire. Pas quelque chose qu’il me disait à moi en particulier juste … une expression qu’il aimait beaucoup. C’est tout. N’importe qui pourrait la dire aussi, n’importe où, n’importe quand et ça pourrait recommencer. Et c’est tellement … tellement … stupide !” 

Le visage sans expression a fait place à la colère, ce que Sherlock préfère et de loin. James a le droit d’être en colère. Ce qui lui ait arrivé n’est pas juste. 

“Ça n’a rien de stupide, dit Sherlock en s'asseyant sur le bras du fauteuil de John. Cela veut dire que tu es toujours en train de guérir. Et c’est normal. Ça ne fait que quelques mois.” 

Parfois, cela lui semble bien plus longtemps que cela, depuis le jour où James est entré dans sa vie, mais cela ne fait que 6 mois.

“Combien de temps est-ce que ça va prendre ?”

Le regard suppliant de James fait se serrer le cœur de Sherlock, encore plus car il n’a pas de réponse à lui donner. 

“Je ne sais pas.

-Mais ça va passer, n’est-ce pas ? insiste James. Un jour je vais … Je finirai pas l’oublier ? Et je ne ferai plus de crise de panique ?”

_ “Je l’espère”  _ c’est ce que Sherlock répondrait s’il était complètement honnête, mais ce n’est pas ce que James a besoin d’entendre maintenant, si ?

“Un jour, répète-t-il doucement, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra et je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire ni ce que n’importe qui peut faire pour t’aider, mais cela passera. Tu te feras de bons souvenirs et ils  surpasseront  les mauvais. Cela prendra du temps, mais tu iras mieux.” 

Il met dans cette phrase toute la conviction dont il est capable, il veut vraiment que James croit en ce qu’il dit. Plus important, il a besoin que James y croit. Car dans le cas contraire, combien de temps lui faudra-t-il pour qu’il se rende compte qu’il peut engourdir sa peine par des ingrédients chimiques ?

Après ce qui semble être une éternité, James hoche la tête timidement. 

“Je suis fatigué, dit-il en se levant. Je vais aller me coucher.”

Il est encore tôt mais Sherlock ne dit rien. Il est sûr que James s’en est aperçu. Peut-être qu’il veut juste être seul. 

“Bonne nuit,” dit-il en se disant que cette nuit est peut-être une bonne nuit pour jouer un peu de violon. 

James vient juste de passer la porte lorsqu’il s’arrête et se retourne, les joues rouges. 

“Tu crois que … Tu crois que je devrais envoyer un message à Laure ? Tu sais, pour la remercier de son aide ?”

Sherlock est sûrement la personne la moins qualifié pour répondre, mais il essaye quand même quelque chose : 

“Ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir. 

-Ou peut-être que je devrais l’appeler ?

-Ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir aussi.” 

Un autre hochement de tête et James tourne les talons. Sherlock s'apprête à lui dire de ne pas se coucher trop tard, mais il tient sa langue. Si parler à cette fille rend James heureux et lui fait oublier sa gêne de tout à l’heure, Sherlock ne va sûrement pas l’en empêcher. 

Il s’empare de son violon et se place devant la fenêtre pour jouer tout ce qui voudra bien lui passer par la tête. Il continue, un morceau après l’autre, jusqu’à ce qu’un taxi s’arrête devant la porte et que John en sorte. Il lève la tête vers la fenêtre et sourit en apercevant Sherlock. 

Sherlock dépose son violon. Il ne prend pas la peine de fermer son étui. Il reviendra jouer plus tard. Pour l’instant, John et lui ont un  _ rencard  _ à finir . 


	6. Aller de l'avant

C’est un 9. 

Au moins un 8 mais plus sûrement un 9. 

C’est l’enquête la plus intrigante, la plus fascinante, la plus difficile, bref la plus intéressante qui s’est présentée à Sherlock depuis son retour à Londres. Sherlock n’a pas été aussi enthousiasmé et diverti par une enquête depuis ses face-à-face avec Jim Moriarty, bien qu’il ne l’avouerais jamais à voix haute. Il a appris à tenir sa langue depuis le temps. 

A première vue, il s’agit simplement du meurtre d’un ancien militaire à la retraite, attribué à sa femme puisqu’elle était seule dans la pièce avec la victime au moment du meurtre; la femme de ménage les a entendu se disputer. Mais John connaissait la victime et sa femme, il est absolument convaincu qu'elle est innocente, comme elle ne cesse de la clamer depuis qu’elle leur a demandé leur aide. Sherlock la croit aussi, pas seulement à cause de John mais en raison de certains indices qui se sont présentés à eux. En revanche il ne la croit pas lorsqu’elle dit qu’elle n’a aucune idée de la personne qui aurait pu assassiner son mari. 

C’est au moins un 8, sûrement un 9, et Sherlock doit réaliser une délicate analyse à Barts à partir d’un échantillon de terre qu’ils ont trouvé sur la scène de crime. Cela fait déjà 3 heures que l’analyse est en cours et elle n’est toujours pas finie, or James finit les cours dans moins d’une demi heure, soit tout juste le temps pour Sherlock et John de se rendre jusqu’à l’école. Mais si Sherlock part au milieu de son expérience, il risque de devoir tout reprendre à zéro, et John doit s’absenter pour retourner voir la femme et lui poser quelques questions supplémentaires. 

Sherlock est partagé. Et frustré. 

Il fixe obstinément l’ordinateur, comme si cela allait lui permettre de récupérer les résultats dont il a besoin plus rapidement. John a déjà enfilé son manteau et est prêt à partir, mais il observe Sherlock au lieu de sortir. 

“Barts est sur la même ligne de métro que son école …” dit finalement John. 

Sherlock hoche la tête distraitement. 

“Je sais. Je me mettrai en route aussi tard que possible et reviendrai au plus vite. Avec un peu de chance, je n’aurai pas besoin de tout recommencer.”

Il n’y croit pas vraiment. D’après son expérience, se reposer sur la chance est toujours une erreur. 

“Non, je veux dire qu’il pourrait venir jusqu’ici tout seul.”

La réaction de Sherlock est immédiate et instinctive. C'est hors de question. Il ne peut pas laisser James prendre le métro tout seul. 

Si ? 

Il y a à peine 3 mois, il a dit à James que c’était absolument hors de question. Peut-il changer d’avis maintenant ? 

“Vois ça comme une expérience, dit John en un sourire. Accorde-lui un peu plus de liberté cette fois-ci et vois comment ça se passe. 

-Mais et si …” 

Sherlock se mord la langue pour s’empêcher de finir sa phrase. Même sans y réfléchir trop longtemps, il peut imaginer  des douzaines d’horribles choses qui pourraient se produire. Il se fait probablement trop de souci, mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? C’est de James dont il s’agit.

John s’approche de lui, toujours en souriant. Sherlock étant assis sur un tabouret, pour une fois il profite du fait qu’il soit plus grand que lui pour se baisser faire Sherlock et l’embrasser tendrement. 

“Juste cette fois, répète John. Tout va bien se passer. Ce n’est pas comme s’il n’allait pas être surveillé par Mycroft et ses caméras de surveillance tout le temps du trajet.” 

Ce qui est vrai, sans aucun doute. Il suffirait d’un message à Mycroft et James serait sous surveillance depuis l’école jusqu’à Barts. Mais si l’objectif est de lui accorder davantage d’indépendance, cela semble contre productif. 

Et puisque Sherlock est en train de réfléchir à l’objectif de cette expérience, c’est qu’il doit déjà avoir pris sa décision, même s’il semble réticent à l’admettre. 

“Je suppose que cela ne pourra pas lui faire de mal, si c’est juste pour cette fois,” admet-il à contre coeur, et John sourit de plus belle. 

-Je ferai mieux d’y aller, dit John. Elle a dit qu’elle attendait de la visite et je préférerais arriver avant eux.” 

Il tourne les talons avant de se raviser et de revenir vers Sherlock. Il lui attrape la tête et lui caresse les cheveux tout en l’embrassant fougueusement. Les baisers de ce genre sont toujours un peu exaspérant : ils interrompent systématiquement les pensées de Sherlock. Ils sont aussi toujours trop brefs. Et toujours de merveilleuses surprises. 

Cette fois-ci, il s’en va. Sherlock met un moment avant de revenir à lui et cesser de fixer la porte par laquelle il est sorti et de sortir son téléphone pour envoyer un rapide texto. 

_ A Barts. Prends le métro et rejoins-moi après les cours.  _

_ SH _

Il retourne à son expérience, mais garde son téléphone à portée de main. Il s’en empare de nouveau après quelques minutes. 

_ Tu as bien de la monnaie pour ton ticket ? _

_ SH  _

Il repose son téléphone avant de s’en saisir de nouveau. 

_ Si tu préfères que je vienne te chercher dis-le moi.  _

_ SH  _

20 minutes s’écoulent avant qu’il ne reçoive une réponse. 

_ Pas de problème. Oui j’ai de la monnaie. Je sors de l’école.  _

_ JH _

Sherlock sait que ce dernier message n’est pas nécessaire, mais il l’envoie quand même. 

_ Ne parle pas aux inconnus. _

_ SH _

La réponse est instantanée. 

_ Alors celle-là c'est vraiment la meilleure de l'année _

Rapidement suivie d’un : Surtout venant de toi

Sherlock grimace devant son écran. Il marque un point. Il n’aime pas particulièrement qu’on se moque de lui, mais cette fois-ci il l’a sûrement mérité. 

_ Pourquoi Barts ?  _

_ Une enquête ?  _

Puis :  _ J’arrive au métro. N’envoie pas les services secrets si je ne réponds pas dans les 5 prochaines minutes.  _

Sherlock pouffe. Il ne manque vraiment pas d’air. 

_ Oui, une enquête _ , répond-il.  _ Un meurtre. Plutôt intéressant. Je te raconterai une fois que tu seras arrivé.  _

_ SH _

Lorsqu’il relève la tête, Molly se tient devant lui. Elle s’est faite tellement discrète qu’il ne l’avait pas entendue entrer. 

“Vous souriez, dit-elle en en faisant de même. Ca fait plaisir de vous voir heureux.”

La première réaction de Sherlock et de nier, mais il surprend son reflet dans l’écran de l’ordinateur et doit bien reconnaître que Molly a raison, il est bel et bien en train de sourire. 

Et il est heureux. 

Et cela n’a absolument rien à voir avec l’enquête, qu’il s’agisse d’un 8 ou d’un 9. 

*

Il fait bon, c’est un excellent jour pour aller au centre équestre et Sherlock, depuis le poste d’observation à l’étage, aurait presque envie d’être dehors avec James. Presque; il n’a jamais beaucoup aimé monter à cheval. S’il tenait à en expliquer les raisons, son père figurerait sûrement en haut de la liste, mais il n’a aucune intention de revisiter ce sujet maintenant. Mieux vaut laisser certaines choses derrière soi. 

C’est ce à quoi il était en train de penser le matin même, quand John lui a dit qu’il allait rendre visite à Mary dans la journée et Sherlock, occupé à son microscope, n’a pas réfléchit avant de faire remarquer à voix haute que c’est la troisième fois ce mois-ci. John n’a pas dit un mot, mais il a fixé Sherlock jusqu’à ce qu’il relève la tête. Lèvres pincées, yeux plissés, poings serrés … Sherlock s’est immédiatement rendu compte de son erreur, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, John a hoché la tête et est sorti. 

Il ne sait toujours pas ce qu’il aurait pu dire, mais il faut bien qu’il trouve quelque chose. Devrait-il expliquer … quoi exactement ? Qu’il compte combien de fois John se rend au cimetière, comme si c’était une sorte de baromètre rendant compte de l’état d’esprit de John ?  Qu’il tente de corréler ces visites aux choses qu’il a dites, que John a dites, aux nuits où ils ont fait l’amour ou pas, à leurs enquêtes, aux messages postés sur le blog, aux petites disputes sans importance qu’ils ont pu avoir, de peur qu’elles ne soient pas sans importance finalement ? Devrait-il rappeler à John qu’il n’a aucune idée de ce à quoi une relation saine est censée ressembler, puisqu’il n’a aucune référence en la matière, et que les visites de John au cimetière sont, de son point de vue, comme rendre visite à une ancienne amante ? 

Il sait, sans l’ombre d’un doute, que faire preuve de jalousie serait une erreur, et ce n’est pas de la jalousie qu’il ressent, pas exactement. Il est seulement … circonspect . Et inquiet du fait que John ne réalise au final que sa vie avec Sherlock n’est pas aussi  épanouissante  que ne l’était sa vie avec Mary. 

“Il est doué. Tu as pensé à l’inscrire à des compétitions ?” 

La voix familière s’élevant depuis sa gauche tire Sherlock de ses pensées. Mycroft se tient exactement comme Sherlock et observe James réaliser un parcours d’obstacles en contre-bas. Perdu sans ses pensées, Sherlock n’a plus fait attention à James depuis un moment déjà et n’avait pas non plus entendu Mycroft s’approcher. 

Que lui, Sherlock, ne remarque pas l’arrivée de Mycroft … Il a toujours su que sa relation affecterait ses facultés.

Et pourtant, il ne changerait cela pour rien au monde. 

“Il aurait besoin d’un meilleur cheval, continue Mycroft. Cela peut facilement être arrangé. 

-J’en conclue que tu n’a pas racheté celui que Moriarty senior avait acquis pour lui. 

-Hum ? Non. Après réflexion, j’ai pensé que conserver le souvenir d’un tel présent serait … mal avisé.”

Sherlock acquiesce en silence. 

“Donc, continue Mycroft. En ce qui concerne les compétitions ? 

-Il n’a pas demandé et je n’aborderai pas le sujet à moins qu’il ne le fasse en premier. Je sais que c’est quelque chose qu’il faisait avec son mère. C’est peut-être autre chose dont il préférerait ne pas avoir à garder le souvenir. 

-Ah, oui. Je vois.”

Pendant un petit moment, ils restent silencieux à regarder James guider son cheval à travers un parcours d’obstacle, sans faire la moindre erreur. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, Sherlock aurait été sur les nerfs rien qu’à l’idée de savoir Mycroft si proche de lui et silencieux, sentant qu’il doit bien y avoir une raison à sa présence ici, sans qu’il n’en dise encore rien pour le moment. Aujourd’hui pourtant, il attend patiemment que Mycroft se décide à lui parler. Du moins pendant quelques minutes. 

“Tu n’es pas venu ici pour discuter de l’avenir de James en compétition, dit-il finalement. 

-Non, je suis venu car apparemment tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone.”

Sherlock lève un sourcil dans sa direction. Mycroft ne lui a pas téléphoné, il en est certain. Leurs relations sont moins … tendues depuis son retour et il n’ignore plus aussi souvent ses messages ou ses appels. 

“Maman dit qu’elle a essayé de te joindre toute la semaine.” 

Sherlock fronce maintenant les sourcils. 

“Elle ne m’a pas appelé depuis avant Noël.”

Ils se regardent sans se dire un mot et Sherlock est sûr que Mycroft peut voir dans ses yeux la même inquiétude que celle qu'il lit dans les siens. 

“Bien, dit Mycroft après quelques secondes. C’est bientôt Pâques. Elle aimerait que nous lui rendions visite. Je lui ai dit que je ne pourrai pas rester plus de quelques heures, mais je pense qu’elle espère que vous resterez plus longtemps. James n’a-t-il pas 2 semaines de vacances ? 

-Pourquoi poser la question alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ?” grommèle Sherlock. 

Ce n’est pas après Mycroft que Sherlock est fâché, c’est après lui-même. Il n’a pas très envie de rendre visite à sa mère, encore moins passer du temps dans la maison de son enfance, mais il va y aller quand même, n’est-ce pas ? Il l’a promis à James il y a quelques mois. 

“Que dois-je dire à Maman alors ?” demande Mycroft, en reportant son attention vers James. 

Les 3 cavaliers sont regroupés en arc de cercle en face d’un membre du personnel, reconnaissable à sa veste verte. Même d’ici, Sherlock peut les voir hocher la tête tandis qu’ils écoutent la monitrice. 

“John pourrait avoir autre chose de prévu, dit Sherlock qui opte pour la stratégie visant à gagner du temps. Je te tiendrai au courant; 

-D’autres plans pour quoi ?”

Sherlock et Mycroft se retournent pour voir s'approcher John. Ses mains sont dans ses poches. Sherlock se demande si elles sont serrées en un poing ou non. 

“Pâques, réplique Mycroft. Notre mère nous a tous invités à passer quelques jours chez elle.”

John se tourne vers Sherlock le visage neutre. 

“Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûr que ça ferait plaisir à James. Et on n’a plus de miel.” 

Ce que fait Mycroft de cette dernière remarque, Sherlock n’en a aucune idée mais il hoche la tête comme si l’affaire était entendue. 

“Très bien. Je lui ferai savoir. Nous parlerons du transport plus tard. 

-Je louerai une voiture, dit vivement Sherlock, qui n’a pas du tout l’intention de faire une si longue route avec Mycroft, mais ce dernier se détourne déjà, son parapluie frappant le sol tandis qu’il s’éloigne et lève la main en un signe d’adieu. 

John s’approche de Sherlock et regarde en bas vers James. 

“Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je te retrouve en haut d’un toit ?” demande-il en un sourire qui n’en est pas tout à fait un. 

Sherlock ne répond pas. Non seulement il n’a pas de réponse à lui donner, mais il n’a pas l’intention de rouvrir ce chapitre. De plus, il a quelque chose à dire en premier. 

“Je m’excuse.” Un bon début mais sûrement pas suffisant. “Ma remarque n’était ni un reproche ni une forme de désapprobation seulement …

-C’est bon, l’interrompt John sans quitter James des yeux. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal. Et tu as raison, c’est bien la troisième fois ce mois-ci.” 

Il prend une grande inspiration, expire et tourne un peu la tête jusqu’à regarder Sherlock du coin de l’oeil. 

“Ca n’a rien à voir avec toi, tu sais. Je veux dire, rien à voir avec nous 2. Je peux être heureux avec toi et toujours faire mon deuil. Ce n’est pas incompatible.” 

Sherlock hoche la tête, bien qu’en vérité, il ne soit pas sûr de comprendre. Il n’a jamais fait le deuil de quelqu’un comme cela - à moins que faire le deuil de John soit précisément ce qu’il ait fait en revenant à Londres lorsqu’il a réalisé qu’il l’avait perdu. C’est comme si son cœur s’était brisé à ce moment, mais dans le même temps il apprenait à s'occuper d’un jeune garçon. 

Il détourne le regard vers James en contrebas. La monitrice à la veste verte continue ses explications mais seuls 2 cavaliers l’écoutent encore. Le troisième est en train de discuter avec une personne tenant en main un parapluie. 

“On va chez Angelo ce soir ?” demande Sherlock en se tournant de nouveau vers John.

Il lui sourit pour toute réponse. 


	7. Attentes

Les vacances de Pâques arrivent bien trop rapidement. Sherlock continue d’espérer qu’une enquête de dernière minute retardera leur périple dans le Sussex de quelques jours, en vain, hélas. John semble s’amuser de son air bougon. 

“Je comprends que tu n’aimes pas cet endroit,” dit-il 2 nuits avant leur départ. Ils sont allongés tous les 2 dans leur lit, la distraction que John a si généreusement prodiguée malheureusement terminée. “Mais peut-être que ce qu’il te faut c’est te faire de nouveaux souvenirs là-bas. Tant qu’il est encore temps.” 

Il ne prend pas la peine d’élaborer; ils savent tous les 2 que l’état de santé de Maman se dégrade, bien qu’ils n’en aient jamais vraiment ouvertement discuté. Sherlock change de sujet en initiant de nouvelles distractions. 

Au moins - et heureusement - ils n’y resteront pas pendant les 2 semaines de vacances. James a un second rencard - ou quelque chose dans ce genre - le samedi précédant la rentrée. Laure a le premier rôle d’une pièce qu’elle joue avec son groupe de théâtre et James a très envie d’y assister. 

“Elle pense faire des études de théâtre,” leur dit-il un soir à table avec enthousiasme, comme à chaque fois qu’il parle de Laure. Sa mère n’est pas d’accord mais son père l’encourage. Son vrai père je veux dire, pas son beau-père.” 

Intérieurement, Sherlock s’émerveille de voir que James peut parler de “vrai père” sans qu’il n’ait l’air de penser une seconde à Moriarty. Il semblerait que cette blessure soit en bonne voie de guérison. 

Plus tard cette nuit-là, bien après qu’il leur ait dit bonne nuit, James redescend dans le salon pendant que John prend une douche. Sherlock est occupé à actualiser sa boîte mail, espérant toujours qu’une enquête inopinée lui sauve la mise. Un regard dans la direction de James et, devant son air hésitant, il referme son ordinateur pour s’emparer de son violon à la place. 

“Ce n’est pas …” commence James avant de s’arrêter lorsque Sherlock se tourne vers lui. “Je veux dire, j’aime toujours t’entendre jouer mais tu n’es pas obligé. Je voulais te demander …” 

Il s’approche du canapé et s’assoit tout au bord, triturant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. Sherlock tente de déchiffrer son expression, sa posture, la façon dont il semble éviter le regard de Sherlock, mais il ne peut rien en tirer et se résigne à demander : “Demander quoi ?” 

James rougit légèrement, ce qui lui donne un indice. 

“C’était stupide, il chuchote en se relevant. Oublie ce que …

-Cela concerne Laure, n’est-ce pas ? demande Sherlock en tirant une longue note aiguë de son violon.” 

James hésite un instant, se rassoit, mais ne dit toujours rien. 

“Eh bien ? demande Sherlock. Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

-Non, pas vraiment,” répond James avec réticence et tandis que ses joues tournent au rouge coquelicot. Seulement … Aujourd’hui, quand on s’est dit au revoir après les cours … Je pense qu’elle voulait … Je pense qu’elle s’attendait à ce que … à ….”

Il s’arrête de nouveau et regarde obstinément ses mains, serrant son pantalon de pyjama au dessus de ses genoux. Sherlock pense deviner où il veut en venir - où  _ elle _ , Laure, veut en venir, dans ce cas précis, et cela ne lui plait pas du tout.

“Peu importe ce à quoi ce à quoi elle s’attend - ou qui que ce soit d’ailleurs - tu n’as pas à faire quoi que ce soit si tu n'en as pas envie,” dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase de quelques notes de Vivaldi. 

James relève la tête, mais semble davantage fixer le violon que Sherlock. 

“Quand j’étais en Irlande, dit-il dans un murmure après un moment, j’ai rencontré une fille. Elle était gentille. Je pensais qu’elle m’aimait bien. Mais  _ il  _ l’a forcée à m’embrasser.” 

Ses derniers mots sont dit avec tant de haine et de colère qu’il pourrait tout aussi bien être en train de parler de Moran. Et c’est facilement compréhensible, ce qui ne veut pas pour autant dire que Sherlock sait comment répondre à cela. Il tire une nouvelle note de son violon et cela suffit peut-être à James car il poursuit : 

“Il l’a forcée à le faire, répète-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment. Peut-être qu’il l’a menacée. Ou qu’il l’a payée. Elle a dit qu’elle avait un petit ami et qu’elle se fichait pas mal de moi et je ne sais pas s’il lui a dit d’être gentille avec moi ou si c’était son idée mais elle m’a embrassée dans tous les cas et ça ne signifiait rien pour elle et … et …”

Il dit tout cela d’une traite et est rapidement à bout de souffle. Il halète presque, les yeux plus sombres que jamais. Est-ce le début d’une crise de panique, ou la simple expression de sa colère qui le met dans cet état ? 

“Respire, dit Sherlock. Tu es en colère, et tu as toutes les raisons de l’être, mais t'en rendre malade ne t’aidera en aucune façon.” 

La déception traverse le regard de James avant qu’il ne se prenne la tête entre les mains, la respiration saccadée.

La déception … Que Sherlock l’enjoigne à respirer n’était pas ce qu’il voulait. Bien sûr. Sherlock essaye autre chose. 

“Cela devrait signifier quelque chose,” dit-il gentiment. Il est loin d’être à l’aise, ni d’être particulièrement intéressé par le sujet de cette conversation, mais il n’a pas vraiment le choix maintenant, si ? “Quelques soient leurs raisons, lui pour l’obliger et elle pour lui obéir, ça n’était pas juste. Tu ne peux rien changer à ce qu’il s’est passé, mais tu peux décider de quoi faire à l’avenir. N’embrasse pas cette fille parce qu’elle, ou qui que ce soit, veut que tu le fasses. Embrasse-la quand tu seras prêt.” 

James jette un coup d’œil à Sherlock entre ses doigts. 

“Et si ça me prend très longtemps ? 

-Alors ça n'en aura que plus d'importance , répond Sherlock, l’image d’un escalier à Barts lui traversant brièvement l’esprit. 

“Mais si ça prend trop de temps pour elle et qu’elle ne veut pas m’attendre tout ce temps ? 

-Voudrais-tu vraiment être avec quelqu’un qui n’aurait aucun égards pour tes propres sentiments ?”

James ne répond pas, mais il relève la tête, la respiration de retour à la normale. Il reste assis sans bouger encore un moment, à regarder Sherlock jouer quelques phrases aléatoires. Lorsqu’il se lève finalement, il offre un petit “Merci,” un timide sourire, et remonte dans sa chambre. 

Quelques secondes après, John entre dans le salon. 

“Tu écoutes derrière la porte depuis longtemps ? demande Sherlock en arquant un sourcil.

-Assez longtemps pour savoir que je ne devais pas vous interrompre, répond John avec un sourire. Tu viens te coucher ?” 

Sherlock jette un œil à son ordinateur. Une part de lui veut à nouveau vérifier ses emails à la recherche d’une enquête un tant soit peu intéressante, mais si par hasard une telle enquête se présentait, elle serait encore dans sa boîte mail demain matin. Il range son violon et suit John dans leur chambre. 

*

Sherlock loue une voiture pour descendre dans le Sussex. John s’assoit côté passager et James à l’arrière lit presque tout le temps du trajet. Il ne pose sa liseuse que 3 fois, pour l’échanger contre son téléphone. Dans le rétroviseur, Sherlock le regarde sourire lorsqu’il envoie ou reçoit un message. 

Le souvenir d’une autre série de messages tente de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit, mais il le repousse. Ce chapitre de leur vie est terminé, même s’il se surprend parfois à craindre que quelqu’un ne lui enlève James. Chaque fois qu’il ressent le besoin d’aller vérifier au milieu de la nuit qu’il est toujours là, John lui offre un sourire que Sherlock a appris à reconnaître. Il semble vouloir dire : “Tu es vraiment ridicule mais je t’aime donc je ne vais rien dire.” 

Malgré les efforts de Sherlock pour conduire bien en dessous des limitations de vitesse, ils arrivent à destination bien trop vite à son goût. Maman vient les accueillir alors qu’ils sortent leurs valises du coffre. Elle marche avec une canne, en bois de cerisier et au pommeau en bronze, et boite légèrement, mais se déplace avec assez d’assurance. A seulement quelques pas derrière elle, une infirmière - différente de celle qui était là à Noël - la regarde d’un regard perçant, prête à intervenir au moindre signe de faiblesse. 

Sherlock inspire un grand coup et expire, résigné. 10 jours. Il a survécu à 3 jours la dernière fois, il peut survivre à 10 jours chez sa mère. 

En tout cas il l’espère. 

*

Dès l’instant où elle vient les accueillir, il est clair que Maman mijote quelque chose. Il y a au fond de ses yeux une étincelle qui n’était pas là les 2 dernières fois que l’a vue Sherlock. Mycroft a bien mentionné qu’elle avait retrouvé toute sa malice d’antan grâce à un nouveau médicament, bien que d’après lui les effets ne sauraient durer. 

Ils n’ont pas à attendre longtemps avant de découvrir ce qu’elle cache. A 14h, après sa sieste, elle demande à ce qu’ils aillent tous faire une promenade dans le jardin. Ils n’y sont pas depuis 5 minutes lorsqu'un cavalier débarque dans l’allée, tenant un second cheval par la bride. 

“Bonjour Madame Holmes,” dit-il avec un radieux sourire.

_ 16 ans,  _ estime Sherlock.  _ Peut-être 17 _ . A en juger par les éclaboussures de boue, il est passé par un champs, mais pas très vaste. Un voisin avait des chevaux lorsque Sherlock était enfant. Apparemment il en a toujours, et il a aussi un petit-fils visiblement. 

Maman fait les présentation. Elle a apparemment demandé au petit-fils du voisin de montrer les environs à James. La conspiration visant à faire en sorte que James - et Sherlock - viennent lui rendre visite plus souvent, n’est même pas très subtile. Mais devant le bonheur manifeste de James, Sherlock tient sa langue et ne dit rien. 

*

Le dimanche de Pâques … n’est pas aussi terrible que dans les souvenirs de Sherlock. Ou peut-être que la présence de John à côté de lui et James en face de lui à table contribuent à lui rendre son séjour plus agréable. Même la compagnie de Mycroft est étonnamment supportable. Tout cela est bien étrange. 

Cela serait bien mieux, bien sûr, si Maman n’avait pas oublié 2 fois le nom de James. 

*

Le mercredi suivant, la chance sourit enfin à Sherlock : une enquête l’attend dans sa boîte mail à son réveil.

“Mais on est en vacances !” dit John tandis qu’ils se lèvent. 

Ses protestations auraient sans doute plus de poids s’il n’était pas en train de s’habiller à toute vitesse, tout comme Sherlock. 

“Non, _James_ est en vacances. Les détectives consultants ne prennent _jamais_ de vacances. J’ai inventé la profession, c’est moi qui décide.”

Cela fait rire John aux éclats, et c’est si plaisant que Sherlock se demande s’ils n’auraient pas le temps de se déshabiller à nouveau. Mais non, une longue route les attend. 

Lorsqu’ils seront de retour en revanche … 

Ils descendent les escaliers avec une valise qu’ils ont remplie à la hâte avec leurs vêtements et leurs trousses de toilette. Ils trouvent James et Maman dans la salle à manger, en train de prendre le petit déjeuner tout en discutant de chevaux, évidemment. 

“Toutes mes excuses Maman, dit Sherlock tandis que John leur sert 2 tasses de café. Le devoir nous appelle. John et moi serons absents pour quelques jours. Je pense que James et toi vous en sortirez très bien sans nous.” 

Il dit cette dernière phrase tout en regardant James, qui hoche la tête lentement. 

Maman se tapote les lèvres de sa bouche sa serviette de table mais Sherlock perçoit tout de même sa grimace. 

“Le devoir, répète-elle. Encore l’une de ces … horribles enquêtes ?” 

Elle n’a jamais approuvé son choix de profession. 

“Non, dit-il en aspirant pratiquement son café. Rien d’horrible là-dedans. Un cheval de course à disparu dans d’étranges circonstances au Pays de Galles. Cela ne devrait pas nous prendre plus d’un jour ou 2.”

Maman ne répond que par un regard dédaigneux. Laissant John prendre son petit déjeuner, Sherlock s’occupe de mettre la valise dans le coffre. Il s’apprête à refermer le coffre lorsque James le rejoint et demande : “Est-ce que je peux venir ?” 

La question est inattendue, et prend Sherlock de court. Il pensait que James serait content de rester chez Maman pour faire du cheval avec son nouvel ami. Sherlock pense d’abord que l'intérêt de James pour l’enquête provient du fait qu’il s’agit de la disparition d'un cheval, mais il en a un ici, donc cela ne peut pas être ça. C’est autre chose. 

“Je ne pense pas que ce sera une enquête très compliquée, ni très intéressante, dit-il. Cela va sans doute nous prendre plus de temps pour faire la route que pour résoudre l’enquête. 

-Ca ne fait rien, dit rapidement James. Je veux dire, ça sera un chouette voyage. Je ne suis jamais allé au Pays de Galles.”

Les yeux de James s'illuminent en disant cette dernière phrase et Sherlock comprend enfin. Cela n’a rien à voir avec l’enquête, mais avec quelque chose de bien différent.

“Mon client n’habite pas du tout près de chez elle, dit-il en prenant soin de conserver un ton neutre. 

-Près de chez qui ?” demande James en rougissant. Lorsque Sherlock ne répond pas, James détourne le regard, embarrassé. 

“C'est si évident que ça ? 

-C’est plutôt que je m’attendais à ce que tu m’en parles depuis un moment maintenant.”

James tourne de nouveau la tête vers Sherlock, les yeux remplis à la fois d’espoir et de crainte. 

“Alors … Si ton client s’était trouvé près de chez elle, tu aurais bien voulu que je vous accompagne ?”

Sherlock n’est pas certain d’être totalement honnête lorsqu’il répond : “Oui, bien sûr. 

-On n’a pas besoin de lui dire qui je suis, poursuit James. On n’a même pas besoin d’aller lui parler, juste …

-Si tu veux la rencontrer, l’interrompt Sherlock. On trouvera un moyen.”

A en juger par le sourire radieux et soulagé de James, c’était la bonne chose à dire … Mais serait-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Cette femme pense que son fils est mort. Il y aurait des moyens de l’approcher de façon à ce qu’elle ne se doute de rien mais serait-ce suffisant pour James ? Qu’espère-t-il obtenir d’une rencontre avec une femme qui le pense mort depuis plus de 12 ans ? 

Sherlock se met soudain à penser qu’il n’aurait pas dû ouvrir sa boîte mail ce matin finalement. 


	8. La décision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses sérieuses commencent ...   
> Bonne lecture !

C’est une super enquête. Et James est ravi de s'être joint à eux. 

Un cheval volé. Des empreintes. D’étranges blessures … Comme un merveilleux puzzle dont les pièces une fois assemblées formeraient la plus intrigantes des images. Cela devrait suffire à combler Sherlock, lui faire connaître se sentiment de pure extase, proche de celui de la défonce, qui s’immisce en lui à chaque fois qu’une enquête le pousse à se dépasser. 

C’est une super enquête et elle viendra très sûrement s’ajouter à la collection de John sur son blog, mais non, Sherlock ne ressent rien. Comment le pourrait-il alors qu’il redoute ce qui arrivera une fois qu’ils auront résolu l’affaire ? 

Bien qu’il aimerait garder tout cela pour lui, difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit à l’homme qui partage son lit et dont les talents d’observation se sont nettement améliorés à son contact. 

“Il y a quelque chose qui cloche,” dit John lors de leur seconde nuit dans leur petite chambre d’hôte. Il est assis sur le lit et observe Sherlock taper quelque chose sur son téléphone. “Une enquête de ce genre, avec autant d’indices, ça m’étonne que tu ne l’aies pas encore résolue.” 

Sherlock ne saurait dire ce qui le trahit en cet instant mais lorsqu’il lève la tête de son téléphone, John écarquille les yeux l’espace d’une seconde et penche la tête de côté, visiblement confus. 

“Tu l’as résolue ? Mais quand ?”

Sherlock considère brièvement le fait de mentir. Mais mentir à John, pour une raison qui lui échappe, semble être une mauvaise idée. 

“Cet après-midi, admet-il en soupirant. Après avoir interrogé le garçon d’écurie.”

John secoue la tête, exaspéré. 

“Et tu as fait semblant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne veux pas retourner chez ta mère ? Enfin Sherlock, ce n’est pas si terrible que ça. 

-Ce n’est pas …” Sherlock soupire à nouveau. Il semble faire cela souvent ces derniers temps. “Ce n’est pas si terrible que ça, non, mais ce n’est pas pour ça que ...” Il réprime un énième soupir. “C’est James. Il a demandé à aller voir sa mère une fois qu'on en aurait fini ici.” 

Il observe John dans le silence qui suit, l’observe absorber l’information, formuler intérieurement une réponse et choisir ses mots avec soin lorsqu’il répond : 

“Alors ce n’est pas ta mère le problème, mais la mère de James ? Tu lui as dit il y a des mois qu’il pourrait la rencontrer le moment venu. Tu as changé d’avis ? 

-Non,” répond Sherlock automatiquement, parce que c’est la vérité. Il a dit à James qu’il pourrait aller la voir et même la rencontrer et il ne reviendra pas sur sa parole. “Mais je m’inquiète de ce qu’il pourrait se passer. Jusqu’à présent, les membres de la famille biologique de James ne l’ont jamais bien traité. Si elle lui fait du mal à son tour …” 

Il ne sait pas comment finir sa phrase. Dire qu’il ne se gênerait pas pour le lui faire payer au centuple serait sûrement malvenu. 

“Comment est-ce que tu comptes t’y prendre ? C’est ça mère, bien sûr, mais tu ne peux sûrement pas lui dire que James est son fils de but en blanc, elle le croit mort depuis des années et n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il a traversé. Elle ne sait pas quel genre d’homme était Moriarty. Si elle pose à James des questions au sujet de son père, ou comment il a fini entre les mains de …” Il s’arrête puis souffle : “Et si elle voulait le récupérer ?” 

Sherlock grimace malgré lui. Il n’a pas arrêté d’y penser depuis que James a émis l’hypothèse de rencontrer sa mère un jour. Et il n’a aucune réponse parmi un simple fait : 

“Il connaît son nom. Supposons que je lui interdise de la rencontrer. Combien de temps crois-tu qu’il lui faudra pour passer outre et aller la trouver de lui même ?

-Il a promis de ne plus jamais s’enfuir, répond John. 

-Et j’ai dit qu’on trouverait un moyen pour qu’il la rencontre. Je ne peux pas revenir sur ce que j’ai dit, même si j’en ai envie.”

Et Dieu sait qu’il en a envie … Mais tenter de gagner du temps en restant ici n’est pas la solution. 

Le lendemain matin, ils résolvent l’enquête et se remettent en route. 

*

Ils arrivent dans une petite ville, bien plus petite que ce à quoi s’attendait Sherlock. Le cimetière est en bordure de la ville, à côté d’une église en pierre. Midi sonne lorsqu’il gare la voiture sur la place. 

“Il y a un pub juste là, indique John. Vous voulez qu’on mange quelque chose ?”

Mais James a manifestement autre chose en tête. Dès qu’il sort de la voiture, ses yeux sont fixés sur le cimetière. 

“Est-ce qu’on pourrait …” commence-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers Sherlock et John. 

Ils échangent un regard. Sherlock ne peut pas dire qu’il soit ravi à cette idée, mais il n’est pas surpris non plus. Lui aussi, autrefois, s’est rendu sur la tombe qui était censée être la sienne. 

“Allons-y,” dit John en ouvrant la voie. 

Il atteint le portail en métal et l’ouvre pour Sherlock et James avant de le refermer derrière eux. La porte grince légèrement et l’écho se propage entre les tombes. 

Ils déambulent à travers les allées sans un bruit, hormis le gravier crissant sous leurs pas. Sherlock parcourt les noms et les dates des tombes et il sait que John et James en font de même. Il sait que les tombes qu’ils cherchent sont vides, mais il a un mauvais pressentiment. Une part de lui voudrait qu’ils ne les trouvent jamais. 

C'est John qui repère les tombes en premier. Les dates de naissance ont une vingtaine d’années d’écart, mais la date de mort est la même pour le père et le fils, qui s’appellent tous les 2 James. Des fleurs ont été déposées au pied des tombes, il y a environ 2 semaines d’après leur état. 

“C’est trop bizarre,” murmure James en regardant les noms.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sherlock ressent le besoin de venir poser sa main sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien, aucun d’entre eux ne dit quoi que ce soit et après un moment James hoche la tête, prêt à partir. Ils reviennent sur leurs pas jusqu’à la sortie. 

Sherlock manque de tomber lorsqu’il l’aperçoit.

Une femme pénètre dans le cimetière et se dirige dans leur direction, un bouquet de fleurs en main. Elle porte une épaisse écharpe autour du cou pour se protéger du vent frais, mais son visage est découvert et il l’a reconnaît immédiatement, bien qu’il ne l’ait vue qu’en photos et seulement quelques fois. 

Lorsque James trébuche à son tour, Sherlock sait qu’il n’est pas le seul à l’avoir reconnue. 

Ils continuent d’avancer et arrivent à la hauteur de la femme. Elle incline la tête et leur sourit poliment. Sherlock lui rend son salut, mais sourire est au dessus de ses forces. Il s’attend à tout moment à ce que James s’arrête, lui court après et lui dise quelque chose, mais il continue à marcher derrière John. Ils se retrouvent bientôt hors du cimetière, dont le portail se referme derrière eux dans un bruit métallique. 

Ce n’est qu’à ce moment que James se retourne. Sherlock en fait de même. Depuis leur position, ils l’aperçoivent se pencher pour déposer le bouquet avant de se relever et garder la tête baissée. 

“Et ce que c’est elle ?” demande John à voix basse. 

Sherlock hoche la tête. 

Quelques secondes s’écoulent en silence. La femme ne se rend pas compte qu’ils sont en train de l’observer, mais bientôt elle se retournera et les verra. Sherlock sait qu’il doit poser la question, mais les mots refusent de franchir ses lèvres. C’est finalement John qui s’en charge. 

“James ? Est-ce que tu veux aller lui parler ?” 

Sherlock sent James frissonner sous sa main toujours posée sur son épaule. Il se détourne de la femme, et de la main de Sherlock. 

“Non, murmure-t-il avant de répéter plus fort, comme pour les convaincre - ou se convaincre lui-même. Non, allons-nous-en.” 

Tandis qu’ils déjeunent d’un fish and chips, Sherlock s’attend à ce que James change d’avis. Mais même si James, qui a demandé à s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, ne quitte pas la femme des yeux lorsqu’elle finit par sortir du cimetière et traverser la place à pied, il ne dit rien à son sujet. 

Il ne dit toujours rien à son propos lorsqu’ils retournent dans le Sussex collecter le reste de leurs affaires et dire au revoir à Maman. James parle de l’enquête avec tellement d’enthousiasme qu’il finit par attiser la curiosité de sa grand-mère et elle se met à lui poser des questions, mais il ne dit rien de leur petit détour. Sherlock ne sait pas quoi en penser. 

Ce n’est qu’en rentrant à Londres le jour suivant, tous les 3 assis autour de la table de la cuisine à déguster le miel et la confiture qu’ils ont ramené dans leurs valises qu’il demande finalement : “Est-ce qu’on pourra retourner au Pays de Galles un de ces jours ?” 

Il demande cela d’un ton détendu, comme s’il s’agissait d’une idée qui venait de lui traverser l’esprit, une idée sans grande importance. Bien sûr, il n’en est rien. 

“J’imagine que ce ne sont pas les paysages que tu es pressé de revoir,” dit John avec un léger sourire quand Sherlock ne répond pas immédiatement.

James baisse la tête et hoche les épaules. 

“Si tu veux savoir ce qu’elle devient, répond lentement Sherlock. Je suis sûr que Mycroft …

-Je ne veux pas des photos provenant de caméras de surveillance, l’interrompt James. Je veux … Je voudrais … Je voudrais la rencontrer. Lui parler. C’est possible ?

-Et lui dire qui tu es ? demande Sherlock au lieu de répondre. 

Le hochement d’épaules de James en dit plus long que son timide : “Pourquoi pas.” 

“Cela signifierait lui dire qui ton père était exactement. Depuis tout ce temps elle pense que c’était quelqu’un de bien. Tu penses être prêt pour les questions qu’elle va te poser ?”

Sherlock sait qu’il se montre injuste. Mais c’est le meilleur argument auquel il puisse penser pour le dissuader et qui ne soit pas _Elle pourrait tenter de t’enlever à nous._

Pendant un long, long moment, James demeure silencieux, le regard baissé sur la fourchette qu’il remue dans son assiette.

“Elle se rendra compte qu’il n’était pas celui qu’elle croyait, dit-il sans relever la tête, mais aussi que je ne suis pas mort. Peut-être que c’est tout ce qui comptera pour elle. Je veux dire, elle se rend toujours au cimetière après toutes ces années, c’est sûrement qu’elle n’a toujours pas fait son deuil. Ce n’est pas juste de lui cacher la vérité alors que je pourrais simplement lui dire que je suis vivant.” 

_Simplement lui dire ?_ Sherlock doute que cela soit si simple. Mais comment le dire à James alors que son regard est rempli d’espoir ? Malgré les leçons de Moriarty - ou peut-être justement grâce à elles - James a des idées très arrêtées en ce qui concerne le Bien et le Mal. Et oui, c’est sûrement la bonne chose à faire que dire à cette femme que le fils qu’elle croyait perdu pour toujours lui a été enlevé mais est toujours vivant. 

Mais au fond de son cœur, Sherlock ne peut s’empêcher de penser qu’il n’aurait aucun scrupule à oublier jusqu’à l’existence de cette femme. 

“Peut-être qu’on pourrait y retourner pendant les vacances d’été ?” propose John à James, mais ses yeux sont braqués vers Sherlock. 

Sherlock se rend alors compte qu’un long moment s’est écoulé sans que personne ne parle et que le silence se fait de plus en plus pesant. 

“Oui, dit-il. Cet été. Lorsque les cours seront finis.

-Oh. D’accord, marmonne James, qui n’a pas l’air d’accord du tout.

-Ou peut-être avant,” concède Sherlock, qui écope d’un demi sourire en guise de réponse.

*

Ce soir-là, John et lui accompagnent James pour la représentation de théâtre à laquelle participe Laure. Ce dernier en a parlé toute la journée, comme pour éviter tout autre sujet de conversation. Après la fin de la pièce, lorsqu’ils vont saluer Laure et sa mère, Sherlock serait bien incapable de dire de quoi elle parlait et se contente de hocher la tête tandis que James n’arrête pas de répéter à Laure combien il l’a trouvée formidable. John lui lance un regard de travers, comme pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas, mais Sherlock secoue la tête. Il a déjà parlé de ses craintes à John, inutile de s'appesantir là dessus. 

Plus tard, incapable de dormir, Sherlock se glisse hors du lit et s’installe dans le salon avec son ordinateur et le dossier que les agents de Mycroft ont constitué au sujet de la mère de James. Il passe en revue chaque document, chaque information et passe un moment à éplucher ses réseaux sociaux. 

Au final, il ne trouve rien, absolument pas la moindre raison qui puisse justifier que l’existence de James lui demeure cachée. D’après ce que peut en déduire Sherlock, c’est “quelqu’un de bien”, comme l’a dit James, il y a quelques mois de cela. 

Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se demander ce que Moriarty a vu en elle. Elle ne ressemble en rien à ce que Sherlock se serait attendu de la compagne de Moriarty, surtout lorsqu’on sait qu’il a ensuite eu une relation avec Moran. 

Etait-ce une expérience ? Sherlock pourrait facilement le comprendre. Lui aussi à fait quelques expériences dans sa jeunesse, lorsqu’il cherchait encore à savoir qui il est. Mais Moriarty a commencé à tuer alors qu’il n’était qu’un adolescent, difficile dans ces conditions de l’imaginer mener une vie bien rangée, fonder une famille, avant de retourner à sa vie de criminel accompagné d'un enfant. A moins qu’il n’ait prévu tout cela depuis le début et voulait rien d’autre qu’un enfant de cette malheureuse femme ? 

La seule personne qui puisse répondre à ses questions est morte depuis longtemps, ce qui ne fait qu’augmenter son agitation. 

Aux premières heures du matin, il rompt la promesse qu’il s’était faite et envoie un message à Mycroft. 

_Es-tu bien certain de la fiabilité de l’acte de naissance de James ?_

_Est-ce qu’il passerait un examen d'authenticité ?_

_SH_

Vingt bonnes minutes s’écoulent avant que Mycroft ne réponde. 

_Evidemment._

_Pourquoi ?_

_MH_

Voyant que Sherlock ne répond pas, Mycroft poursuit :

_Je te le déconseille. Cette femme est une complication supplémentaire dont tu n’as pas besoin en ce moment._

_MH_

Sherlock ricane. 

_C’est évident, mais ce n’est pas moi qu’il faut convaincre._

_SH_

_C’est toi le parent. La décision t’appartient, non ?_

_MH_

Sherlock ne peut supporter le ton moqueur et le dédain contenus dans cette dernière phrase. Il tape furieusement sa réponse. 

_Le jour où tu deviendras parent, alors peut-être que je solliciterai tes conseils. En attendant, arrête de fourrer ton gros nez dans mes affaires._

_SH_

Un long moment passe sans réponse de la part de Mycroft, et Sherlock est satisfait de voir qu’il a eu le dernier mot. C’est mesquin, sans aucun doute, mais ça lui fait du bien, comme un semblant de retour à la normale. 

Mais c’est Mycroft qui a le dernier mot. 

_Pas un conseil mais une simple observation. Tu as beau avoir tous les documents nécessaires pour prouver à un hypothétique juge que tu es bien le père de James, cette femme a mieux que cela._

La gorge de Sherlock se sert tandis qu’il devine où Mycroft veut en venir. Il ne doit pas attendre longtemps avant d’obtenir confirmation. 

_Son ADN._


	9. Cauchemar

“Dis-le lui.” 

Sherlock continue sa contemplation du plafond. Ce n’est pas vraiment le plafond qu’il voit dans son esprit, mais plutôt une pièce de son palais mental, qui est apparue sans qu’il n’ait choisi de la créer. Cela fait bien longtemps qu’il a cessé de combattre son existence, à tel point qu’aujourd’hui il peut à peine imaginer son palais mental sans elle. 

“Dire quoi à qui ?” demande-t-il en faisant de son mieux pour paraître désintéressé. 

-Tu ne peux pas faire une déduction ?” demande sèchement John, contrairement à son habitude. 

Ou peut-être pas tant que cela, réfléchit Sherlock au lieu de répondre. John n’a pas toujours été patient s’agissant des sautes d’humeur de Sherlock. Ce n’est que dernièrement qu’il a fait des efforts. 

Les sentiments … 

Ou quelque chose dans ce genre. 

“Tu es frustré parce que la dernière fois que tu as joui était il y a plus de 100 heures, observe Sherlock. J’aurais peut-être dû préciser que ça ne me dérangeait pas que tu décides de prendre toi-même les choses en main lorsque ma libido est en veille.” 

Les secondes passent. 43 secondes extraordinairement longues. Sherlock tourne finalement la tête vers John, s’attendant à trouver de la gêne, de la colère, de l’agacement - n’importe quoi hormis le léger sourire amusé de John sur son visage. 

“Et c’est censé me faire lâcher l’affaire ? demande John en levant un sourcil. Tu vas devoir trouver mieux que ça.” 

Il a les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, mais il a l’air détendu lorsqu’il regarde Sherlock et attend une réponse que Sherlock ne veut pas lui donner. 

“Tu es frustré, persiste Sherlock. Ne crois pas que tu arrives à le cacher …

-Je suis frustré parce que tu souffres en silence alors que tout ce que tu as à faire c’est aller lui parler, l’interrompt John. Dis-lui ce qui te tracasse, il te diras qu’il n’a pas l’intention de partir vivre avec sa mère et …”

C’est au tour de Sherlock de l'interrompre. Il s’assoit sur le canapé et se tourne complètement vers John. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? Il n’a jamais eu de mère. Peut-être que vivre avec elle est justement ce qu’il veut tirer de tout cela et si c’est le cas, il n’y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire pour l’en empêcher.” 

Le sourire de John s’évanouit alors qu’il s’assoit sur la table basse et se penche vers Sherlock. 

“Il ne l’a encore jamais rencontrée, dit-il doucement. Tu crois vraiment que James, après tout ce qu’il a vécu, pourrait renoncer à une vie avec nous - avec toi - pour partir vivre avec quelqu’un qui ne sait rien de lui, qui ne sait rien de son passé ?”

Leurs yeux se rencontrent et ils se fixent pendant un moment. Les secondes s’écoulent en silence, et Sherlock se détend un peu. La logique de John est sans appel. Pour le moment, il est probable que James ne veille pas partir vivre avec la femme qui lui a donné naissance. 

Et pourtant … 

“Mais il va la rencontrer bientôt. Il apprendra à la connaître. Et peut-être qu’un nouveau départ avec quelqu’un qui ne voit pas 23 brûlures de cigarette en le regardant est quelque chose qu’il finira par vouloir.”

John secoue la tête et sourit de nouveau, bien que faiblement. 

“C’est vraiment ça que tu vois ? demande-t-il. Je n’y crois pas. Et je ne pense pas que James …”

Il s’arrête brusquement en entendant James descendre les escaliers. Ils se tournent tous les 2 pour voir James entrer dans le salon. 

“Je meurs de faim, est-ce qu’on …”

Il marque une pause en voyant la tête de Sherlock et de John. 

“Quelque chose ne va pas ?” demande-t-il la voix soudain un peu plus aiguë. 

Il y a beaucoup de chose derrière cette question, et beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs. 

“Non tout va bien,” s’empresse-t-il de dire et il se retient d’ajouter _pour l’instant_. “Viens t'asseoir une minute.” 

Les yeux de James sont toujours écarquillés et il regarde Sherlock et John tour à tour. Il s’assoit sur le bord du fauteuil de John et attend. Pendant un moment, John garde les yeux fixés sur Sherlock mais il finit par se tourner légèrement, de façon à pouvoir voir Sherlock et James. C’est au tour de Sherlock d'entamer la conversation. Mais comment ? 

“A propos …” 

Il manque de dire _de ta mère_ , mais se rattrape de justesse. 

“A propos d’Angela. Elle te croit mort depuis 13 ans. As-tu pensé qu’elle pourrait croire que tu n’es pas son fils ?” 

John lance un regard interrogateur à Sherlock; ce n’est pas ce à quoi il s’attendait. Il ne dit rien. James fronce les sourcils; apparemment il n’a jamais considéré cette possibilité. 

“Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle n’y croirait pas ? demande-t-il d’une petite voix. Elle visite toujours le cimetière alors elle doit vouloir que je sois toujours en vie. Tu ne crois pas qu’elle sera heureuse ? 

-Heureuse de réaliser qu’on lui a menti, que l’homme qu’elle a épousé a simulé sa mort, ainsi que celle de son fils et qu’il lui a dérobé l’enfant ?” 

Bien sûr que Sherlock pense qu’elle sera heureuse. Elle maudira Moriarty pour lui avoir volé 13 ans de sa vie mais si elle pleure - et Sherlock est sûr qu'elle pleurera - ce sera de pur bonheur. Il n’en dit rien et n’attend pas que James réponde avant de poursuivre. 

“En parlant de cela, que penses-tu lui dire en ce qui concerne ton père ?”

James fronce davantage les sourcils. 

“Moi ? Je croyais … Je croyais que tu lui en parlerais.”

Sa réponse prend Sherlock au dépourvu. Il ne lui ait jamais venu à l’esprit qu’il prendrait une part active dans tout ceci. Et il n’en a pas envie. Mais il ne semble pas avoir le choix cette fois-ci non plus. 

“Je lui parlerai si tu as envie que je lui parle, dit-il sur un ton neutre. Elle va avoir des questions.  Où était ton père. Comment as-tu fini par vivre avec nous. Il ne tient qu’à toi de décider ce que tu veux qu’elle sache”

James se ronge l’ongle du pouce en fronçant les sourcils et Sherlock se doute de ce à quoi il est en train de penser. Elle serait une nouvelle personne dans sa vie, quelqu’un qu’il pourrait voir régulièrement si tout se passe bien. Il ne veut sûrement pas qu’elle le voit comme une victime, pas alors qu’il fait tout son possible pour vivre une vie “normale”, peu importe ce que cela signifie. 

“Je ne sais pas, finit par dire James mécontent. Il y a des choses qu’elle ferait mieux de ne pas savoir. Je veux dire, si elle l’aimait, elle n’a pas besoin de savoir qui il était en réalité, si ?”

Sherlock cligne des yeux lentement. Ce n’est pas ce à quoi il s’attendait. 

“On trouvera bien quelque chose”, dit John qui s’empresse d’ajouter : “Pas un mensonge, seulement … pas toute la vérité, peut-être ?” 

Cela ne semble pas rendre complètement satisfaire James, mais il hoche la tête. 

“C’est tout ? demande-t-il.

-Oui,” dit Sherlock avant d’écoper d’un regard chargé de reproches de la part de John. Il avale sa salive et se corrige. “Non. Il y a autre chose à laquelle il faut penser. Tu n’as pas à me répondre tout de suite mais … réfléchis-y. Que feras-tu si elle veut que tu partes vivre avec elle ?” 

Les yeux de James s'illuminent. 

“Oh, dit-il doucement avant de répéter plus fort. Oh ! C’est donc ça qui te met dans tous tes états ?

-Je ne suis pas … je ne suis pas _dans tous mes états_ , réplique Sherlock, et John ricane en levant les yeux au ciel. 

-Non, pas du tout, murmure John en lui jetant un regard oblique. C’est sûrement James et moi qui nous faisons des idées, hum ?” 

Sherlock se rallonge dans le canapé, les lèvres pincées tandis qu’il refuse de répondre. Il n’est pas dans tous ses états. 

Simplement terrifié. 

Et incapable de l’admettre. 

“Je ne veux pas la rencontrer pour pouvoir aller vivre avec elle ensuite. Tu le sais ça, n’est-ce pas ?”

Sherlock n’en sait rien, et James ne peut pas le savoir non plus, pas avant de l’avoir rencontrée. Ils s’entendront peut-être si bien que James changera d’avis seulement quelques minutes seulement après l’avoir rencontrée. Sherlock s’est imaginé la scène des dizaines de fois. 

“Si c’était ce que tu veux, commence-t-il avant que James ne l’interrompe. 

-Mais ça ne l’est pas ! 

-Mais si c’était le cas, persiste Sherlock, bien qu’il sente sa gorge se nouer. Ca ne me dérangerait pas. Peu importe l’endroit où tu veux vivre, et avec qui c’est … c'est ton choix. Ca ne me dérange pas. Je voulais simplement que tu le saches.” 

Le visage de James se fige dans un masque dénué de toute expression et il dit seulement : “D’accord. C’est tout ?” 

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire que ce que vient de Sherlock l’a profondément blessé, tant cela crève les yeux. Et Sherlock n’a aucune idée de la façon dont arranger ça. Il lance un regard vers John, espérant qu’il lui apporte son aide, mais John ne lui lance qu’un regard peiné qui ne fait qu’empirer les choses. 

Ils n’ont toujours pas rencontré cette femme et pourtant elle sème déjà le trouble dans leurs vies. 

“Oui, dit-il. C’est tout.” 

Et c’est comme admettre une défaite. 

*

“Charmante” n’est pas un mot que Sherlock utilise souvent, encore moins pour désigner une femme, mais cela lui correspond parfaitement. Angela est charmante, tout comme James - tout comme Moriarty pouvait l’être aussi, non pas que Sherlock se soit jamais risqué à dire cela à voix haute. 

Elle est intelligente, bien plus que toutes personnes de son entourage, et elle le sait. Mais alors que Sherlock croit mourir d’ennui à chaque fois qu’il doit interagir avec de tels imbéciles, elle semble s'abaisser à leur niveau et les tirer un peu vers le haut. 

Elle devine qui est James avant même que Sherlock ait fini son explication. Elle le sert dans ses bras une demie seconde plus tard et James …

James qui a refusé presque tout contact physique depuis que Sherlock le connaît, James pour qui un câlin représente un signe monumental de confiance, James qui ne tient toujours pas la main de Laure … 

James la serre dans ses bras comme s’il ne voulait jamais être séparé d’elle. 

Ils n’ont pas besoin de lui expliquer pour Moriarty. Elle sait tout, elle l’a lu dans la presse il y a 3 ans. 

“Quand j’ai compris qu’il était vivant, je me suis demandé si tu pouvais l’être aussi,” dit-elle à James d’une voix douce que seules quelques mères sont capables d’adopter, tout en lui caressant les cheveux, les yeux mouillés de larmes, en regardant son fils comme si elle était physiquement incapable de regarder ailleurs. 

Et James la fixe tout aussi intensément. 

Ce qui était censé n’être qu’une courte visite, un premier pas, s’éternise et la nuit tombe avant qu’aucun d’eux ne s’en rende compte. Il est temps de partir. 

“Oui, vous devriez vous mettre en route si vous voulez rentrer à Londres avant minuit, dit-elle en hochant la tête et en souriant. Merci de m’avoir ramené mon fils. Dis au revoir, James.” 

Et James leur dit au revoir en souriant autant qu’elle tandis que la porte se referme sur Sherlock et John. 

Sherlock se réveille en sursaut et en réprimant un gémissement. 

La gorge nouée et les yeux écarquillés bien qu’il n’y voit rien, il reste immobile, espérant ne pas avoir réveillé John. 

Sans succès. 

“Un cauchemar ? marmonne John en se retournant et en serrant Sherlock contre son cœur. Tu veux en parler ?” 

En parler ?!

Sherlock préfèrerait lui parler en détails de tout ce qu’il a subi durant les 3 années de son exil - même des choses qui feraient durcir son regard à John, lui feraient pincer les lèvres en une ligne très fine - plutôt que lui raconter ce rêve en particulier. 

Ou la douzaine d’autres rêves dans ce genre qu’a fait Sherlock au cours des dernières semaines. 

“Ce week-end”, dit-il.

Encore à moitié endormi, John grogne d’un air interrogateur. 

“On l’emmène voir cette femme ce weekend.” 

Et si les pires craintes de Sherlock se confirment …

Au moins ce ne seront plus des cauchemars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était un court chapitre de transition avant la rencontre ! La suite vendredi :)


	10. En silence

“Tu penses que je devrais mettre une cravate demain ?”

Pendant une seconde ou 2, Sherlock pense que la question lui est adressée, et il peine à trouver une réponse. C’est étrange combien ces derniers temps les questions de James, aussi simplistes soient elles, semblent être un terrain miné qui requiert le plus grand soin pour y répondre. 

“Est-ce que tu veux en mettre une ?” demande John avant que Sherlock n’ait pu réfléchir à une réponse.

Il lève la tête de son microscope et tourne la tête vers le salon, où John est occupé à faire le résumé de leur dernière enquête sur le blog. Il ne voit pas James d’ici, il doit être sur le pas de la porte. Il était dans sa chambre depuis un moment, il a dû redescendre pour poser cette question que Sherlock aurait sûrement pu voir venir. 

“Je ne sais pas si j’en ai envie, dit James avant de s’avancer dans le salon jusqu’à s’appuyer contre le fauteuil de John. Mais je pense que je devrais mettre une cravate. Et un costume. Tu ne crois pas ?” 

John recule sa chaise pour se tourner complètement vers James. Son regard rencontre celui de Sherlock, derrière James, pendant une seconde avant de se poser de nouveau sur James. 

“Ce que je pense, dit-il d’une voix douce que Sherlock ne l’a pas souvent entendu utiliser, c’est qu’elle se fichera éperdument de ce que tu porteras. Tu pourrais y aller en tutu, une fois qu’elle saura qui tu es elle ne verra plus que toi.

-Bon c’est réglé alors, dit James et Sherlock peut entendre qu’il sourit. Vu que je n’ai pas de tutu, j’imagine que je mettrai des habits ordinaires.” 

Ils rient tous les 2 et Sherlock a à peine le temps de se dire que c’est une bonne chose que James arrive à rire alors qu’il est aussi nerveux, avant que James ne se retourne et que leurs regards ne se rencontrent. Son rire s’évanouit aussitôt, remplacé par quelque chose qui ressemble étrangement à de la culpabilité. 

Cela fait de la peine à Sherlock que James se soit arrêté de rire rien qu’en le voyant. 

“Tu pense que je devrais mettre un costume ? demande James après quelques secondes. 

-Je pense que tu devrais porter ce dans quoi tu te sens le plus à l’aise.” Répond Sherlock. Il tente de détendre l'atmosphère en ajoutant : “Si tu veux un tutu, j’imagine qu’on peut en trouver un sur la route.” 

James se force à sourire. 

“A quelle heure est-ce qu’on part ?”

Sherlock ne lui fait pas remarquer qu’il a déjà répondu 3 fois à cette question au cours des 2 derniers jours. Lorsqu’ils se sont rencontrés, il a dit à James qu’il avait horreur de se répéter, mais cela ne semble plus l’agacer autant maintenant. 

Ou peut-être que si, mais il a trop peur de lui dire. 

Trop peur de faire de la peine à un garçon de 13 ans. Encore plus que de faire de la peine à John. S’il prenait du recul pour analyser cela il trouverait sûrement cela étrange. Mais il ne fait que répondre à la question de James. 

“8h30.” 

Ce qui devrait les faire arriver un peu après midi. Ils mangeront dans le même pub que la dernière fois et ensuite …

Et ensuite. 

“Je me disais … commence James. 

-Quoi ? 

-Rien. C’est rien. Bonne nuit.” 

Et il se dépêche de remonter dans sa chambre. 

Perplexe, Sherlock lance un regard à John qui fronce également les sourcils pendant une seconde. 

“Qu’est ce que j'ai fais de mal ? demande-t-il maussade. 

-Rien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que tu fais quelque chose de mal ? 

-Il t’a demandé des conseils vestimentaires.”

John est visiblement perplexe. “Et ?” 

-Et tes choix vestimentaires ne collent pas exactement à ses standards.” 

Il se rend immédiatement compte qu’il n’aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. Un regard vers John et c’est désormais une certitude. 

“Je ne voulais pas dire …” 

John l’arrête d’un geste de la main. 

“Ca n’a pas d’importance, quelque soit ce que tu voulais dire. Il ne s’est pas adressé à moi parce qu’il veut s’habiller comme moi mais parce que l’alternative c’était te poser la question à _toi_. Et te contrarier encore davantage. 

-Je ne suis pas … Je n’aurais pas … Je …”

Mentir à John était si facile auparavant. Désormais c’est presque impossible. 

“Tout va bien se passer,” dit John avant de se lever pour venir lui apporter ce qu’il suppose être du réconfort. 

Apparemment, John de son côté n’a aucun mal à lui mentir. 

*

Au cours des 3 années passées à démanteler l’empire de Moriarty, ce que Sherlock a trouvé de plus éreintant c’est d’aller d’un point A à un point B. Chaque heure passée sur la route, à bord d’un train, d’un avion - et lors d’une mémorable occasion, caché au milieu de la cargaison d’un navire marchand - semblaient être de précieuses heures perdues. Une heure supplémentaire de perdue qui l’éloignait de la vie qu’il voulait retrouver, à Londres et auprès de John. 

Le trajet jusqu’au Pays de Galles est tout aussi pénible - mais il semble bien trop court. 

Ils s’arrêtent pour manger au pub sur la place, bien qu’aucun d’entre eux ne mange beaucoup. La maison d’Angela est tout près, à 5 minutes à pied, et ils font le chemin en silence. 

Tandis qu’il frappe à la porte, Sherlock capture mentalement les détails de la grille, du mur en briques, du petit jardin, de l’allée, de la porte et de son battant, des rideaux au second étage - mais ce qu’il devrait en déduire lui échappe complètement. Il est incapable de former l’image de la femme qu’il s’apprête à rencontrer et ne peut s’appuyer que sur les éléments contenus dans le dossier de Mycroft. 

Les secondes passent. La porte demeure fermée et Sherlock n’entend rien à l’intérieur. Il jette un regard en arrière; James se ronge l’ongle du pouce, visiblement nerveux d’après la façon dont il se tient et dont il fixe la porte. Il a opté pour un costume en fin de compte. Il n’en avait pas lorsqu’il est descendu pour prendre son petit déjeuner mais il est remonté se changer avant de partir. Il a peigné ses cheveux avec soin. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas autant ressemblé à son père. 

“Réessaye, suggère John. Elle n’a peut-être pas entendu.” 

Sherlock frappe de nouveau à la porte et tente même de sonner, toujours sans réponse. 

“Elle n’est pas là, leur crie une voix et Sherlock, John et James se retournent pour vers la voisine, une femme âgée qui rentre visiblement de l’épicerie, à en juger par son cabas qu’elle transporte difficilement. C’est le jour du carnaval à l’école. Elle y sera toute la journée.” 

Sherlock serait bien trop content de sauter sur l’occasion pour rentrer immédiatement à la maison, mais John demande déjà à la voisine la direction vers l’école. 5 minutes à pied pour retourner sur la place et reprendre la voiture. 5 minutes de trajet en voiture jusqu’à _l’école Notre Dame pour Enfants Exceptionnels_. Et pas un seul mot d’échangé. Sherlock se demande si le temps qu’ils reviennent à Londres il aura oublié comment parler. 

Il doit se garer le long de la route car le parking est plein. L’école se compose de plusieurs grands bâtiments de plain-pied avec un petit terrain de foot sur le côté. De nombreux enfants accompagnés de leurs parents participent à des jeux sur le terrain de foot. D’autres personnes entrent et sortent des bâtiments dont les portes sont grandes ouvertes. De la musique s’échappe de l’intérieur du bâtiment : des instruments à vent, à cordes et des percussions légèrement hors tempo, accompagnés de quelques fausses notes au piano. 

“Comment est-ce qu’on va faire pour la trouver ? demande James

-On va faire le tour, décide John. Ou demander où elle se trouve.”

 _Ou alors ils pourraient simplement_ _ficher le camp d’ici et ne jamais revenir_ , hurle intérieurement Sherlock, sans rien laisser paraître. 

Ils font le tour du terrain de foot et une petite fille assise derrière un stand de boissons leur propose une limonade, un thé ou un café. Elle a l’air d’avoir un an ou 2 de moins que James, mais elle s’exprime difficilement. Elle porte des lunettes aux verres épais et un patch coloré sur l’un de ses yeux. Elle fait la moue lorsque Sherlock et James déclinent, mais rayonne lorsque John accepte une limonade. A ses côtés, sa mère le remercie en hochant la tête et en souriant. 

“Pourriez-vous nous aider ? demande John. Nous sommes à la recherche de la directrice de cette école. Sauriez-vous où nous pouvons la trouver ?

-Mademoiselle Angela joue du piano ! s’exclame la fillette. C’est la meilleure joueuse de piano du monde !”

Sa mère hoche la tête. “Oui, Lucy, tu as raison. Elle est très douée.” Puis se tournant vers John, elle indique l’école de la tête. “Je pense qu’elle accompagne le concert des enfants. Ils sont dans la grande salle au fond à gauche quand vous entrer.” 

Ils se remettent en route, toujours en silence au milieu des rires des enfants. Ils rencontrent des enfants de tous âges et leurs parents. Certains ne sont encore que des bambins, d’autres semblent être presque des adultes; certains ont un handicap physique, mais pas tous. A l'intérieur, toutes les portes des salles de classes sont ouvertes, les salles joliment décorées, et certains enfants montrent à leurs parents ce qu’ils ont réalisé. 

Ils suivent la musique jusqu’à l’auditorium et Sherlock essaye de ne pas s’attarder sur le fait que cette femme joue du piano, tente de ne pas se demander si c’est quelque chose qui compte pour James. 

Alors qu’ils s’apprêtent à entrer dans la pièce, ses yeux rencontrent ceux de John, qui incline légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il ne dit rien, mais semble soucieux. Sherlock détourne le regard pour observer James. Son expression est neutre, il fait bien attention à cacher tout ce qu’il peut penser ou ressentir. 

Le piano est au fond de la pièce, derrière une ribambelle d’enfants qui jouent de leur instrument. Ils ne parviennent pas à dissimuler Angela cependant. 

Sans aucun moyen d’aller lui parler sans interrompre le concert, Sherlock, John et James prennent place au milieu des parents qui regardent fièrement leurs enfants tandis que les enfants du premier groupe arrivent à la fin de leur morceau, saluent la foule et font place à un autre groupe. Il leur faut un moment pour se mettre en place, mais lorsque “Mademoiselle Angela” leur donnent le départ, ils commencent tous plus ou moins ensemble. 

5 autres groupes se succèdent ainsi et la qualité des morceaux s’améliore, avec un meilleur rythme et moins de fausses notes. Le dernier groupe n’est constitué que de 2 fillettes, des jumelles qui jouent de la flûte. Angela se tient en retrait au lieu de les accompagner au piano car elles sont toutes les 2 excellentes. Mais Sherlock ne quitte pas des yeux Angela, et il est prêt à parier que James en fait autant. 

Elle porte une blouse bleue et une jupe crayon noire qui lui descend au dessous du genou. Des collants transparents et une paire de ballerines complètent sa tenue. Elle a noué ses cheveux bruns dans un chignon. Elle a l’air plus vieille que son âge - mais c’est sans doute fait exprès. C’est la directrice de cet établissement après tout, et la maturité peut rassurer certains parents. 

Les jumelles finissent leur morceaux sur une longue note aiguë. Elles sourient de toutes leurs dents en s'inclinant sous un tonnerre d’applaudissements. Angela les serre dans ses bras avant de s’adresser au public. 

“Nous allons faire une pause d’une demi-heure puis nous recommencerons avec de nouveaux groupes. Profitez-en pour aller vous rafraîchir ou pour participer à des jeux à l’extérieur !” 

James est sur ses pieds avant même qu’elle n'ait fini de parler et pendant un instant, Sherlock est sûr qu’il va l’aborder tout seul - mais non, James se tourne vers lui et avale sa salive avant de demander : “On va lui parler alors ?” 

Ils doivent attendre car plusieurs parents viennent saluer Angela et lui serrer la main, et encore une fois, Sherlock ne désire rien d’autre que tourner les talons et quitter cet endroit. Il a la bouche sèche et regrette de ne pas avoir accepté la limonade après tout. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à faire ça. Il regrette de ne pas avoir dit non à James la première fois qu’il a émis l’idée de rencontrer sa mère. Il aimerait se tromper en se disant qu’ils font sûrement une erreur. 

“Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant lorsqu’ils finissent par s’approcher. Je suis désolée, vous me semblez familier mais je ne crois pas que l’on se soit déjà rencontrés, si ? Est-ce que vous pensez inscrire ce jeune homme dans notre école ?” 

Quelque chose se passe dans son expression lorsqu’elle tourne la tête vers James. Elle sursaute, comme si elle le reconnaissait, avant d’avoir l’air immensément triste. Son sourire s'estompe mais elle parvient à le maintenir en se tournant de nouveau vers Sherlock, attendant sa réponse. 

Sherlock est incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Il sait qu’il doit dire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ , il avait même préparé ce qu’il voulait dire, mais aucun son ne semble vouloir franchir ses lèvres. 

A ses côtés, John s’éclaircit la gorge. 

“John Watson, dit-il en lui offrant sa main, qu’elle s’empresse de serrer. Voici Sherlock Holmes et James. Est-ce qu’on pourrait vous parler en privé ?” 

Il jette un regard à la ronde et Angela semble prise au dépourvu, mais elle se reprend rapidement avant de répondre : “Bien sûr. Par ici, s’il vous plaît.” Elle les conduit en dehors de l’auditorium et jusqu’à un bureau. Elle les invite alors à s’asseoir, mais en voyant qu’elle-même ne s’assoit pas et reste appuyée contre son bureau, ils restent tous debout. 

“Je suis désolée, dit-elle, mais vous avez bien dit Sherlock Holmes ? Vous êtes le détective qui a enquêté sur la disparition de ce cheval de course il y a quelques semaines ? C’était dans les journaux. 

-C’était moi, oui,” parvient à dire Sherlock. 

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils. Elle les regarde tour à tour et cette fois elle s’attarde plus longuement sur James. 

“Et vous … vous étiez au cimetière, n’est-ce pas ? C’est pour ça que vous me disiez quelque chose. 

-J’y étais en effet. Et c’est sûrement la raison pour laquelle vous nous avez reconnus, John et moi. Mais je pense que James vous semble familier pour une toute autre raison.” 

Ses mains se serrent sur le rebord du bureau derrière elle. Elle pâlit à vue d'œil. 

“Je ne …” commence-t-elle mais les mots lui manquent lorsqu’elle tourne la tête vers James et elle doit recommencer. “Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

-Je pense que vous comprenez parfaitement, au contraire, dit Sherlock la gorge nouée. Vous ne voulez simplement pas y croire.”

Ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur James, mais cette fois-ci elle ne détourne pas le regard. “Ce n’est … Ce n’est pas … Ce n’est pas possible …

-C’est une longue histoire,” dit doucement James avant d’ajouter précipitamment : “S’il vous plaît ne pleurez pas.”

Mais il est trop tard pour cela. De grosses larmes coulent le long des joues d’Angela qui cligne rapidement des paupières. James cherche un mouchoir dans les poches de son manteau avant de lui tendre. Elle tend la main pour s’en saisir mais ses doigts tremblants se referment sur le poignet de James et elle l'attire près d’elle. 

Sherlock se raidit et s’apprête à intervenir lorsque John pose sa main sur son avant bras et secoue la tête. Lorsque Sherlock lui jette un regard meurtrier, John lui enjoint silencieusement d'attendre la suite. 

Angela tient toujours la main de James, mais il tient maintenant aussi la sienne. 

“Tu ressembles tellement à ton père,” murmure-t-elle.

 _Je lui ressemble. Sebastian me le disait tout le temps_ , a dit James il y a longtemps. Il va faire une crise de panique à cause d’elle, Sherlock en est certain. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir bien sûr, mais que les premiers mots qu’elle adresse à James soient ceux là suffit à plonger Sherlock dans une colère noire. 

Sauf que … 

“Je sais,” répond James en lui souriant. 


	11. Une erreur

Cela dure une éternité. 

Du moins d’après les estimations de Sherlock. 

Il sait bien que c’est impossible, mais cela doit pourtant être le cas. Le moment semble figé dans le temps, Angela et James se tenant la main, se regardant droit dans les yeux. 

Elle détourne le regard la première et son regard vient se poser sur Sherlock, mais elle ne lâche toujours pas la main de James. Sherlock s’étonne qu’elle ne l’ait toujours pas serré dans ses bras, mais c’est peut-être mieux comme cela.

“Est-ce que Jimmy … Est-ce qu’il est vivant lui aussi ?” 

Sherlock ne sait pas si c’est de l’espoir ou de la colère qu’il détecte dans l’intonation de sa voix. Il n’arrive pas à imaginer ce qu’elle doit ressentir à cet instant. Il savait que ce serait un choc pour elle de voir James, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de l’y préparer, si ? 

Mycroft a bien tenté de s’immiscer dans cette affaire et de donner des conseils sur la façon dont ils devaient s’y prendre - quant à savoir comment il a su ce qu’ils comptaient faire, Sherlock n’en a aucune idée. Il leur a même proposé d’approcher Angela à leurs places dans un premier temps afin de "tout lui expliquer.” Quel personnage était Moriarty, sa profession, les 3 ans que James a passé avec Moran après son suicide ... “Ca ne semble pas être une mauvaise idée,” a dit John après coup, mais Sherlock lui avait déjà dit de s’occuper de ses affaires. 

“Non,” dit-il pour répondre à sa question, tout en tâchant de ne pas regretter de ne pas avoir accepter l’offre de Mycroft quand il en avait l'occasion. 

Une ombre passe sur son visage, trop rapidement pour que Sherlock parvienne à l’identifier, puis il ajoute : “Il est mort il y a 4 ans.” 

Elle pince les lèvres avant de se détendre à nouveau en jetant un regard à James et Sherlock ne peut pas s’empêcher d’apporter une information complémentaire, une chose qu’elle doit à tout prix comprendre, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. 

“J’ai adopté James l’an dernier. Il vit avec moi. Il voulait vous rencontrer, c’est pour ça que nous sommes là.” 

Il se retient de justesse de dire : _Vous ne me prendrez pas mon fils._

Qu’elle ait compris ou non le message, elle n’en laisse rien paraître. Elle finit par lâcher la main de James avant de s’assoir sur la chaise la plus proche, ou plutôt de manquer de s’évanouir. 

“Il y a 4 ans, répète-t-elle dans un murmure. Alors il était vivant durant toutes ces années. Et il … il t’a élevé ?” 

James hoche la tête. 

“Il était en vie ..." Elle n’arrive toujours pas à y croire. "Alors il a … quoi ? Il s’est fait passé pour mort ? Il a mis en scène sa mort et la tienne ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?” 

James ne sait pas quoi lui répondre, pas plus que Sherlock lorsqu’elle lève les yeux vers lui. 

“Est-ce que vous avez un téléphone ?” demande soudainement John. 

Angela tourne la tête vers lui et bat des cils, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence dans la pièce. 

“Un téléphone … Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Avez-vous reçu une vidéo en décembre dernier ? Celle qui a été transmise dans tout le pays.”

Elle fronce les sourcils. “Oui. J’étais à l’étranger quand je l’ai reçue. Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que cela a à voir avec Jimmy ?

-Vous ne l’avez pas reconnu ? demande John.”

Elle secoue la tête. “Reconnaître qui ? Mais de quoi parlez vous à la fin ? Et encore une fois qu’est-ce que cela a à voir avec Jimmy …” 

Elle semble enfin comprendre où John voulait en venir. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle secoue vigoureusement la tête. 

“Non, souffle-t-elle puis plus fort. Non. Cet homme … Ca ne pouvait pas être Jimmy. Ses cheveux … et ses yeux … Non ça ne pouvait pas … Ils ont dit aux infos qu’il s’agissait d’un criminel. Un criminel aujourd’hui décédé. Ca ne peut pas …” 

Elle les regarde chacun à leur tour, comme pour les supplier de démentir. 

“C’était Père, dit doucement James. Une vieille vidéo de lui, mais c’était lui.

-L’homme que vous avez connu sous le nom de Jim Peters s’appelait en réalité Jim Moriarty, ajoute Sherlock. Il se targuait d’être un criminel consultant et gérait de nombreuses activités illégales depuis Londres. Tout en élevant son fils.

-Tout en élevant _mon_ fils,” corrige-t-elle et Sherlock a l’impression qu’une main s’apprête à lui arracher le cœur. 

Avant qu’aucun d’eux n’ait pu dire un mot de plus, quelqu’un frappe à la porte et n’attend pas la réponse avant de l’ouvrir. Une femme passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et balaye la pièce du regard avant de trouver Angela. 

“Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, Angie, mais les enfants sont prêts pour la seconde partie du concert.” 

Lorsqu’Angela hoche la tête, la femme quitte la pièce, mais pas avant d’avoir lancé un regard interrogateur à la ronde. Le silence retombe dans le bureau jusqu’à ce qu’Angela relâche un soupir, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un rire étouffé ou d'un sanglot.

“Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à jouer …” 

Elle lève ses mains tremblantes devant elle au lieu de finir sa phrase. 

Sherlock ne sait pas pourquoi il tourne la tête vers James à ce moment, mais un seul regard dans sa direction et il sait ce que James s’apprête à proposer. Il n’a même pas le temps de dire un mot. 

5 minutes plus tard, James est assis derrière le piano, une partition sous les yeux tandis que la femme qui est venue chercher Angela introduit les 3 enfants qui s’apprêtent à jouer. Angela est assise au fond de la pièce, Sherlock et John à ses côtés. Quelques secondes après le début du morceau, elle se tourne vers Sherlock pour lui demander dans un murmure : “Jimmy lui a appris, n’est-ce pas ?”

C’est tellement étrange de l’entendre appeler Moriarty “Jimmy” … 

“Oui,” réplique sèchement Sherlock.

Elle jette un regard à Sherlock avant de reporter son attention vers James et de se pencher légèrement en avant sur son siège. John pose une main sur l’épaule de Sherlock, et ce dernier tourne la tête vers lui. Il peut lire sur son visage la question qu’il ne lui pose pas : “Tout va bien ?” mais Sherlock n’a aucune envie d’y répondre, pas plus que d’être cajolé. Il hoche les épaules et la main de John retombe sur ses genoux. 

James accompagne encore 2 groupes d’élèves avant qu’Angela ne prenne de nouveau la parole. 

“Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que c’est bien la vérité ? murmure-t-elle sans quitter James des yeux. Tout cela est un peu trop parfait, non ? Vous débarquez ici, sans prévenir, pour me présenter un enfant qui ressemble tellement à mon défunt mari que mon cœur se serre rien qu’en le regardant. Un enfant qui joue du même instrument et aussi merveilleusement bien que mon mari. Qui me regarde les yeux remplis du même espoir que j'ai au cœur. Comment suis-je censée vous croire ? Comment puis-je savoir que vous n’êtes pas un escroc qui cherche à m’extorquer de l’argent ? J’ai lu dans la presse que vous aviez reçu une récompense pour avoir retrouver ce cheval. Est-ce que c’est cela que vous venez chercher ? Une récompense pour m’avoir ramener un enfant qui _pourrait_ être mon fils ?” 

John pose à nouveau sa main sur l’épaule tendue de Sherlock, mais cette fois-ci davantage pour le prévenir que pour lui offrir du réconfort. _Inutile de faire une scène_ _,_ semble-t-il vouloir dire en lui pressant l’épaule.  _ Pense à James.  _

Comme si Sherlock pouvait penser à autre chose. 

“Tout ce que j’attends de vous c’est que vous ne lui fassiez pas de mal. Il a traversé suffisamment de choses comme cela sans avoir besoin que vous en rajoutiez.” 

Il sait, à l’instant même où il finit sa phrase, qu’il a fait une erreur. Là encore, il commence à se dire qu’il enchaîne les erreurs depuis que James a demandé à rencontrer sa mère; il a toujours su que les sentiments obscurcissent le jugement, il en a eu la preuve des douzaines de fois au cours des dernières semaines. 

Angela écarquille les yeux d’inquiétude et sa prochaine question est on ne peut plus prévisible. 

“Ajouter à quoi exactement ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a traversé ? Qu’est-il arrivé à mon fils ?” 

Elle n’a pas pris la peine de chuchoter cette fois. John presse une nouvelle fois son épaule, un autre avertissement, amplifié par la façon dont les personnes assises quelques rangées devant eux se retournent pour leur leur jeter des regards curieux. Sherlock leur jette un regard assassin jusqu’à ce qu’elles se retournent. Il ajoute ensuite seulement et très, très bas : “Vous étiez en train de questionner la véracité de ce que je vous raconte quand tout à coup il s’agit de _votre_ fils ?” 

Elle lui lance un regard noir mais ne dit rien. 

“Il est en sécurité depuis qu’il vit avec moi, dit Sherlock après quelques secondes. C’est tout ce qui importe.” 

Tout son corps se raidit et elle serre les dents et soudain Sherlock peut voir en elle certains aspects de la personnalité de James, son entêtement, sa détermination. Il est certain qu’elle va demander des précisions, mais elle le prend par surprise lorsqu’elle demande : “Et que ce passe-t-il maintenant ? Si je lis correctement entre les lignes, vous ne l’avez pas amené ici pour me le rendre.” 

Sherlock est soulagé de voir qu’elle a bien compris le message. Il aimerait lui apporter une réponse mais tout ce qu’à répondu James lorsqu’il lui a posé cette même question était qu’il avait simplement envie de la rencontrer. D’une certaine façon et même si c’est ce qu’il souhaite, Sherlock doute que cela s’arrête là et ce n’est pas à lui d’en décider ainsi. 

“Lorsque l’on en aura fini ici, répond-il finalement, je le ramène à Londres. Après ça, ça sera à lui d’en décider.” 

De longues secondes s’écoulent dans un silence interrompu seulement par le son du piano et des violons jouant ensemble. Angela regarde de nouveau droit devant elle - vers James. A la fin du morceau, elle s’excuse et se lève. Avant que le groupe suivant ne commence à jouer, elle vient s'asseoir au piano auprès de James, sans pour autant jouer avec lui. Même depuis sa place au fond de la salle, Sherlock peut voir le petit sourire sur les lèvres de James. 

“Je suis toujours là,” dit soudain John d’un ton cassant. 

Sherlock cligne des paupières et tourne la tête vers lui. Ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine et il regarde droit devant lui. Cela fait un moment depuis la dernière fois que Sherlock a vu cette expression sur le visage de John, mais il s’en souvient encore très bien. 

John est en colère. 

Et Sherlock n’a aucune idée de pourquoi. 

“John ? 

_ -Tu  _ le ramènes à Londres ? Il est en sécurité maintenant qu’il vit avec  _ toi  _ ? Et moi dans tout ça ?”

Sherlock cligne de nouveau des paupières, confus. 

“Je ne voulais pas dire …

-Je sais, l’interrompt John avant de soupirer et de répéter. Je sais. Je … Je vais voir s’ils ont du café quelque part. Je serai dehors quand vous serez prêts à repartir.”

Et une seconde plus tard, il s’est levé de sa chaise et se dirige vers la porte, laissant Sherlock se demander ce qu’il vient de se passer - se demander s’il devrait le suivre ou le laisser tranquille. 

Au final, il reste où il est à regarder James jouer, à observer Angela si proche de lui, sans entendre une seule note. Trois morceaux plus tard le concert s’achève. Angela prend la main de James dans la sienne et demande au public un tonnerre d’applaudissements en son honneur. James rougit, mais il sourit toujours lorsqu’il rejoint Sherlock, tout excité. 

Angela se tient à plusieurs mètres derrière eux, occupée à discuter avec des parents et des enfants de son école et Sherlock est heureux d’avoir un moment seul à seul avec James. 

“Tu es prêt à rentrer à la maison ?” demande-t-il.

Le sourire de James s’évanouit instantanément. 

“Déjà ? Mais …” 

Il jette un regard en arrière à Angela qui hoche la tête tout en écoutant distraitement ce que quelqu’un est en train de lui dire, ses yeux jamais bien loin de James. 

“Elle est occupée, murmure-t-il comme pour lui même avant de se retourner vers Sherlock et de regarder autour de lui. Où est John ?” 

Sherlock s’éclaircit la gorge. 

“Il attend dehors.”

Il ne sait pas si c’est sa réponse en elle-même ou le ton de sa voix qui interpelle James, mais celui-ci comprend immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Il plisse les yeux et lance un regard accusateur à Sherlock. 

“Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? 

-Est-ce qu’il est fâché contre moi ? 

-Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi,” rétorque Sherlock, moins contrarié par l'insistance de James que par la façon dont il a de se blâmer lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. 

“Fâché contre toi, alors, poursuit James qui fronce maintenant les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? 

-Rien ! siffle Sherlock. Et même si c’était le cas, cela ne te regarde pas.” 

James est sur le point de répondre lorsqu’Angela les rejoint. Elle les regarde à tour de rôle, visiblement curieuse de savoir ce dont ils pouvaient bien être en train de parler, mais tout ce que dit James c’est : “Il faut que nous partions.” 

D’après son expression, il est clair qu’elle pense que c’est ce cela dont ils étaient en train de parler - et que Sherlock force James a partir. 

“Mais vous venez d’arriver ! proteste-t-elle. Nous avons à peine eu le temps de discuter !”

Une femme choisit ce moment pour approcher Angela et lui tapoter l’épaule pour attirer son attention.  _ La trentaine, fiancée, enseignante de cette école, arts plastiques possiblement.  _ Elle parle à voix basse mais cela ne suffit pas à masquer la difficulté qu’elle a à parler c’est pourquoi elle signe en même temps. 

“Les parents de Karen Lester voudraient nous parler. Je pense que cela concerne …” 

Elle s’interrompt, lance un regard dans la direction de Sherlock et James et finit en langue des signes seulement. La compréhension de la langue des signes de Sherlock est un peu laborieuse mais il croit avoir compris qu’il s’agit de quelque chose en rapport avec un garçon. Angela soupire et hoche la tête, tout en signant et en répondant à voix haute. 

“Peux-tu les faire patienter dans mon bureau ? Je vous rejoins.” 

La femme s’éloigne et Angela se tourne de nouveau vers James mais sa question s’adresse à Sherlock lorsqu’elle demande : “Quand est-ce qu’on pourra se revoir ? Je ne serai plus aussi occupée la prochaine fois.

-Le weekend prochain ?” propose immédiatement James en jetant un regard implorant à Sherlock. 

Sherlock aimerait pouvoir dire non. Il aimerait pouvoir dire que c’était une erreur, un malentendu, qu’ils ne sont pas parents finalement et qu’il n’y a aucune raison pour laquelle James devrait continuer à voir cette femme. 

A la place, il s’entend dire qu’ils seront de retour le weekend prochain et qu’ils pourraient déjeuner au pub sur la place tous ensemble. Et chacun de ses mots semblent être un pas de plus vers un précipice, si bien que le problème n’est plus de savoir s’il va finir par tomber, mais quand. 


	12. Perdu

Le retour à Londres est encore pire que l’aller, ce qui est assez incroyable. Et tout aussi silencieux.

Les yeux de Sherlock sont fixés sur la route mais il passe les vitesses machinalement, tant son esprit est ailleurs. En fait, il ne pense à rien. Son esprit est comme vide, comme un tableau dont on aurait effacé toutes les inscriptions à la craie et sur lequel il ne resterait plus qu’une fine poussière blanche. Il tente de rassembler ses pensées, de passer en revue ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui, de penser à la suite des événements, mais rien ne vient. Seul demeure un sentiment de peur tenace, logé au creux de son estomac, la même peur qu’il a ressentie, il y a quelques mois, lorsque John a dit qu’il allait quitter le 221B Baker Street. 

Sur le siège passager, John a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux fermés. Il ne dort pas, il est trop tendu et sa respiration n’est pas assez profonde, mais il est clair qu’il n’est pas d’humeur à discuter. Ce n’est pas comme si Sherlock saurait dire quoi lui dire de toute façon. Il pense comprendre pourquoi John est en colère contre lui, mais expliquer qu’il n’est toujours pas habitué à dire “nous” n’aiderait probablement pas son cas. Des excuses alors ? Mais pour dire quoi ? “Désolé d’être moi” ? Ce n’est pas comme si John ne savait pas à qui il a affaire. 

James est tout aussi silencieux mais son regard, chaque fois qu’il rencontre celui de Sherlock dans le rétroviseur, en dit long. Il n’arrête pas de jeter lancer des regards appuyés dans la direction de John, comme pour inciter Sherlock a régler ça tout de suite. Ne devrait-il pas plutôt penser à sa rencontre avec sa mère au lieu d’interférer dans sa relation avec John ? 

A moins qu’il ne veille pas y penser ? Mais pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas y penser ? 

Sherlock n’en a aucune idée non plus. 

Après ce qui semble être un trajet interminable, ils arrivent finalement à Londres à la nuit tombée. Être de retour à Londres, au milieu de rues qu’il connaît comme le fond de sa poche ou comme les courbes de son violon, devrait apaiser son esprit et l’aider à réfléchir. 

Mais pas cette fois. 

Il conduit jusque Baker Street, arrête la voiture mais ne coupe pas le moteur. 

“Je vais rendre la voiture, dit-il. Ne m’attendez pas pour dîner.” 

John le fixe pendant un moment, les lèvres pincées comme pour se retenir de dire quelque chose. Il finit simplement par hocher sèchement la tête. Il ne claque pas la portière en sortant, mais presque. 

“Sherlock ?”

Il rencontre les yeux de James dans le rétroviseur, et l’enjoint silencieusement à poursuivre. Mais James se mord simplement la lèvre en secouant la tête avant de descendre de la voiture. Sherlock attend qu’ils soient rentrés dans la maison, le marteau de la porte oscillant doucement, avant de redémarrer. Il prend le chemin le plus long jusqu’au au point de location et au lieu de prendre un taxi, décide de rentrer à pied. 

La nuit est maintenant tombée sur la ville, le vent souffle et une fine pluie s’abat sur lui, mais Sherlock n’y prête aucune attention. 

Un pas après l’autre, une rue après l’autre et il ne parvient toujours pas à organiser ses pensées. Seules des bribes d’idées viennent former un agglomérat de pensées incohérentes qu’il ne parvient pas à démêler. 

Lorsqu’il se retrouve devant une porte, il lève les yeux, s’attendant à trouver devant lui la familière porte noire sur laquelle est inscrite le numéro doré du 221B. Mais la porte n’a pas de numéro et n’est pas même pas de la bonne couleur. Un quartier différent. 

Une autre maison. Familière tout de même. 

Sherlock pousse la porte. De son doigt ganté, il tape le date de naissance de James à l’envers sur le pavé électronique. Il s’arrête dans le hall après avoir refermé la porte, incertain de la raison pour laquelle il se trouve ici. Il n’est venu dans cette maison que 2 fois et la façon dont se sont soldées ces visites aurait dû suffire à le tenir éloigné de cet endroit. Et pourtant il est là. 

D’un pas lourd et lent, il fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, en laissant des flaques d’eau sur son passage. Il passe dans chaque pièce sans s’arrêter avant de se diriger vers l’escalier et de monter à l’étage. Il passe devant les tableaux couverts de poussière, devant ce qui était autrefois la chambre de James et devant la tache de sang sur le parquet, avant de gravir les marches menant au second étage. 

Partout où il passe, il croit voir les ombres de ce qui aurait pu être - l’enfance d’un petit garçon heureux et aimé de ses parents. Pas de pistolet, pas de gouvernance et pas de punition dans cette chimère. Pas de génie du crime, mais le “Jimmy” qu’Angela a connu. 

Il n’a jamais été du genre à s'appesantir sur ce qui aurait pu être, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ? A quoi tout cela rime-t-il ?

Qu'il se mettre en colère contre sa propre irrationalité ne l’empêche pas de monter les marches du dernier étage, mais il s’arrête brusquement lorsque son téléphone sonne dans sa poche. Il s’attend à moitié à ce que John ou James lui envoie un message pour lui demander où il est et quand il compte rentrer. Mais le message vient de Mycroft. 

_ A ce point là ? _

_ MH _

La manière dont Mycroft a su résumer de façon si simple et pourtant si perspicace la journée qu’il vient de passer brise quelque chose en lui. Il se rappelle soudain chacun des mots qu’a dit cette femme, chacune des réponses de James. Chaque geste, chaque regard - leurs espoirs. 

Il ne se rend pas compte qu’il s’est assis sur une marche de l’escalier avant d’avoir glissé sur celle du dessous. Il serre toujours son téléphone dans sa main, bien qu’il n’ait pas encore formulé de réponse, lorsqu’il reçoit un second message. 

_ Je suis certain que tu me diras de m’occuper de mes affaires, mais y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ? _

_ MH _

Sherlock fixe intensément l’écran. Il n’y a pas que sa vie qui s’est trouvée toute chamboulée depuis l’arrivée de James. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, Sherlock aurait écopé d’un “Je te l’avais bien dit,” d’un ton suffisant après que Sherlock ait refusé son aide et que la situation ait pris tournant désastreux.

Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qu’il puisse faire ? Bien sûr. Même sans avoir besoin de beaucoup y réfléchir, Sherlock trouve 3 façons dont Mycroft pourrait s’assurer qu’Angela ne les contacte plus jamais - le tout sans toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Mais il est un peu trop tard pour cela maintenant. 

Rétrospectivement, Sherlock comprend son erreur. Il voulait que l’attente et les doutes cessent le plus rapidement possible et il s’est précipité. John et Mycroft ont bien tenté de lui faire prendre du recul, pour qu’il puisse prendre le temps de la réflexion, mais on en revient toujours au même point, n’est-ce pas ? Les sentiments l’ont aveuglés et ont obscurci son jugement. 

_ Une voiture t’attend dehors pour  _ _ te ramener à la maison.  _

_ MH _

Oui, il devrait rentrer. Il n’y a rien pour lui ici, seulement la peur. Il range son téléphone dans sa poche sans avoir répondu et descend les escaliers. Il est sûr que Mycroft sera informé dès qu’il aura pris place dans la voiture. Après tout, parfois une image vaut mieux que mille mots, non ? 

*

Sherlock sait avant même d’avoir atteint le palier qu’ils ont commandé indien, tant l’odeur de curry embaume l’escalier. Il y a une boîte au centre de la table de la cuisine, sûrement pour lui devine-t-il, bien qu’il ne pense pas pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit maintenant. De plus, son plat doit être froid maintenant. D’après l’heure qu’il est, il a déambulé tout seul pendant près de 3 heures. 

Il trouve John et James dans le salon, mais ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être dans 2 pièces différentes tant ils sont éloignés l’un de l’autre. John est assis à son bureau, tapant sur les touches de son ordinateur d’une lenteur excessive, même pour lui. James, affalé sur le canapé, tient sa liseuse dans ses mains, mais un coup d’œil suffit à Sherlock pour savoir qu’il ne lit pas. Qu’il ait arrêté de lire en entendant Sherlock rentrer ou qu’il n’ait pas lu depuis un moment cependant, lui est impossible à deviner. 

Ils se retournent tous les 2 vers Sherlock lorsqu’il entre dans la pièce et Sherlock s’immobilise, conscient qu’il devrait sûrement dire quelque chose, leur dire quelque chose à tous les 2, mais sans savoir quoi dire au juste. 

“Tu es trempé,” observe John d’un ton neutre après quelques secondes de silence. 

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour que les mots fassent sens et Sherlock baisse les yeux vers son manteau et écarquille les yeux de surprise. Trempé en effet; la pluie est passée à travers son manteau et a pénétré jusqu’à la veste de son costume et il réalise seulement maintenant qu’il a froid. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour se rendre compte qu’ils dégoulinent par terre. 

“Il pleut,” dit-il avant de se fustiger intérieurement. Depuis quand fait-il remarquer ce qui manifestement est évident ? “Je vais prendre une douche.” 

Il laisse ses vêtements mouillés et ses chaussures en tas dans sa chambre et entre dans la douche. Pendant quelques secondes, l’eau est aussi froide que la pluie à l’extérieur, mais elle se réchauffe rapidement. Malgré l’eau de plus en plus chaude, Sherlock ne semble pas pouvoir s’arrêter de trembler. Il effectue des gestes mécaniquement - shampoing, laver, rincer, savon, laver, rincer - mais ses mains tremblent pendant tout ce temps, tout comme l’intégralité de son corps. 

Les tremblements ne diminuent que lorsque John ouvre le rideau de bain pour venir se serrer contre lui. 

“Tu veux bien me dire ce à quoi tu pensais, à marcher tout seul sous la pluie ?” murmure John contre sa nuque. 

Pendant un instant, Sherlock pense qu’il ne veut pas que James les entende - mais non, de la musique s’échappe de la chambre à l’étage, étouffé par le bruit de l’eau qui coule et la distance entre la salle de bain et la chambre de James. Il joue du violon. Brahms. Une berceuse. L’une des premières choses que Sherlock ait joué pour lui. Est-ce un message ? Le même message qu’essayait peut-être de faire passer John sans son murmure ? 

_ Je sais que tu es bouleversé mais tout va bien se passer.  _

“Sherlock ? S’il te plaît, dis quelque chose.” 

John resserre davantage son étreinte et ce qui devrait normalement le contraindre semble au contraire permettre à Sherlock de s’exprimer plus facilement. 

“Je crois que je te dois des excuses,” parvient-il à dire. 

Être dans l'impossibilité de voir la réaction de John devrait rendre la suite de sa phrase difficile, mais au contraire, les mots franchissent ses lèvres aussi librement que l’eau qui s’écoule du pommeau de douche. 

“Je n’avais pas l’intention de t’exclure de la conversation. Je suis conscient que tu as pris une place plus importante dans la vie de James et je t’en suis reconnaissant. Nous formons une famille. Si j’ai eu l’air d’en indiquer autrement c’est seulement parce que je ne suis pas encore habitué à faire partie d’un ‘nous’.” 

Cela semble être une excuse trop simple, trop formelle, trop faible pour satisfaire John et Sherlock cherche déjà ce qu’il peut dire d’autre. Il réalise à peine que John a desserré son étreinte et, qu’une main posée sur sa hanche et une autre sur son épaule, il encourage Sherlock a se tourner vers lui. Tandis que Sherlock cligne des yeux pour chasser les gouttelettes d’eau piégées entre ses cils, John pose sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque et l’attire doucement vers lui. 

Ce n’est pas ce à quoi s’attendait Sherlock. Pas non plus ce qu’il demandait en disant ces mots. Et pourtant exactement ce dont il avait besoin maintenant. 

Les lèvres de John sont chaudes et douces. Elles s’ouvrent contre celles de Sherlock, doucement, presque trop lentement, une invitation plus qu’une demande. Quelqu’un pousse un gémissement presque désespéré - pas Sherlock, sûrement pas lui, il ne ferait jamais ça - et John prolonge leur baiser en serrant Sherlock tout contre lui. Bouche à bouche, peau à peau, et bien que Sherlock n’aurait jamais pensé que son corps puisse avoir envie de cela maintenant, sentir le sexe de John se durcir le long de sa jambe provoque en lui une réaction similaire. 

“La chambre ?” suggère John avant de mordre la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock. 

Sherlock gémit et, réalisant seulement maintenant que ses mains sont toujours le long de son corps, il en glisse une dans le bas du dos de John et une entre eux 2. 

“Non, ici,” murmure-t-il en retour. 

Ses doigts viennent encercler leurs 2 sexes pressés l’un contre l’autre. Bientôt aidé par ceux de John, leurs doigts s’entrelacent autour de leur chairs brûlantes. 

Leurs bouches se rencontrent à nouveau tandis que leurs doigts trouvent leur rythme et, entre les gémissements, les vas et viens et les ongles qui viennent s’enfoncer le long des cicatrices de son dos, Sherlock revient à lui. 


	13. Fier de son fils

Cela aurait pu être un dimanche ordinaire. Cela y ressemble en tout cas. John et James prennent leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine tandis que Sherlock est allongé sur le canapé avec son ordinateur. Ils sont plongés dans une conversation animée, comparant les différents parfums de confitures et de miel qu'ils ont ramené du Sussex, mais Sherlock y prête à peine attention. Ou plutôt juste assez pour que leur conversation serve de bruit de fond tandis qu’il est perdu dans ses pensées - juste assez pour qu’il s’assure qu’ils ne sont pas en train de parler de quelque chose d’important. 

Ils ne parlent pas d’hier, d’Angela, de ce qu’ils feront le weekend prochain ou dans les semaines à venir. 

Sherlock dirait même qu’ils évitent soigneusement le sujet. Et il est ravi d’en faire autant. Il ne s’y trompe pas, il faudra bien qu’ils en parlent un jour, mais pour l’instant il se contente d’apprécier la matinée qui s’offre à lui, sans trop penser à la suite des événements et en se concentrant plutôt sur les mails qu’il a reçu. Enfin se concentrer … Aucune des enquêtes ne dépasse le 3 - rien qui ne justifie qu’il troque son pyjama et sa robe de chambre pour de vrais vêtements. Mais cela lui suffit comme distraction pour le moment. 

Vers le milieu de la matinée, John fait une annonce que Sherlock avait déjà anticipée. Il a manqué sa visite hebdomadaire au cimetière la veille, puisqu’ils étaient au Pays de Galles, il y va donc aujourd’hui. Le baiser qu’il dépose sur les lèvres de Sherlock au moment de partir, accompagné de sa main sur sa nuque, est la garantie silencieuse que oui, tout va bien entre eux. Un souci de moins pour Sherlock. 

Une fois John parti, Sherlock referme son ordinateur et le dépose sur le sol. Les doigts sous le menton, il attend une conversation qu’il a également anticipée. Il ne faut pas longtemps à James, qui est monté dans sa chambre après le petit déjeuner, pour redescendre dans le salon. Il s’approche du fauteuil de John, et s’appuie contre au lieu de s’y asseoir et demande d’une petite voix : “Tu es occupé ? Est-ce que c’est un temps calme ?” 

Sherlock pourrait prétendre que oui, mais cela ne ferait que retarder l’inévitable. 

“Je t’écoute,” dit-il en réprimant un soupir, mais lorsque James finit par s’asseoir sur le fauteuil, le sujet qu’il aborde n’est pas celui auquel s’attendait Sherlock. Du moins, pas tout à fait. 

“Je me demandais … Mon palais mental … Est-ce que je peux encore faire des changements dans l’aménagement ou alors est-ce qu’il est trop tard pour ça maintenant que je l’ai bien en tête ?

-J’en conclus que tu as tenté d’y apporter certains changements mais cela n’a pas fonctionné,” dit Sherlock en se redressant pour faire face à James. 

James hoche la tête. Ses mains sont posées sur ses genoux, lui donnant l’apparence de la tranquillité, mais son regard dit tout autre chose. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu essayes de faire exactement ? demande Sherlock, bien qu’il se doute de la réponse.

Et James confirme ses soupçons. 

“J’aimerais ajouter une pièce mais elle ne veut pas rester.” Il fait indique le mur derrière Sherlock. “J’ai essayé de mettre une porte ici et une pièce derrière le mur mais …” Il hausse les épaules. 

“La disposition de la pièce est trop ancrée dans ton esprit pour que tu puisses y apporter des changements maintenant, dit Sherlock. Et c’est une bonne chose. Mais tu devrais pouvoir ajouter une porte ailleurs. Ferme les yeux et commence à ton point de départ. Où es-tu ?”

James ferme les yeux, repose sa tête contre le fauteuil et fronce les sourcils de concentration. 

“Dehors. Devant la porte.

-Très bien. Ouvre-la et entre. Monte les escaliers. Tu as des souvenirs attachés aux marches ?”

Les yeux toujours fermés, James hoche la tête. 

“Arrête-toi sur le palier. Qu’y a-t-il sur ta droite ?”

James fronce davantage les sourcils. “Encore des marches et ensuite l’appartement,” dit-il sur un ton qui laisse entendre que la réponse est évidente et qu’il ne comprend pas pourquoi Sherlock se sent obligé de la poser. 

“Et sur ta gauche ? 

-A gauche ?” Il ouvre les yeux pour jeter un regard confus dans la direction de Sherlock. “Il n’y a rien à gauche.

-Si, il y a quelque chose maintenant. Une porte. Ferme les yeux. Regarde à gauche sur le palier. Il y a une porte. De quelle couleur est-elle ?”

Après quelques secondes, James répond sans conviction : “Marron ?” 

Sherlock ne répond rien et attends. Encore quelques secondes et James dit, cette fois avec plus d’assurance : “Non, rouge. Rouge avec un marteau en bronze. Et une vitre opaque.” 

Les soupçons de Sherlock sont désormais tous confirmés. C’est la porte de la maison d’Angela qu’est en train de décrire James. Sherlock sait pertinemment quels souvenirs James va ranger derrière cette porte. 

“Je te suggère de construire une seule pièce de l’autre côté, dit Sherlock sur un ton neutre, mais d’y ajouter dès maintenant une ou 2 portes. Garde-les fermées pour le moment et si tu as besoin de plus de place à l’avenir, tu pourras les ouvrir et y ajouter d’autres pièces.” 

James hoche la tête avant même que Sherlock n’ait fini d’expliquer, montrant qu’il a bien compris. Il ne referme pas les yeux cependant, ne commence pas tout de suite la modification de son palais mental, comme Sherlock l’aurait pensé. 

"Je le ferai ce soir, dit-il avant que Sherlock n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Est-ce qu’on peut … Ca fait un moment depuis ma dernière leçon de violon.”

Sherlock sourit bien malgré lui. 

“Vas le chercher alors.”

James monte en vitesse les escaliers menant à sa chambre tandis Sherlock se lève pour ranger son ordinateur. Ce serait mentir de dire qu’il n’est pas ravi à cet instant, ravi de reprendre les leçons de violon avec James. Cela faisait en effet un moment depuis leur dernière leçon. Ils ont été très occupés, tous les 2, et le synthé à l’étage semblait suffire à James. 

Sherlock pourrait se tromper, mais il pense que sa requête va au-delà de la musique. Cela ressemble à une offre de paix - non pas que James ait besoin de faire la paix avec lui. Dans tous les cas c’est une requête bienvenue, bien plus que la conversation qu’ils n’ont toujours pas eue. 

Tout en sortant son violon de son étui et en y appliquant la colophane, il réfléchit à ce qu’ils pourraient jouer aujourd’hui. Sûrement pas Bach, mais vers quoi pourraient-ils se tourner ? 

Il place son violon sous son menton alors que James fait son retour dans le salon quand soudain lui vient une idée. Il tente de se souvenir comment commence la chanson. L’introduction lui échappe, mais pas la mélodie principale. Il s’arrête lorsqu’il se rend compte qu’il a commencé trop lentement. Il recommence sous le regard inquisiteur de James qui applique à son tour la colophane sur l’archet. 

“Est-ce que c’est ça qu’on va jouer aujourd’hui ?” 

Sherlock ne répond pas immédiatement. Il a du mal à se souvenir de la suite de la chanson. Il n’y a jamais vraiment fait attention. Il l’a entendue il y a longtemps pour la dernière fois et cela fait encore plus longtemps depuis qu’il a tenté de la transposer pour violon. Il se souvient combien son professeur était atterré qu’il veuille “souiller” son violon avec “des mièvreries écrites pour la plèbe,” mais il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire enrager. 

De plus, pour une raison qu’il ne s’explique pas, il aime beaucoup cette chanson. Les paroles ne veulent pas dire grand chose pour lui, mais la mélodie est plaisante. 

Ou plutôt les paroles ne signifiaient rien pour lui. 

“J’aime bien cette chanson, dit James avec quelque chose d’étrange dans sa voix, comme l’écho du petit garçon qu’il était. Mais ça ne sonne pas vraiment juste, si ?” 

Sherlock voudrait demander à James quand est-ce qu’il l’a entendue car l’idée de Moriarty jouant du John Lennon pour son petit garçon est assez déconcertante, et c’est un euphémisme, mais inutile d’ajouter à leurs préoccupations aujourd’hui. 

“Non, pas tout à fait en effet, admet-il en abaissant son archet. Je vais travailler sur la transposition pour une future leçon.” Après une pause il ajoute. “Si tu veux l’apprendre, bien sûr.

-J’aime vraiment cette chanson,” dit prudemment James en soutenant le regard de Sherlock.

Il ne dit pas clairement que les souvenirs attachés à cette chanson ne sont pas des mauvais souvenirs, mais c’est ce que comprend Sherlock dans son regard. Il hoche la tête et tire une longue note de son violon. 

“De Beriot ?” propose-t-il. 

James place le violon sous son menton mais fronce les sourcils. 

“Je ne connais rien de lui je crois, dit-il. Mais je me disais qu’on pouvait … Est-ce qu’on pourrait finir les Quatre Saisons ? Il ne nous reste que l’Hiver.” 

_James a-t-il vraiment envie de jouer ce morceau ou bien se sent-il obligé de finir ce qu’il a commencé_ , se demande Sherlock. Il n’avait pas l’air particulièrement intéressé par l’Automne, mais lui non plus à vrai dire. L’Hiver est plus intéressant. Lorsque James maîtrisera le morceau se sera encore plus agréable de la jouer ensemble. Sherlock pourra jouer l’accompagnement. 

Ils se mettent face à face. Sherlock commence par le second mouvement - il le trouve un peu plus facile et cela fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que James a joué. Mieux vaut commencer en douceur. 

Il joue quelques notes tandis que James l’observe attentivement en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsque Sherlock s’arrête, il lève son archet … mais s’arrête au milieu de la première note, grimace et recommence. Le deuxième tentative est meilleure que la première mais le tempo n’est pas bon. Sans un mot, Sherlock recommence le morceau. James n’arrive toujours pas à jouer les notes à la perfection, mais il recommence une quatrième fois et cette fois-ci c’est la bonne. Ils passent à la suite. 

Note après note, phrase après phrase, ils progressent dans le morceau et James joue de mieux en mieux tandis qu’il se réhabitue à son violon. Après avoir joué l’intégralité du mouvement ensemble deux fois de suite, Sherlock estime qu’ils sont prêts à passer au premier mouvement. Mais d’abord …

“Toi tout seul maintenant, dit-il à James. Fais attention à ton doigté à la fin du mouvement, il devient un peu confus.” 

James hoche la tête et remue les épaules pour les détendre. Lorsqu’il commence, il plisse les yeux de concentration, un bout de sa langue dépassant de ses lèvres. Sherlock abaisse son violon et joue à peine quelques notes d’accompagnement ici et là. Il entend que quelqu’un monte les escaliers - _2 personnes en fait, Mme Hudson, dont il reconnaît le pas à cause de sa hanche, et quelqu’un d’autre, une femme qui porte des ballerines, sûrement une cliente_ \- mais il ne s’occupe pas de cela pour l’instant, pas alors que sa poitrine se gonfle de fierté. 

Il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais entendu ses parents lui dire qu’ils étaient fiers de lui. Peu importe ce qu’il faisait, Mycroft avait toujours fait la même chose et au moins aussi bien, sinon mieux, que lui. Ils attendaient donc toujours davantage de la part de Sherlock. Il n’avait aucune idée qu’il ressentirait cela un jour, de la fierté pour son fils. C’est stupide, vraiment. C’est lui qui a tout appris à James c’est vrai, mais c’est James, grâce à son travail et à son don pour la musique, qui produit les notes presque parfaites qui emplissaient l’appartement. Le rôle de Sherlock est secondaire. Il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi fier de lui. 

Mais c’est pourtant le cas. Seigneur, il est tellement fier de lui. Et lorsque James aura fini, Sherlock devra sûrement lui dire. 

Sauf que James ne finit pas son morceau. Il se fige quelques secondes seulement après que Mme Hudson soit entrée dans l’appartement. La dernière note résonne encore dans le salon tandis que les yeux de James s’écarquillent lorsqu’il regarde derrière Sherlock et cligne des yeux 2 fois. Ce n’est pas la réaction qu’il aurait eu en voyant Mme Hudson. La personne qu’elle a amenée à l’étage, alors. 

Sherlock sait, avant même de se retourner, qui se tient derrière lui. Quelque chose se serre dans sa poitrine et la colère le submerge, l’engloutit tout entier. 

Lorsqu’il se retourne, Mme Hudson secoue la tête. 

“Vraiment Sherlock, qu’avez-vous fait de la sonnette cette fois ?” 

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre, les yeux fixés sur la femme à ses côtés. Angela porte un jeans délavé et une chemise blanche chiffonnée et elle a déjà retiré son manteau qu’elle porte sous le bras. Ses cheveux, si sévères hier attachés dans un chignon, sont aujourd’hui détachés. Elle ne porte pas de maquillage et a les yeux cernés. Elle a pleuré. Et n’a pas beaucoup dormi. 

“Et c’est comme ça que vous recevez vos clients ? continue de le réprimander Mme Hudson. En voilà des manières. Vous devriez …

-Merci Mme Hudson, l’interrompt Sherlock d’un ton neutre. Nous n’allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps.”

Elle fronce le nez et tourne les talons, mais semble se raviser car elle se retourne pour offrir à James dans un sourire : 

“C'était magnifique, mon garçon. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès.” 

James marmonne des remerciements et Mme Hudson quitte la pièce. Ils restent tous silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Angela est la première à parler. 

“C’était vraiment magnifique, dit-elle visiblement émue. Je t’entendais depuis la rue. Je savais que c’était toi. Je … Je le sentais.” 

James rayonne. Et Sherlock serre les dents. 

“Pourquoi ne jouerais-tu pas quelque chose d’autre ? suggère-t-il. Je reviens tout de suite.” 

Quelque chose dans sa voix doit le trahir, bien qu’il fasse de gros efforts pour conserver un ton neutre, car James lui lance un regard interrogateur mais Sherlock l’ignore est passe à côté d’Angela pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il ne lui propose pas de s’asseoir. 

Derrière lui, James commence un autre morceau. Même après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre, Sherlock peut entendre toutes les notes. Partita numéro un. Le tout premier morceau que lui a appris Sherlock au violon - et un morceau que son père lui a appris au piano. 

Tant de souvenirs en si peu de notes. 

Et maintenant il le joue pour sa mère …

Sherlock ne s’est jamais habillé aussi rapidement. Lorsqu’il revient dans le salon, il est encore en train d’enfiler sa veste et James a à peine fini le prélude. Il baisse son archet lorsqu’il aperçoit Sherlock et il semble lui lancer un regard désolé lorsqu’il tourne la tête vers Angela. 

Est-il désolé du choix de son morceau ? De l’avoir joué pour elle ? Ou du fait qu’elle soit assise dans le fauteuil de John ? 

Il n’a pas à s’excuser pour aucune de ces choses et Sherlock tente de lui en dire autant à travers un sourire qui se veut rassurant et un hochement de tête. 

“Je vais ranger mon violon,” dit James avant de se précipiter vers sa chambre. 

Sherlock ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il le laisse seul en présence d’Angela aussi rapidement … A moins qu’il ne veuille pas assister à leur entrevue ? Ce qui pose la question : à quoi s’attend-t-il au juste ? 

Assis dans son fauteuil, Sherlock observe Angela et elle le soutient son regard. 

“Bien, dit-il après quelques secondes. Vous avez trouvé mon adresse. Ce n’est pas très impressionnant, étant donné le fait qu’elle se trouve sur mon site web. Peut-être n’avez-vous pas vu que mon numéro de téléphone s’y trouve également. Un coup de fil aurait sans doute été le bienvenu.” 

Elle ne montre aucune réaction face aux reproches de Sherlock. 

“Je ne pense pas que vous soyez dans une position à me faire la leçon, M. Holmes. Pas après la façon dont vous m’avez présenté mon fils après l’avoir cru mort pendant 13 ans. J’entends par là, m’accorder une heure en sa présence, un jour où lequel j’étais très occupée, avant de partir sans même me laisser un moyen de vous contacter.” 

Là encore, Sherlock repense à l’offre de Mycroft de jouer le rôle d’intermédiaire dans cette histoire. Il repousse cette idée. Il n’a plus le temps pour les regrets. 

“Vous semblez ne plus avoir aucun doute quant à son identité,” remarque-t-il. 

Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle lance un regard à sa main gauche qu’il remarque que ses doigts tapotent le bras du fauteuil. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant de reconnaître l’air de la Partita numéro un. Il se force à arrêter. 

“Mes doutes sont les mêmes, réplique Angela. Mais mes espoirs sont plus grands. Je ne pouvais pas attendre toute une semaine avant ce déjeuner.

-Manifestement pas, dit-il sèchement.” 

Ce n’est pas l’envie de la jeter dehors qui lui manque, mais un son étouffé dans le couloir l’en empêche. James écoute de nouveau aux portes, bien sûr. Il était content de la voir, bien qu’elle soit arrivée à l’improviste. Si Sherlock la renvoie Sherlock elle maintenant, il risque de se mettre James à dos. 

Mais ne risque-t-il pas plus gros si jamais ils deviennent proches ? Si jamais elle en vient à l’aimer … 

Sherlock se fige immédiatement. Il n’y a aucun doute à ce sujet, n’est-ce pas ? Elle a visité sa tombe pendant près de 13 ans. Elle l’aime déjà James, d’un amour maternelle inconditionnel et instinctif. Une fois qu’elle le connaîtra mieux, elle ne l’en aimera que davantage. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

La question est donc de savoir si Sherlock peut priver James de l’amour de qui que ce soit, a fortiori d’un parent ? Les membres de sa famille n’ont pas étaient très aimants jusqu’à présent et Sherlock se souvient très bien des inquiétudes de James, lorsqu’ils sont revenus d’Irlande, à penser qu’il soit destiné à suivre leur exemple. Si ses doutes sont toujours présents et qu’Angela peut permettre de les lever … 

Non, il ne peut pas lui demander de partir. 

Mais cela ne veut pas non plus dire qu’elle est la bienvenue chez eux non plus. 

Une seule seconde s’est écoulée depuis qu’ils ont cessé de parler, tandis que Sherlock pesait ses options. Il se lève d’un bond avant de dire assez fort pour que James puisse l’entendre : 

“Où voulez-vous aller déjeuner, alors ?” 


	14. Un bout de papier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les ennuis commencent ... Bonne lecture et prenez soin de vous !

“Chez Angelo ?”

Sherlock réprime une grimace en entendant la suggestion de James, mais James se corrige rapidement, une trace d’excuse dans la voix. 

“Non, pas chez Angelo. Le resto Thaï à quelques pâtés de maisons ?” 

Il y a un resto Thaï bien plus près, que Sherlock et James préfèrent largement à celui que propose James. Il semble lire dans les pensées de Sherlock bien trop facilement. 

“Je suis désolée, répond Angela lorsque James la questionne du regard. Je n’aime pas beaucoup la cuisine thaïlandaise. Peut-être un pub, ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?” Elle hausse les épaules et sourit timidement. “Je ne suis venue qu’une seule fois à Londres et je ne connaît qu’un seul restaurant.” 

Ils sont sur le trottoir et 3 taxis sont déjà passés devant eux mais inutile d’en arrêter un avant d’avoir choisi leur destination. Et plus vite ils y seront, plus vite Angela pourra quitter Londres. 

“Et quel restaurant était-ce ? demande Sherlock assez brusquement pour qu’elle fronce les sourcils dans sa direction avant de répondre. 

-C’était … un restaurant français. Le Bel Canto, mais c’était il y a des années et je ne suis pas sûre qu’il existe toujours …” 

Sherlock lève la main pour appeler un taxi. Il connaît ce restaurant. Mycroft, pour des raisons incompréhensibles, apprécie à l’occasion un air d’opéra lorsqu’il déjeune. Il pense sans doute que cela revient à faire d’une pierre deux coups. 

Le trajet jusqu’au restaurant prend un temps fou. Le silence qui règne dans le taxi n’aide en rien à détendre l’atmosphère. Le maître d'hôtel jette un regard perplexe au jeans d’Angela lorsqu’ils pénètrent dans le restaurant, mais lorsque Sherlock ravale sa fierté et donne le nom de son frère, leurs tenues ne sont tout à coup plus un problème du tout, pas plus que le fait qu’ils n’aient pas réservé. 

Ils ne sont assis que depuis quelques secondes, James en face d’Angela et Sherlock à sa droite, lorsqu’un homme et une femme se tenant à côté du piano à queue, commencent à chanter. Une seconde supplémentaire et les yeux de James s'écarquillent et il laisse s’échapper dans un murmure : “Oh. Je suis déjà venu ici.” 

Sherlock connaît ce regard, reconnaît le ton qu’il emploie, mais pas Angela. Elle insiste là où Sherlock aurait laissé le choix à James de poursuivre ou non. 

“Est-ce que … Est-ce que ton père t’a amené ici ?” 

James hoche la tête timidement et le visage d'Angela s’éclaire d’un sourire tandis que ses yeux s’emplissent de larmes. 

“Il m’a amené ici aussi. On avait passé un weekend à Londres et le dernier soir, juste avant notre départ le lendemain, il m’a emmené dîner ici et …” 

Elle regarde sa main. Elle porte son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles. 

Elle ne les portait pas hier, Sherlock en est certain. 

“Il a fait sa demande,” finit-il à sa place, impatient de changer de sujet.

Il est soulagé de voir la serveuse arriver à leur table. Mais pas vraiment de voir que James sourit comme si Noël tombait en avance cette année. Ce qu’il peut bien penser du fait que son père l’ait emmené dans le même restaurant que celui dans lequel il a fait sa demande à sa mère, Sherlock n’en sait rien et n’a pas envie d’y réfléchir. Quelque chose de sentimental, cela ne fait aucun doute. Son cœur se serre sans aucune raison valable. 

Ils commandent rapidement et Sherlock a la nette impression que James frime lorsqu’il commande dans un Français impeccable. Angela est très impressionnée. 

“Il t’a appris le Français, n’est-ce pas ? murmure-t-elle. Il était très doué pour les langues étrangères.” 

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Sherlock et dit d’une voix cassante : “J’ai fait des recherches sur lui la nuit dernière. De nombreux articles disent qu’il n’était qu’un acteur, que vous l’avez engagé pour qu’il se fasse passer pour un criminel et pour que vous tiriez profit de son arrestation.” 

Sherlock a sur le bout de la langue un tas de choses à dire - mais rien qui ne soit acceptable de dire devant un enfant, encore moins en plaisante compagnie, non pas qu’il s’en soucie le moins du monde. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit cependant, James vient à sa rescousse et dit avec assurance : 

“C’était le plan de Père de se faire passer pour un acteur pour attirer des ennuis à Sherlock. C’était un criminel et …” 

Il s’interrompt lorsque la serveuse revient avec leurs boissons mais il ne recommande pas son explication après son départ et garde les yeux fixés sur son assiette vide, les lèvres pincées. Cela a peut-être un rapport avec les yeux d’Angela de nouveau mouillés de larmes. Cette fois il ne s’agit pas de nostalgie. Sherlock a du mal à se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. C’est elle qui a abordé le sujet de Moriarty; elle ne peut s’en prendre qu’à elle-même si elle n’apprécie pas la vérité. 

“Jim Moriarty était bien des choses, dit sèchement Sherlock. Y compris un excellent acteur. Je doute que ni vous ni moi ne connaissions le vrai Jim, mais nous pourrions peut-être nous mettre d’accord sur le fait que James, qui a passé 10 ans en sa compagnie, le connaissait mieux que quiconque, et ainsi également changer de sujet.” 

Son téléphone sonne l’instant d’après. Il le sort de sa poche. C’est John. 

_ De retour à la maison mais vous n’y êtes pas. Mme Hudson a dit que tu avais une cliente ? Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas prévenu ?  _

Le temps qu’il tape sa réponse, Angela se tourne vers James et il est clair qu’elle ne s’adresse qu’à lui lorsqu’elle dit : “Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te contrarier en parlant de lui.” 

_ Pas une cliente. Angela. Déjeuner au Bel Canto.  _

_ Rejoins-nous avant que je puisse dire quelque chose que je risque de regretter. _

SH 

Du coin de l’œil, Sherlock peut voir James lancer un regard dans sa direction avant de répondre. 

“Ca ne me dérange pas que tu parles de Père. Mais … Sherlock a raison, le Jim que tu connaissais n’est pas celui qui m’a élevé.” Puis il ajoute après quelques secondes : “Comment vous-êtes vous connus ?” 

_ Angela ? Elle a débarqué ici sans prévenir ?  _

_ C’est à ce point là ?  _

“A l’université. Nous étions dans le même cours de littérature. 

\- Ah vraiment ? Qu’est-ce que vous étudiez ?”

Sherlock lève la tête. Il n’y a rien de d’autre dans son regard que de la curiosité, rien d’autre dans sa voix que de l’intérêt. Sherlock aurait préféré qu’ils changent de sujet comme il l’a suggéré, mais il comprend qu’ils n’aient qu’une seule chose en commun pour l’instant. 

_ Non, ça peut aller. Peut-être que j’espérais que ça se passerait plus mal que cela.  _

_ Tu arrives bientôt ? _

_ SH _

La réponse de John prend un temps fou à lui parvenir. Leurs entrées arrivent et la conversation se poursuit à table. Sherlock garde les yeux fixés sur son téléphone et fais bien attention à mettre Angela en sourdine et à ne se focaliser uniquement sur les réponses de James et aux émotions qui transparaissent dans sa voix. 

_ Je ne pense pas que je vous serais d’une quelconque utilité si je venais _

_ Si ça ne te dérange pas je vais vous attendre ici _

Sa dernière phrase est une question - Sherlock a-t-il vraiment envie que John les rejoigne ? Mais c’est surtout son refus qui perturbe Sherlock - ou alors est-ce une façon de lui rappeler qu’il l’a ignoré hier ? 

“Sherlock ? Est-ce que ça va ? C’est une enquête ?” 

Il lève la tête et rencontre le regard de James visiblement inquiet. Mais pourquoi ? Inquiet que quelque chose n’aille pas ou qu’une enquête ne vienne interrompre leur repas ? 

“Tout va bien, répond Sherlock sur un ton neutre. Comment trouves-tu ton repas ?

-La soupe est bonne. Et toi ?” 

Il jette un regard appuyé à l’assiette qu’il n’a pas touchée et Sherlock soupire. Il se force à prendre une bouchée de son vol-au-vent, conscient qu’Angela observe leur interaction, bien qu’il se fiche éperdument de ce qu’elle pense. Elle détourne l’attention de James en lui demandant ce qu’il aime manger, et Sherlock saisit l’occasion pour répondre à John. 

_ Je suppose qu’il est inutile que nous soyons 2 à assister au massacre d’une interprétation de Carmen.  _

_ SH _

Après réflexion, il ajoute :  _ Du moment que tu sais que tu nous manques. SH _

Il mange un second vol-au-vent, qui a aussi peu de goût que le premier, espérant faire disparaître le froncement de sourcils de James - sauf qu’il ne fronce pas les sourcils à cause de ça, si ? Sherlock se joint de nouveau à la conversation en étouffant un juron lorsqu’Angela demande : 

“Tu es allé en Thaïlande avec ton père, alors ?

-Non, il n’y est jamais allé, l’interrompt Sherlock avant que James ait pu décider de mentir ou de parler de Moran. Avez-vous déjà voyagé, en dehors de la Suisse ?”

Elle lui lance un regard surpris. 

“Comment savez-vous que je suis …

-Vous en avez parlé hier. Vous avez dit y être allé en décembre dernier.” 

Sherlock peut voir qu’elle se creuse les méninges, tentant de se souvenir de cette conversation, en vain. Admettre qu’ils ont un dossier complet sur elle, provenant des Services Secrets Britannique qui plus est, ne semble pas être une idée particulièrement brillante de l’avis de Sherlock. Son hésitation sert au moins à dévier le sujet et à éviter de parler de Moran … pour les ramener à celui de Moriarty. 

“Je me rends en Suisse chaque année en décembre, dit-elle la mine sombre tout à coup. Nous y sommes allés …” Elle sourit tristement à James avant de poursuivre. “Ton père et moi y sommes allés pour notre lune de miel. J’y suis retournée chaque année depuis son décès. Depuis son prétendu décès. Je ne suis pas sûre … Je ne sais pas si j’y retournerai maintenant.” 

Ils ne disent plus un mot jusqu’à ce qu’on leur amène leurs plats. 

“Vous l’aimiez beaucoup, dit alors James, et bien que ce ne soit qu’un murmure, ce n’est pas une question. 

-Oui, soupire-t-elle. Et je l’aime toujours. Même en sachant que … Même maintenant. Hélas pour moi j’aime toujours l’homme qui m’a enlevé mon fils.” 

Elle est au bord des larmes -  _ encore une fois _ .  _ Cette femme va-t-elle fondre en larmes à chaque fois que le nom de “Jimmy” est évoqué dans la conversation, et va-t-elle chercher à à l’invoquer encore longtemps ? Comme c’est …  _

James tend la main et vient la placer au dessus de la sienne très doucement, comme s’il n’était pas sûr d’en avoir le droit. 

“Moi aussi,” répond James dans un murmure. 

…  _ douloureux _ . 

*

Le repas dure une éternité. Le trajet de retour encore davantage. James a proposé de rentrer à pied puisque le temps est clément et qu’ils ne sont qu’à une demi-heure de la maison. Sherlock marche à 3 mètres derrière eux et ne se cache pas d’écouter leur conversation - elle lui parle de son travail à l’école;  _ ennuyeux  _ \- en jetant des regards assassins à l’arrière de la nuque d’Angela, tout en faisant par message à John la liste de tous les accidents malencontreux susceptibles de lui arriver sur la route. 

John s’est opposé à chacun d’entre eux, le traître. 

Lorsqu’enfin ils arrivent devant la porte du 221B, Sherlock bous d’impatience de renvoyer cette femme chez elle, mais James demande s’il peut lui montrer sa chambre juste une minute avant de lui dire au revoir. Sherlock ne vois pas de raison de lui refuser. 

Il la salue d’un ton glacial sur le palier et les laisse monter à l’étage. Ils ont prévu leur prochaine rencontre à dimanche prochain. Lorsqu’il entre dans le salon, c’est avec un sentiment de soulagement et d’appréhension, et le verre de whisky que lui sert John ne fait rien pour y remédier. Après s’être pratiquement effondré sur son fauteuil, Sherlock en prend tout de même une gorgée, en fermant les yeux, repensant à tout ce qu’il s’est passé depuis qu’Angela a pénétré dans leur appartement ce matin. 

“A ce point là ?” demande à nouveau John dans un murmure, après quelques secondes. 

Lorsque Sherlock ouvre de nouveau les yeux, John est assis dans son fauteuil en face de lui, mais il est penché vers lui et tellement, tellement proche … Cela ne demanderait pas beaucoup d’efforts à Sherlock de tendre la main pour rechercher du réconfort auprès de John - et le simple fait qu’il y pense est une réponse suffisante à la question de John. 

“Oui, souffle-t-il. A ce point là.”

Des pas se font entendre dans l’escalier. Une personne. Des ballerines. Elle ne s’arrête pas sur le palier et descend jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée. La porte d’entrée s’ouvre et se referme derrière elle. 

“A ce point là, répète Sherlock. Je vais le perdre, John.  _ On  _ va le perdre. Il vient de rencontrer cette femme mais elle n’est déjà plus une étrangère à ses yeux. Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps avant qu’il ne l’appelle ‘Maman’. Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps il lui a fallu avant de m’appeler ‘Papa’ et le penser ?”

Les lèvres de John se retroussent en quelque chose qui ne peut pas vraiment être appelé un sourire. 

“Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander combien de temps il a fallu à un enfant souffrant de stress post-traumatique, causé par des années d’abus entre les mains de 2 hommes, pour te faire assez confiance et s’ouvrir à toi ? Parce que la réponse, Sherlock, et ‘étonnamment rapidement’, peu importe le chiffre que tu as en tête.” 

Sherlock baisse la tête et s’accorde un instant pour réfléchir à ce que vient de dire John. D’un point de vue purement logique, il comprend ce que veut dire John, et il pense qu’il a raison. Mais John n’était pas là ce midi. Il n’a pas vu la façon dont James se comporte avec Angela, n’a pas entendu comment il lui parle. Sherlock est plus habitué à suivre sa tête que son cœur, mais il a appris à écouter cet effroyable organe et maintenant il lui crie une seule chose si fort que Sherlock ne peut plus entendre quoi que ce soit. 

“Je vais le perdre, dit-il encore une fois. Dans une semaine, peut-être 2, il va commencer à l’appeler ‘Maman’. Pendant les vacances cet été, il va demander à passer un peu de temps chez elle. A la fin de l’été …

-Est-ce que j’ai mon mot à dire dans tout ça ?” dit James en entrant dans la pièce. 

Avec ses mains dans ses poches et sans sa cravate, il semble presque détendu, mais ses poings sont serrés dans ses poches si fort que Sherlock peut voir ses phalanges à travers le tissu de son pantalon. 

“Tu as ton mot à dire, dit Sherlock d’une voix blanche tandis qu’il lève la tête vers James. Il y a quelques mois tu as demandé à rester avec moi. C’était ton choix. Ca l’est toujours.

-Il y a quelques mois, répète James sur le même ton. J’ai demandé à rester avec toi alors que je venais à peine de te rencontrer. Tu crois vraiment que je vais changer d’avis maintenant que je porte ton nom ? 

-Je pense que la décision t’appartient,” dit Sherlock tentant d’ignorer combien ses mots lui écorchent la langue comme du verre brisé.

John se redresse et se tourne légèrement pour faire face à James, tout en appuyant son pied contre celui de Sherlock. Ce n’est pas grand chose, mais cela apporte à Sherlock le confort dont il avait besoin. 

“Ce que je pense, continue-t-il, c’est qu’elle est ta mère et tu penses qu’elle est quelqu’un de bien, et vous vous entendez bien et …

-Et elle ne connaît _rien_ de moi, rien du tout, l’interrompt James. Je l’aime bien, je l’aime beaucoup même. J’aime passer du temps avec elle. Et tu as raison, je pense que je pourrai passer un peu de temps au Pays de Galles cet été. Mais c’est chez moi ici. Et toi et John … vous êtes ma famille. Et tu sais quand je suis allé en Thaïlande et avec qui et pourquoi je n’ai pas du tout envie d’en parler. Et tu sais que parfois j’ai besoin d’entendre que je ressemble à mon père et qu’à d’autres moments j’ai besoin qu’on me dise que je ne lui ressemble pas du tout, et je sais que dans les 2 cas tu penses ce que tu dis. Alors si c’est vraiment ma décision, je choisis de rester ici. D’accord ?” 

Ce n’est pas une question rhétorique, réalise soudainement Sherlock. James a vraiment besoin d’entendre qu’il est d’accord - qu’il est aimé, que Sherlock lui fait confiance.

“D’accord, répète Sherlock et il réussit même à sourire. 

-D’accord,” dit à son tour John et son sourire et bien plus large que celui de Sherlock. 

James hoche la tête mais ses poings sont toujours serrés et il reste où il est, au milieu du salon. 

“Lorsque j’ai reçu les messages l’été dernier,” dit-il avant de secouer la tête comme s’il était en conflit avec lui-même.

Les vols-au-vent menacent de remonter dans la gorge de Sherlock. 

“James ?” 

James secoue à nouveau la tête.

“Je t’ai caché des choses lorsque Philip m’a contacté, dit-il sans ménagement en fixant Sherlock droit dans les yeux. Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais faire cette erreur. Quand on était dans ma chambre, elle m’a demandé si elle pouvait passer une sorte de grand coton-tige à l’intérieur de ma joue, comme ce qu’on a fait lorsque Mycroft a eu besoin de mon ADN. Mais quand je lui ai demandé si elle avait des doutes sur le fait que je puisse bien être son fils, elle a dit non. Elle a dit qu’elle avait seulement besoin d’un morceau de papier pour convaincre un juge.” 


	15. Un pari risqué

Sherlock doit frapper 2 fois avant que la porte ne s’ouvre finalement. Angela, qui se tient dans l'embrasure, passe de surprise à confuse. Ses yeux se posent derrière Sherlock - à la recherche de James - mais Sherlock est venu seul.

“Monsieur Holmes ? Je pensais que nous nous retrouvions à 13h au pub ?”

Elle jette un œil à sa montre. Il est 12h30. 

“Puis-je entrer ?” 

Sherlock n’attend pas sa réponse pour s’inviter dans son salon, et elle est trop stupéfaite pour faire autre chose que s’écarter et le laisser entrer. Il regarde à gauche et à droite, passant en revue chaque minuscule détail qui puisse lui être d’une quelconque utilité par la suite, bien qu’ils semblent tous pour le moment complètement hors de propos. Malgré toutes les recherches effectuées par les agents de Mycroft, il y a beaucoup de choses qu’ils ignorent à son sujet - y compris la façon dont elle va répondre à ce qu’il est venu faire ici. 

*

_ “C’est un pari risqué.” _

_ John repousse les documents au centre de la table, montrant clairement ce qu’il en pense.  _

_ “Si elle voit clair dans ton jeu … _

_ -Qu’est-ce qu’on a comme alternative ?” coupe Sherlock, irrité non pas par l’attitude de John, mais par la situation en général. _

_ John le regarde, puis Mycroft et finalement James.  _

_ “Je ne sais pas,” soupire-t-il. _

*

Après être entré dans le salon, Sherlock s’affale dans un fauteuil. Il prend un malin plaisir à s’immiscer chez elle, de la même façon dont elle s’est invitée au 211B. Une piètre revanche, mais satisfaisante malgré tout. 

“Monsieur Holmes, dit encore Angela un peu plus sévèrement maintenant qu’elle commence à reprendre ses esprits. Puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ?”

Il lui offre son sourire le plus fourbe. 

“Au contraire, je suis ici pour _vous_ aider Angela. Vous vouliez des documents à montrer à un juge, non ? Les voici.” 

Il lui tend une enveloppe qu’il sort de l’intérieur de son manteau mais elle ne s’en empare pas sur le champ. Son expression est proprement choquée mais aussi … un peu horrifiée ? Sherlock se détend et se demande furtivement ce à quoi à bien pu ressembler son sourire pour qu’elle se mette dans un état pareil. 

“Bien sûr qu’il me l’a dit, dit-il en laissant tomber les plaisanteries d’usage. A l’instant même où vous êtes partie. Vous avez déjà reçu les résultats ? Je pense que oui. Les tests ADN ne prennent plus beaucoup de temps de nos jours.” 

Elle ne dit toujours rien, mais elle s’empare de l’enveloppe et l’ouvre d’une main tremblante. Elle en sort 2 documents. Elle en prend connaissance avant de lancer un regard noir à Sherlock. Elle n’est plus ni choquée, ni effrayée. Elle bouillonne en colère maintenant. 

_Très bien_. 

“C’est une plaisanterie ? demande-t-elle la voix tremblante de colère. Vous venez me remettre des documents manifestement falsifiés et …

- _Falsifiés_ ?” Une main sur le cœur, Sherlock feint l’outrage. “Angie, mon cœur, franchement tu me fais de la peine. Tu ne te souviens donc pas de notre liaison ? Elle était brève, d’accord, après tout à l'époque tu étais une jeune mariée et moi …” Il fait un vague geste de la main. “Mais quelle nuit nous avons passé. Et nous aurons toujours James pour nous en souvenir.”

Ses yeux s’écarquillent tellement que c'en est presque comique. 

“Vous êtes cinglé.

-Non pas cinglé, réplique-t-il de sa voix normale. Mais je suis extrêmement convainquant, qu’il s’agisse de convaincre un juge ou les journalistes. Aussi convainquant que ces documents. Montrez-les à qui vous voulez. Personne ne croira jamais qu’ils puissent être autre chose qu’authentiques.” 

*

_ “En es-tu absolument certain ? demande encore Sherlock, en scrutant à nouveau les documents.”  _

_ Mycroft lève les yeux au ciel.  _

_ “Crois-tu vraiment que je me serais contenté d’un travail bâclé ?  _

_ -Mais que ce passera-t-il si jamais elle fait un autre test ? demande James d’une petite voix. Si elle dit à un juge que les résultats sont faux et qu’elle demande à faire un autre test … _

_ -Le test suivant dira exactement la même chose, dit Mycroft bien plus gentiment que la manière dont il a répondu à Sherlock, mais la façon dont il tapote la table du bout des doigts trahit son impatience. Il y a 70 laboratoires en Angleterre qui réalisent des analyses ADN. Chacun d’entre eux aboutira aux mêmes conclusions s’il faut comparer ton ADN à celui de Sherlock.  _

_ -Et l’acte de naissance … commence John, avant d’être interrompu par un soupir de Mycroft.  _

_ -Il était déjà en béton lorsque je m’en suis occupé la première fois. M’avez-vous déjà vu faire quoi que ce soit à moitié, John ?” _

_ La question s’adresse à John, mais c’est Sherlock que fixe Mycroft. Il ne dit pas clairement “Fais-moi confiance,” mais son regard en dit long. Sherlock soutient son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.  _

*

Angela s’assoit, ou plutôt s'effondre sur le canapé en face de Sherlock, tant ses genoux semblent ne plus pouvoir la soutenir. Pendant un long, long moment, elle ne fait que fixer Sherlock. Il la laisse faire, mais sa patience a des limites. 

“Je sais que vous avez contacté Kitty Riley. Je sais que vous prévoyez de la rencontrer la semaine prochaine. C’était un choix logique. La personne qui a tenté de convaincre le monde que Jim était innocent de tout ce dont il était accusé. Elle ne m’apprécie toujours pas beaucoup. Elle serait ravie de raconter comment je vous ai volé votre enfant. Gagner l’opinion publique avant même de passer devant le juge, c’est ça votre stratégie ? Mais j’ai aussi des contacts. Et dans ma version des faits, Jim a simulé sa mort parce qu’il a découvert que nous avions une aventure et a passé le reste de sa vie à tenter de détruire la mienne par vengeance. Avouez que c’est bien plus vendeur. Mais la question que je me pose surtout c’est : que vont penser les parents de vos élèves quand ils découvriront que leur directrice a trompé son mari et s’est servi de l’argent provenant des activités illégales de son défunt criminel de mari pour fonder son école ?” 

Angela secoue la tête et semble finalement recouvrer l’usage de la parole. 

“Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l’avez-vous … Vous me l’avez ramené et maintenant … Pourquoi ? 

-Parce que vous avez essayé de me la faire à l’envers, Angela. Je vous l’ai amené, oui, parce qu’il a demandé à vous rencontrer. Il voulait connaître la seule personne de sa famille biologique qui lui reste. Il était tellement content que vous soyez quelqu’un de bien. Et vous voilà, à lui demander de garder des secrets, à vous lancer dans une bataille judiciaire pour obtenir sa garde sans même lui avoir demandé ce qu’il voulait vraiment.” 

*

_ “Est-ce que ça compte ?”  _

_ Les 3 adultes se taisent pour écouter la question de James, posée en un murmure.  _

_ “Est-ce que mon avis a une quelconque importance ? Si l’affaire est portée devant un juge et que les documents prouvent que vous êtes bien mes 2 parents biologiques … Je pourrais avoir le choix, non ?  _

_ -Tu es assez grand pour qu’on te demande chez qui tu veux vivre,” offre prudemment John. _

_ Bien que James hoche la tête, quelque chose dans son regard, dans la façon dont ses épaules s’abaissent, montre qu’il n’est pas convaincu. Il a noté la faille dans le raisonnement de John : le fait qu’on lui demande son avis ne garanti pas qu’il sera pris en compte. Même avec les meilleurs avocats que Mycroft pourrait obtenir, il s’agirait toujours d’un choix entre la directrice d’une école spécialisée pour les enfants en difficulté qui a l’apparence d’une sainte et un homme dont la profession le met régulièrement en danger et dont les exploits sont documentés par la presse et le blog de John.  _

_ “Ca n’ira pas aussi loin,” dit Sherlock, mais ce qu’il veut vraiment dire c’est : " Je ne la laisserai pas aller aussi loin".  _

*

Les mains toujours tremblantes, Angela lit pour la seconde fois les documents qu’elle a en main. Elle sait qu’ils ont été falsifiés, bien sûr, mais réalise-t-elle que l’important n’est pas ce qu’elle sait, mais ce qu’elle peut prouver ?

“Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demande-t-elle d’une voix plaintive. 

-Et vous ? réplique Sherlock du tac-au-tac. Je vous l’ai amené. J’allais vous l'amener de nouveau, et aussi souvent qu’il l’aurait voulu après cela. Vous débarquez chez nous à l’improviste et au lieu de vous jeter dehors je vous accorde 3 heures avec lui. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous veniez compliquer la situation ?” 

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, et bien qu’ils soient encore mouillés de larmes, elle parvient tout de même à avoir l’air fière et menaçante. 

“Parce que je ne veux pas que vous m’accordiez du temps avec lui comme s’il s’agissait d’un _cadeau_. C’est  _ mon  _ fils ! Il devrait vivre avec moi, pas vous !

-Et il veut vivre avec  _ moi _ , pas vous, réplique Sherlock sur un ton glacial. Ce que vous sauriez si seulement vous aviez pris la peine de lui demander.

-Ce n’est qu’un enfant ! Il ne sait pas … 

-Il a 13 ans. Il a passé 10 années de sa vie avec son psychopathe de père, qui a tué au moins une gouvernante sous ses yeux, en plus de lui avoir appris à tirer en le faisant s’entraîner sur de petits animaux, et a passé presque 3 ans avec un associé de son père qui n’était en aucun cas meilleur que lui. Il y a à peine quelques mois, il a été manipulé émotionnellement et kidnappé par son grand-père. Forcez-lui la main maintenant, forcez-le à venir vivre avec vous, et vous le perdrez pour toujours. 

*

_ “Je ne veux pas qu’elle sache.”  _

_ Cela fait des heures depuis la fin de leur “conseil de guerre,” comme l’a si bien nommé Mycroft. Des heures depuis l’établissement de leur plan d’attaque minutieux et leur accord à tous sur ce qui se passerait dimanche. Mais revoilà James, de retour dans le salon, bien qu’il devrait maintenant dormir depuis longtemps, qui murmure à présent dans la pénombre du salon. Sherlock abaisse son archet.  _

_ “Tu ne veux pas qu’elle sache quoi ?”  _

_ James garde le silence pendant un moment.  _

_ “Je ne veux pas qu’elle me regarde avec … avec pitié. Comme si j’étais brisé ou j’sais pas quoi.”  _

_ Bien qu’il soit en train de murmurer, sa voix monte dans les aiguës, trahissant combien il est bouleversé. Pour une fois, Sherlock ne le reprend pas sur son vocabulaire.  _

_ “Je ne lui dirai que ce que tu as envie que je lui dise, dit doucement Sherlock. Mais elle doit comprendre que tu n’as pas eu une enfance ordinaire. Elle doit comprendre combien il est essentiel qu’elle respecte tes choix.”  _

_ Dans la pénombre, Sherlock distingue à peine l’expression de James, mais il croit le voir hocher la tête, tout en se rongeant l’ongle du pouce, comme à son habitude lorsqu’il est angoissé, avant d’abaisser sa main.  _

_ “Ne lui dis pas que Père me battait, dit-il finalement. Et ne lui dis rien de ce que m’a fait Sebastian.”  _

_ Cela laisse tout de même une sacré marge de manœuvre à Sherlock. Il hoche la tête.  _

_ “Très bien. Je ne lui en parlerai pas. Est-ce que je peux lui parler de tes crises de panique ?” _

_ James prend le temps d’y réfléchir, avant de répondre dans un autre murmure :  _

_ “Non. Elle n’a pas besoin de savoir. Je vais mieux. Je vais de mieux en mieux. En plus je n’ai pas fait de crise depuis des mois.” _

_ 3 mois et 7 jours d’après ce qu’en sait Sherlock - mais cela veut-il pour autant dire que James va mieux ? _

_ “Très bien,” répète encore Sherlock, mais il n’est pas vraiment certain que soit la bonne chose à dire.  _

*

Angela recule d’un pas, comme si Sherlock venait de la gifler. 

“Vous dites toutes ces choses sur Jimmy … 

-Non. _James_ m’a raconté toutes ces choses à son sujet. James m’a parlé de la gouvernante et du pistolet. Il n’avait aucune raison de mentir. Que vous me croyez ou pas, je m’en moque éperdument. Mais je vous mets au défi de regarder James dans les yeux et de lui dire que vous ne le croyez pas lui. Je vous mets au défi de lui dire que vous vous moquez de savoir ce qu’il veut et d’oser le traîner devant le juge parce que c’est ce que  _ vous  _ voulez. Allez-y, Angela. Mettez-vous votre fils à dos. Perdez-le une seconde fois. Vous pouvez être certaine que ça sera la dernière.” 

Il se lève. Il en a fini ici. Toutes les cartes sont sur la table, et les dés sont jetés. C’était un pari risqué, oui, de dévoiler son jeu comme ça et même dangereux - un peu comme une arme nucléaire. Une arme de destruction massive … Mais la principale victime ici serait James. Sherlock mise tout sur le fait qu’elle ne veut pas faire de la peine à James. 

Puisqu’elle ne dit toujours pas un mot, il fait un pas vers la porte, avant de s’arrêter lorsqu’elle lève la main vers lui, et lui rend les documents qu’il lui a amené. 

“Nous n’en aurons pas besoin, dit-elle gravement.” 

Sherlock s’en empare sans un mot. 

“J'appellerai Mademoiselle Riley pour annuler notre rendez-vous.” 

Il incline la tête pour montrer qu’il a compris, sans un mot. 

“Est-ce que …” Elle avale sa salive difficilement. “Est-ce que je peux quand même le voir ?

-13 heures au pub, dit Sherlock d’un ton neutre. Et chaque fois qu’il aura envie de vous voir après cela.”

Elle soupire pratiquement de soulagement. “Merci.

-Ne me remerciez pas. Si cela ne tenait qu’à moi jamais plus vous ne poseriez les yeux sur lui. Mais comme je l’ai dit, c’est son choix. Et je le respecte. Et j’espère pour votre bien que vous en ferez autant.” 

*

John et James se tournent tous les 2 vers Sherlock lorsqu’il passe la porte du pub, mais avec des expressions bien différentes. 

Les yeux de John sont plissés, sa bouche pincée. Inquiet mais prêt à tout. Il s’attend au pire, espère le meilleur et est prêt à faire tout ce qu’on attend de lui. Un médecin et un soldat. 

James au contraire à du mal à cacher son impatience. Il est rempli d’espoir. L’espoir d’un enfant qui n’a jamais parlé de sa mère durant son enfance, mais qui mourrait d’envie de la connaître quand même. 

“Elle a compris, dit Sherlock en s’asseyant à côté de John. Elle n’a pas aimé ce que j’avais à dire, mais je suis convaincu qu’elle a compris que c’était un jeu qu’elle ne pouvait pas gagner. 

-Ou que ce n’est pas un jeu du tout, marmonne John en prenant une gorgée de son café. 

-Est-ce qu’elle va venir alors ? demande James. 

-Je serai surpris si elle n’arrive pas même en avance. Est-ce que tu veux qu’on reste ou …”

L’expression de culpabilité sur le visage de James est une réponse suffisante.

“On va s’asseoir à une autre table, décide John. Fais-nous signe quand tu seras prêt à partir, d’accord ?” 

James hoche la tête sans rien dire puis il est distrait par l’arrivée d’une certaine personne. Angela fait son entrée dans le pub. Sous la table, John presse brièvement la cuisse de Sherlock. 

“Viens Sherlock, murmure-t-il. Il fait beau, on va s’installer en terrasse.”

Ce qui est bien sûr un moyen de s’assurer que Sherlock n’essayera pas d’écouter leur conversation ou d’analyser leur gestuelle. Mais Sherlock ne l’entend pas de cette oreille et il est sur le point d’en dire autant - lorsque son regard croise celui de James. Il voit dans ses yeux la même détermination que le jour où il est venu lui dire qu’Angela avait prélevé son ADN. Sherlock lui adresse un petit sourire et hoche la tête. Il passe devant Angela sans même lui adresser un regard. 


	16. Le calme avant la tempête

“Ta mère m’a appelé. C’est la 3ème fois ce mois-ci.”

Sherlock hoche distraitement de la tête et prend une autre gorgée de son café. Il y a tellement de soleil aujourd’hui qu’il se reflète sur la vitre du pub. Il est presque certain cependant, qu’il peut voir James sourire à l’intérieur. Sourire à quelque chose qu’Angela est en train de dire ou …

“Ta mère, Sherlock, dit John en décalant sa chaise de quelques centimètres de façon à lui boucher la vue.  _ Ta  _ mère. M’appelle  _ moi _ . Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-Bizarre non, répond-t-il en se détendant sur sa chaise. Prévisible et mesquin oui. De toute évidence, le traitement expérimental que lui fait prendre Mycroft fonctionne à merveille.”

Du moins jusqu’ici. Mycroft a dit que les effets s’estomperaient rapidement. 

John prend une bouchée de son déjeuner, mais son attention reste fixée sur Sherlock, si bien qu’il lui est impossible de déplacer à son tour sa chaise de façon à pouvoir voir James de nouveau. 

“Ok, finit par dire John. Explique. Pourquoi est-ce ‘prévisible et mesquin’ de sa part de m’appeler ?”

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel. John pourrait aisément le deviner s’il y réfléchissait ne serait-ce que 2 minutes - ou s’il ne laissait pas ses sentiments affecter son jugement. 

“Réfléchis, John. Que se passerait-il si elle m’appelait directement ?”

John ricane en secouant la tête. Il commence à comprendre. 

“Rien du tout. Tu ne décrocherais pas, si ?

-Parce que je sais ce qu’elle veut et qu’elle connaît déjà ma réponse. Alors elle t’appelle _toi_ à la place, en espérant que tu réussisses à me convaincre.”

Quelqu’un sort du pub et pendant quelques secondes on peut entendre les conversations provenant de l’intérieur. Sherlock tend l’oreille, sans succès. Les portes se referment déjà, comme une mince barrière séparant 2 mondes. Sherlock donnerait volontiers son bras droit pour savoir ce qui se dit à l’intérieur - bien que cela aussi aussi soit assez prévisible. Après tout, c’est le dernier dimanche avant les vacances d’été. 

“Sans vouloir être prévisible et mesquin à mon tour, poursuit sérieusement John, mais traitement expérimental ou pas, elle n’est pas éternelle. Elle veut passer du temps avec toi. N’attends pas qu’il soit trop tard, tu le regretteras.

-Pas avec moi, corrige Sherlock presque automatiquement. Avec James. Elle sait qu’il est trop tard pour changer l’opinion que je me suis faite d’elle, mais elle peut s’assurer que James garde d’elle les meilleurs souvenirs possibles. Ce que cela change pour elle en revanche, je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. 

-Qui voudrait mourir en sachant que personne ne les regretteraient ?” 

Ils parlent toujours de sa mère, Sherlock le sait bien, mais c’est l’image de Jim Moriarty qui surgit dans son esprit sans prévenir. Jim Moriarty, dans ses derniers instants, souriant, serrant la main de Sherlock avant de sortir son pistolet de la poche intérieure de son manteau. 

Que pensait-il qu’il se produirait après sa mort ? James a posé la même question et il n’a pas su quoi lui répondre. Il n’a toujours pas de réponse aujourd’hui, mais il se demande … Savait-il qu’Angela faisait encore son deuil ? La pseudo “assurance vie” était-elle le seul lien entre eux 2 ou la surveillait-il de temps en temps ? Sherlock l’imagine très bien se rendre ici, peut-être même s’asseoir à cette même terrasse et la regarder se rendre au cimetière de l’autre côté de la place. Il aurait pris son pieds sans aucun doute. 

S’y rend-elle toujours ? Elle n’a plus de raison de le faire, mais elle a avoué avoir toujours des sentiments pour “Jimmy”, alors peut-être qu’avant qu’ils arrivent le dimanche, ou une fois qu’ils sont partis … 

John claque des doigts devant son nez et Sherlock sursaute, brusquement tiré de ses pensées. 

“A quoi est-ce que tu étais en train de penser au juste ? demande-t-il dans un étrange sourire. Sûrement pas à moi et je ne pense pas que tu étais en train de penser à ta mère non plus.”

Une douzaine de réponses possibles traversent l’esprit de Sherlock, que John n’aurait aucun mal à croire et sans doute aussi plus acceptables, selon les critères de John, que la vérité. Mais lorsque John le regarde comme cela, les yeux remplis d’inquiétudes mais aussi d’espoir, Sherlock ne parvient pas à se résoudre à mentir. Il n’est pas encore familier avec le concept de relation amoureuse, et il lui faudra sûrement encore un moment avant de s’y habituer complètement, mais il est convaincu que mentir à son partenaire et tout en haut sur la liste des choses à éviter. 

“Moriarty,” dit-il simplement. 

John hoche la tête, et son sourire s’efface quelque peu. 

“On ne peut pas dire que je sois surpris. Tu penses qu’ils sont encore en train de parler de lui là dedans ?” 

Sherlock n’en a aucune idée et c’est d’ailleurs ce qu’il répond. C'est la 5ème fois que James retrouve sa mère ici un dimanche. Après le premier rendez-vous, Sherlock a considéré le fait de demander à James ce dont ils avaient parlé durant ses 2 interminables heures et demi mais il s’est ravisé et n’a toujours pas posé une seule question. Si quelque chose se produit et que Sherlock a besoin d’être mis au courant, il fait confiance à James pour le prévenir. Tout le reste est privé. N’est-ce pas ?

Qu’ils parlent ou non de Moriarty, ces rencontres n’ont pas l’air d’avoir d’impact négatif sur l’état d’esprit de James. Il a l’air eu plutôt détendu ces dernières semaines. En tout cas il n’a pas eu besoin que Sherlock joue du violon pour qu’il s’endorme. Mais Sherlock a joué quand même, pour lui-même. John l’a remarqué et, à chaque fois, il s’assoit dans son fauteuil et l’écoute jouer pendant un moment. Lorsqu’il décide que cela suffit pour ce soir, il se lève et tend la main vers Sherlock jusqu’à ce que celui-ci la prenne. S’il n’était pas là … 

Sherlock ne sait vraiment pas ce qu’il ferait sans lui. 

“Les voilà,” dit-il soudain en apercevant James par la fenêtre quand qu’il n’ouvre la porte pour sa mère. 

Ils s’approche tous les 2 de la table, mais alors que James s’assoit sur le banc à côté de John, Angela reste debout. D’habitude, elle leur dit au revoir avant de partir mais aujourd’hui elle reste là, les yeux fixés sur James … Sherlock sait ce qui vient ensuite. James ne perd pas de temps et commence :

“Du coup, on se disait …” commence James, les yeux alternant entre John et Sherlock. 

_ On _ . C’est fou de voir combien ce mot lui vient facilement. Il ne l’appelle toujours pas “Maman”, pour autant que Sherlock sache, mais soudain Sherlock se demande s’il ne le fait pas - seulement pas devant eux. 

“Enfin, je veux dire, j’ai parlé à Angela de la compétition. Est-ce qu’elle peut venir m’encourager aussi ?” 

Ce n’est … pas ce à quoi Sherlock s’attendait. Du tout. D’abord il était sûr que James allait leur demander s’il pouvait passer une partie des vacances ici. Ensuite, il pensait que James allait parler de la compétition d’équitation de la semaine prochaine à Angela simplement pour lui dire qu’il ne pourrait pas venir dimanche prochain, et qu’Angela aurait débarqué sans prévenir. 

Un bref coup regard échangé avec John, qui semble aussi stupéfait que Sherlock, et Sherlock doit donner une réponse à James avant qu’il ne commence à s’inquiéter. 

“Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ?” 

James tourne un sourire radieux vers Angela. 

“Tu vois ? Je t’avais dit que ça ne serait pas un problème.” 

Elle lui sourit en retour, mais son sourire semble un peu forcé et n'atteint pas ses yeux. Sherlock n’aime pas ça du tout. Comment a-t-elle expliqué à James qu’il devait d’abord demander la permission pour l’inviter ? A-t-elle essayé de faire passer Sherlock pour un espèce de tortionnaire qui tente de lui enlever James ? Non, c’est impossible. James n’y croirait pas une seconde. 

Si ? 

La question tourne en boucle dans l’esprit de Sherlock sur le chemin du retour. Si Angela tente de semer la discorde entre James et Sherlock, quelle meilleure façon de faire sinon s’établir en l’innocente victime de la jalousie de Sherlock ? Il a bien essayé de cacher ladite jalousie mais James est devenu bien trop observateur, lorsqu’il s’agit de déchiffrer les sentiments de Sherlock. 

“Tu t’inquiètes trop.” 

Trop observateur, en effet. 

John laisse échapper un petit rire, tandis que Sherlock lance un regard à James dans le rétroviseur. 

“Tu t’inquiètes trop, répète James. J’ai dit à Angela qu’elle s’inquiétait trop mais tu fais exactement la même chose. Elle pense que tu vas m'empêcher de la voir et tu penses que je vais finir par vouloir vivre avec elle plutôt qu’avec vous. Qu’est-ce que je peux bien faire pour vous convaincre tous les 2 que rien de tout ça ne va se passer ?” 

Cette fois, c’est un rire franc qui s’échappe des lèvres de John. Sherlock lui lance un regard noir, que John ignore, avant de se tourner vers James, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

“As-tu pensé à faire s'entrechoquer leurs têtes ? Ca secouera peut-être quelque chose chez ces 2 têtes de mules.

-Ca vaut peut-être la peine d’essayer, répond James sur le même ton. Mais j’aimerais autant éviter d’avoir recours à la violence.” 

Un autre regard dans le rétroviseur, cette fois un peu inquiet; entendre James parler de violence n’est jamais bon signe, mais il sourit en coin. Il plaisante, rien de plus. 

“On ne peut pas dire que ce plan me plaise particulièrement, dit-il un peu sèchement. Tu pourrais peut-être simplement me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter. 

-Mais est-ce que ça sera suffisant ? demande James sceptique. Ce n’est pas suffisant pour Angela. Je n’arrête pas de lui dire que tu n’utiliseras pas ces documents à moins qu’elle ne t’y force, mais tu lui as vraiment fait peur.” 

Sherlock lance une fois de plus un regard à John; il ne sourit plus, pas plus que Sherlock. Lui faire peur était justement l’effet escompté, et James semblait d’accord pour dire que c’était nécessaire. A-t-il changé d’avis ? 

“Est-ce que c’est de ça dont vous parlez quand vous vous voyez ? demande John et Sherlock lui est reconnaissant de poser la question. De combien Sherlock lui a fait peur ? Il me semble qu’il y a bien d’autres sujets que vous pourriez aborder.

-On parle de plein de choses, réplique James si facilement que Sherlock regrette de ne pas lui avoir posé la question après tout. Mais elle en revient toujours à ça. Et je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes toujours si silencieux quand on fait le trajet pour y aller ou pour revenir. Et je sais ce que tu pensais que j’allais demander aujourd’hui.” 

Ils entrent dans Londres maintenant et Sherlock doit faire attention à la route. En tout cas c’est ce dont il se convainc lorsqu’il met quelque minutes avant de demander : “Alors … tu ne veux pas passer quelques semaines avec elle cet été ?

-Quand ? demande James sur un ton neutre. Entre les vacances chez ta mère, les cours d’arts plastiques et les cours d’équitation, je vais être de retour à l’école avant de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.”

Heureusement, Sherlock est arrêté à un feu rouge sinon il aurait freiné d’un coup. Oubliant le rétroviseur, il se tourne carrément vers James. 

Sherlock était au courant des cours d’arts plastiques et d’équitation. Les cours d’arts plastiques ont été proposés par l’école de James pendant les vacances, 3 jours par semaine pendant 5 semaines, bien que James soit sans doute moins intéressé par les cours en eux-mêmes que par le fait que Laure y assiste aussi. Il a demandé à participer à la compétition d’équitation avec autant d’anxiété que pour les cours d’arts plastiques. L’équitation reste quelque chose d’associé à son père et le sujet semble être un sujet sensible, même encore maintenant et malgré sa passion pour l’équitation. 

Mais des vacances chez la mère de Sherlock ? 

“Elle t’a téléphoné aussi hein ? demande John avec un grand sourire. 

-C’est un complot,” grommèle Sherlock, et John et James éclate de rire.

*

Une semaine passe. La dernière semaine de l’année scolaire. 7 jours durant lesquels Sherlock tente de trouver une excuse pour ne pas passer 2 semaines complètes chez sa mère. 2 enquêtes, 2 solides 7, tiennent Sherlock et John occupés.

Le dimanche matin, James sautille pratiquement d’excitation. C’est sa première compétition depuis que Moriarty est mort. Sa mère sera là, ainsi que Laure. Mycroft n’a pas fait de promesse, mais il a dit qu’il ferait son possible pour être là aussi. 

Sherlock donnerait n’importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à y assister. Et en même temps il ne manquerait cela pour rien au monde. A en juger par le regard que lui lance John lorsqu’il est temps d’y aller et le fait qu’il lui serre brièvement la main, Sherlock est on ne peut plus transparent. Heureusement, James est trop excité pour ce rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. 

Les participants passent les uns après les autres et l’attente semble interminable. La salle d'observation est remplie de parents et d’invités et Sherlock passe le temps en faisant des déductions à voix haute pour faire rire John. Il fait bien attention à ne pas regarder sur sa gauche, à quelques mètres de distance, James vient de présenter Laure à Angela et ils discutent maintenant tous ensemble. Sherlock ne veut pas savoir de quoi. 

“Tu réalises que tu fais la tête, pas vrai ? murmure John lorsque Sherlock marque une pause pour scruter une nouvelle personne. 

-James sait bien que ce n’est pas le cas, Sherlock réplique à voix tout aussi basse. Je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser.

-Tu crois ça ? demande John. Dis plutôt que tu espères que ce soit le cas. Il n’a pas l’air très content maintenant, si ?” 

Sherlock se tourne immédiatement vers James. Il est tout pâle et ses yeux sont écarquillés de terreur. A côté de lui, Angela et Laure se sont tues et regardent James d’un air inquiet. 

“Quelque chose ne va pas,” souffle Sherlock avant de se diriger vers James a grandes enjambées. 

James tourne immédiatement les yeux vers lui. Il les écarquille davantage et tourne imperceptiblement la tête, comme pour inviter Sherlock à suivre son regard. Sherlock se fige à son tourne lorsqu’il trouve ce qui a mis James dans cet état. Au fond de la pièce se tient un homme. Le portrait craché de Sebastian Moran. 


	17. La panique

Ce n’est pas Moran. 

Ca  _ ne peut pas _ être Moran. 

Moran est mort. Sherlock sent encore dans ses bras le bruit qu'a fait son cou lorsqu’il lui a brisé. Il a un haut le cœur rien que de penser à l’odeur de putréfaction emplissant l'entrepôt il y a quelques mois de cela. 

Moran est mort. 

Mais l’homme au fond de la pièce, qui serre des mains en passant d’un groupe à l’autre, l’homme qui a mis James dans cet état … Cet homme pourrait aussi bien être son frère jumeau. 

_Ce ne sont jamais des jumeaux_ , lui dit sa petite voix intérieure, qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Mycroft, et pourtant … 

La même taille. Les mêmes cheveux châtains, avec quelques cheveux blancs. Les mêmes yeux noirs. La même forme de visage. Il est peut-être un peu plus gros, ses épaules peut-être un peu plus étroites, mais les différences sont infimes. 

La respiration haletante de James tire Sherlock de ses pensées. Angela est en train de lui dire quelque chose, mais James ne semble pas l’entendre - et Sherlock se moque bien de ce qu’elle peut dire. Il remarque en revanche qu’elle s’apprête à poser sa main sur l’épaule de James. Il lui tape dessus avant qu’elle ne puisse le toucher, ignore son regard outré et vient se placer juste devant James, pour bloquer son champ de vision. James cligne des yeux et lève péniblement la tête vers Sherlock. 

“Tu as l’air d’avoir chaud, dit Sherlock, ce qui est absolument ridicule car James n’a jamais eu l’air aussi pâle. Tu as le trac je parie ? Allons prendre un peu l’air.” 

James semble comprendre ce qu’il est en train de faire car il hoche difficilement la tête. Sherlock lance un sourire complètement faux à Angela et Laure et les assure qu’ils ne seront pas longs - espérant qu’elles comprendront qu’elles ne sont pas invitées à les suivre. Sherlock se tourne ensuite vers John et lance un regard vers l’homme qui ne peut décidément pas être Moran. 

“Cet homme, dit-il en faisant de son mieux pour paraître détaché. Est-ce que tu pourrais obtenir son nom ? J’ai l’impression qu’il s’agit d’un client, mais je ne parviens pas à m’en souvenir.” 

John fronce les sourcils dans sa direction et hoche la tête. Sherlock lance un coup d'œil à la ronde, tachant de trouver la sortie la plus éloignée possible de cet homme avant d’ouvrir la voie à James. 

“Viens, James.” 

Dans la foule, cela serait plus facile pour Sherlock de guider James en le tenant par l’épaule ou par le bras, mais il n’ose pas le toucher pour le moment, pas alors qu’il suspecte James d’être au bord d’une crise de panique. Il fait en sorte de bloquer cet homme, peu importe qui il est, du champ de vision de James tandis qu’ils se dirigent vers une sortie de secours. Sherlock ouvre la porte et laisse passer James, avant de la refermer derrière eux. James descend 3 marches de l’escalier d’un pas tremblant, la main agrippée à la rambarde avant de s'effondrer sur une marche, comme si ses jambes ne parvenaient plus à le soutenir. Sherlock prend son courage à 2 mains et s’assoit sur la même marche. 

“Ce n’est pas lui, dit-il en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton neutre. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu l’as vu mourir. Si je me souviens bien, tes mots exacts ont été ‘Je vois bien qu’il est mort. C’est plutôt évident vu l’ange de son cou.’ Tu as vu son corps décomposé des mois plus tard. Moran est mort et tu le sais.” 

James bloque sa respiration, qui était pourtant haletante il y a encore quelques minutes à peine. Hyperventilation ? Pas encore tout à fait ? Il tente peut-être de se maîtriser ? Sherlock n’en sait rien. Mais ça ne lui plaît pas du tout. 

“Respire, dit-il doucement. S’il te plaît juste … respire d’accord ? Doucement. Inspire et expire.” 

James laisse s’échapper une espèce de hoquet, qui pourrait tout aussi bien être un rire ou un sanglot. Sherlock serre les poings sur ses genoux et regarde James fermer les yeux et se plier en 2, le visage sur les genoux, son corps entier secoué de tremblements. Sherlock ne se rappelle pas s’être jamais autant senti aussi inutile. 

“Il est mort, dit-il encore sur le même ton. Il est mort il y a 9 mois dans un entrepôt désaffecté et a été enterré dans une tombe anonyme. 2 fois. Il est mort bien trop rapidement et aurait dû souffrir bien davantage, je te l’accorde, mais il n’en est pas moins mort pour autant. Mais toi, tu es en vie. Tu t’en es sorti. Tu as une famille. Tu as un foyer. Une mère. Une petite amie. Tu as la vie devant toi et elle va être resplendissante, James.” 

Un autre hoquet et, sans lever la tête, James parvient à dire : “Pas ma petite amie. On est juste. Juste amis. On s’est mis d’accord. On n’a pas besoin de. C’est juste. Juste un mot.” 

Il veut parler de Laure ? Parfait. Ils peuvent faire ça. Sherlock ferait n’importe quoi pour lui changer les idées. 

“Juste amis, c’est ça, dit Sherlock sur un ton légèrement moqueur. Elle est là dedans, porte une robe qui doit coûter au moins aussi cher que mes costumes sur-mesure, des talons, du maquillage et elle est allée chez le coiffeur hier, tout ça pour venir encourager son  _ ami _ pendant sa compétition.”

Cette fois c’est clairement un petit rire qui secoue le corps de James. 

“Pas seulement amis, concède-t-il. Meilleurs amis.

-Hum, je ne me souviens pas que John ait fait autant d’efforts pour moi lorsque nous n’étions qu’amis. 

-Toi. Toi tu en faisais. Des efforts.”

Il ne termine pas sa pensée, et quelque part Sherlock lui en est reconnaissant. Il ne veut pas particulièrement se souvenir du mariage de John. 

Une profonde inspiration et James relève la tête et ouvre les yeux. Il a toujours l’air aussi pâle et quelques gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front, mais sa respiration semble être revenue à la normale. 

“Ca va mieux ? demande gentiment Sherlock. 

-Tu l’as vu aussi, n’est-ce pas ? demande James au lieu de répondre, en fixant le mur en face de lui. Ce n’est pas Sebastian mais il lui ressemble, pas vrai ?”

Son ton est suppliant, comme s’il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses propres yeux. 

“La ressemblance est frappante, confirmé Sherlock, mais ce n’est pas …

-Je sais, coupe James en pressant ses mains sur ses yeux. Je sais que ça ne peut pas être lui. C’est ça le pire. Je sais que c’est ridicule mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher.” Ses épaules tremblent, cette fois en un sanglot. “Fait chier.

-Ce n’est pas ridicule, dit Sherlock. On sait que cela prendrait du temps. Certaines choses provoquent tes crises de panique, et j’en suis désolé, et elles continueront encore sans doute pour un bout de temps. Si jamais tu veux en parler à quelqu’un ou … 

-Non. Je t’ai dit que je ne voulais pas.” 

Sherlock hoche la tête, même si James ne peut pas le voir. “Alors on continuera à les désamorcer une à la fois. Est-ce que ça t’a fait du bien de parler d’autre chose ? De parler de Laure ?” 

James abaisse ses mains et murmure “Oui, ç’a aidé,” en rougissant. “Qu’est ce qu’elle va penser de moi maintenant ? Et Maman ?” 

C’est la première fois que Sherlock entend James appeler Angela comme ça. Il savait que ce jour viendrait, et pourtant il ne sait toujours pas quoi en penser. La sonnerie de son téléphone l’empêche de répondre. C’est John. 

_ Lord Alexander Moran. Il est ministre et fait aussi partie du conseil d’administration du centre équestre. Il est ici pour remettre les prix aux vainqueurs.  _

_ Moran - c’était le nom de cet homme non ? Comment va James ?  _

Les doigts tremblants, Sherlock tape rapidement.  _ Il va mieux. SH  _ avant de faire une rapide recherche internet. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant de trouver des renseignements sur ce Lord Moran. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demande James après un moment, la voix de retour à la normale.

-Son frère, répond Sherlock. Cet homme. C’est le frère aîné de Sebastian.” 

Il tend son téléphone à James et le regarde lire une page qu’il a pratiquement apprise par cœur. 

_ Lord Moran, membre de l'aristocratie britannique, Ministre du  _ _ Développement Economique International _ _. 49 ans. Aîné de 3 frères. Les 2 cadets ont servi dans l’armée. L’un d’entre eux a été tué en service. Le second a disparu après avoir été jugé devant la cour martiale.  _

“Pas Sebastian, murmure James en rendant son téléphone à Sherlock, mais un Moran tout de même.” Il fronce les sourcils en regardant dans le vide. “Une fois, Père a dit … Je ne me souviens pas exactement quoi, mais je pense … Il était en train de parler avec Sebastian et ils se disputaient à propos d’un certain Alex. C’était peut-être lui. Tu penses qu’il travaillait pour mon père ?

-Je ne sait pas, dit Sherlock. Quelle importance ?”

Sherlock ne sait pas si à cette instant cela à de l’importance pour James car la porte de l’issue de secours s’ouvre sur Angela. Elle les fixe pendant un instant, avant de resserrer son châle autour de ses épaules. 

“Ils viennent d’appeler ton groupe, mon chéri, dit-elle en souriant à James. Ca sera bientôt à toi.” 

Il faut 4 secondes à James avant de répondre un timide “Oh. C’est vrai,” et il ne bouge pas, pas même lorsque Sherlock se lève. 

“Si tu ne t’en sens pas capable, dit Sherlock. Tu n’y es pas obligé. Tu auras d’autres occasions.”

Il s’apprête à prendre la décision à la place de James, parce qu’il est toujours aussi pâle, mais James secoue la tête, s’agrippe à la rambarde de l’escalier et se lève. 

“Non, c’est bon, dit-il un peu trop faiblement pour être parfaitement convainquant, puis un peu plus fort. Ca va. J’en ai envie. Je passe dans les derniers du groupe alors j’aurais du temps pour me préparer. Tu viens m’encourager ?”

Sherlock hoche la tête. “Je vais chercher John et Laure. Pars devant, on te rejoint.” 

James lui lance un bref petit sourire puis un vers sa mère, et il se dépêche de descendre les escaliers, l’écho de ses bottes résonnant dans la cage d’escalier. Sherlock remonte l’escalier pour retourner dans la salle d’observation, mais Angela, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, lui bloque le chemin de la sortie. 

“Je travaille avec des enfants, dit-elle calmement. Certains non valides, d’autres neuro-divergents, d’autres encore avec des troubles du comportements. J’ai obtenu 2 masters en psychologie infantile et j’ai publié des articles dans des presses académiques à ce propos.” Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de poser un regard noir sur Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils. “Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à mon fils ?” 

Sherlock pourrait mentir, non ? James ne veut pas qu’elle sache, mais elle a peut-être besoin qu’on la mette au courant. Elle travaille avec des enfants, oui, mais si cela s’était produit alors qu’elle était seule avec James, aurait-elle compris ce qui se passait ? Aurait-elle su comment réagir - ou n’aurait-elle fait qu’empirer les choses ?

“Il fait des crises de panique, dit-il lentement, tout en espérant que James comprendra les raisons qui l’ont poussé à trahir sa confiance. Ca n’arrive pas souvent et il s’en remet rapidement. Il ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez mais je suppose qu’il le fallait si jamais cela se produit lorsque vous êtes avec lui.” 

Il peut voir toutes les questions qu’elle meure d’envie de lui poser, son inquiétude - sa colère aussi. Elle finit simplement par demander : “Qu’est-ce qui les déclenche ?” 

Ca, Sherlock ne peut pas lui dire. Il ne pourrait pas lui apporter de réponse précise de toute façon. Aujourd’hui c’était quelqu’un qui ressemblait à Moran, la dernière fois, une réplique de film, quelque chose que Moran avait l’habitude de dire. Qui sait ce que cela sera la prochaine fois ? 

“Je vous l’ai déjà dit, dit-il froidement. Son père était un psychopathe. Il a tué des personnes sous ses yeux. Il a tenté de faire de James quelqu’un comme lui. Ses crises de panique peuvent être provoquée par n’importe quoi. N’importe qui. N’importe quand.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas, accuse-t-elle et Sherlock ricane. 

-C’est très perspicace de votre part. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, James nous attend. Ou préférez-vous rester ici ?”

Elle s’écarte pour le laisser passer. Ils retrouvent John et Laure à travers la foule et prennent l’escalier principal jusqu’au terrain d’entraînement. Laure se fait visiblement du souci pour James. Lorsqu’elle demande d’une petite voix : “Est-ce que c’était encore une fois son asthme ?” Sherlock a besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir que c’est l’excuse qu’ils ont trouvé la dernière fois. 

“Il va bien, la rassure Sherlock. Il est un juste un peu nerveux, je pense.” 

Elle accepte son explication sans broncher et reporte son attention vers la course d’obstacle. Angela, d’un autre côté, lance à Sherlock un regard chargé de colère. Il la fixe en retour d’un regard tout aussi noir, prêt à lui dire sa façon de penser lorsque John vient placer sa main à l’arrière de sa nuque. Les yeux d'Angela s’élargissent momentanément et elle cligne des yeux mais Sherlock se détourne vers John. 

“Ca va ?” demande simplement John, tandis que ses yeux semblent poser des centaines de question à la fois. 

Sherlock hoche la tête. Il pourra répondre à ses questions plus tard - lorsqu’ils seront de retour chez eux et seuls. Pour l’instant, lorsque John laisse retomber sa main, Sherlock la prend dans la sienne et la serre tendrement. 

Ils doivent attendre ce qui semble être une éternité avant que ce soit le tour de James. Sherlock l’a vu monter à cheval quelques fois déjà, mais il ne l’a jamais vu aussi nerveux. Et s’il faisait de nouveau une crise ? Et s’il ne s’était pas tout à fait remis de la précédente ? Ou s’il tombait, ou si …

“Tout va bien se passer, murmure John. Regarde-le. Il va bien.” 

Sherlock se tourne vers James qui passe devant eux et hoche la tête dans leur direction tout en souriant. Et oui, il a l’air parfaitement à l’aise sur sa selle, il se tient bien droit et détend ses épaules comme pour dire “Je peux le faire”. Il s’élance dans le parcours d’obstacle. 

Il est loin de faire aussi bien que durant ses entraînements, et finit avant dernier, mais au moins il finit la course. Il n’y a que 2 autres participants après lui, mais inutile de dire que son groupe est loin de la première place du podium. Il est complètement dépité lorsqu’il rejoint sa famille, et s’excuse de sa piètre performance. Avant qu’aucun des adultes n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Laure interrompt James et le félicite pour avoir terminé la course même après sa “crise d’asthme.” Sherlock a le sentiment que, “meilleurs amis” ou non, James a apprécié le baisé sur la joue qu’il a reçu pour ses efforts Lorsque Laure se rend compte qu’ils ne sont pas seuls, il devient difficile de dire lequel des 2 rougit le plus. 

Bien qu’Angela soit en train de sourire, elle semble troublée. Elle serre brièvement James dans ses bras en lui murmurant “Je suis fière de toi,” ce qui fait se serrer quelque chose de façon désagréable dans la poitrine de Sherlock. Après que John et Sherlock lui aient assuré qu’il s’est très bien débrouillé, James se détend un peu, mais Sherlock se doute qu’il lui faudra un moment avant de se remettre des événements qui se sont produits aujourd’hui. 

Lorsque Angela demande si elle peut les accompagner chez eux pour “discuter”, ses soupçons deviennent une certitude. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou-te-s ! La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que j'ai complètement oublié de poster le 2ème chapitre de la semaine dernière, la bonne c'est que j'en posterai donc 3 cette semaine ! Bonne lecture et prenez soin de vous

Sherlock se propose pour faire du thé, principalement pour ne pas avoir à rester dans la même pièce qu’Angela plus que nécessaire. La voir ici, chez eux, à le don de l’énerver au plus au point. Elle s’assoit sur le bord du canapé, à une extrémité, tandis que John est dans son fauteuil. Le silence se fait pesant dans la pièce. 

James est monté se changer et il a l’air de prendre son temps. Il n’est toujours pas redescendu lorsque Sherlock revient dans le salon avec un plateau sur lequel sont posées leurs tasses. Une fois le thé versé, Angela s’éclaircit la gorge et demande à John : “Alors comme ça, vous vivez ici ?” 

John lève un sourcil avant de répondre sèchement : “Oui, en effet,” et de prendre une gorgée de thé. Angela regarde autour d’elle - pour la troisième fois - et Sherlock n’en peut plus d’entendre les rouages de son cerveau s’activer, refusant de parvenir à une conclusion qui est pourtant on ne peut plus évidente. Les gens ne peuvent vraiment voir que ce qu’ils veulent bien voir … 

“Non, il n’y a pas de 3ème chambre,” dit-il froidement. 

Elle porte la tasse à ses lèvres mais ne parvient pas à dissimuler ses lèvres pincées d’un air de désapprobation. 

“Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dit John sur un ton léger qui ne berne pas Sherlock une minute, je vous conseille de le faire maintenant avant que James ne nous rejoigne. Non pas que cela vous regarde en quoi que ce soit.”

La façon dont tout son corps se raidit ne lui dit rien qui vaille et Sherlock se rappelle brusquement qu’elle fréquente l’église à côté du cimetière. Il ne sait plus qu’elle dénomination elle porte, mais ce n’est pas comme s’il avait eu des raisons de s’y intéresser jusqu'à maintenant. 

“Ca ne me regarde pas, consent-elle d’un ton pincé, mais mon fils vit avec vous et …

-Et il devrait nous rejoindre, l’interrompt Sherlock, avant que qui que ce soit ne se mette à penser qu’il écoute aux portes.” 

Le “encore une fois” reste fortement sous-entendu. 

James entre dans le salon, l’expression neutre. Impossible de savoir s’il en a entendu suffisamment pour savoir qu’Angela n’est pas ravi qu’il vive avec 2 hommes qui sont en couple, mais Sherlock en doute. 

Il vient s’asseoir à l’autre extrémité du canapé, ou plutôt se ratatine dans le coin. Le silence retombe dans la pièce, encore plus lourd que précédemment. Angela le rompt en déposant sa tasse de thé à moitié vide sur la table basse dans un tintement de porcelaine. Elle se tourne ensuite vers James, les mains jointes sur ses genoux en souriant. Ce n’est pas un sourire aimable du tout, James se raidit avant même qu’elle n’ouvre la bouche. 

“A propos de ce qui s’est passé, commence-t-elle mais James détourne brusquement la tête et lance un regard furieux vers Sherlock. 

-Tu lui as dit !

-Je lui ai dit que tu faisais des crises de panique, oui,” répond Sherlock calmement, espérant que James comprenne qu’il n’a rien dit d’autre. 

Mais cela ne suffit pas à l'apaiser. 

“Je t’avais demandé de ne pas le faire. 

-James, tente Angela d’un ton si doucereux que James l’ignore en secouant la tête comme s’il tenter de cacher la colère qui menace d’exploser en lui. 

-Elle a demandé ce que tu avais, dit Sherlock. Elle est loin d’être complètement stupide. Mentir aurait été contreproductif.” Après quelques secondes il ajoute. “De plus, si tu souhaites passer davantage de temps avec elle, elle devait être prévenue si jamais venait à se reproduire.” 

James ne nie pas le fait que ses crises puissent se reproduire et cela devrait être rassurant - le déni n’aide en rien - mais d’une certaine façon cela attriste Sherlock. Il n’aime pas voir le résigné. Cela lui rappelle trop combien il était résigné à l’idée que son père prévoyait de venir le chercher sans que rien ne puisse l’en empêcher. 

“Il fallait que je le sache, mon trésor, dit Angela sur le même ton écœurant. Je suis ta mère et …”

James l'interrompt d’un regard glaçant puis par des mots tranchants.

“Tu n’as pas besoin de me parler comme si j’étais un gamin de 5 ans, je ne vais pas fondre en larmes ni faire un caprice.” 

Sherlock ne l’a jamais entendu parler à Angela de cette façon. Si cela le surprend, il n’ose pas imaginer comment doit se sentir Angela. A vrai dire, il s’en moque. Elle l’a bien cherché. Après quelques secondes, James ajoute dans un soupire : 

“C’est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu aies de la peine pour moi. Ca ne m’aide pas. Au contraire.” 

Quelques secondes passent en silence. Angela se raidit et James baisse la tête, d’un air coupable. Sherlock aime cela encore moins que l’air résigné et est sur le point d’intervenir quand Angela demande sur un ton neutre : “D’accord, qu’est-ce qui t’aide, alors ?” Elle tourne la tête vers Sherlock, mais la question s’adresse toujours à James. “Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait pour que tu te sentes mieux ?”

James reste silencieux évidemment, mais la façon dont il lève sa main pour se ronger l’ongle du pouce n’est pas bon signe. 

“Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui les provoque ?" demande Angela prenant visiblement sur elle pour ne pas paraître trop impatiente, sans succès.

Jusqu’ici, elle ne connaissait que le James gentil, intelligent et talentueux. Cette part de lui - son côté têtu, la façon qu’il a de ne pas toujours répondre aux questions posées - ne doit pas être une bonne surprise. 

“Ca se produit quand ça se produit,” répond James, les yeux toujours baissés. Ses mains agrippent ses genoux. Sherlock se promet que si elles commencent à trembler, il met fin à cette petite “discussion,” ou plutôt à cet interrogatoire. 

“Mais aujourd’hui par exemple, persiste-t-elle. Il doit bien y avoir eu quelque chose pour la déclencher. On était en train de discuter et d’un coup tu t’es figé. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmure James avant de lever la tête vers Sherlock. Puis-je monter dans ma chambre ?” 

John répond en même temps que Sherlock et donne de la force à leur réponse. 

“Oui, vas-y.” 

L’air visiblement soulagé, James saute sur ses pieds. Il passe devant Angela, mais elle n’a pas dit son dernier mot et lui saisit la main au passage. 

“James, s’il te plaît. Je veux simplement … J’ai besoin de comprendre. Pendant 13 ans, je n’ai pas pu être ta mère, je n’ai pas pu te protéger ni t’aider lorsque tu en as eu besoin. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser faire ça maintenant ?”

Sherlock se lève d’un bond et s’apprête à lui hurler de lâcher sa main dans l’instant, lorsque James répond. 

“Tu ne peux pas me protéger de mon passé, dit-il doucement. Si tu veux vraiment m’aider, alors laisse tomber. On se reverra quand je serai rentré de vacances chez la mère de Sherlock, mais seulement si tu me parles comme avant. Pas comme aujourd’hui.” 

Ce qu’il fait fait ensuite surprend tellement Sherlock qu’il se rassoit un peu trop brusquement : James serre Angela dans ses bras. Brièvement d’accord, pas même assez longtemps pour qu’elle puisse le serrer dans ses bras à son tour, et d’une façon un peu rigide, sans chaleur, mais il la serre dans ses bras tout de même. Angela réalise-t-elle le cadeau qu’il lui fait ?

A en juger par la façon dont elle regarde James sortir de la pièce puis dont elle lance un regard vers Sherlock, probablement pas. 

“Je n’avais pas fini de lui parler, persifle-t-elle. Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit qu’il pouvait monter dans sa chambre ?

-Parce qu’encore 2 minutes et il aurait fait une nouvelle crise de panique, dit John sèchement, avant d’écoper d’un regard noir de la part d’Angela. Mais peut-être que vous auriez voulu être aux premières loges cette fois-ci ? Est-ce que ça aurait suffit à satisfaire votre curiosité de savoir que  _ vous  _ pouvez les déclencher ?”

Son regard se durcit encore, mais elle ne répond pas à John et sa prochaine question s’adresse de nouveau à Sherlock. 

“A quelle fréquence voit-il un psychologue ?”

Sherlock sait d’avance qu’elle ne va pas aimer sa réponse, mais c’est la seule décision qu’il a prise concernant James sur laquelle il refuse de revenir. 

“Il ne veut pas parler à un professionnel,” dit-il froidement. 

Angela écarquille les yeux et serre les poings sur ses genoux. Elle parvient à contrôler sa voix, mais Sherlock se doute qu’il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup avant de commencer à hurler. 

“C’est un  _ enfant _ . Ce qu’il  _ veut  _ à moins d’importance que ce dont il a  _ besoin  _ ici, c’est à dire d’un important suivi psychologique pour surmonter ses traumatismes. Il n’y arrivera jamais tout seul. Vous devez sûrement comprendre cela, puisque vous insistez sur le fait que vous êtes son  _ parent _ . 

-Ce dont il a besoin, réplique Sherlock en tâchant d’ignorer la pique lancée avec le mot “parent,” c’est de savoir que ce qu’il  _ veut  _ à de l’importance. Que ses choix sont respectés. Et il n’est pas seul.” 

Elle ricane. 

“ _ Vous _ ? Et quelles sont vos qualifications ne serait-ce que pour penser que vous pouvez l’aider ?” 

C’est une question que Sherlock s’est souvent posée, avant de comprendre que ce n’était pas cela l’important. James ne veut pas parler à un étranger. Il ne veut même pas parler à Angela, qui n’est plus une étrangère maintenant puisqu’il l’appelle “Maman”. Mais il veut parler à Sherlock. Il lui fait confiance, et lui a fait confiance dès le départ - peut-être parce que Sherlock en a déduit assez pour que James n’ai pas besoin de beaucoup expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Une fois ce premier obstacle surmonté, une fois qu’il a vu que Sherlock n’utiliserait pas ce qu’il a appris lui exprimer pitié ou horreur, alors James a pu se confier plus souvent. 

D’un autre côté, Angela a échoué au premier test aujourd’hui, bien que personne, pas même James, ne savait qu’elle était en train de le passer, avant qu’elle ne donne les mauvaises réponses. 

“Ma seule qualification c’est qu’il m’a choisi, _moi_ , dit Sherlock aussi calmement que possible, alors qu’il n’a qu’une envie : celle de jeter cette femme dehors. Je n’ai rien demandé. Je n’ai pas posé de question. Je l’ai laissé choisir ce qu’il voulait me dire et quand.

-Et on voit combien c’est efficace, rétorque violemment Angela, puisqu'il fait encore des crises de panique sans aucune raison !” 

Est-ce sa façon de faire dire à Sherlock ce qui a provoqué sa crise aujourd’hui ? Elle va devoir faire mieux que cela. 

“Il y a 10 mois de cela, répond Sherlock qui commence à perdre patience, il aurait fait le tour de cette table avant de quitter la pièce pour ne pas se trouver à votre portée. Il ne vous aurait sûrement pas serré dans ses bras non plus. Alors à vous de me le dire. Est-ce que cela vous semble efficace ?” 

Elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Elle ramasse son sac et son châle avant de se lever. 

“Combien de temps passerez-vous chez votre mère ? demande-t-elle brusquement. 

-2 semaines.”

Elle hoche la tête. “Si je n’ai pas de nouvelle de lui d’ici là, je ferai ce qu’il faut pour obtenir sa garde.” 

L’avertissement - ou la menace - est tout sauf subtile. Elle n’attend pas de réponse avant de sortir de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Elle s’arrête sur le palier et jette un œil vers la chambre de James, mais semble se raviser avant de descendre les escaliers. 

John pousse un long soupir. 

“Seigneur. Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait bien se finir.” 

Sherlock non plus. Bien qu’il aimerait en dire autrement. 

*

30 minutes après le départ d’Angela, John sort faire des courses. Il vient de se rendre compte qu’ils n’ont plus de camomille et qu’elle pourrait leur être utile ce soir. Comme personne n’a envie de cuisiner, il passera chez Angelo avant de rentrer. 

Sherlock se demande s’il vaut mieux laisser James un peu tranquille ou d’aller voir comment il va et décide finalement de monter dans sa chambre. Il monte les escaliers dans essayer d’être discret, pour annoncer son arrivée, et lorsqu’il frappe à la porte à moitié fermée, la réponse est immédiate. 

“Entre.” 

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, son ordinateur à portée de main mais fermé, James lance un regard fatigué à Sherlock lorsqu’il entre dans la chambre. 

“Est-ce qu’elle était fâchée contre moi ?” demande-t-il immédiatement. 

Sherlock s’appuie contre le chambranle de la porte et secoue la tête. 

“Elle s’inquiète pour toi. Elle est en colère contre moi.”

James fronce les sourcils. 

“Pourquoi ? Tu lui a dit ce qu’elle voulait savoir, non ?” 

Le reproche est bien là, et Sherlock devine que James ne lui pardonnera pas si facilement. A-t-il fait une erreur ? Leur relation va-t-elle en pâtir ? Son estomac se retourne rien qu’à y penser. 

“Je lui ai dit que le strict minimum, indique-t-il. Elle est en colère car je refuse de lui en dire davantage.” Après une brève hésitation, il ajoute. “Et tout aussi en colère que je ne t’emmène pas voir un psychologue.” 

James lève la tête brusquement et Sherlock sait, sans même avoir besoin de demander, qu’il n’a pas changé d’avis à ce sujet. 

“Je pense qu’elle remettra le sujet sur le tapis,” dit-il sur un ton neutre.

James hoche la tête et tourne le regard. 

“Oui, c’est sûr, répond-il avant de soupirer. Tout se passait si bien. Pourquoi avez-t-il besoin d’être là ?” 

Il dit cette dernière phrase sur un ton de colère. De haine même. Des choses auxquelles Sherlock est habitué lorsqu’ils parlent de Moran. 

“James, commence-t-il prudemment. Tu sais que ce n’est pas …” 

James l'interrompt d’un vague geste de la main. 

“Je sais. Je sais. Pas Sebastian. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il est meilleur que lui. Plus j’y pense, plus je me dis qu’il devait travailler pour Père. Ou … qu’ils faisaient affaires ensemble.” 

Il dit tout cela sur un ton qui a l’air de supplier Sherlock de le croire, de lui faire confiance, de la même façon qu’il fait confiance à Sherlock. 

“Nous nous apprêtons à passer 2 longues semaines dans le Sussex, dit-il au lieu de répondre. Peut-être que nous aurons le temps de faire d’enquêter sur ce Lord Moran pendant notre séjour.”

James fronce les sourcils, visiblement confus. 

“Enquêter depuis le Sussex alors qu’il sera à Londres ? Ca ne serait pas plus facile de faire ça d’ici ?

-Depuis quand choisis-tu la solution de facilité ?” demande Sherlock avec un sourire en coin et il pourrait soupirer de soulagement lorsque James lui sourit à son tour. 


	19. Chapter 19

La lumière du petit matin s’infiltre à travers les rideaux mal fermés. Il sera bientôt l’heure de se lever et de rejoindre Maman pour le premier repas de la journée, elle a d’ailleurs insisté pour qu’ils le prennent chaque jour tous ensemble jusqu’à la fin de leur séjour. 

Bientôt, mais pas tout de suite. 

Pour l'instant, Sherlock est allongé sur le ventre, à la merci de John, qui trace du bout des doigts les cicatrices qui lui strient le dos. Hormis les occasionnels cauchemars - que Sherlock refuse d’appeler souvenirs - il n’y pense plus du tout. En ce qui le concerne, ce chapitre de sa vie est clos. En parler avec John l’a aidé. Quant à John …

John continue de l’effleurer du bout des doigts et du bout des lèvres, parfois même avec ses dents, comme si le simple fait de toucher ses cicatrices pouvait les faire disparaître complètement - ainsi que leurs souvenirs. 

“Je ne te fais pas mal au moins ?” murmure-t-il finalement, la bouche contre la peau de Sherlock.

Il finit toujours par demander, même s’il connaît déjà la réponse, et bien qu’il sache en tant que médecin que les cicatrices cessent de faire mal au bout d’un certain temps. Sherlock grogne sa façon de dire non, trop détendu pour ne serait-ce que prendre la peine de répondre. 

“On pourrait essayer la même crème que celle de James, continue John - et ça c’est nouveau. Ca pourrait les faire disparaître un peu.” 

Sherlock fronce les sourcils. Il ne s’est jamais plaint de ces cicatrices. Elles sont là, elles font partie de lui maintenant, et c’est comme ça. Il ne peut pas les voir et n’y pense jamais. Mais John peut les voir. Les touche. Est-ce qu’elles le dérange autant que cela ?

Lorsque Sherlock pose sa question à voix haute, John met exactement 29 secondes à répondre. Cela semble être bien plus long à Sherlock et il se sent soudain très vulnérable - et cela n’a rien à voir avec le fait qu’il soit nu comme un ver. 

“Oui et non,” finit par répondre John. Il dépose sa joue contre le dos de Sherlock et vient entrelacer leurs doigts. “Ce n’est pas tant à quoi elles ressemblent, mais ce qu’elles veulent dire.

-Je me rappelle à peine de la douleur, offre doucement Sherlock. Tu n’as pas à t’en faire pour ça.” 

John laisse s’échapper un rire sans chaleur qui secoue leurs 2 corps. 

“C’est ça. Ca ne devrait pas me préoccuper que l’homme que j’aime …” 

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Cela fait longtemps qu’il n’a plus prononcé le mot : “torture.” 

“Je voudrais juste, se reprend-il, que ça ne te soit arrivé. Rien de tout ça.” 

Sherlock grogne son déplaisir avant de changer de position et se mettre sur le dos. John le laisse se retourner et reprend sa place, cette fois-ci couché sur le torse de Sherlock. 

“Si je n’étais pas parti, dit lentement Sherlock en soutenant son regard, si je n’avais pas pris cette décision, tout en sachant pertinemment ce que je risquais, tu ne serais pas ici avec moi, et James non plus. Si c’était à refaire, si je devais à nouveau faire de choix pour vous protéger je …”

Mais John ne le laisse pas finir. Il attrape son visage et se rue vers lui pour l’embrasser. Plus qu’un baiser, c’est une prière silencieuse pour Sherlock de ne plus y penser et surtout de ne plus jamais dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Lorsque John s’écarte, ses doigts tremblent sur les joues de Sherlock et ses yeux lancent des éclairs. 

“Si tu t’avises de me quitter encore une fois, je te jure que …” 

Cette fois c’est Sherlock qui l’empêche de finir sa phrase en l’embrassant avec autant de fougue que John, quelques instants plus tôt. Il n’a pas besoin d’entendre ce que John a à dire, d’abord parce qu’il sait qu’il le poursuivrait jusqu’en enfer, ne serait-ce que pour lui botter les fesses, et ensuite parce qu’il ne compte pas le quitter de sitôt. Pour rien au monde. 

Leur fougueux baiser se transforme en quelque chose d’autre, de plus langoureux, plus pressant. Sherlock serre John dans ses bras et roule sur le côté, de façon à ce que John soit maintenant en dessous de lui. John arque un sourcil en une question qui n’a pas beaucoup d’importance finalement. Cela fait des mois depuis leur première fois hésitante et depuis, la question de savoir qui fait quoi à qui est devenue moins importante que le fait qu’ils prennent du plaisir ensemble. 

John passe sa main sous l’oreiller et tend le tube de lubrifiant à Sherlock en même temps qu’un sourire avide. 

“James est pratiquement de l’autre côté de la maison, dit-il très lentement à voix basse. Et ta mère et son infirmière ne sont même pas sur le même étage que nous.” 

Sherlock sourit tout autant lorsqu’il finit la phrase de John. “Ce qui veut dire que l’on n’a pas être silencieux, pour une fois.” 

Peut-être que ce séjour dans le Sussex n’était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela au final. 

* 

Après un petit déjeuner fastidieux - Sherlock serait sûrement mort d’ennui si John ne lui avait pas fait du pied sous la table - Maman annonce son intention de profiter du beau temps pour aller faire une balade. Elle leur adresse à tous un regard qui leur fait bien comprendre qu’elle n’a pas l'intention d’aller se promener seule. 

Sherlock est habitué à ignorer ce regard, mais pas John ni James. Ils lui proposent de l'accompagner en même temps, si bien que l’effet aurait pu en être comique si cela ne signifiait pas qu’il allait se retrouver tout seul pendant un moment. Sherlock informe sa mère qu’il a d’autres projets. 

“J’ai du travail à faire pendant que nous serons ici. Préfères-tu que j’utilise la bibliothèque ou le bureau ?” 

Il ne sert à rien de lui demander la permission, elle la lui refuserait. En la mettant devant le fait accompli et en lui laissant le choix de la pièce dans laquelle il compte s’installer, il espère éviter une dispute. Mais il ne s’attendait sûrement pas à ce qu’elle accepte sans sourciller. 

“Si c’est pour le travail, dit-elle sèchement, je suppose que le bureau serait plus adéquat.” 

Et c’est tout. Pas de reproche, pas de dispute, bien qu’elle semble un peu contrariée lorsqu’elle se lève pour sortir de table et lui lance :

“J’espère que tu te joindra à nous pour la promenade de demain,” et Sherlock sait que c’est un ordre. 

Il ne répond pas à sa mère, ni à John qui lève les yeux au ciel avant de proposer son bras à sa mère, ni à James qui fronce les sourcils. Inutile de dire qu’il ne se joindra pas à eux non plus demain, pas alors qu’ils sont à 3 contre lui. A en juger par le petit sourire en coin de la domestique, qui est aussi l’agent de Mycroft, lorsqu’elle débarrasse la table, c’est clair pour toutes les personnes dans la pièce. 

*

Ils sont partis pendant une heure, et Sherlock ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que Maman soit capable de rester debout aussi longtemps. 

Plus tard, John lui dira qu’ils ont fait une longue pause sur le banc au bout de l’allée, durant laquelle Maman a partagé des souvenirs de l’enfance de Sherlock et Sherlock aura l’air passablement horrifié. 

Pour l’heure cependant, cela laisse davantage de temps que nécessaire à Sherlock pour tout préparer. Il retire le table qui fait face au bureau - une reproduction à l’identique de leur maison de famille - et vient la derrière le meuble bar. Il a amené avec lui de Londres ce dont il a besoin : une immense feuille de papier blanche qui recouvre pratiquement tout le mur, son ordinateur, une imprimante, des rames de papier, de la ficelle, des pastilles adhésives et des marqueurs de couleurs. 

A Baker Street, il épingle tout simplement les feuilles au mur, mais il préfère ne pas faire de marque sur le mur, sous peine de s’attirer les foudres de Maman. 

La seule chose qu’il imprime en attendant le retour de James est le portrait d’Alexander Moran.  _ C’est un parti-pris risqué _ , ce dit-il tout en observant son visage dans sa main,  _ mais nécessaire. _ Ils vont enquêter sur cet homme. Ils vont parler de lui. Son portrait pourrait aider James à se faire à l’idée que, bien qu’il ressemble à Sebastian, ce n’est pas lui. 

Sherlock colle le portrait au centre du mur. Tout ce qu’ils trouveront au cours de leur enquête gravitera autour de cet homme. D’ici à la fin de leur séjour, ils pourront ne pas avoir trouvé grand chose à son sujet, dans ce cas, le mur restera vierge. Mais si les soupçons de James sont confirmés, si Alexander Moran est bien le “Alex” dont James a entendu son père parler …

Il y a presque un an, Sherlock se félicitait d’avoir démanteler l’intégralité du réseau de Moriarty. Leur précédent avec Philip Moriarty a prouvé que Sherlock n’avait pas vraiment fini la tâche qu’il s’était attribuée. Le banquier qui avait accès aux comptes de Moriarty est l’un des agents dont Sherlock ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Il serait idiot de croire qu’il est le seul. 

Lorsqu’ils finissent par revenir de leur promenade, Maman ne fait que jeter un coup d’oeil à l’intérieur de la pièce en grimaçant avant d’annoncer qu’elle va se reposer. Sherlock s’intéresse davantage à la réaction de James lorsqu’il entre dans la pièce. Ses yeux s’écarquillent pendant un bref instant lorsqu’ils se posent sur le portrait sur le mur. Lorsqu’il fronce les sourcils, c’est de détermination, teinté de dégoût. 

“Alors, par quoi on commence ?” demande John en entrant dans la pièce à son tour. Il a la mine sombre et les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il n’avait pas l’air particulièrement emballé lorsque Sherlock lui a parlé de son plan pour exorciser les démons de James, mais il a fini par admettre que ça pouvait lui faire du bien. 

“Je l’ai fait suivre avant qu’on ne quitte Londres, dit Sherlock. Cela nous renseignera sur ses habitudes et sur les personnes qu’il rencontre régulièrement. Pour le reste, il faudra faire des recherches sur internet. 

-Sur internet ? réplique James, déçu. J’ai déjà cherché. Je n’ai pas trouvé grand chose.” 

Sherlock s’en doutait, mais n’en dit rien. 

“Oui, et bien, tu n’avais pas accès à la base de données du MI5, si ?” 

John éclate de rire tandis que James continue de fixer Sherlock d’un air admiratif … et aussi un peu inquiet. 

“Toi, oui ? murmure-t-il. Mais comment ? Mycroft ?” demande-t-il après quelques secondes. 

Sherlock hoche la tête. Il n’est pas obligé d’expliquer qu’il entreprend tout ceci sans que Mycroft n’ait accepté, ni même n’ait connaissance de leur plan, si ? Ni encore que le fait qu’ils soient ici est nécessaire à la réussite de leur plan. Depuis l’arrivé de l’infirmière de Maman, la maison a un accès sécurisé à internet. Sherlock l’a remarqué la dernière fois qu’ils sont venus ici, mais n’y a pas vraiment prêté attention. Avec le recul, il pense qu’elle doit se connecter au système à distance, soit pour travailler sur de vieux dossiers, soit pour aider occasionnellement ses collègues, le nombre de sieste que fait Maman doit lui laisser pas mal de temps libre. 

Ils n'utilisent pas son identifiant pour se connecter mais ils travailleront à partir du même réseau sécurisé, avec la même adresse IP … Sherlock estime qu’ils disposent de 4 jours avant que Mycroft ne se rende compte de quelque chose. A moins que l'infirmière ignore les ordres de Sherlock de n’entrer ici sous aucun prétexte. Sherlock verrouille la pièce à chaque fois qu’ils la quittent, mais il doute que cela ne l’arrête. 

Mycroft arrive au bout de 6 jours. Dans l’intervalle, l’immense feuille blanche recouvrant le mur s’est couverte de portraits qui ont rejoints celui de Moran, ainsi que de notes manuscrites et de notes d’impression, le tout relié par de nombreuses ficelles formant un réseau dense et compliqué. Le résultat est à la fois très complexe et très satisfaisant. 

C’est James qui a imprimé la photo de son père - l’une des dernières de lui, provenant de son procès - et l’a collé sur le mur, dans un coin. Il n’y a pas de lien direct entre Lord Moran et lui, pas encore, mais Sherlock ne pense pas que James ait besoin de contempler le visage de Sebastian Moran 4 à 5 heures par jours. 

James ne passe pas tout son temps à enquêter sur Moran, bien sûr. Il se promène avec Maman, fais du cheval avec le petit fils du voisin, se rend en ville avec Sherlock et John, il envoie aussi des messages plus ou moins discrets à Laure et lui téléphone souvent. Il semble passer de bonnes vacances. Il semble particulièrement apprécier son premier cours d’apiculture, sur l’invitation de Caroline McAllister, qui l’a même laissé repartir avec un pot de miel qu’il a récolté. Il n’a pas parlé de sa mère une seule fois. 

John aussi semble passer de bonnes vacances. Il laisse Sherlock et James enquêter sur Moran, mais il reste dans la pièce avec eux tout le temps qu’ils travaillent, souvent occupé à lire un livre qu’il a emprunté dans la bibliothèque et offrant à l’occasion son avis sur tel ou tel sujet. Il est plus patient avec Maman que Sherlock ne pourrait jamais oser l’espérer l’être et cela suffit à l’apaiser lorsqu’elle juge que Sherlock devrait lui accorder davantage de son temps. Sherlock le récompense consciencieusement chaque soir pour ses efforts. 

Finalement, leur séjour se passe bien mieux que ce qu’avait imaginé Sherlock. Du moins c’est ce que croyait Sherlock, jusqu'à ce que Mycroft ne débarque.

Sur le seuil de la porte, il observe leur travail avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer d’exaspération. 

“Alors, c’est donc cela qui vous occupe,” dit-il en entrant dans la pièce. 

James, qui était en train de relier 2 portraits par une ficelle, se tourne vers lui, visiblement déconcerté. 

“Vous n’étiez pas au courant ? demande-t-il avant de tourner un regard accusateur vers Sherlock. 

-Non, je l’ignorais, dit Mycroft avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Si j’avais été mis au courant que vous comptiez enquêter sur Lord Moran, j’aurais pu vous dire qu’il vous fallait accéder à la base de données du MI6, et non du MI5.” 

Il sourit presque imperceptiblement, mais avec d’un air si suffisant que cela suffit à donner à Sherlock l’envie de vomir. Il ne va pas demander. Il refuse absolument de lui demander. 

James le fait pour lui. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’a trouvé le MI6 à son sujet ?”

Mycroft se fait évasif, prétend que sa langue a fourché d’un air faussement contrit et assure qu’il ne peut pas décemment partager avec eux des informations classées confidentielles. 

“Mais si, dit-il après toutes ces protestations, disons _hypothétiquement_ , un ministre et membre de l’aristocratie britannique était suspecté d’être un espion à la solde de la Corée du Nord, il me faudrait absolument garder cette information secrète.” 

Quelques secondes se passent dans le silence le plus complet, jusqu’à ce qu’un marqueur que l’on décapuchonne vienne le briser. Dans le dernier coin vide de la feuille, James inscrit les lettres  _ CdN  _ avant de les entourer et de se tourner vers Sherlock. 

“Est-ce que tu as vu quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec la Corée du Nord ? Est-ce que cet homme n’y est pas déjà allé ?” demande-t-il en pointant l’une des photos, un journaliste, la cinquantaine. 

Il se remettent au travail. Après quelques minutes, Mycroft en a assez de les voir piétiner. Il ne donne pas ses identifiants à Sherlock, ne les entre même pas sur l’ordinateur, mais sur son téléphone portable, avant de le tendre à James. 

“Tu as une heure, dit-il. Après cela, tu perds tout accès à la base de données du MI6.” 

Une heure est plus que suffisante. 

*

Plus tard ce soir là, lorsque James et Maman sont partis se coucher, Mycroft, John et Sherlock se retrouvent de nouveau dans le bureau pour partager un verre. Un verre de whisky en main, Mycroft observe le réseau qui s’est formé autour de Moran, l’air pensif. 

“J’aurais voulu que nous nous en occupions plus tôt, dit-il à voix basse. Nous avions toutes les preuves nécessaires. Mais il nous est plus utile en tant qu’espion que mort. Au moins on sait ce qu’il cache.” 

Sherlock ne répond pas et John non plus, bien qu’il soit évident à sa grimace lorsqu’il prend une gorgée de whisky qu’il n’est pas d’accord avec Mycroft. 

“Je n’avais jamais fait le rapprochement, continue Mycroft en ignorant John. Moran n’est pas un nom si rare après tout. Mais étant donné l’obstination de James sur cette affaire …” 

Il tourne un regard interrogateur vers Sherlock au lieu de finir sa phrase. Il hoche la tête. 

“Ceci explique cela,” dit Mycroft en hochant la tête à son tour. Il se tourne de nouveau vers le mur, vers la photo de Moriarty. “Il est mort il y a maintenant 4 ans et pourtant son dossier continue de se remplir. Je me passerai volontiers de davantage de surprises venant de cette famille.” 

Il se retourne vers Sherlock et prend une gorgée avant de continuer. 

“Il y a une autre raison à ma présence ici. Angela Peters a engagé quelqu’un en tant que directeur par intérim de son école le temps qu’elle 'règle certains soucis familiaux', c’est du moins ce qu’en dit la lettre qu’elle a envoyé au personnel de son école, ainsi qu’aux parents d'élèves et leurs enfants. Elle cherche un appartement à louer à Londres. Il semblerait que ces critères soient une location de long terme, 2 chambres et à proximité de Baker Street. J’ai pensé valait mieux que vous le sachiez.” 


	20. Silences

Sherlock ne dort pas beaucoup ce soir là, la peur lui serre l’estomac d’une façon on ne peut plus familière maintenant. Il ne s’inquiétait pas comme cela avant; il n’en voyait pas l’intérêt. Ensuite il a rencontré John et les choses ont commencé à changer. Il avait quelqu’un à perdre à présent. La peur est entrée dans sa vie. 

Il a entrepris sa guerre secrète contre Moriarty par crainte qu’il ne s’en prenne à John - et les autres - à cause de lui. Il a continué à se battre bien après que son corps et son esprit lui aient hurlé d’abandonner car il avait peur de ne jamais avoir l’opportunité de dire à John ce qu’il ressentait pour lui. Et maintenant … maintenant il a peur de perdre James, petit à petit, malgré toutes ses promesses du contraire. 

C’est encore pire car Sherlock sait qu’il n’a qu’un mot à dire et Angela disparaîtrait de leurs vies pour toujours. Mycroft s’en assurerait. Il a réitéré son offre, encore une fois, après leur avoir dit qu’elle cherchait un appartement à Londres. Rien de strictement illégalement, il mettrait seulement à profit ses immenses ressources. Le seul problème est que James a émis son véto la première fois, et qu’il n’a sûrement pas changé d’avis depuis. 

Les repas sont souvent pris en silence dans cette maison, mais ce matin le silence est assourdissant pendant le petit déjeuner. Jusqu’à ce que Maman le rompe. 

“Je sais pourquoi tu es ici, dit-elle soudain en jetant un regard noir à Mycroft. Je ne suis pas sénile et je ne te laisserai pas me placer dans un hospice.” 

Le silence retombe, interrompu seulement par le tintement des couverts sur la porcelaine. 

“Je ne ferais jamais …” commence Mycroft, passablement choqué, mais Maman l’interrompt d’un rire presque sinistre. 

-Ne me mens pas, Edmund. Je ne supporte pas que tu me mentes.”

En face de Sherlock, James s’est figé comme une statue. C’est à peine s’il respire, les yeux rivés sur son assiette. C’est à cause de lui que Sherlock se force à dire : “C’est _Mycroft_ , Maman. Pas Père. Et il est ici pour une affaire que lui et moi avons à Londres, rien d’autre.” 

Maman se tourne vers Sherlock. Elle ouvre la bouche, une réponse cinglante au bord des lèvres. Elle ne dit rien cependant et fronce les sourcils, confuse, avant de lancer un regard à Sherlock puis Mycroft. 

“Bien sûr, oui, dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante après quelques secondes. Bien sûr.” 

L’infirmière s’avance pour murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille de Maman. Elle hoche la tête et se lève, avec son aide. 

“Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, dit-elle plus calmement. Je ne me sens pas suffisamment en forme pour la promenade de ce matin. Je vais aller me reposer un peu.”

Après son départ, le silence se fait encore plus pesant, si cela est possible. Il ne faut pas longtemps à James avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et demander : “Cette affaire à Londres … C’est à propos d’Angela, n’est-ce pas ? Du fait qu’elle cherche un appartement ?” 

L’esprit de Sherlock s’active avec des centaines de questions, des centaines de théories et de déductions mais il ne parvient à formuler aucune réponse et c’est finalement John qui demande : “Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?” 

James rougit légèrement et il repousse son assiette devant lui. 

“Elle lui a dit, répond Sherlock, parce que cela au moins est évident. Par texto ou au téléphone.”

Et James ne lui en a rien dit … 

James doit percevoir son reproche car il grimace. 

“Elle m’a envoyé un message la nuit dernière, dit-il sur la défensive. J’allais vous le dire aujourd’hui.” Après une pause, il ajoute. “C’était un peu mon idée.”

Sherlock le fixe. Il tente de comprendre ce qu’il dit mais la peur, encore une fois, lui brouille l'esprit. 

Se rendre au Pays de Galles était la première étape. La rencontrer, la seconde. Retourner la voir régulièrement. L’inviter à la compétition d’équitation. Maintenant cela, lui demander de venir vivre à Londres, est une étape supplémentaire. 

“Je sais à quoi tu penses, s’empresse de dire James. Et ce n’était pas ça. Je ne voulais pas … Je ne pensais pas qu’elle viendrait s’installer à Londres, on parlait simplement du fait que j’étais très occupé cet été et j’ai dit que c’était vraiment dommage que Londres soit si loin du Pays de Galles et … 

-Ca ne fait rien,” l’interrompt calmement Sherlock. 

Il connaît ce regard, l'intonation dans sa voix lorsqu’il commence à parler de plus en plus vite. Inutile de déclencher une nouvelle crise de panique. 

“Bien sûr que non ça ne fait rien, dit John un peu sèchement. Elle est libre de venir habiter où bon lui semble. Et comme ça vous pourrez vous voir cet été.”

La respiration de James se calme et il regarde pendant longtemps Sherlock et John, avant de se tourner vers Mycroft. 

“Vous ne dites rien,” dit-il la gorge sèche.

D’un geste délibérément lent, Mycroft s’empare de sa serviette et tapote ses lèvres - afin de se donner un moment avant de répondre, Sherlock pourrait le parier. Il a à peine touché à son petit déjeuner. 

“Ce n’est pas à moi de dire quoi que ce soit, dit-il finalement sur un ton détaché.

-Mais c’est pour cela que vous êtes là, non ?” persiste James. 

Il faut encore un moment à Mycroft avant de répondre. Le silence lui tape sur les nerfs et Sherlock est sur le point de dire quelque chose - si seulement il savait quoi dire. Mycroft semble avoir le même problème puisqu’il divague complètement. Ou alors peut-être pas. 

“Cette propriété sera la tienne, un jour. Les terrains, la maison et tout ce qu’elle contient.”

James cligne des yeux. Il a l’air aussi déconcerté que Sherlock. 

“Je ne vois pas très bien le rapport ?

-Le rapport c’est que tu fais partie de cette famille, continue Mycroft sur le même ton neutre. Et, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas encore remarqué, il n’y a qu’une seule chose au monde que je protège avec plus d’ardeur que ma famille, et c’est l’Angleterre.” 

Sur ce, il se lève et boutonne sa veste tout en poursuivant. 

“J’ai respecté le souhait de Sherlock et le tien jusqu’à maintenant, mais que ce soit bien clair. Si Angela Peters essaye de t’enlever à cette famille, il n’y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour l’en empêcher. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excusez, on m’attend à Londres. Bonne journée.” 

Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Sherlock lorsqu’il contourne la table et, aussi bref que cet échange puisse être, Sherlock perçoit quelque chose que Mycroft n’a pas exprimé verbalement, mais qui était sous-entendu dans son petit emportement. 

Il a laissé quelqu’un s’emparer de James et l’enlever à sa famille une fois. Il ne permettra pas que cela se reproduise. 

Il y a peut-être aussi autre chose : il ne peut rien faire contre le fait le perdre graduellement sa mère, mais il ne perdra pas James. 

Et dire que Mycroft l’a toujours mis en garde de ne pas s'attacher à quiconque …

Bien que Sherlock apprécie le sentiment, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se demander encore et toujours : qu’adviendra-t-il si James décide qu’il veut vivre avec Angela ? Que ferait alors Mycroft ? 

“Il ne veut quand même pas dire …” James avale sa salive avant de répondre. “Qu’est-ce qu’il veut dire exactement ?”

Il serre la nappe à 2 mains, si fort que son verre menace de se renverser. Sherlock se retient de courir après Mycroft pour le ramener ici par la peau des fesses afin qu’il rassure James. 

“Je suis sûr qu’il veut dire la même chose que ce qu’il l’a suggéré lors de notre premier conseil de guerre, offre gentiment John. Qu’il tenterait d’établir un lien entre elle et ton père et intenterait un procès contre elle. Il sèmerait sûrement le doute à son encontre avec l’argent de l’assurance vie. Il ferait en sorte qu’aucun juge ne lui fasse confiance avec un enfant à charge. 

-Et il lui ferait perdre son école, dit James tristement. Je voulais simplement la connaître. Pas détruire tout ce qu’elle avait entrepris.

-Cela n’arrivera pas, parvient à dire Sherlock. Ca n’ira pas si loin.” 

Ce n’est pas vraiment un mensonge. C’est ce qu’il veut croire et ce en quoi il veut que James croit. Mais à en juger par son expression suivie par le fait qu’il demande à sortir de table, James semble loin d’être convaincu. 

Et en vérité, Sherlock aussi. 

Il sursaute lorsque la main de John vient se poser sur sa nuque, avant de s’appuyer contre elle en fermant les yeux. 

“On a connu meilleur petit déjeuner, dit John sombrement. Meilleure nuit aussi. Est-ce que tu as dormi, même un tout petit peu ?”

En se tournant vers lui, Sherlock remarque pour la première fois les cernes sous ses yeux. Il se rend seulement compte qu’ils étaient 2 à se retourner dans leur lit sans trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi oublie-t-il sans cesse que John est tout autant impliqué dans cette histoire ?  _ Compagnon _ , John est son compagnon depuis des mois. Il est plus que temps que Sherlock réalise que ce qui concerne James implique John également. 

“A peu près autant que toi, je pense. Il est peut-être temps de …

-Rentrer à Londres ? finit John à sa place. Oui je pense aussi. Ta mère ne sera pas ravie. James sûrement pas non plus. Il a passé de bonnes vacances ici, je pense.” 

Sherlock hoche la tête. Il a remarqué la même chose. James aime passer du temps ici, pour des raisons qui dépassent l’entendement. Même le fait qu’il soit loin de Laure - toujours sa meilleure amie et rien de plus d’après Sherlock, bien qu’il ne se passe pas une heure sans qu’ils ne s’envoient un message - n’a pas suffit à ternir son séjour. 

Mais lorsque Sherlock monte dans sa chambre pour lui dire qu’ils retournent à Londres aujourd'hui, il le trouve en train de plier ses vêtements, comme s’il savait déjà qu’il devait faire sa valise. 

“Est-ce qu’on peut partir cet après-midi ? demande-t-il seulement. Pour que je puisse faire une dernière balade à cheval avec Andrew. Et que je puisse dire au revoir à Bonne Maman.” 

Sherlock n’a aucune objection. Il fait demi-tour et s’apprête à redescendre lorsque James l’arrête d’un : “Papa ?” 

Cela fait un moment que James ne l’a pas appelé comme cela. Un simple mot ne devrait pas être si agréable à entendre, ne devrait pas lui réchauffer le cœur et apaiser ses craintes de cette façon … mais c’est pourtant le cas. 

“Je pense ce que j’ai dit, continue James. Je ne pensais pas qu’elle viendrait s’installer à Londres. Je n’ai jamais voulu rendre les choses plus compliquées qu’elles ne le sont déjà. 

-Je sais, répond Sherlock avec un petit sourire. Je sais, James. Mais la question est : est-ce qu’Angela, elle, le sait ?” 

James n’a aucune réponse à lui apporter, non pas que Sherlock s’attendait à ce qu’il en ait une. C’est pour ça qu’ils rentrent à Londres après tout, non ? Pour parler à Angela, une fois de plus. Pour s’assurer - encore une fois - qu’elle comprend bien que personne ne gagnera à ce jeu-là. Mais quels arguments peuvent-ils avancer qu’ils n’aient pas déjà utilisés ? 


	21. Sourires forcés

“J’aimerais l’inviter à dîner.” 

Une seconde se passe en silence puis James ajoute : “Ici, je veux dire.” 

Sherlock jette un regard à John de l’autre côté de la table de la cuisine. La requête de James les a pris tous les 2 par surprise. John s’est figé, ses baguettes à quelques centimètres de la bouche seulement, et son bout de poulet est retombé dans sa boîte en carton. 

“Alors … Est-ce que je peux ?” demande James voyant qu’aucun d’eux ne répond. 

Sherlock est sûr le point d’accepter de mauvaise grâce - inutile de demander qui James veut inviter à dîner - mais John le devance, d’une manière totalement inattendue. 

“Bien sûr, dit-il en un large sourire. Tu n’as pas besoin de nous demander la permission pour inviter tes amis ici. Du moment que la mère de Laure est d’accord, aucun problème.”

Pendant une seconde, Sherlock se demande comment John a pu sincèrement penser que James parlait d’inviter Laure - et à en juger par le froncement de sourcils de James, il se demande la même chose. Mais John n’est pas si naïf, ils le savent pertinemment tous les 2. 

“Ce n’est pas drôle, grommèle James en levant les yeux au ciel. Et si tu ne veux pas que j’invite Angela, dis-le simplement, pas la peine de le prendre comme ça. 

-Pas la peine d’essayer de faire de l’humour, c’est noté, dit John sèchement. Mais honnêtement c’est toi qui a commencé. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux croire qu’Angela aurait envie de dîner avec nous.

-Mais elle ne vous connaît pas, proteste James. C’est pour ça que je pense qu’elle devrait passer un peu de temps ici. Elle ne vous a jamais vraiment parlé, sauf quand on l’a rencontrée et elle était bouleversé ou quand elle a parlé avec Sherlock et qu’il l’a menacée …”

Lorsque Sherlock s’apprête à protester, James secoue la tête. 

“Je sais, dit-il visiblement peiné. Je sais, c’était nécessaire. Mais tu ne lui as pas vraiment fait bonne impression. Et ensuite elle est venue à la compétition d’équitation et ... On va dire que personne n’était au meilleur de sa forme.” 

Ce qui est l’euphémisme de l’année, mais Sherlock n’a aucun désir de raviver ce souvenir. Il n’a pas non plus envie d’expliquer à James pourquoi Angela semble avoir une autre raison de ne pas le porter dans son cœur, pas plus que John. Ou plus précisément, John _et_ lui. 

“Je suis d’accord avec John, dit-il en s'efforçant d’adopter un ton neutre. Je doute qu’elle acceptera l’invitation si jamais nous lui proposons.

-Et moi je pense qu’elle acceptera si c’est moi qui lui demande, persiste James. Mais seulement si vous acceptez en premier lieu. Je sais que vous pensez tout savoir à son sujet, mais il y a plein de choses que vous ignorez parce qu’elles n’étaient pas dans le dossier de Mycroft. Peut-être que si vous appreniez à mieux vous connaître, on n’aurait plus besoin de conseils de guerre. Et qu’elle n’aurait plus besoin de se préparer à toutes les éventualités.” 

A la façon qu’il a de prononcer cette dernière phrase, Sherlock comprend qu’il s’agit d’une citation directe. Ce qui veut dire qu’il a parlé à Angela … de quoi exactement ? Du fait qu’elle vienne s’installer à Londres ? Qu’elle trouve quelqu’un pour la remplacer en tant que directrice de son école, le temps qu’elle soit ici ? Autre chose dont il ne leur a pas encore parlé ?

Non, non, Sherlock ne peut pas se permettre de penser à ça maintenant. Il ne peut pas douter de James, ne peut pas le soupçonner de leur cacher des choses. Il se mettrait James à dos s’il voyait que Sherlock ne lui fait plus confiance. 

Il jette un nouveau regard à John, et trouve dans ses yeux la même hésitation que dans les siens. Mais ils ne peuvent rien dire à voix haute maintenant. 

“Oui, tu peux l’inviter à dîner,” dit Sherlock.

James hoche la tête avant de se tourner vers John et continue de manger uniquement après que John ait donné son accord à voix haute. Sherlock tente de prendre quelques bouchées de riz, mais cette histoire lui a coupé l’appétit. Il débarrasse son assiette et sort de table sous prétexte de devoir consulter ses mails, à la recherche de potentiels clients. Ils ne sont rentrés que depuis quelques heures et il recherche déjà une nouvelle distraction. Résoudre des crimes est un jeu d’enfant, par rapport aux affaires familiales. 

Sur le trajet du retour, il a tenté de deviner ce que serait la prochaine étape, et il est sûr que John et James pensaient à la même chose. La suggestion de James permettra-t-elle d’arranger les choses entre Angela et eux ? Sherlock a de gros doutes à ce sujet, mais il ne peut pas en vouloir à James de vouloir essayer quelque chose. 

Il est allongé sur le canapé depuis un certain temps déjà, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu’un contact physique le ramène à la réalité. John a relevé ses jambes pour s’asseoir à l’autre bout du canapé et l’une de ses mains et posée sur la cheville de Sherlock. 

Lorsque Sherlock lance un coup d’œil en direction de la cuisine, John murmure “Il est dans sa chambre.” Il ajoute après quelques secondes : “Tu crois qu’on devrait lui dire pour Angela ?”

Inutile de clarifier ce que John entend par-là. 

“Il finira bien par s’en rendre compte. Il pourrait nous en vouloir, s’il réalise qu’on était au courant. 

-Nous blâmer nous parce que sa mère à certains ... préjugés ? dit Sherlock. Non. Il ne ferait jamais ça. 

-Tu en es sûr ?”

Sherlock prend une seconde pour vraiment réfléchir à la question, mais la réponse reste la même. James est tout sauf irrationnel. 

“J’en suis sûr. Et si on essayait de lui dire, il pourrait penser qu’on tente de le monter contre elle. Quelle preuve avons-nous ?” 

John soupire en fermant les yeux. 

“Ca va mal se finir, murmure-t-il. Tout cela va finir par nous exploser à la figure et je n’ai aucune idée de comment empêcher ça.” 

Sherlock aimerait pouvoir le rassurer, le convaincre que tout va bien se passer, mais au fond de lui, il partage l’avis de John. Il savait depuis le début que c’était une mauvaise idée, mais il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Il ne sait toujours pas comment faire pour arranger les choses,  ni où tout cela les conduit mais il a le sentiment que c’est James qui finira par en pâtir. Tout ce qu’il peut faire c’est tenter de limiter les dégâts. 

_ Tenter  _ étant le maître mot ici.

*

Non seulement Angela accepte leur invitation mais elle va encore plus loin en les invitant tous à dîner chez elle, dans son nouvel appartement, par l’intermédiaire de James. 

“Si j’y vais assez tôt, dit James en sautillant pratiquement d'excitation, je pourrais préparer à dîner pour vous. Est-ce que je peux ? S’il vous plaît ?”

Sherlock ne voit pas de raison de lui refuser. L’après-midi même, derrière la fenêtre du salon, il assiste impuissant au départ de James, qui se retourne pour lui faire signe, dans la voiture de sa mère. 

Il n’a jamais voulu d’enfant avant que James n’entre dans sa vie, ne s’est même jamais imaginé père. Mais si cela avait été le cas, il n’aurait jamais imaginé cette étrange garde alternée. 

“Il est parti, alors ? demande John juste derrière lui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Parti, oui, répète Sherlock d’une voix blanche. Temporairement, cette fois-ci du moins. Mais à chaque fois qu’il montera dans sa voiture je me demanderai si c’est aujourd’hui qu’elle le kidnappe.”

Les mains de John se resserrent sur ses épaules. 

“Tu ne crois quand même pas …

-Non. Si. Je ne sais pas.” 

Sherlock est frustré, il déteste de pas savoir. John l’attire doucement vers le canapé. Il s’assoit d’abord et attire Sherlock vers lui, qui se retrouve assis sur lui, les genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses. John le serre ensuite dans ses bras. Sherlock résiste pendant un instant, il n’est pas vraiment d’humeur et s’étonne même que John veille faire l’amour maintenant. Mais il comprend rapidement que ce n’est pas son intention. Sherlock se laisse donc simplement câliner, et se détend progressivement. 

“Mycroft …”

John abandonne la fin de sa phrase lorsqu’il sent Sherlock se raidir. Ils savent pertinemment ce que pourrait faire Mycroft. Ils savent aussi que James ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère. L’arme de destruction massive. Ils pourraient être obligés d’y avoir recours, mais à quel prix ? 

“Peut-être, dit Sherlock. Si elle ne nous laisse pas d’autre choix. Mais j’aimerais autant éviter. Au mieux, James ne blâmait que Mycroft, mais cela voudrait quand même dire que 2 adultes qu’il apprécie et à qui il fait confiance disparaîtront de sa vie en même temps.”

Mycroft n’hésiterait pas une seconde à perdre son seul et unique neveu - auquel il s’est pourtant fortement attaché - si Angela ne leur laisse pas le choix. Sherlock ne sait pas si c’est stupide ou au contraire très courageux - mais jamais il ne s’abaisserait à lui dire en face. 

“Au pire, continue John, il nous en voudrait aussi. Quel bordel.”

Un bordel en effet et c’est sans compter sur la réaction d’Angela, qui ne baisserait sûrement pas les bras même après avoir perdu la garde James, d’après Sherlock. Si les rôles étaient inversés, si elle avait un moyen d’éloigner James de lui, il continuerait de se battre même si tout espoir était perdu. 

Ils restent enlacés comme cela encore un petit moment, et Sherlock se dit qu’il a de la chance d’avoir John dans sa vie, de ne pas avoir à affronter ça tout seul. Il ne s’est jamais plaint de la solitude, mais durant ses 3 ans d’exil, être loin de John était vraiment ce qu’il y avait de plus difficile. 

“Bon, dit John d’un ton déterminé. Debout. On y va.”

Sherlock connaît la force de John, tous ses muscles qu’il cache sous des pulls peu flatteurs, ou aujourd’hui sous une chemise à manche courtes, mais elle l’étonnera toujours. Il parvient à se redresser, avec Sherlock dans ses bras, comme s’il était léger comme une plume. 

“Aller où ? demande Sherlock une fois sur pieds. Le dîner n’est pas avant 5 heures.”

Pourquoi d’ailleurs James avait-il besoin de passer 5 heures en compagnie d’Angela pour préparer le dîner, c’est un mystère. 

“Pourquoi pas à la morgue d’abord ? On n’y a pas été depuis longtemps, peut-être que Molly a quelque chose pour toi. Sinon, on ira à Scotland Yard. Je pourrais convaincre Lestrade de te laisser jeter un coup d’œil aux affaires classées s’il n’a rien d’autre.” 

Sherlock est sur le point d'accepter - une expérience scientifique ou une affaire classée lui suffirait sûrement de le distraire - mais en suivant John vers la porte, il réalise quelque chose qui ne lui serait pas venu à l’idée il y a un an, mais qu’il ne peut pas ignorer maintenant. 

“Mais et toi ? Je me trompe peut-être, mais tu es aussi inquiet que moi et tu as donc autant besoin de te distraire que moi.” 

Sur la première marche de l’escalier, John jette un œil en arrière en hochant les épaules. 

“C’est vrai, mais tu es son père et moi je suis seulement …” dit-il en un petit sourire triste. 

Sherlock ne sait pas, et ne veut pas savoir, comment John comptait finir cette phrase. Il l’arrête d’un baiser, les mains de chaque côtés de son visage. 

“Tu n’es pas ‘seulement’ quoi que ce soit,” dit-il après quelques secondes. 

John sourit cette fois sincèrement. Et malgré tout ce qu’il se passe, Sherlock lui rend son sourire. 

*

Ils arrivent avec 5 minutes d’avance et Sherlock trépigne d'impatience, d’impatience que ce dîner se termine avant même qu’il ne commence. Sherlock lève la tête vers l’immeuble pendant que John paye le taxi. 5 étages, des balcons à chaque étage, un parking souterrain, des espaces verts privatifs le tout dans un quartier chic … L’assurance vie de Moriarty a dû fortement contribuer à l’achat de cet appartement de luxe. 

“Seigneur, souffle John lorsqu’il arrive à la hauteur de Sherlock. Elle a sorti le grand jeu.”

Sherlock hoche la tête. Il n’a pas besoin d’entrer dans son appartement pour savoir qu’il sera plus grand, plus récent, plus accueillant que le 221B. Elle doit avoir réservé la plus grande chambre pour James, pour être sûr qu’il puisse faire la comparaison. Si c’est comme ça qu’elle compte l’acheter, elle ne le connaît pas du tout. 

Ils prennent l’ascenseur jusqu’au dernier étage. Dans le reflet du miroir, Sherlock ne peut que remarquer qu’il manque quelque chose à ses côtés et à ceux de John, ou plutôt quelqu’un. La même personne qui leur ouvre la porte une minute plus tard, un large sourire aux lèvres. 

“Vous avez faim ? demande James avant même qu’ils ne soient entrés dans l’appartement. J’espère que oui ! J’ai fait des pâtes ! Faites maison ! Et la sauce tomate aussi ! Vous allez adorer.” 

Le cœur de Sherlock se serre dans sa poitrine tandis qu’il regarde James parcourir l'appartement comme s’il y avait toujours vécu. Il remarque à peine les cartons à moitié déballés sur le sol ou la décoration de l’appartement. 

“Respire,” murmure John.

Sherlock est soudain pris d’une envie de rire incontrôlable. Il se retient de justesse. Combien de fois a-t-il dit exactement la même chose à James cette année ? Et dire que c’est maintenant à lui que John doit le rappeler. 

“Respirer. Quel ennui,” murmure-t-il en retour en levant les yeux au ciel et John lui sourit et se détend un peu.

C’est avec des sourires forcés impeccables qu’ils pénètrent quelques secondes plus tard sur le balcon pour saluer Angela, qui termine à l’instant de mettre la table. Son sourire à elle n’est pas plus sincère que les leurs. Cela promet d’être une longue soirée … 


	22. Ca aurait pu être pire

_ 'Bon. Ca aurait pu être pire," John.  _

_ Sherlock pouffe.  _

*

Angela s’est mise sur son 31. Tout comme Sherlock et John. Tout cela n’est qu’apparence, bien sûr, et James est trop intelligent pour ne pas s’en rendre compte, mais il continue à sourire tandis qu’Angela leur souhaite la bienvenue en leur serrant la main, et remercie John pour la bouteille de vin qu’il lui offre. 

Ils se sont demandé s’il fallait qu’ils ramènent un cadeau ou une bouteille pour remercier Angela de les avoir invités. Sherlock pensait que c’était stupide, ce n’est pas comme s’ils étaient amis avec cette femme. John l’a emporté en argumentant : “Pas pour elle. Pour faire plaisir à James.” 

C’est fou comme il connaît bien Sherlock. Comment il peut le manipuler à sa guise et en faire ce qu’il veut. 

Et comment il peut manipuler les autres aussi. 

*

_ “C’était bien joué.  _

_ -Hum ?  _

_ -Le vin.  _

_ -Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi du parles.”  _

*

Ils font la conversation, parlent de la pluie et du beau temps et de combien cet appartement est magnifique. Sherlock voudrait être n’importe où ailleurs qu’ici. Assis en face de James, John à sa droite et Angela à droite de James, il se souvient de douzaines de dîners de famille, plus barbants les uns que les autres. Il pensait en avoir fini avec ce genre de torture. Il souhaiterait presque être de retour en Serbie. 

Le premier incident survient alors qu’ils passent au repas. James annonce que les pâtes seront servies en plat principal mais qu’ils vont d’abord manger une entrée - des asperges rôties enroulées de prosciutto, et Angela suggère d’ouvrir la bouteille de vin. John s’en charge et sert un verre à Angela, Sherlock puis lui. Lorsqu’il repose la bouteille sur la table, Angela fronce les sourcils vers le verre vide de James. 

“Tu veux un peu de vin, mon chéri ? Juste un fond pour trinquer avec nous ?”

James se fige, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de la bouche, tandis que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Sherlock, une trace d’ancienne culpabilité dans le regard. 

“Non, merci, dit-il doucement et un peu mal à l’aise.

-Oh, tu es sûr ? insiste-t-elle. Tu as déjà goûté au moins ?” 

James se mord la lèvre, sûrement en train de réfléchir à quelque chose à dire - ou se préparer à mentir ? Sherlock répond à sa place. 

“Il n’a pas le droit de boire d’alcool, dit-il tranquillement. 

-Pas le droit ? rit Angela en se tournant vers Sherlock. Et qui l’en empêche ? Un verre de vin n’a jamais tué personne.” 

Qu’elle s’attende sincèrement à une réponse ou pas, personne ne lui en donne une. Son sourire s’évanouit lorsqu’elle comprend qui empêche à James de boire de l’alcool. 

“Et juste une petite gorgée ? demande-t-elle en regard Sherlock et James tour à tour, si bien qu’il est difficile de dire à qui elle s’adresse. 

-Il est trop jeune, commente John ce qui lui vaut à peine un regard de la part d’Angela; il est clair qu’elle se moque bien de son avis. 

-Je ne préfère pas, répond James doucement. Merci.

-Tu n’as pas à me remercier, mon trésor, réplique-t-elle comme si tout cela n’avait aucune importance. C’est ton choix. Tu peux changer d’avis plus tard.”

Elle lance un regard à Sherlock comme pour le mettre au défi de la contredire. James quant à lui semble l’implorer de lâcher l’affaire. C’est peut-être hypocrite de la part de Sherlock de noyer la remarque cinglante qu’il destinait à Angela dans une gorgée de vin, mais il préfère ne pas se la mettre à dos maintenant. 

C’est du moins ce qu’il pensait jusqu’à ce que John vienne poser nonchalamment sa main sur sa nuque. Sherlock tourne la tête vers lui, un peu étonné. Ils ne sont pas très démonstratifs, surtout en public, encore moins à table. Lorsque John attire l’attention d’Angela vers lui en complimentant le repas, Sherlock réalise que ce geste n’a rien d’anodin. John a accepté de ne rien dire à James sur l’homophobie d’Angela, mais il semble vouloir lui donner l’opportunité de se dévoiler d'elle-même. 

*

_ “Tu sais, un de ces jours, il se pourrait que j’arrête enfin de te sous-estimer.  _

_ -Ca ne me dérange pas. Au moins comme ça je peux continuer à te surprendre.”  _

_ -Comme je l’ai dit, je n’aime pas les surprises.  _

_ -Même venant de moi ?  _

_ -Bon d’accord, venant de toi, elles sont supportables.”  _

*

Angela remarque ce geste d’affection - comme pourrait-elle ne pas le remarquer ? - et tandis que sa voix reste neutre, son regard est si froid que Sherlock se demande comment son mascara peut ne pas avoir encore gelé. 

“C’est une vieille recette de famille, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé, presque carnassier. Rien de bien compliqué, mais je n’ai pas souvent l’occasion de cuisiner. Ca me semble toujours stupide de devoir faire la vaisselle alors que je cuisine seulement pour moi. Mais cela changera peut-être maintenant.”

Elle semble attendre une ouverture pour faire remarquer qu’elle habite maintenant juste à côté de Baker Street et que James pourra donc passer plus de temps avec elle. Sherlock prend une autre gorgée de vin et se mord la langue pour ne rien dire. 

Non, il n’a pas particulièrement envie de lui donner d’occasions de cuisiner pour plus d’une personne. Mais non, il n’est pas bête au point de commencer une dispute et obliger James à choisir son camp. Cela ne serait pas juste pour lui et il a clairement établi qu’il ne prendrait jamais parti ni pour l’un ni pour l’autre. 

Une fois les entrées finies, Angela s’excuse et retourne en cuisine. Dès qu’elle est rentrée à l’intérieur de l’appartement, James se penche légèrement vers Sherlock pour murmurer : “Elle va vous demander si je peux passer la nuit ici de temps en temps. Tu peux dire oui, s’il te plaît ? Ca ne sera que de temps en temps, c’est promis.” 

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Angela les interrompt depuis la cuisine. 

“James, chéri ? Tu veux bien venir m’aider avec les assiettes, s’il te plaît ?” 

James sort de table d’un bond. Sherlock prend une grande inspiration, bloque sa respiration et compte jusqu’à 5. 

“On savait que ça allait arriver, murmure John en lui caressant la nuque avant de laisser retomber sa main.

-Oui, répond Sherlock. Mais cela ne m’enchante pas pour autant.”

Ils ne peuvent pas en dire plus, car James et Angela sont de retour avec le plat principal : des pâtes à la sauce tomate, que James a fait lui même - ou au moins aidé à faire - accompagnés de légumes grillés. 

Tout à le goût de cendre dans la bouche de Sherlock, mais il fait de son mieux pour complimenter James et Angela et James rayonne de fierté. Durant tout le repas, il s’attend à ce qu’Angela mette pour ainsi dire les pieds dans le plat et exprime la requête dont James leur a fait part plus tôt. 

Ce n’est qu’une fois le dessert fini - quelque chose au chocolat dont se moque éperdument Sherlock - qu’elle aborde le sujet. Elle expose les faits calmement : son appartement est grand et proche de Baker Street, ainsi cela ne perturberait pas beaucoup le quotidien de James, sinon du tout, de passer de temps en temps le weekend ici. Elle pourrait le conduire au centre équestre le samedi et même l’emmener à l’école le lundi lorsque ce sera la rentrée. 

Mais derrière son calme apparent, ses yeux défient une fois de plus Sherlock de lui refuser cela devant James. Soit Sherlock refuse, dans ce cas elle apparaîtra comme l’innocente victime de sa jalousie, soit il lui accorde ce qu’elle veut, ce qu’elle recherchait en louant cet appartement à Londres, en lui forçant la main dès le départ. Mais c’est mal connaître Sherlock. 

Ne l'a-t-elle d'ailleurs jamais écouté ? Ne lui a-t-il pas déjà dit à de nombreuses reprises qu’il ne faisait que ce que James voulait dans cette histoire ? 

“Si James veut passer du temps ici, répond-il, alors d’accord. Tout ce que je demande c’est qu’on soit prévenus 24 heures à l’avance. Je n’aime pas les surprises, ni les changements de programme de dernière minute.

-Je suis d’accord,” acquiesce John bien qu’à l’évidence Angela n’a que faire de son avis. Cela ne l’empêche pas d’ajouter : “Et vous n’irez pas le chercher à l’école ni de quelconque activité sans qu’on se soit mis d’accord au préalable. Ca te va ?” 

Sa dernière phrase s’adresse à James, qui hoche la tête en souriant de toutes ses dents. Angela ne semble pas totalement satisfaite, mais si elle se met à parlementer maintenant, c’est elle qui aura le rôle du parent déraisonnable et inflexible qu’elle tente désespérément d’attribuer à Sherlock. 

“Parfait, dit-elle en souriant bien que son sourire n’atteigne pas ses yeux. Je suis contente que nous soyons finalement sur la même longueur d’ondes Sherlock. Je peux vous appeler Sherlock, n’est-ce pas ?”

Sherlock lui retourne son sourire avant de répondre : “Mais naturellement, Angie.” 

Une étincelle de colère traverse son regard et il devine qu’elle se souvient de la seule fois qu’il l’a appelée de cette façon. Il la menaçait à l’époque, il ne la menace pas aujourd’hui mais lui donne un avertissement tout au plus. Si seulement elle prenait la peine d’écouter. 

Mais apparemment elle a encore une fois décidé de n’en faire qu’à sa tête, car lorsque John et lui déclinent son offre de café et commencent à dire qu’ils se fait tard et qu’ils doivent rentrer, elle pose une main sur l’épaule de James avant de lui demander en souriant - le seul véritable sourire de la soirée : “Tu veux rester dormir ce soir ? Il y a plein de restes pour demain et tu pourrais m’aider à déballer les cartons.” 

Elle tente déjà de transgresser les règles qu’ils viennent d’établir et Sherlock ne se fait pas d’illusion sur le fait que ce soit délibérément. Avant qu’il ne puisse lui dire sa façon de penser, James secoue la tête en lui offrant un petit sourire désolé. 

“Une prochaine fois. Je n’ai pas pris d’affaires de rechange et …

-Oh mais j’en ai ici, dit-elle en un petit rire. Je suis passée devant un magasin et j’ai vu plusieurs choses dont j’ai pensé qu’elles pourraient te plaire et je n’ai pas pu résister. Et je t’ai pris une brosse à dents aussi et des affaires de toilettes. Je te l’ai dit, tu es ici chez toi maintenant.

-Malheureusement, dit Sherlock après s’être éclairci la gorge, nous avons déjà des choses de prévues demain. C’est d’ailleurs la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes mis d’accord pour prévoir ces visites en avance, vous comprenez.” 

C’est un mensonge; ils n’ont rien de prévu demain et James ne commence pas ses courts d’arts plastiques avant encore plusieurs jours. Angela semble s’en douter, mais elle n’insiste pas. A la place, elle se tourne à nouveau vers James. “Ce weekend, alors ? Tu m’as dit que tu avais cours d’équitation samedi ? Je pourrais venir te chercher et tu pourrais rester jusqu'à dimanche ?” Et lance ensuite un regard à Sherlock. “Il me semble que prévenir 2 jours à l’avance est amplement suffisant.” 

Sherlock fait se son mieux pour ne pas grincer des dents. Il savait qu’il allait regretter sa décision tôt ou tard, mais il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait si vite. 

*

James ne parle pas beaucoup sur le chemin du retour, ni une fois qu’ils sont arrivés à l’appartement, mais il tient à remercier Sherlock et John pour le dîner et aussi pour avoir accepté la proposition d’Angela. 

“Rien n’a changé, Sherlock lui dit en secouant la tête. C’est ton choix. La relation que tu veux entretenir avec elle ne regarde que toi.  On fera ce que tu voudras .” 

James sourit brièvement et tourne les talons avant de s’arrêter pour se tourner une nouvelle fois vers eux. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, comme s’il allait dire quelque chose, mais il change d’avis, leur souhaite une bonne nuit et monte dans sa chambre. 

John s’affale dans son fauteuil en soupirant bruyamment. Assis en face de lui, Sherlock l’observe en souriant en repensant à ses petites manigances. 

“Bon, dit John en soupirant encore une fois. Ca aurait pu être pire.” 

Sherlock pouffe. 

“Je suppose que oui. Bien que pour être tout à fait honnête, tu as fait ce que tu as pu. C’était bien joué.” 

La tête appuyée contre son poing serré, John arque un sourcil dans sa direction. “Hum ?”

Sherlock tend la jambe pour venir lui faire du pied.

“Le vin, dit-il tranquillement.”

John lui retourne ce geste d’affection. 

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi du parles.” 

Sherlock laisse échapper un petit rire. 

“Je suis certain du contraire, Docteur. Amener du vin pour qu'elle ouvre la bouteille au repas et tester sa réaction et celle de James si jamais elle lui en propose ? Te montrer soudain très démonstratif pendant le dîner alors que tu sais pertinemment comment elle a réagi la dernière fois ?” 

Pendant quelques secondes, John a l’air de vouloir tout nier en bloc. Il finit par hausser les épaules en souriant timidement. 

“Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait marcher, en fait. Elle travaille avec des enfants, je me suis dit que ramener une bouteille en espérant qu’elle en propose à James était un peu tiré par les cheveux. J’imagine qu’elle voulait avoir l’air du ‘parent cool.’ C’est ce que faisait aussi mon père. C’est comme ça qu’Harry a commencé.” 

Son expression s’assombrit. Il hausse de nouveau les épaules et s’éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre. 

“Quant au reste, dommage qu’elle que ça n’ait pas fonctionné.” Il ajoute après une pause. “Ca ne t’a pas dérangé, si ?” 

Sherlock secoue la tête. Non, ça ne l’a pas dérangé. C’est au contraire quelque chose qu’il aurait pu tenter lui-même, s’il n’avait pas aussi peur de se mettre James à dos. Et oui, c’est dommage qu’elle n’ait pas fait ou dit quelque chose pour montrer devant James ce qu’elle pensait du fait que Sherlock et John soient en couple. A moins que cela ne se soit déjà produit ? James peut être très observateur par moment, mais Sherlock n’ait pas sûr que cela s’applique à sa mère. 

“Tu sais, ronronne Sherlock en continuant à lui faire du pied. Un de ces jours, il se pourrait que j’arrête enfin de te sous-estimer. 

-Ca ne me dérange pas, réplique John fier de lui. Au moins comme ça je peux continuer à te surprendre.” 

-Comme le l’ai dit, je n’aime pas les surprises.”

John se lève et se penche au dessus du fauteuil de Sherlock, les mains posées sur chacun des accoudoirs, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de Sherlock. 

“Même venant de moi ?” souffle-t-il.

Sherlock ne sait plus où donner de la tête entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Il parvient à un compromis en l’embrassant brièvement avant de répondre : “Bon d’accord, venant de toi, elles sont supportables.” 

John se redresse en riant. “Je vais prendre une douche. Tu me rejoins ?

-Dans un moment. Je veux vérifier mes mails avant d’aller au lit.” 

John se détourne en levant les yeux au ciel et en souriant. Bien que Sherlock vérifie effectivement ses mails sur son téléphone, il attend autre chose. Quelqu’un. Et cela ne manque pas. Une minute ou 2 seulement après le départ de John et le bruit d’eau qui coule dans la salle de bain, James descend les escaliers et jette un œil dans le salon, espérant visiblement trouver Sherlock ici. Il s’approche à pas lents, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son pyjama. 

“A propos du vin, commence-t-il en soutenant le regard de Sherlock. Enfin ... Tu n’as pas à t’en faire. Vraiment. Même si elle me donne la permission, ça ne change rien.” 

Sherlock l’observe attentivement et note la franchise de son regard. Il se demande si James se montrera aussi déterminé si Angela lui en propose à nouveau. Il faudra lui faire confiance pour cela, comme pour tout le reste d’ailleurs. 

“J’apprécie ta franchise, dit Sherlock et il le pense. Surtout parce que je ne t’ai jamais expliqué pourquoi tu n’avais pas le droit d’en boire.”

James s’approche du fauteuil de John, l’air perplexe. 

“Pourquoi je n’ai pas le droit de boire d’alcool ? C’est parce que je suis trop jeune, non ? 

-Oui, dit Sherlock en hochant la tête. Mais pas que. Mes parents avant une cave à vin très bien fournie. _Trop_ bien fournie. Mon père ne remarquait jamais quand des bouteilles disparaissaient.”

S’il était un peu plus courageux, comme James mérite qu’il le soit, il lui raconterait pourquoi boire pour engourdir sa peine était nécessaire à l’époque. Et qu’il ne s’est pas arrêté à l’alcool lorsque ça n’a plus suffi. Peut-être qu’il racontera cela à James un jour. Ce soir, il ne parvient pas à s’y résoudre. Il a honte de certaines choses de son passé depuis que James est entré dans sa vie. 

James, toujours aussi observateur, lit entre les lignes. Il ne demande pas pourquoi ni quand. Il ne dit pas qu’il ne ferait jamais ça. Au lieu de cela, il demande : “Mais Mycroft s’en est rendu compte, pas vrai ?” 

Sherlock tente de sourire, mais il est presque certain qu’il retrousse ses lèvres en une grimace. 

“Alors maintenant tu sais pourquoi, dit-il pour clore le sujet. Ce n’est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance. Ce n’est pas seulement à cause de ton âge. C’est à cause de la tentation que cela représente, le fait d’engourdir son esprit et tenter de faire disparaître des souvenirs douloureux, ce que je ne connais que trop bien.” Il laisse de côté l’histoire de Harry, John lui racontera lorsqu’il s’en sentira le courage. 

James hoche la tête très lentement. Shelrock s’apprête à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit lorsqu’un murmure l’en empêche. 

“Il buvait parfois. Beaucoup. Il n’avait pas l’air d’être saoule, mais il était … différent. Froid. Furieux. Même Sebastian avait peur de lui quand ça arrivait.” 

S’il y a une réponse toute faite à dire dans ces cas là, Sherlock ne la connaît pas. Il incline la tête pour montrer qu’il a entendu. 

“Je ne pense pas qu’Angela aimerait entendre ça, continue James tout aussi doucement. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle croit à ce que nous lui avons dit au sujet de Père.” 

Ce n’est pas vraiment une surprise pour Sherlock; il était arrivé à la même conclusion d’après les choses qu’elle a dites et à son attitude. Et au fait qu’elle porte toujours son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles. 

“Qu’elle y croit ou pas, dit-il, cela ne change rien à la vérité. Si elle tente de te faire croire que tu te trompes au sujet de ton père, s’il te plaît dis-le moi. Tu n’es pas obligé de la contredire si tu n’en as pas envie, mais ce que tu as vécu n’en est pas moins réel et elle n’a pas le droit de te déposséder de cette vérité.” 

Un moment se passe en silence et James fronce les sourcils avant de hocher lentement la tête, montrant qu’il a compris. Angela a le droit d’avoir sa propre opinion quant à Jim, cela n’en fait pas pour autant une réalité. 

“D’accord,” murmure finalement James, avant de répéter un peu plus fort : “D’accord. Bonne nuit, Papa.” 

Et ce tout petit mot contient tout le réconfort dont Sherlock ne savait même pas qu’il avait besoin. 

Cela aurait pu être pire, en effet. 


	23. Epoustouflant

Un jour passe, puis une semaine puis une seconde et Sherlock continue de s’étonner que les choses n’empirent pas. Il vit dans un état d'appréhension permanent et c’est d’autant plus frustrant qu’il doit cacher sa nervosité à James. 

Mais James est plus occupé que jamais. Du lundi au mercredi, il a maintenant cours d’arts plastiques - le matin est consacré à la théorie, l’après-midi à la pratique. Il reste à la maison le jeudi et a demandé à Sherlock de reprendre les leçons de violon et de langues vivantes. Il passe ses vendredis et samedi après-midi au centre équestre. 

Il n’empêche que Sherlock pense James doit bien se douter de quelque chose concernant son état d’esprit. Il évite sûrement de le contrarier de peur de perturber le précaire équilibre qu’ils ont établi. 

Après de prudentes négociations qu’à menées James en sa qualité d’intermédiaire, ils se sont mis d’accord sur le fait qu’à partir de maintenant Angela viendra chercher James au centre équestre le samedi après-midi, qu’il passera la nuit chez elle et qu’elle le ramènera dimanche dans l’après-midi. 

Lorsque Sherlock se demande à voix haute pourquoi elle n’a pas proposé de venir le chercher au centre équestre le vendredi après-midi pour le garder tout le weekend, James rougit jusqu’aux oreilles. 

“Elle l’a fait en fait,” admet-il d’une petite voix avant d’inspecter minutieusement son violon, comme pour éviter le regard de Sherlock. 

Sherlock lance un regard à John, assis dans son fauteuil à lire un livre - comme souvent lorsqu’ils jouent du violon. Il a l’air tout aussi surpris que lui. Pas surpris qu’elle l’ait proposé, mais surpris que ce soit la première fois qu’ils en entendent parler. 

“Tu ne nous a rien dit, dit Sherlock en tentant d’adopter un ton neutre. 

-Euh, non.” James grimace avant de relever la tête. “Je lui ai dit que tu préférais y aller en douceur et que je dorme chez elle une nuit seulement pour l’instant.” Il marque une petite pause avant de demander : “Ce n’est pas grave ?” 

Le visage de Sherlock s’illumine d’un sourire tout d’un coup. 

“Il y a presque un an, l’une des premières choses que je t’ai dite c’est que je déteste me répéter. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que la relation que tu veux entretenir avec Angela ne regarde que toi ?”

A l’époque, James aurait grimacé et se serait fait aussi discret que possible en l’entendant répondre ainsi. Mais aujourd’hui il prend cela sur le ton de la rigolade, à juste titre, et sourit à Sherlock en retour. Son sourire ne dure pas en revanche et il fronce les sourcils en appliquant la colophane sur son violon. 

“Presque un an, répète-t-il. Cela semble faire bien plus longtemps.” 

Sherlock n’a pas besoin de demander si c’est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose qu’il ait l’impression que cela fait bien plus qu’une année depuis qu’il vit ici. Il ressent la même chose. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées en un an. Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Mais malgré les obstacles, cela en valait la peine. Rien ne pourra leur enlever ce qu’ils ont vécu. Ni personne. 

Il ne demande pas non plus si James souhaite faire quelque chose de particulier pour fêter leur “anniversaire”. Moins il pense à Moran - même si c’est pour repenser à sa mort - mieux cela vaut. James n’a pas fait de crise de panique depuis des semaines; il préfère qu’il en reste ainsi. 

*

Le dimanche suivant, tandis que John tape leur dernière enquête sur son blog, Sherlock se tient derrière la fenêtre à observer la rue, lorsqu’il aperçoit Angela qui raccompagne James. Parfois elle le ramène en voiture et s’arrête seulement le temps de s’assurer qu’il rentre bien dans l’appartement. Aujourd’hui ils sont venus à pieds, pour profiter du beau temps sans aucun doute. 

Alors qu’ils descendent la rue, Sherlock se rend immédiatement compte que quelque chose ne va pas chez elle. La façon dont elle marche, l’angle de ses épaules …

Il s’inquiète pendant un moment que quelque chose ait pu se passer entre James et elle, mais il ne trouve rien chez James qui puisse en indiquer autant. Il semble un peu mal à l’aise, il s’est sûrement rendu compte que quelque chose n’allait pas. Sait-il de quoi il s’agit ? Le dira-t-il à Sherlock lorsqu’il sera de retour ? 

A moins que ce ne soit Angela qui lui dise elle-même; au lieu de déposer James devant la porte, elle rentre avec lui. 

“On a de la visite,” indique Sherlock à John, qui lui retourne un regard à demi inquiet, à demi perplexe. 

La porte de l’appartement s’ouvre et Sherlock peut voir James hésiter lorsqu’il s’arrête sur le palier. La main d’Angela vient brièvement se poser sur son épaule et elle lui murmure quelque chose à l’oreille. James hoche la tête en grimaçant avant de monter dans sa chambre. Angela fait 2 pas dans le salon avant de s’immobiliser. Son expression, déjà sévère, se durcit encore lorsqu’elle voit Sherlock debout à côté de John, une main sur son épaule. 

“Puis-je entrer ?” demande-t-elle froidement.

Sherlock répond par un vague geste de la main. 

“Qu’est-ce qui nous vaut ce plaisir ?” demande John d’un ton tranchant. 

Elle s’approche davantage, sans les quitter du regard. Dans le couloir derrière elle, l’escalier craque; James évidemment. 

“Je voulais seulement savoir si vous étiez fiers de vous, continue-t-elle sur le même ton glacial. Vous pensiez vraiment que cela me renverrait au Pays de Galles ?” 

Sherlock cligne des yeux, confus. Il connaît bien cette sensation, c’est la même que lorsqu’il visite son palais mental et qu’il en sort pour se trouver au milieu d’une conversation dont il a manqué le début. Mais Angela vient d’arriver, il n’a rien raté du tout, il en est certain. Elle présume qu’ils savent de quoi elle parle - mais ils n’en ont aucune idée. 

Lorsque Sherlock lui en dit autant, elle ricane. 

“Et je suis censée vous croire ? Il y a quelques mois vous m’avez menacé de me discréditer aux yeux de mon école, de dire à tout le monde qu’elle avait été fondée grâce à de l’argent provenant d’activités illégales si je n’abandonnais pas l’idée d’aller voir un juge pour obtenir la garde exclusive de James. Et maintenant que je suis à Londres pour me rapprocher de lui, soudain je ne reçois plus cet argent, que je touche pourtant depuis 13 ans. Vous pensiez vraiment que je n’allais pas faire le rapprochement ?” 

Le temps pour Sherlock de cligner de nouveau les yeux, James se tient dans l’embrasure de la porte et fronce les sourcils. A en juger par son expression, lui au moins semble laisser à Sherlock le bénéfice du doute. 

“Nous n’avons rien à voir avec ça,” dit Sherlock à l’intention de James.

Il se moque de ce qu’Angela peut bien penser, mais il ne veut pas que James puisse penser ne serait-ce que pour une seconde qu’ils sont responsables dans cette histoire. James heureusement, accepte de le croire et hoche la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Angela d’un autre côté … 

“Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? demande-t-elle en s’approchant encore, la colère s’échappant de chacun de ses pores. Vous pensez que je ne sais pas que vous tentez de m’empêcher de le voir ? Vous pensez vraiment que si j’ai du mal à payer mon loyer je m’en irai sans rien faire ?

-Si Sherlock dit qu’ils n’ont rien avoir avec ça, alors ils n’ont rien à voir avec ça," dit James derrière elle. 

Elle sursaute et se retourne mais il passe devant elle pour aller s’asseoir dans le fauteuil de Sherlock. 

“Et ils ne m’empêchent pas de te voir. C’est mon choix depuis le début.”

Angela fronce écarquille les yeux, visiblement peinée, déçue et peut-être même un peu trahie. Sherlock n’aime pas ça du tout, surtout lorsque James baisse immédiatement la tête de culpabilité. 

“Sherlock, intervient doucement John. Est-ce que Mycroft pourrait avoir une idée de la raison pour laquelle les virements se sont arrêtés ?” 

Sous-entendu :  _ Aurait-il trouvé un moyen de faire s’arrêter les paiements sans nous consulter, pour la renvoyer effectivement au Pays de Galles, comme le clame Angela ? _

Sherlock voudrait bien pouvoir dire avec certitude que Mycroft n’a rien à voir non plus avec cette histoire, mais il n’en sait rien. Il sort son téléphone et considère le fait d’envoyer un message avant de se raviser. Dans ce cas précis, un coup de téléphone s’impose. De plus, cela lui sera plus facile de dire si Mycroft ment s’il peut entendre sa voix. 

Il compose le numéro. La sonnerie retentit une seule fois avant que Mycroft ne décroche. 

“Fais vite, dit-il d’un air pressé. Je suis occupé.

-Bien. Sais-tu pourquoi Angela Peters ne reçoit plus l’argent provenant de l’assurance vie de Moriarty ?” 

S’en suit une longue pause; heureusement qu’il devait faire vite …

“Il se trouve que oui, dit-il enfin. Et toi aussi. Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait que tu m’aies soupçonné d’être derrière tout ceci alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi que le comptable de Moriarty a été tué il y a 7 mois de cela. J’émettrais l’hypothèse qu’il a prévu automatiquement quelques paiements en avance, mais que si les virements ont cessé à l’évidence Mme Peters ne recevra plus rien ce mois-ci ni le mois prochain. Ce sera tout Sherlock ? J’ai un rendez-vous de la plus haute importance.” 

Sherlock parvient à le remercier brièvement avant qu’il ne raccroche. Mycroft a raison, il aurait dû parvenir à cette explication tout seul ...

Lorsqu’il relève la tête, tous les 3 l’observent en attendant la réponse de Mycroft. 

“Il y a quelques mois, la personne responsable des comptes de Jim Moriarty a été assassinée. C’est pour ça que les virements ont cessé.” 

James hoche d’un air entendu mais Angela a toujours l’air perplexe. 

“Il doit bien y avoir quelqu’un d’autre qui puisse s’en charger. Le virement d’une assurance vie ne dépendent pas d’une personne en particulier. A qui dois-je m’adresser ?” 

Il y a quelques années, Sherlock aurait pu demander exactement la même chose à sa place, mais la petite voix dans sa tête qu’il n’a pas entendue depuis longtemps l’avertit que ce n’était pas du tout la chose à dire. 

Un homme est mort. Ce n’était pas quelqu’un de bien, mais elle ne peut pas le savoir. Ne devrait-elle pas montrer un peu de sympathie ? Est-ce pour cela que James fronce les sourcils dans sa direction ? 

“S’il s’agissait effectivement d’une assurance vie, en effet, répond sèchement John. Mais vous semblez oublier que ce n’était pas le cas. Cet argent provenait directement du compte de Moriarty. Je doute qu'il y ait qui que ce soit que vous puissiez contacter pour accéder au compte bancaire d’un criminel complètement cinglé, même s’il était votre mari.” 

Le regard qu’elle lance à John est rempli de tellement de haine que Sherlock fait un pas vers elle avant même de s’en rendre compte. Il est sur le point de la remettre à sa place, lorsque John se lève tranquillement et lui attrape le bras, comme pour lui rappeler que James est dans la même pièce qu’eux. Bien qu’il meure d’envie de dire à Angela sa façon de penser, le faire devant James ne semble pas être la meilleure des choses à faire. 

“J’apprécierais que vous surveilliez votre langage lorsque vous parlez de mon  _ mari  _ devant mon  _ fils _ ,” exige-t-elle froidement. 

John lui lance un sourire carnassier. “Votre  _ mari _ , dit-il lentement, presque dangereusement. M’a fait porter une ceinture d’explosifs le jour même de notre rencontre. Il a engagé des snipers pour m’assassiner ainsi que 2 de mes très bons amis. Alors je l'appellerai comme bon me semble, y compris un criminel, un meurtrier et un psychopathe cinglé - bien que ce dernier soit un peu redondant, je vous l’accorde. Et si James avait un problème avec ça, il me l’aurait dit depuis  des lustres .” 

Il serre tellement le biceps de Sherlock qu’il va sûrement lui laisser un hématome, mais Sherlock à l’impression que c’est lui qui devrait être en train de retenir John. Il ne lèverait jamais la main sur une femme, mais on n’est jamais trop prudent. Elle est tellement rouge de colère qu’elle semble sur le point d’exploser, ou de fondre sur lui pour lui arracher les yeux. 

“Il n’est pas votre fils et vous n’avez aucun droit de …

-Maman ?” 

Ce n’est qu’un murmure et pourtant ce mot résonne dans l’appartement comme un coup de canon. Elle se tourne vers James, seulement après avoir lancer un regard meurtrier à John, laissant entendre que cette discussion est loin d’être finie. 

“J’ai de l’argent, continue James. Père m’a ouvert un compte. Je ne sais pas exactement combien il y a dessus, mais si tu as besoin d’argent pour l’école …”

La colère s’évanouit sur le visage d’Angela qui devient soudain aussi blanche que la craie. 

“Oh, non mon chéri, bien sûr que non. Je vais me débrouiller. Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça.” 

Et c’est comme ça que la crise prend fin. Quelques instants plus tard, elle a dit au revoir à James et sort de l’appartement, le plongeant dans le silence le plus complet. John le rompt en s’éclaircissant la gorge. 

“James ? Tu me le dirais si ça te dérangerait que je …

-Non ! le coupe immédiatement James. Je veux dire, si bien sûr je te le dirais, mais non ça ne me dérange pas. Père était un criminel. Et un meurtrier. Et sûrement cinglé aussi.” Il baisse la tête avant de finir. “Je lui ai dit mais je ne pense qu’elle ne veut pas y croire.” 

C’est de plus en plus évident pour Sherlock. Tout se passe comme si plus elle passe de temps avec James, plus elle a de mal à croire ce qu’ils lui ont dit à propos de Moriarty. 

“Je pense quand même que je devrais lui donner de l’argent pour l’école, continue-t-il dans un murmure. Je n’en ai jamais voulu, mais si elle en a besoin alors …”

Il se ronge l’ongle du pouce avant de s’en rendre compte et de laisser retomber sa main. 

“Est-ce que je peux faire ça ? demande-t-il à Sherlock.

-C’est ton argent, tu es libre d’en faire ce que tu veux, dit-il en s’efforçant d’adopter un ton neutre. Mais je te conseille d’écouter Angela lorsqu’elle te dit de le garder. Cette situation est déjà bien assez compliquée comme cela, sans avoir besoin d’y ajouter des histoires d’argent.” 

Après une pause, James acquiesce, mais Sherlock a davantage l’impression qu’il montre qu’il a compris et non qu’il est d’accord avec lui. Il monte dans sa chambre juste après. 

“Eh bien, dit John en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant. On s’attendait à ce que la situation empire, on dirait bien que …” 

La porte de la chambre de James se referme et c’est le signal que Sherlock attendait. Il attrape le visage de John dans ses mains et l’embrasse avec passion. 

“John, souffle-t-il après de longues secondes. Tu as été époustouflant.”

John cligne des paupières, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, avant de sourire d’un air malicieux. 

“Ah oui, tu trouves ?” 

Époustouflant, oui. Il s’est retenu pour ne pas que James ait à prendre parti, mais entendre John la remettre à sa place de cette façon …

Il attire John jusqu’à leur chambre pour lui montrer combien il l’a trouvé extraordinaire, épatant, merveilleux. 


	24. Essayages

La cravate de James est impeccable. Son costume … pas vraiment. 

“Il est trop petit. 

-A l’évidence,” dit Sherlock en examinant les poignets et chevilles découverts de James. Même ses épaules semblent un peu étriquées. “Tu as grandi. Il faudra que l’on t'achète de nouveaux costumes.” 

Non pas que James en ait vraiment besoin. Il n’en a pas porté un depuis des mois. La raison pour laquelle il a voulu en essayer un ce soir est un mystère. A moins que …

“Mais le gala est dans 4 jours ! s’exclame James. Il ne sera jamais prêt à temps. 

A moins qu’il ne veuille en porter une pour le gala de clôture de ses cours d’arts plastiques. Sherlock se demande qui il veut impressionner le plus, Angela ou Laure, mais il pense déjà connaître la réponse. 

“On ira chez le tailleur demain à la première heure, dit Sherlock. On leur dira que c’est très urgent et ils nous feront peut-être passer en priorité. Mais tu devras manquer l’équitation.” 

James a l’air un peu déçu mais il acquiesce. “D’accord. Merci.” 

Il s’apprête à remonter dans sa chambre lorsque John intervient depuis son ordinateur. 

“N’oublie pas de prévenir Angela. Il ne faudrait pas qu’elle pense qu’on t’empêche de la voir.” 

Sa voix se fait glaciale quand il prononce le nom de cette femme, et Sherlock n’est pas le seul à l’avoir remarqué. 

“C’est ce que je vais faire.” Il s’arrête une nouvelle fois et se retourne vers John. “Je sais que tu ne l’aimes pas beaucoup et je sais que tu as tes raisons … 

“Vraiment ? l’interrompt John mais sans méchanceté. Tu sais quelles sont mes raisons ?

-Eh bien oui, dit James qui fronce maintenant les sourcils. Ce n’est pas vraiment un secret qu’elle veut passer plus de temps avec moi et ça fait peur à Sherlock et ça le rend malheureux et toi tu n’aimes pas quand il est malheureux, alors tu ne l’aimes pas.”

Il dit tout cela d’un air tellement entendu que Sherlock se demande combien de fois il a bien pu tourner le problème dans sa tête. Il n’a vraiment pas tort … Mais il y a autre chose. Un regard vers John suffit à lui montrer combien il a envie de dire à James ce qui le préoccupe au sujet d’Angela. Sherlock secoue imperceptiblement la tête. John soutient son regard et reporte son regard vers James. 

“Est-ce qu’il y a autre chose ? demande James, observateur comme toujours.

-Ca me fait peur aussi, dit John avec un léger sourire. Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, pas plus que Sherlock. Tu le sais ça, pas vrai ?”

A en juger par la surprise dans le regard de James, il ne s’en était peut-être pas aperçu avant. Il sourit timidement et hoche la tête.

“Ce que je voulais dire, continue James, c’est que ce n’est pas une mauvaise personne. Elle n’est pas parfaite, mais elle n’est pas cinglé, pas une meurtrière, seulement …” 

Il semble avoir du mal à à finir sa phrase et conclut finalement par : “Seulement pas parfaite.” 

Un dernier sourire et il quitte finalement la pièce. John attend qu’il referme la porte de sa chambre avant de demander dans un murmure : “Tu crois qu’il est au courant ? 

-Que sa mère … a certains préjugés ? 

-Si c’est c’est ton euphémisme pour ‘homophobe’, alors oui.” 

Sherlock ferme les yeux et se rallonge sur le canapé pour retourner dans son palais mental où il faisait un peu de ménage avant que James ne débarque avec son costume trop petit. 

“Je ne sais pas, dit-il distraitement. Il y a des indices, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu’il les ait remarqués.”

Parfois, c’est plus facile de voir seulement ce que l’on a envie de voir. Sherlock le sait car, avant son exil, il n’a pas voulu voir combien John comptait pour lui. S’il l’avait fait, il aurait perturbé l’équilibre qu’ils avaient construit. Ce n’est qu’une fois cet équilibre complètement détruit qu’il s’est autorisé à voir ce qui était pourtant évident. 

Tôt ou tard, James connaîtra la même réalisation. Tout ce que peut faire Sherlock c’est espérer que, lorsqu’il s’en rendra compte, il ne sera pas complètement anéanti. 

*

Sherlock lève les yeux de son téléphone pour regarder le tailleur poser une autre épingle sur l’épaule de James. 

“Tu es sûr que tu n’en veux qu’un seul ?” demande-t-il. 

James hoche la tête. “Je porte mon uniforme scolaire ou mes vêtements d’équitation la plupart du temps. Un seul costume suffit.” 

Sherlock hoche la tête et retourne à ses emails. Il n’a pas eu d’enquête digne d'intérêt depuis des semaines et il commence à s’ennuyer. 

“Et cela n’a rien à voir avec le fait que j’ai refusé que tu payes toi-même ton costume j’imagine ?”

James s'apprête à répondre lorsque son téléphone vibre dans la poche de son jeans. 

“C’est la troisième fois, remarque Sherlock. Tu devrais peut-être répondre.” 

Le tailleur retire méticuleusement la veste pleine d’épingles de James. 

“Ca ira pour l’instant. Si vous voulez bien m’accorder encore quelques instants, nous allons vous faire essayer le pantalon." 

James descend du piédestal pour venir s’asseoir à côté de Sherlock sur la banquette. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche en soupirant. 

“Elle n’est pas contente, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. 

-Angela ?” demande Sherlock même s’il a appris à reconnaître la sonnerie qu’a attribué James à ses messages. 

A sa grande surprise, James lui tend son téléphone. 

“Tu es sûr ? demande-t-il. 

-Vas-y, dit James. Comme ça tu pourras peut-être me dire ce que je suis censé répondre à ça.” 

Sherlock s’empare du téléphone  avec beaucoup de précaution . La dernière fois qu’il a lu les messages de James sur son téléphone, James avait disparu et il ne pouvait que s’en vouloir de ne pas s’être rendu compte qu’il échangeait avec quelqu’un qu’il croyait être son père. Qu’il lui tende son téléphone comme cela maintenant … cela signifie beaucoup. 

Le premier message en haut de l’écran date de jeudi soir, lorsque James leur a montré son costume trop petit. Sherlock passe en revue tous les messages de ces dernières 24 heures, qui se terminent par plusieurs questions auxquelles James n’a pas répondu, ni la nuit dernière, ni ce matin. 

_ Coucou Maman. Je ne vais pas au centre équestre samedi, je t'appellerai quand on sera rentrés pour que tu passes me prendre si ça te convient ?  _

_ Bien sûr mon chéri _

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’y vas pas ? _

_ Sherlock m’emmène m’acheter un nouveau costume, les miens sont trop petits.  _

_ Oh je peux t’accompagner. Il y a un super magasin pour enfants pas loin d’ici et je voulais t’y emmener.  _

_ Désolée, pour “jeunes adultes” ! _

_ Je passe te prendre à 9 heures alors ?  _

_ Si on se dépêche tu auras peut-être le temps d’aller à ta leçon d’équitation _

_ Désolé, j’aurais dû préciser, c’est un costume sur-mesure _

_ Ils doivent prendre mes mesures, ça risque de prendre un moment _

_ Un costume sur-mesure ? Tu as vraiment besoin de ça ?  _

_ Tu grandis tellement vite, il sera devenu trop petit en un rien de temps.  _

_ Je t’assure que ce magasin a de très jolies choses en rayon _

_ On pourra y aller une prochaine fois alors  _

_ Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Maman.  _

_ Bonne nuit mon trésor _

_ Tu as réfléchi pour samedi alors ?  _

_ Coucou _

_ C’est bon, je me suis déjà arrangé avec Sherlock  _

_ Je pense quand même que je devrais t’y emmener. Ca sera quelque chose de sympa à faire ensemble.  _

_ C’est un tailleur pour hommes Maman. Je ne pense pas que les femmes soient autorisées en cabine.  _

_ Sherlock sera là ?  _

_ S’ils autorisent ton “père”, ils seront bien obligés de me faire entrer aussi  _

_ Ou alors je pourrais t’attendre dans le magasin _

_ Ou ailleurs si tu préfères  _

_ A quelle heure je passe te prendre ?  _

_ Je t'appellerai quand on sera rentrés comme je te l’ai dit  _

_ Le cours d’arts plastiques commence, à toute ! _

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne décroche pas ? Je sais que ton cours est fini  _

_ Tu sais, j’ai beaucoup pensé à demain et je veux vraiment être là.  _

_ J’aime vraiment le temps qu’on passe ensemble les samedis et dimanches, tu sais. Je ne veux pas en manquer un seul.  _

_ Et je pourrais te donner mon opinion sur les couleurs ! C’est toujours important d’avoir un avis féminin et on m’a déjà dit plusieurs fois que j’avais très bon goût.  _

_ Ce tailleur, c’est Savile Row ? A quelle heure tu y vas mon trésor ?  _

_ Ou tu y es déjà ?  _

_ James ce n’est pas sympa de ta part de m’ignorer comme ça.  _

Un sentiment de malaise s’empare de Sherlock. A première vue, il s’agit simplement d’une crise de jalousie, et il ne doute pas que c’est de cette façon que James interprète ces messages, après tout les weekends lui sont habituellement réservés dans cette étrange garde alternée. Mais Sherlock se remémore une phrase, il y a quelques semaines, qu’elle n’a pas terminée, et qui rend cet transforme tout à fait cet échange. 

_ Ca ne me regarde pas, avait-elle dit à propos de sa relation avec John, mais mon fils vit avec vous et ...  _

Sherlock s’est souvent demandé ce qu’elle aurait bien pu dire si elle n’avait pas été interrompue. Elle n’aurait rien contre le fait que Sherlock et John soient ensemble sauf que son fils vit avec eux et … et quoi ? 

Elle pense que l’homosexualité est contagieuse ?

Elle veut que son fils soit élevé par de “vrais hommes virils” ?

Elle ne veut pas que James puisse penser que c’est quelque chose de “normal” ? 

Ou est-ce quelque chose de pire que cela ? Elle semblait particulièrement déterminée à venir à l’essayage après avoir appris que Sherlock serait présent. 

Rien que l’idée qu’elle puisse penser que Sherlock puisse abuser de James lui donne envie de vomir. Angela ne connaît pas le passé de James, elle ne sait pas que ce sujet est à éviter à tout prix. Mais si elle fait part de ses craintes à James, elle risque d’en payer les pots cassés. Pour autant que Sherlock voudrait voir cela, dans le même temps, il n’aimera pas les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur James. 

Il lui rend son téléphone et pondère sa réponse. Le tailleur revient avec les pièces du pantalon découpées par son assistant pendant qu’il prenait les mesures de James pour sa veste. Dans une demi-heure ils devraient en avoir fini. 

“Tu pourrais lui suggérer de venir te chercher dans 45 minutes, propose-t-il. On en aura fini d’ici là et cela pourrait la calmer.” 

Elle sera là dans 30 minutes, cela ne fait aucun doute - voire même avant cela - pour vérifier que tout ce passe bien, ou confirmer ses pires craintes. 

James hausse les épaules sans enthousiasme, avant de déposer son téléphone sur la banquette et retourner en cabine essayer le pantalon. Pendant qu’il est en cabine, son téléphone sonne et Sherlock ne peut pas résister à l’envie de jeter un œil. 

James lui a envoyé l’adresse du magasin ainsi qu’un court message :

_ Désolé, difficile de répondre quand le tailleur me prend pour un coussin à épingles ! _

_ On devrait en avoir fini dans 45 min. Tu veux venir me chercher ici ? _

_ Ou à Baker Street si tu préfères.  _

La réponse d’Angela est prévisible. 

_ J’arrive _

Soit elle était dans les parages, soit elle a grillé tous les feux rouges car à peine 15 minutes plus tard, la sonnette sur le bureau de l’accueil retentit. L’assistant abandonne son poste à l’arrière de la boutique pour aller voir qui fait retentir la sonnette une seconde fois. James lance un regard à Sherlock depuis son piédestal et soupire lorsqu’il entend Angela se disputer avec l'assistant à l’avant du magasin. Apparemment elle tient absolument à assister aux essayages, malgré ses protestations. Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel, range son téléphone dans sa poche et s’empare d’un échantillon de tissu du le costume de James avant de rejoindre Angela, au devant de la boutique. 

“Bonjour, Angela, dit-il d’un sourire forcé qui ne saurait la tromper. James aura bientôt fini ses essayages.”

Le sourire qu’elle lui adresse en retour pourrait refroidir un glacier. 

“Oui, c’est ce que m’a dit ce jeune homme, dit-elle en indiquant l’assistant de la tête et qui a l’air soulagé que Sherlock soit venu à son secours. Mais je peux sûrement aider mon fils à choisir son tissu. Qui de mieux qu’une femme pour s’occuper de ce genre de choses ?”

L’assistant à l’air tout bonnement outré et s’apprête à intervenir, mais Sherlock l’en empêche en lui présentant l’échantillon de tissu - bleu foncé avec de fines rayures. 

“Il a déjà fait son choix et le tissu est coupé.” Il baise le ton et ajoute en souriant faussement avec davantage de ferveur : “Il voulait vous faire la surprise pour le gala, mais j’imagine que vous pouvez en avoir un aperçu. Il a choisi une chemise blanche pour aller avec. Et une coupe classique pour le costume.” 

Elle jette un œil l’espace d’une seconde à l’échantillon avant de dévisager Sherlock de la tête au pied. Il porte un costume bleu marine aujourd’hui et une chemise blanche cintrée qui plaît particulièrement à John. 

“Je me demande de qui il tient l’idée de porter des costumes,” dit-elle d’un ton chargé de reproche et de dédain et à voix assez basse pour que James ne risque pas de l’entendre … sauf qu’il est de retour justement à ce moment précis à l’avant de la boutique, rhabillé de son jeans et son téléphone en main. 

“De Père. Une de ses leçons que je n’ai jamais pu oublier,” répond-il d’une voix blanche et le visage neutre. 

Angela ne sait plus quoi dire. 

Le temps qu’ils quittent la boutique, après que le tailleur leur ait répété de revenir chercher le costume lundi soir à 20h tapantes, Angela semble moins crispée et James aussi c’est un peu détendu. 

“Je meurs de faim ! Est-ce qu’on peut aller manger quelque part ?”

Angela s’empresse d’acquiescer. 

L’invitation s’adressait aussi à Sherlock, mais celui-ci décline en souriant légèrement et en secouant la tête. 

“A demain,” dit-il en posant sa main sur l’épaule de James pour lui dire au revoir.

En regardant James et Angela s’éloigner en direction d’un restaurant, il ne peut s’empêcher d’espérer s’être trompé au sujet des craintes d’Angela. Elle ne pense quand même pas Sherlock capable de telles choses. Dans le cas contraire elle se battrait plus férocement pour avoir la garde exclusive de James. 

Non ? 


	25. Famille

Lorsque Sherlock observe son reflet dans le miroir, il ne sait pas ce qui lui paraît le plus incroyable. Le fait qu’il porte une cravate de son plein gré, alors qu’il ne va pas à des funérailles ? La présence de John à ses côtés et le fait qu’ils soient maintenant bien plus que de simples colocataires ? Ou la présence d’un enfant qui, il y a encore quelques mois était réservé et timide et faisait attention à chacun de ses mots, et qui maintenant est en grande conversation avec John et vibre pratiquement d’excitation ?

Sherlock réajuste sa cravate. Cela faisait tellement longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu’il en a portée une qu’il a dû chercher sur Youtube comment faire un nœud Eldredge, mais il est satisfait du résultat. Il a acheté sa cravate en même temps qu’une nouvelle cravate pour James lorsqu’ils sont allés chercher son costume. La vendeuse lui a dit que le satin bleu faisait ressortir ses yeux et que son “compagnon” le trouverait à tomber.  Elle a dit ce mot de façon tellement anodine que cela en est resté bouche bée - pour une fois. 

Il jette de nouveau un coup d’œil au miroir. Décidément, les temps changent. 

Et il décide que sa cravate est définitivement la chose la plus bizarre de la soirée. 

“Tu nous as parlé des sculptures de Laure, dit-il en se détournant du miroir et en rejoignant la conversation. Mais tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que toi tu avais fait.” 

James rougit. 

“Oh c’est parce que ce n’est pas grand chose, dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de pointer la cravate de Sherlock. Pour quelqu’un qui ne porte pas de cravate, c’est plutôt pas mal. 

-Pas mal ?” répète Sherlock en arquant un sourcil, moitié amusé, moitié offensé. Il se rend bien compte que James tente de changer de sujet, mais ce n’est pas grave. Ils verront bien assez tôt ce qu’il a réalisé pendant ses cours d’arts plastiques. 

“Il a refait mon nœud, dit John en riant. Il n’y a pas de honte à avoir s’il refait aussi le tien, Sherlock. Tu savais qu’il pouvait faire plus de 80 nœuds différents ?”

James rit à son tour et Sherlock a le sentiment de manquer quelque chose, une expérience passée, une plaisanterie entre eux, peut-être. Cela ne le dérange pas, bien au contraire. Il est ravi que James et John s’entendent aussi bien. 

“Plus de 90 maintenant, le corrige James. Je me suis entraîné. Et je peux faire un nœud Eldredge vraiment impeccable.” 

Il lance un regard appuyé en direction de Sherlock qui passe sa main sur sa cravate presque sans s’en rendre compte. Pour s’assurer qu’elle est bien droite, rien de plus. 

Au final, James décide que le nœud “plutôt pas mal” de Sherlock fera l’affaire pour le gala et ils se mettent en route pour l’école. 

En entrant dans le gymnase, transformé en galerie d’art pour l’occasion, Sherlock se dit qu’il a bien fait de porter une cravate. Tous les hommes portent un costume et une cravate, toutes les femmes des robes de soirée soigneusement accessoirisée - même Laure, qui se précipite vers eux lorsqu’ils pénètrent dans la pièce. Elle a l’air de sautiller sur ses petits talons. 

“Bonjour Monsieur Holmes, bonjour Docteur Watson, dit-elle lorsqu’elle arrive à leur hauteur. Ca ne vous ennuie pas si je vous emprunte James une minute ?” 

Elle n’attend pas la réponse avant de prendre la main de James et l’entraîner à l’autre bout de la salle, où un homme grand et légèrement bronzé se tient à bonne distance de la mère de Laure. 

“Son père ? devine John. Elle ne perd pas de temps à déjà vouloir lui présenter son _meilleur ami_ ”. 

Sherlock acquiesce. Il remarque également que grâce à ses talons - pas plus de 5 centimètres - elle fait maintenant exactement la même taille que James. Et James ne la laisse pas seulement prendre sa main, il la serre en retour et entrelace leurs doigts tandis qu’il tend la main droite pour serrer celle de son père. 

“Meilleurs amis c’est un bon début,” en souriant légèrement à John.

John lui rend son sourire timide tandis qu’il bombe le torse de fierté et Sherlock résiste à l’envie de l’embrasser au milieu de la foule. Il a toujours eu horreur des démonstrations d’affection en public lorsqu’elles venaient des autres, mais il a appris à être davantage tolérant. 

“Est-ce qu’on devrait attendre son retour dit-il en indiquant James de la tête, ou est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse un tour en essayant de deviner quelles sont ses réalisations ?”

John s’apprête à répondre lorsque son regard est attiré par quelque chose derrière Sherlock et il écarquille les yeux. Sherlock se retourne et est tout aussi surpris de voir s’approcher sa mère au bras de Mycroft. Ils sont tous les 2 vêtus de noir, Mycroft de l’un de ses costumes rehaussé d’une cravate bordeaux, Maman d’une robe de soirée à manches longues cintrée d’une ceinture bleue, assortie à ses boucles d’oreilles et son collier de saphirs. Elle a l’air étonnamment en forme - bien mieux en tout cas qu’au début de l’été. 

“John, dit-elle en lui tendant sa main libre qu’il s’empresse de serrer. Mon grave garçon. Par quel miracle avez-vous réussi à passer une cravate autour du cou de mon fils ?”

John laisse échapper un petit rire avant de l’embrasser sur la joue. 

“Je n'y suis pour rien, je vous assure, dit-il en souriant à Sherlock. Je pense qu’il ne supportait tout simplement pas l’idée être moins bien habillé que James et moi.” 

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. 

“Maman, dit-il en l’embrassant à son tour sur la joue - elle porte un blush rosé et un léger fard à paupières. Mycroft ne m’a pas dit que tu seras là aussi.” 

Mycroft ne sourcille pas malgré le reproche de Sherlock. 

“Nous n’étions pas certains que Maman serait en état de venir, dit Mycroft en posant sa main sur le bras de leur mère si tendrement que Sherlock s’en étonne. Mais James avait l’air de beaucoup tenir à ce que nous venions. Où est-il d’ailleurs ?” 

James choisi ce moment précis pour revenir vers eux accompagné de Laure, de qui il tient toujours la main. De nouvelles présentations s’en suivent, suite à quoi Maman exige de voir les réalisations des 2 adolescents et ils ouvrent la voie vers un premier groupe de peintures accrochées à des paravents et de sculptures posées sur des piédestaux. Sherlock ne se joint pas immédiatement au groupe et reste en arrière pour lancer un regard interrogateur à Mycroft, qui hausse légèrement les épaules. 

“Elle était en ville pour son traitement, dit-il à voix basse. Elle est toujours en forme immédiatement après. Pour quelques jours du moins. J’ai dû la cajoler pour qu’elle aille aux rendez-vous précédents, mais pas cette fois-ci. Elle voulait vraiment être ici ce soir.” 

Ce qui sous-entend qu’elle n’a pas eu envie de faire quoi que ce soit dernièrement. 

“Qu’attendons-nous pour les rejoindre ?” dit Mycroft en indiquant le petit groupe de la tête, en train d’admirer un tableau dont Sherlock ne parvient pas à dire de quoi il s’agit de cette distance. 

Ils s’apprêtent à les rejoindre quand une voix retentit derrière eux. “Bonsoir.” 

Sherlock réprime une grimace avant de se tourner vers Angela. Il espérait pouvoir éviter d’avoir à interagir avec elle ce soir - un simple regard et un hochement de tête depuis l’autre bout du gymnase aurait été suffisant en ce qui le concerne. 

Hélas. 

“Bonsoir,” dit-il de son sourire le plus forcé.

Elle lui rend son sourire avant d’aller droit au but. “Auriez-vous l’obligeance de m’indiquer où se trouve mon fils ?

-Mais naturellement, réplique Mycroft sur un ton mielleux bien que son regard soit glacial. Il est de ce côté avec sa grand-mère. Nous nous apprêtions justement à les rejoindre.” 

Angela se fige. 

“Sa _grand-mère_ ? répète-elle froidement. 

-Ma mère ainsi que celle de Sherlock, répond Mycroft sur le même ton. Elle s’est profondément attachée à James, et James à elle. Prenez garde à ce que vous direz, Mademoiselle Peters, ou vous vous rendrez vite compte que je suis bien moins arrangeant que mon frère lorsqu'il s’agit de ma famille.” 

Malgré son ton mielleux, Angela ne passe pas à côté de sa menace et s’empourpre de colère avant de les dépasser sans sans mot pour rejoindre James. 

“Est-ce que c’était vraiment nécessaire ? souffle Sherlock tandis que Mycroft, John et lui suivent Angela de loin. 

-Etait-ce nécessaire de me contenir alors que je pourrais détruire la vie de cette femme rien qu’avec un simple coup de téléphone ? réplique Mycroft. Je n’irai pas jusqu’à dire que c’est nécessaire, mais c’est ce que m’a demandé de faire James. J’espère pour son propre bien qu’elle sait ce qu’elle risque. Si elle gâche la soirée de Maman …” 

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car ils sont maintenant assez proches de Maman, James, Laure - et Angela - pour être entendus, mais son message est limpide. Sherlock s’apprête à dire quelque chose, mais John surprend son regard et secoue la tête. Il a peut-être raison, mieux vaut ne pas en rajouter. 

Les présentations sont de nouveau faites. L’expression de Maman demeure parfaitement polie, mais Sherlock la connaît trop bien pour ne pas voir qu’Angela ne lui a pas fait bonne impression. Maman continue de tenir le bras de James, tandis qu’il tient toujours Laure par la main, ce qui laisse Angela sur la touche. Elle sourit peut-être, mais il est clair pour Sherlock que cela l’ennuie. 

Après avoir examiné les collages de James et la sculpture en argile de Laure, Maman demande à voir les autres pièces de l’exposition. Angela s’empresse de les suivre, ce qui laisse Sherlock, John et Mycroft en arrière. 

“La première semaine du programme, dit John en lisant le petit encart à côté du tableau. Le thème était … 

-L’eau,” répondent en cœur Sherlock et Mycroft.

C’est évident, au vu du nombre de peinture représentant des marres et des rivières et des sculptures représentant des vagues ou des poissons cachés par des plantes aquatiques. Le tableau de James est un tout petit peu plus large que 2 feuilles A4 placées côte à côte. Il a découpé dans des feuilles de magazines de façon à représenter des vagues tumultueuses de couleur gris-bleu, à travers le hublot d’un bateau. Dans le coin en bas à droite, il a signé son collage de ses initiales, JH … Ou JM ? La barre du H est légèrement incurvée si bien qu’il est difficile de dire s’il s’agit bien d’un H après tout. 

“C’est un peu trop brouillon à mon goût,” dit Mycroft d’un ton tranquille. 

Sherlock lui lance un regard noir - bien qu’il pense la même chose en son for intérieur. 

“C’était la première semaine du programme, dit John sur un ton de reproche. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Un Monet dès son coup d’essai ?” 

Au fond de lui, Sherlock doit bien admettre que oui, il s’attendait à quelque chose d’extraordinaire venant de James, même la première semaine du programme. 

Ils passent dans la deuxième allée regroupant les travaux de la deuxième semaine du programme. Le thème de la semaine était “les peurs”. Laure est en train d’expliquer la signification de sa sculpture à Maman et Angela, un morceau d’argile qui semble avoir été brisé volontairement. James quant à lui a cette fois-ci opté pour des crayons de couleurs. Il a représenté le corps d‘un homme, pas tout à fait au centre de la feuille, vêtu d’une veste foncée, d’une chemise blanche et d’une cravate bleue marine avec de petits pois blancs en diagonale. Le col de la chemise arrive tout en haut de la feuille, si bien que la tête n’est pas représentée. Tous les détails ont été méticuleusement reproduits. 

“J’ai déjà vu cette cravate quelque part,” souffle John.

Mycroft hoche la tête. 

Bien sûr qu’ils l’ont déjà vue. Moriarty avait d’excellents goûts vestimentaires. 

“C’est l’une des vôtres ? demande Angela par dessus l’épaule de Sherlock, à voix basse de façon à ce que seul lui puisse l’entendre.

-Et si vous demandiez à James ?” rétorque-t-il sans même lui adresser un regard. 

Mais James est déjà en train de les guider vers la troisième allée. Laure s’est éclipsée - elle a rejoint ses parents. 

“Votre mère sait qu’il n’est pas vraiment votre fils ? demande Angela sur le même ton. 

-Je ne vois pas très bien ce que cela peut bien vous faire, répond Sherlock en souriant. Mais je vous en prie, posez lui donc la question. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l’ai plus vue anéantir quelqu’un à la seule force de sa répartie. J’ai toujours trouvé cela fort distrayant.” 

Elle tourne les talons en relevant la tête d’un air dédaigneux. Tandis qu’il secoue la tête, Sherlock surprend le regard de Mycroft qui suit de près Angela. Il a l’air de faire de gros effort pour ne pas lui arracher la tête. 

Le thème suivant est celui de la musique - et le dessin de James lui coupe le souffle. Objectivement c’est toujours le travail d’un élève et il pourrait être amélioré. Certaines perspectives sont mauvaises, c’est très statique et à certains endroits le fusain qu’a utilisé James a bavé. Et pourtant …

C’est parfait. 

“C’est magnifique mon trésor, s’exclame Angela. C’est ton papa et toi ?” 

Il n’y a pas de visage sur le dessin. Un grand piano à queue, légèrement de biais, prend presque toute la place sur la feuille. 3 mains sont posées sur le piano - une main d’adulte et 2 plus petites mains. Au dessus du piano est posé un étui de violon fermé mais parfaitement reconnaissable. 

James se tourne légèrement vers Sherlock et leurs yeux se rencontrent tandis qu’il répond à sa mère. 

“Oui, dit-il doucement. C’est Papa et moi.” 

Sherlock incline la tête et n’essaye pas de cacher son sourire. Oui, il se souvient de cette nuit-là, pour plus d'une raison. C’était le soir du mariage de John et c’est aussi la première fois depuis des années que James jouait à nouveau du piano. Il joue très bien du violon mais Sherlock sait très bien qu’il préfère le piano. 

Quelques secondes passent en silence et tandis qu’un à un, John, Mycroft et Maman se retournent vers Sherlock, en souriant. Il réalise que chacun d’entre eux à reconnu son étui, sinon sa main; ils savent tous à qui James fait référence lorsqu’il parle de son “Papa”. Angela bien sûr a une opinion différente sur la question. 

Sherlock n’a jamais aussi bien compris ce que signifie le mot “famille” qu’à ce moment. 


	26. Cacophonie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : mention de viol à la fin du chapitre   
> Bonne lecture !

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Sherlock se retrouve tout seul. 

Maman et Mycroft se sont éclipsés après le discours du directeur du programme; Maman commençait à fatiguer, mais elle a refusé de l’admettre et a prétexté le fait que Mycroft devait rentrer car il avait un rendez-vous important le lendemain matin. Elle n’a dupé personne, bien sûr. 

James les a raccompagnés jusqu’à la sortie et il n’est toujours pas revenu, bien que Sherlock soit certain qu’il soit quelque part dans la foule. Angela s’est aussi éloignée - bon débarras - et John est allé leur chercher des rafraîchissements. 

Il se tient donc seul devant une des peintures de James. C’est son tableau le plus récent, bien qu’il ne fasse pas partie de la dernière semaine du programme. Apparemment, James a choisi de continuer à travailler sur cette pièce au lieu de passer à la suite et Sherlock comprend aisément pourquoi. Sur la grande toile, James a pris le thème des détails très à cœur en choisissant de représenter tout un tas d’objets, a priori sans rapport les uns avec les autres. De près comme de loin, l’impression générale et celle d’un grand bazar, une cacophonie visuelle d’objets. Ce n’est pas une jolie peinture, elle n’est pas faite pour être belle visuellement. 

Certains objets sont facilement identifiables. Un violon légèrement ébréché sur son côté gauche - reconnaissable comme étant celui de James. Une autre cravate aux couleurs de son école. Le sabot d’un cheval. Une pierre taillée prend tout un coin de la feuille, un rappel de la cheminée de la salle à manger dans le manoir des Holmes dans le Sussex. Le bout rouge d’une cigarette allumée, contrastant avec le fond noir de la feuille. 

D’autres objets demandent davantage de réflexion. Sherlock est presque certain que les lignes noires et argentées dans le coin en bas à droite sont censées représenter le canon d’un pistolet, mais il n’est pas sûr que cela soit évident pour tout le monde. Il devra demander à John ce qu’il en pense, si jamais il revient un jour du bar. 

Sherlock se retourne pour jeter un œil dans sa direction, lorsqu’il se retrouve face à face avec le père de Laure. L’homme lui tend immédiatement la main. 

“Le célèbre Monsieur Holmes, dit-il d’un sourire sincère. Vos exploits ont fait la une de nos journaux français. Mais pas récemment je dois dire.” 

Tout en lui serrant la main, Sherlock l’observe attentivement avant de confirmer ce qu’il savait déjà et en apprendre davantage à son sujet : _un peu plus âgé que la mère de Laure, Français, acteur, de retour des Caraïbes où il est parti en vacances avec sa petite amie bien plus jeune que lui._ Il ne l’a pas amené ici ce soir; elle ne sera peut-être plus sa petite amie d’ici la fin de l’année. 

“Les criminels ne se sont pas donné beaucoup de mal dernièrement, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Comment trouvez-vous l’exposition, Monsieur Deligny ?”

Monsieur Deligny l’air étonné que Sherlock utilise son nom. C’est celui qu’il partage avec Laure, pas celui qu’il utilise dans son métier, alors. 

“Intéressante, dit-il en jetant un œil à la ronde en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Certaines pièces davantage que d’autres. Vous regardiez celle-ci … c’est de votre fils ?” Sherlock hoche la tête et il ajoute : “C’est très … comment dit-on déjà … _complexe_ ?” 

Il a l’air de presque redouter la réaction de Sherlock … mais alors pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de donner son avis sur le travail de James ? A moins qu’il ne soit venu le voir pour tout autre chose que pour faire connaissance. Puisque Laure le lui a présenté aussitôt qu’ils sont arrivés, il doit sûrement se poser des questions sur la nature de leur relation. Se poser des questions … ou s’inquiéter ? 

Dans tous les cas, Sherlock décide de mettre les pieds dans le plat. 

“James nous a dit à plusieurs reprises que Laure et lui n’étaient que des amis. Personnellement, j’en doute.” 

Deligny semble soulagé, probablement parce qu’il n’a pas eu à aborder le sujet en premier. 

“Laure nous a dit la même chose, mais elle ne m’a jamais présenté d’autres amis avant James. Ils sont un peu jeunes pour … se fréquenter, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Cela dépend de ce que vous entendez par “se fréquenter” j’imagine, dit Sherlock sur un ton neutre. Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, mais il me semble que cela fait partie de l’adolescence de développer des expériences romantiques. 

-Bien sûr, acquiesce Deligny l’air gêné. Bien sûr. Mais je dois avouer que quand j’étais ado j’étais davantage intéressé par _l'expérience_ plutôt que par la _romance_ , si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. En tant que père d’une jeune fille moi-même, je commence à mieux comprendre les pères de mes petites amies de l’époque. Et je pense que mon père aurait bien fait de me rappeler que je devais respecter les demoiselles, et ne pas les pousser à faire quoi que ce soit.” 

Sherlock cligne lentement des paupières, rendu momentanément muet. D’un côté, il comprend le sujet de cette conversation et n’a aucune objection à apporter à ce que Deligny vient de dire. D’un autre côté, il s’agit de James et de Laure et si pression il y avait, Sherlock est convaincu qu'elle ne viendrait pas de James. 

John choisit ce moment précis pour réapparaître, une coupe de champagne dans chaque main. Il en offre une à Sherlock avec un sourire, avant d’arquer un sourcil. 

“John, voici Monsieur Deligny, dit-il après quelques secondes. Le père de Laure.” Il se tourne ensuite vers Deligny. “Monsieur Deligny, voici John Watson, mon compagnon.” 

Il n'utilise pas souvent ce mot, et continue de penser que c’est un euphémisme pour décrire tout ce que John représente pour lui, mais il est fier de le présenter ainsi. Deligny paraît surpris l’espace d’un instant, mais tend sa main bien volontiers à John. 

“Bien sûr, Docteur Watson ! Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je disais justement à Monsieur Holmes que les journaux français raffolent de vos aventures.” 

Ils s’engagent ensuite dans une conversation superficielle, que Sherlock met en sourdine. Il se moque bien de savoir ce que la presse étrangère peut raconter à son sujet. Il sirote son champagne en jetant un coup d’œil à la ronde. Il trouve Angela d’abord, non pas qu’il l’a cherchait du regard. Elle est en train de discuter avec la mère de Laure, et semble un peu tendue. Sherlock s’en détourne à la recherche de James. Il tient toujours la main de Laure et ont rejoint leurs camarades ainsi que le directeur du programme. La façon dont il se tient, si proche de Laure, interpelle Sherlock. Difficile à dire d’aussi loin, mais il pense savoir à quoi James était occupé lorsqu'il était introuvable. 

Deligny finit par s’excuser pour rejoindre son ex-femme. 

“Sympa ce type, commente John. Il me dit quelque chose. James n’a pas dit que c’était un acteur ou quelque chose comme ça ? 

-Il s’inquiète du fait que nos enfants puissent faire de nous faire des grands-parents un peu trop précipitamment.” 

John tourne la tête si brusquement que c’est un miracle qu’il ne se brise pas la nuque. Il ouvre et ferme la bouche sans dire un mot avant de parvenir à articuler : “Quoi ?

-Ce n’est pas exactement ce qu’il a dit, concède Sherlock en faisant un vague geste de la main, mais je suis plutôt certain que c’est ce qu’il sous-entendait en parlant du fait de ‘respecter les demoiselles’

-Et qu’est-ce que tu as répondu, demande John en peinant à cacher son sourire à l’idée que Sherlock puisse avoir ce genre de conversation avec qui ce que soit. 

-Tu m’as fort heureusement sauvé de cet embarras avant que je ne puisse lui dire qu’il ferait tout aussi bien, sinon mieux, de parler à sa fille au lieu de m’encourager à parler de cela avec James.

-Me parler de quoi ?” demande James en les rejoignant soudain. 

Ses yeux pétillent et il sourit de toutes ses dents. Sa cravate n’est plus aussi nettement nouée qu’au début de la soirée. Au lieu de répondre, Sherlock lui tend son mouchoir. Il ne s’en sert jamais mais en garde toujours un dans la poche de son costume. 

“C’est pourquoi faire ? demande James perplexe. 

-Tu as du rouge à lèvres dans le coin de ta bouche,” dit Sherlock sur un ton neutre. 

James rougit jusqu’aux oreilles et baisse la tête pour se tapoter la bouche. Lorsqu’il jette un œil au mouchoir immaculé, il fronce les sourcils avant de lancer un regard accusateur vers Sherlock. 

“Je te remercie d’avoir confirmer mes soupçons,” dit Sherlock sur le même ton.

John étouffe un rire en avalant une gorgée de champagne tandis que James rougit de plus belle, si cela était possible. Plusieurs émotions traversent son visage, la honte, l’agacement, l’indignation et l’embarras, mais il finit par secouer la tête en souriant timidement. 

“Vous avez rencontré le directeur du programme ? Je voulais vous le présenter.” 

Et ils se mettent en route, sans faire mention du rouge à lèvres. 

*

De retour à Baker Street, Sherlock ne rejoint pas tout de suite John dans leur lit. Après avoir côtoyé autant de monde, son esprit fourmille de sensations, d’informations et de bruits. Assis dans son fauteuil dans la pénombre du salon, il fait le ménage dans ses pensées, met de l’ordre dans ses souvenirs, fait de la place dans son palais mental pour les œuvres de James et ce qu’elles signifie à propos de son fils. La dernière peinture en particulier est quelque chose dont il souhaite approfondir l’examen. Il a le sentiment que tous ces objets ne sont pas aussi aléatoires qu’il n’y paraît. Sont-ils une représentation de l’esprit de James, de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs ? Ou racontent-ils une histoire - _son_ histoire - que seuls les personnes les plus proches de lui peuvent déchiffrer ? 

Minuit est passée depuis longtemps lorsque des pas se font entendre dans l’escalier. Cela ne le surprend pas beaucoup. James avait l’air épuisé lorsqu’il leur a dit bonne nuit. 

“Tu ne dors pas ? murmure James en entrant dans le salon. 

-Pas plus que toi, on dirait.” 

Il se retient de demander ce qui le contrarie, mais il sait qu’il n’a qu’à se montrer patient. James lui dira quand il sera prêt. Comme toujours.

Sauf que James, après s’être servi un verre d’eau, vient s’asseoir dans le fauteuil de John, les mains entourant ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine. De longues minutes s’écoulent en silence. Et il ne dit toujours rien. 

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge. Devrait-il dire quelque chose en premier ? Mais quoi ? 

Il se repasse en pensée le cours de la soirée et s’arrête à l'incident du rouge à lèvres. James n’a pas eu l’air de mal prendre la plaisanterie et n’en a pas reparlé après coup, mais si Sherlock a touché un point sensible … 

“Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise, offre-t-il sincèrement. Si c’est le cas, je m’en excuse.”

Le visage à moitié caché derrière ses genoux repliés, James cligne des paupières. 

“Me mettre mal à l’aise ? Pourquoi ça ? 

-... Le rouge à lèvres non existant ?” 

Même dans la pénombre, Sherlock devine que James rougit. 

“Oh, ça. Je n'étais pas mal à l'aise. Enfin si mais pas à cause de toi. Je me suis senti un peu bête parce qu’elle ne portait pas de rouge à lèvres. Je ne m’en suis souvenu qu’après.”

Sherlock sourit malgré lui et lorsque James en fait autant il ne peut pas s’empêcher de demander : “Un bon premier baiser ?

-Oui, murmure James. Très. J’espérais …”

Lorsqu’il s’interrompt, Sherlock en vient à se demander si les craintes de Deligny étaient fondées après tout - jusqu’à ce que James aborde un sujet auquel Sherlock ne se serait jamais attendu ce soir. 

“Cela fera un an dans 4 jours que tu as tué Moran.

-Un an depuis que l’on s’est rencontrés,” corrige Sherlock en hochant la tête. 

Si James comprend la nuance, il ne fait aucun commentaire. Il poursuit comme si Sherlock ne l’avait pas interrompu. 

“4 jours avant sa mort, il … c’est la dernière fois qu’il m’a … fait ça. J’espérais … Je pensais que si j’embrassais Laure aujourd’hui ça serait … un bon souvenir. Pour effacer le mauvais.”

Sherlock n’ose pas bouger un muscle, encore moins dire un mot. 

“Et c’est un très bon souvenir, continue James encore plus bas maintenant. Mais ça n’efface rien du tout.” 

Il y a un an, quand il ne connaissait rien de James ou de son histoire, il lui aurait été facile de répondre quelque chose. Bien sûr que non les souvenirs ne fonctionnent pas comme cela, les bons souvenirs n’effacent pas les mauvais, pas plus que les mauvais effacent les bons. Ils coexistent et, selon les jours, les bons ou les mauvais souvenirs l'emportent. Certains s'estompent avec le temps, mais ils ne peuvent pas être remplacés. 

Dire cela maintenant reviendrait à ouvrir le cœur de James en 2 pour en extirper la fine lueur d’espoir à laquelle il s’était accroché. 

“James,” commence Sherlock avant de s’arrêter tout net. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il doit dire. Il ne sait jamais quoi dire. Il s’est convaincu que l’écouter était suffisant mais … est-ce vraiment le cas ? Ou est-il maintenant trop proche de James pour écouter ce qu’il a à dire ? 

“Tu n’as pas à dire quoi que ce soit, murmure James avec un sourire peiné. C’était juste … J’ai été bête de penser que … 

-Non, Sherlock se penche en avant dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes en une prière. Non ce n’est pas bête. Tu veux aller mieux. Il n’y a rien de bête là-dedans. J’aimerais pouvoir t’aider, mais j’ai l’impression d’avoir fait tout ce que je pouvais. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus maintenant.”

James fronce les sourcils, visiblement confus. Il ne comprend pas où Sherlock veut en venir - ou refuse de comprendre. 

“Je ne te forcerai jamais à voir quelqu’un si tu n’en as pas envie, continue Sherlock alors qu’il a l’impression d’être transpercé par des centaines de lames aiguisées. Mais j’aimerais que y réfléchisses. Quelqu’un d’autre que moi pourrait être mieux placé pour …

-Personne ne comprendrait. Personne ne me comprend comme toi. La moitié du temps je n’ai même pas besoin de m’expliquer, tu comprends. 

-Et c’est là tout le problème, dit Sherlock en ravalant un soupir. Quelqu’un d’autre que moi pourrait te demanderait ce que Moran t’a fait il y a un an. Pourrait t’aider à mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens. Sur ce qu’il t’a fait subir. T’encourager à l’exprimer au lieu de garder tout cela secret dans un coin de ton esprit. Mais moi … Je préfère que tu ne dises rien pour ne pas avoir à entendre combien tu as souffert.”

Sherlock n’est pas sûr d’où lui sortent ces mots. Ce n’est pas quelque chose à laquelle il a pensé consciemment, encore moins dont il a discuté avec qui que ce soit. Mais les mots franchissent ses lèvres sans qu’il n’ait eu à y réfléchir à 2 fois, signe évident que cette pensée était là, quelque part dans son esprit depuis un moment. 

“Il est tard, dit James rapidement. Je retourne me coucher. Bonne nuit.” 

Il bondit sur ses pieds et traverse le salon en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire. Il cherche manifestement un moyen d’échapper à la conversation. Et Sherlock s’en veut de ne pas avoir pu donner à James ce qu’il voulait ou ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre cette nuit. 

“James ?”

Pendant un instant, James à l’air de vouloir faire comme s’il n’avait pas entendu, mais il finit par se retourner pour lancer un regard indéchiffrable vers Sherlock. 

“Je suis content pour toi. Pour ton premier baiser.” 

Le visage de James s’illumine soudain d’un sourire sincère. Un très bon souvenir en effet. Il hoche la tête avant de remonter dans sa chambre. 

De nouveau seul, entouré des ténèbres et de souvenirs tout aussi sombres, bien qu’ils ne soient pas les siens, Sherlock ne peut que se demander s’il n’a pas fait une erreur - ou s’il a agit comme le bon père qu’il tente désespérément d’être. 


	27. Presque un an

Sherlock étouffe un gémissement de plaisir dans son oreiller, tant les mains de John dans son dos lui font du bien. 

C’est devenu une routine ces derniers mois. Lorsque John achète un nouveau tube de crème pour les cicatrices de James, il en achète un second, plus gros, pour Sherlock. Il en applique sur son dos une fois par semaine en un long massage, qui se transforme souvent en autre chose. 

Il vient d’ouvrir un nouveau tube ce soir et prend son temps, ses pouces parcourant lentement la peau de Sherlock, comme pour faire pénétrer la crème dans chacun de ses pores. Et ce faisant il dénoue les muscles de Sherlock, qui n’avait pas réalisé qu’il était si tendu dernièrement. 

D’après ce qu’il en a vu dans le miroir de la salle de bain, Sherlock n’est pas convaincu que la crème soit efficace, mais cela ne concerne pas seulement ses cicatrices. Il s’agit aussi de John, cela lui permet d’effacer, au moins symboliquement, ce qui est arrivé à Sherlock pendant son exil. 

“Tu es plus tendu que d’habitude,” commente John en réajustant sa position. Le matelas bouge un peu sous eux tandis que John s’assoit plus bas sur les cuisses de Sherlock pour pouvoir lui masser le bas du dos. “Tu as peur de t’ennuyer de notre compagnie sans aucune enquête pour te distraire ?” 

C’est une plaisanterie et il serait facile pour Sherlock de continuer sur le même ton. Mais cela serait aussi un mensonge. 

“Je m’inquiète juste pour James.” Après une brève pause, il ajoute en haussant les épaules : “Rien de bien nouveau j’imagine.” 

John ralentit son massage. 

“Est-ce que cela t’ennuie qu’il m’ait demandé à moi et pas à toi … 

-Non.” Sherlock relève la tête et se tourne vers John pour faire en sorte qu’il voit qu’il est sincère. “Non. C’est tout à fait normal qu’il te traite comme son parent car c’est ce que tu es. Et je suis content qu’il te reconnaisse comme tel.” 

John hoche la tête en souriant légèrement. Sherlock repose sa tête sur son oreiller. 

“Mais ? demande John en poursuivant son massage. Il y a un ‘mais’, non ?”

Là encore, il lui serait facile de faire diversion, mais ce serait également un mensonge. 

“Mais, concède Sherlock. Ça m'a surpris. La dernière fois qu’il a demandé la permission pour quelque chose, il l’a fait devant nous 2, nous a demandé à tous les deux si on veut. Cette fois-ci il m’a clairement fait comprendre qu’il ne s’adressait qu’à toi.” 

Il a demandé à John si Laure pouvait venir passer l’après-midi à la maison demain, ce que John a bien entendu accepté. Sherlock aurait fait de même, mais il ne lui a pas demandé. 

“Tu sais pourquoi ? demande John. Vous vous êtes disputés à propos de quelque chose ? Tu es venu te coucher tard hier soir. 

-Non, pas vraiment une dispute en soi, soupire Sherlock. Je lui ai demandé de considérer la possibilité de voir un psy. Seulement d’y penser. Il n’a pas eu l’air de beaucoup apprécier ma suggestion.” 

John arrête son massage et vient s’allonger aux côtés de Sherlock, la tête posée sur son poing serré. 

“Tu as changé d’avis, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et Sherlock se retient de l’embrasser à cet endroit précis. Pourquoi ?” 

Pourquoi ? Sherlock n’en sait trop rien. Mycroft a été le premier à dire que James devait voir un psy. Puis John. Plus récemment, Angela. Et à chaque fois 2 choses ont été claires pour Sherlock : James refuserait tout net et même s’il le forçait à voir quelqu’un cela ne l’aiderait pas. C’est ce qu’a tenté de faire son pseudo grand-père et cela n’a fait que le braquer davantage. 

Alors pourquoi l’a-t-il suggéré à James hier soir ? 

“Cela fera un an dans quelques jours que je connais James,” dit-il même si ce n’est pas une réponse. 

Le visage de John s'assombrit. 

“Un an dans trois jours que je t’ai mis mon poing dans la figure. Et aussi beaucoup d’autres anniversaires qui approchent. Ma psy m’a prévenu la dernière fois que je l’ai vue. Ça peut faire remonter pas mal de souvenirs à la surface.” 

L’ombre de Mary plane sur eux pendant un moment. Sherlock ferme les yeux jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse. 

“Je ne sais pas quoi faire d’autre, admet Sherlock comme s’il confessait ses plus noirs péchés. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire qu’il n’ait pas déjà entendu. Et si je l'empêchais d’avancer ? Si je rendais sa guérison encore plus difficile ?

-Et si au contraire tu lui donnais justement l’espace dont il a besoin ? rétorque John. Je ne dis pas qu’il ne devrait pas voir de psy, je n’ai pas changé d’avis à ce sujet et je pense vraiment qu’il devrait voir quelqu’un, ne serait-ce que pour se plaindre de nous s’il en a besoin, mais ce que tu as fait ? Lui suggérer pour montrer ce que tu en penses mais sans lui imposer pour que la décision finale lui revienne ? Je pense que c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire étant donné les circonstances.” 

Quelque chose se dénoue en Sherlock sans que le massage de John y soit pour quoi que ce soit. Il se force à sourire. 

“C’est votre opinion professionnelle, Docteur ?

-Est-ce que c’est mon opinion professionnelle le fait que tu sois brillant ? répond John en un sourire. Non, ça c’est mon opinion en tant que ton compagnon. Et en tant que ton compagnon qui veut maintenant te faire sauvagement l’amour qui plus est.” 

Et comment Sherlock pourrait-il refuser une telle proposition ? 

*

Le dîner que James a préparé est délicieux. Il serait encore meilleur si Sherlock ne savait pas que c’est Angela qui lui a appris à faire des pâtes. C’est sûrement puérile de sa part. Mais bien sûr il n’en dit rien. 

Le fait que James ait eu envie de cuisiner pour épater Laure a également été l’occasion d’une petite victoire. Lorsqu’il a réalisé qu’ils n’avaient plus assez de farine - et Sherlock s’est même étonné qu’ils en aient tout court - James est descendu chez Madame Hudson pour lui en emprunter. Elle lui en a offert un paquet entier et est remonté avec lui pour le voir cuisiner et a fini par rester déjeuner, sur l’invitation de James. Et dire qu’il y a un an, James refusait d’être laissé seul en sa compagnie car elle lui rappelait sa gouvernante … 

Mme Hudson et Laure ne sont pas avares de compliments et James passe la moitié du repas le visage aussi rouge que la sauce tomate - elle aussi faite maison, bien que pas aussi réussie que les pâtes. Ce n’est pas vraiment sa faute, on ne peut pas dire que la cuisine soit particulièrement bien fournie en ce qui concerne les ustensiles de cuisine. A quoi cela servirait-il avec tous les restaurants juste à côté de chez eux ? Mais si James souhaite poursuivre ses expériences culinaires, il faudra remédier à ce problème. 

Mme Hudson leur souhaite une bonne après-midi avant de redescendre d’un étage mais seulement après avoir complimenté James une dernière fois. James et Laure débarrassent la table tandis que John et Sherlock regagnent le salon. Sherlock se retient d’épier leur conversation, mais il ne peut s’empêcher d’entendre James lorsqu’il dit : “Allez viens, le piano est dans ma chambre.” 

John lève la tête de son livre, en même temps que Sherlock lève la tête de son ordinateur. Un sourcil froncé, un hochement de tête et c’est finalement John qui demande sur un ton neutre : “Tu vas dans ta chambre ?” 

Quelques secondes s’écoulent en silence avant que James ne réponde.

“Oui. J’avais envie de faire écouter à Laure un morceau sur lequel j’ai travaillé.

-Oh, mais on adorerait l’entendre aussi. N’est-ce pas Sherlock ?

-Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne descendrais pas ton synthé ici, James ?”

Une autre pause avant que James ne lance à Laure : “Je reviens tout de suite.” 

Le temps qu’il monte dans sa chambre, Laure vient s’asseoir sur le canapé et demande en souriant : “Est-ce que c’est ma mère ou mon père qui est venu vous parler ?

-Est-ce que cela fait une quelconque différence ? demande Sherlock aussi amusé qu’elle. 

-Pas vraiment. Je sais qu’ils se font du souci pour rien. Je ne savais pas que vous vous en feriez aussi.

-J’ai bien peur que cela ne fasse partie du boulot, dit John en souriant à son tour en lançant un regard à Sherlock.” 

Elle rit de bon cœur et Sherlock décide qu’il l’apprécie encore davantage maintenant. 

James revient bientôt, son synthé serré prudemment dans ses bras comme s’il s’agissait d’un nouveau né. Il le branche près de la fenêtre du côté de la cheminée et Sherlock migre sur le canapé pour leur donner un peu d’espace. Laure sourit avant même que James ne commence à jouer. 

Les premières mesures sont familières; James s’est entrainé dans sa chambre et les marmonne aussi de temps en temps. Mais il a demandé un casque il y a de cela quelques semaines et depuis Sherlock n’a pas pu écouter la suite du morceau. Sherlock n’y a jamais beaucoup réfléchi, mais tandis qu’il progresse dans le morceau, et que celui-ci devient de plus en plus complexe, il commence à comprendre pourquoi James tenait tant à ce que ce morceau reste quelque chose de privé. 

Il se lève aussi discrètement que possible et fait signe à John de le suivre dans la cuisine, avant de refermer les portes coulissantes derrière aux. Ils peuvent toujours entendre la musique, mais au moins de cette façon, ils peuvent donner à James l’illusion de l’intimité. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?” chuchote John les sourcils froncés. 

Sherlock lui fait signe de le suivre au fond de la cuisine et répond sur le même ton. 

“Ce morceau ne nous est pas destiné.” 

Il observe John attentivement, se demandant s’il comprend. Il n’a pas vraiment l'oreille musicale, mais en assistant régulièrement aux leçons de violon de James, il a fini par saisir quelques petites choses. Il fixe maintenant les portes closes, comme s’il pouvait voir au travers avant de sourire. 

“C’est à propos d’elle, n’est-ce pas ? murmure-t-il en se tournant vers Sherlock pour avoir confirmation. Il lui joue un morceau qu’il a composé pour elle.”

Sherlock hausse légèrement les épaules. Ils ne peuvent pas en être certains, bien sûr. Seul James sait d’où lui vient son inspiration. Mais Sherlock est content de voir que John pense la même chose que lui. 

“Je me demande où il est aller chercher une idée pareille,” ajoute John un peu plus tard, juste avant que le morceau ne se finisse. 

Il sourit et Sherlock ne résiste pas à l’envie de l’embrasser. Et quelque chose lui dit que ce n’est sûrement pas le seul dans cet appartement à être en train d’embrasser la personne qu’il aime. 

*

Sherlock ouvre les yeux brusquement et fixe le plafond, bien que la chambre soit plongée dans le noir. Il n’est pas sûr de ce qui l’a réveillé. A ses côtés, John dort tranquillement, la respiration profonde et régulière. Il n’y a pas un bruit dans l’appartement. Peut-être quelque chose à l’extérieur, une voiture ou …

Le plancher craque dans le salon, assez fort pour que Sherlock l’entende depuis sa chambre malgré la porte fermée. James - qui d’autre ? 

Un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone lui  confirme ce qu’il sait déjà : James devrait être au lit depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi redescend-il à cette heure ? 

La réponse est simple à deviner, même si cela fait des mois que James n’a plus fait de cauchemars. Qu’ils soient de retour cette nuit, la veille de l’anniversaire de leur rencontre n’est pas vraiment surprenant. 

Sherlock se lève aussi discrètement que possible, mais John se réveille quand même juste assez pour taper la place vide de Sherlock et marmonner : “Qui s’passe ?

-Rien, rendors-toi.” 

John ne répond pas mais le temps que Sherlock enfile sa robe de chambre par dessus son pyjama, il semble s’être rendormi.

Sherlock se déplace silencieusement jusque dans le salon. Les rideaux ne sont pas complètement tirés et la lumière des lampadaires s’infiltre dans le salon pour révéler le corps de James emmitouflé dans sa couverture comme dans un cocon. James lève la tête juste assez pour que Sherlock rencontre son regard. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas vu aussi vide. 

“Est-ce que tu peux jouer le morceau de John, s’il te plaît ?” 

Etait-ce le premier morceau que Sherlock lui a joué ? Sherlock ne s’en souvient plus maintenant, cela ne semblait pas assez important à l’époque pour l’inscrire dans son palais mental, mais il pense que c’est peut-être le cas. Il applique la colophane sur l’archet et demande tranquillement : “Est-ce que tu veux rester à la maison demain ? Je peux lui téléphoner et lui dire que tu ne te sens pas bien.”

James ne répond pas immédiatement et semble considérer sa proposition. Au final, il offre un : “Non, ça va. Ça va aller,” peu convainquant'. 

Sherlock voudrait lui demander s’il a réfléchi au fait de voir quelqu’un - ou juste lui demander s’il a envie de parler maintenant. Mais James lui a dit ce qu’il voulait. Alors Sherlock sort son violon de son étui, ferme les yeux et commence son morceau. 

3 ou 4 mesures seulement plus tard, John les rejoint dans le salon. Il s’arrête brièvement sur le seuil de la cuisine, jette un œil à James puis à Sherlock et vient s’asseoir sans un mot dans son fauteuil, avant de s’enrouler dans le plaid à son tour. Sherlock continue à jouer. Lorsqu’il arrive à la fin du morceau, il enchaîne immédiatement sur quelque chose d’autre. Vivaldi, Tchaïkovski, Chopin … tout sauf Bach ce soir. James finit par rejoindre John dans le sommeil, laissant Sherlock seul à garder leurs rêves. 


	28. Ce qu'elle a semé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : homophobie   
> La suite (et la fin) demain !  
> Bonne lecture :)

C’est un 10. 

Cela fait des semaines - des mois - que Sherlock n’a pas eu une enquête digne d’intérêt, mais celle-ci, celle-ci c’est _un 10_. Enfin. Il va même peut-être lui falloir revoir son échelle. 

Lestrade ne leur a pas téléphoné, non, il est venu les chercher à la première heure ce matin alors qu’ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il a hésité à parler de l’affaire devant James, et il avait raison, Sherlock le lui concède. Compte tenu de l’histoire de James, le kidnapping d’un enfant aurait sans doute fait remonter trop de souvenirs à la surface. Lestrade les a tenu informés du strict minimum, juste assez pour que Sherlock et John acceptent de l’aider - et pour James de décider qu’il ne se joindrait pas à eux. 

Le reste des préparatifs n’a pas pris longtemps. James a insisté sur le fait qu’il pouvait très bien appeler le chauffeur voiture de Mycroft pour le conduire au centre équestre, où Angela devait le reprendre cet après-midi de toute façon. Il a passé un coup de téléphone et a encouragé Sherlock et John à partir avec Lestrade sans plus attendre, tandis qu’il attendait la voiture pendant 10 petites minutes. Et c’est ce qu’ils ont fait … mais Sherlock a fait demi tour à peine arrivé sur le trottoir. 

“On n’est pas obligés d’y aller, a dit-il dit à James. 

-Mais si,” a répondu James après une seconde de battement et un léger sourire. 

-Non. Pas _aujourd’hui_. Pas si tu préfères que je reste avec toi.” 

C’est la première fois que l’un d’entre eux faisait mention du jour dont il s’agissait : l’anniversaire de la nuit où ils se sont rencontrés. James a cligné des paupières très lentement et ses épaules se sont détendues quelque peu. 

“Ca va aller, a-t-il répondu. Va sauver cet enfant. Mais si tu choisis d'adopter celui-là aussi, je te préviens, je ne partage pas ma chambre !” 

Il a fallu quelques secondes à Sherlock pour se rendre compte qu’il s’agissait d’une plaisanterie - il était occupé à essayer de déchiffrer la signification de “ça va aller” par opposition à “ça va”. Quelque peu rassuré, il est parti secourir l’enfant en question. 

Après de nombreux aller-retours en ville, 2 arrêts à Barts, une menace bien sentie de John à l’attention d’un témoin peu coopératif et la pénible traversée d’un tas de fumier, c’est ce qu’ils font. Le petit garçon est rendu sain et sauf à sa famille, quoique choqué et le kidnappeur est arrêté par Scotland Yard. A la fin de la journée, les yeux de John scintillent de cet éclat si particulier que Sherlock aime tant. 

C’est un 10 et même un 11 une fois qu’ils regagnent Baker Street en début de soirée. 

Leur périple de la journée les a conduit dans un tas d’endroits peu recommandables, alors ils laissent leurs plats à emporter sur la table de la cuisine, mettent leurs affaires dans le lave-linge et foncent sous la douche. John s’assure méticuleusement que chaque centimètre carré du corps de Sherlock est parfaitement nettoyé, et utilise pour cela ses mains, sa bouche et sa langue. 

Ils prennent ensuite un bain et pendant que Sherlock savoure la satisfaction d’une enquête rondement menée et se prélasse dans la baignoire, John va chercher leur repas dans la cuisine, qu’ils dégustent ensuite dans la baignoire. C’est un peu juste pour eux 2, mais c’est absolument décadent de manger leur premier vrai repas de la journée de cette façon, tout en échangeant des regards langoureux, et aucun d’entre eux ne penserait même à se plaindre. 

Ils sortent finalement de la baignoire et entendent bien continuer leur folle journée dans la chambre, qui résonne maintenant de promesses murmurées à voix basse qui font frissonner Sherlock de plaisir. 

Ils s’apprêtent à grimper dans le lit lorsque des pas précipités se font entendre dans l’escalier suivis d’un cri : 

“ _James_ ! crie Angela, manifestement paniquée. James, tu es là ?”

Sherlock et John s’arrêtent tout net. Un bref regard échangé et ils se tournent vers leurs dressings respectifs. Sherlock n’enfile que son pantalon et un t-shirt avant de sortir de la chambre en trombe. John le suit de près, vêtu de la même manière. Ils pénètrent dans le salon juste à temps pour voir Angela redescendre de la chambre de James et entrer dans l’appartement. 

“Il est là ? demande-t-elle à bout de souffle, les yeux écarquillés. James ? Il est ici ?”

Sherlock ne prend pas la peine de lui faire remarquer que James est censé être avec  _ elle _ , et que c’est plutôt lui qui devrait lui demander où il se trouve. Il se dirige vers sa veste, abandonnée sur le canapé lorsqu’ils sont rentrés, en 3 longues enjambées. Son téléphone est dans sa poche. 

Il a plusieurs messages non lus, tous reçus après qu’il ait envoyé un rapide message à James pour lui dire qu’ils avaient résolu l’enquête et qu’ils lui raconteraient. 

Le premier message est de James, il y a presque une heure. Lorsque Sherlock et John étaient … trop occupés pour consulter ses messages. Un mot. 

_ Knightsbridge _

Le second, quelques minutes plus tard, est de Mycroft. Il confirme que James a fait appel à son chauffeur pour se rendre jusqu’à son ancienne maison et demande ce que Sherlock compte faire à ce sujet. Voyant que Sherlock ne répondait pas, Mycroft lui a envoyé :  _ Je me mets en route immédiatement. MH _

John s’est approché de Sherlock qui lui montre à présent les messages tout en se demandant s’il vaut mieux téléphoner ou envoyer un message - et qui contacter. 

“Que se passe-t-il ? demande Angela en s’approchant. C’est James ? Vous savez où il …”

Un regard dur de la part de Sherlock et John et elle s’interrompt. 

Sherlock envoie finalement un texto à Mycroft. 

_ Tu es toujours là ?  _

_ SH _

Mycroft répond dans la seconde. 

_ En effet. 3 concertos jusqu’à présent, et pas un mot. J’imagine que je ne suis pas la personne à laquelle il a envie de s’adresser maintenant. Dans combien de temps serez vous là ?  _

_ MH _

Sherlock lance de nouveau un regard à Angela. Ses doigts se crispent sur son téléphone et il doit faire un effort surhumain pour se détendre et pour pouvoir taper sur son clavier. 

_ Une demi-heure maximum. _

_ SH _

_ Je le lui ferai savoir.  _

_ MH _

Il range son téléphone dans sa poche avant de jeter un regard à John. John serre les dents et hoche sèchement la tête. Il se retourne et attrape une chaise qu’il installe brusquement face à la cheminée - entre les 2 fauteuils. 

“Asseyez-vous, ordonne-t-il à Angela sur un ton glacial. 

- _M’asseoir_ ?” répète-t-elle comme si elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle les regarde s'asseoir dans leurs fauteuils respectifs comme s’ils avaient subitement perdu la raison. "James a disparu et vous voulez que je m’asseye ?

-Nous savons où il est,” dit sèchement Sherlock. Seigneur, qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnera pas pour pouvoir jeter cette femme dehors et ne jamais la revoir. “Ce que que nous ignorons en revanche c’est ce qu’il fait là-bas, alors vous allez nous dire ce qu’il s’est passé où je vous jure sur la tête de  _ mon fils _ que jamais plus vous ne poserez les yeux sur lui.” 

Elle reste figée quelques secondes les yeux tellement exorbités que cela pourrait en être drôle dans d’autres circonstances. Elle finit par s’asseoir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le corps tremblant. Et toujours sans dire un mot. Sherlock commence à perdre patience. 

“Parlez  _ maintenant _ , ordonne John à sa place. 

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire, explose-t-elle avec colère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s’est enfuit !

-Alors commencez par le début.” Sherlock serre son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, résistant à l’envie de l’en sortir. Il verra bientôt James, inutile de lui envoyer un message maintenant. “Vous êtes allée le chercher au centre équestre. Que s’est-il passé ensuite ?

-Rien ! proteste-elle. Il a dit qu’il avait passé une bonne après-midi. Son professeur lui a proposé de participer à une compétition le mois prochain et il avait l’air d’en avoir envie. 

-Quoi d’autre ?” demande à son tour John en tapotant le bras de son fauteuil avec impatience.

Elle lui lance un regard noir avant de répondre. 

“On est rentrés à la maison. On a préparé à manger. Je lui ai appris à faire des gnocchis. Après manger il est allé dans sa chambre et quand je suis venue voir comment il allait un peu plus tard, il avait disparu. Est-ce qu’on peut aller le chercher maintenant ?” 

Ses joues sont rouges - ou du moins plus rouges qu’elles ne l’étaient il y a un moment. Il y a quelque chose qu’elle ne leur dit pas. Elle sait pourquoi James est parti, alors. Et elle ne veut pas leur dire, tout en sachant pertinemment ce qu’elle risque … ce qui veut dire qu’elle pense qu’ils l’empêcheront de voir James dans tous les cas. Sherlock fait la liste des sujets potentiels avant de sélectionner le plus probable. 

“Vous lui avez demandé si nous lui avions fait du mal de quelque façon que ce soit, énonce-t-il d’un voix neutre.” 

John tourne la tête brusquement vers lui tandis qu’Angela pâlît. 

“Mais pourquoi au nom du ciel …. commence John avant d’être interrompu. 

- _Pourquoi_ ? répète Angela outrée. Parce que j’ai entendu trop longtemps pour poser la question, voilà pourquoi. Les crises de panique ? Le fait qu'il évite tout contact physique par moment ? La façon dont il s’est défilé quand j’ai essayé de lui parler de sexe avec sa petite amie ? Le fait qu’il vive avec 2 …” 

Elle s’interrompt juste à temps et secoue la tête avant de se lever et de continuer de plus en plus en colère. 

“J’ai trouvé un tube de crème dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Un traitement contre les cicatrices. Lorsque je lui ai posé la question, il a refusé de me dire de quoi il s’agissait. Allez-vous m’expliquer quel genre de cicatrices peut bien avoir un garçon de 13 ans qui nécessite ce genre de traitement ?” 

Il y a beaucoup de choses à absorber dans tout ce qu’elle vient de dire. Sherlock ne sait pas laquelle de ces choses a été le point de rupture pour James, mais chaque question prise individuellement aurait pu le faire craquer, aujourd’hui plus que n’importe quel jour. 

John se lève à son tour et lance un regard assassin à Angela. “Attendez. Attendez une minute. Vous insinuez que … 

-Oui John, c’est exactement ce qu’elle insinue. Elle pense que l’un d’entre nous, voire nous 2, avons abusé, ou abusons, de James sexuellement, physiquement ou des 2. Et lorsque James a nié, elle n’a pas voulu le croire. C’est bien de cela dont il s’agit, n'est-ce pas ?” 

Angela ne répond rien, mais le regard qu’elle lui lance en dit long. 

“J’en est assez entendu, dit John d’une voix glaciale. 

-Ah vraiment ? claque Angela. Et pourquoi m’en soucierais-je ? Vous n’avez rien à faire avec mon fils. Ou peut-être que si justement ?” 

Le sous-entendu est limpide. Sherlock est certain que John n’a jamais levé la main sur une femme de toute sa vie - mais il pense également que cela est sur le point de changer. 

“John, je t’en prie, inutile de prêter attention aux délires de cette femme. Ils ne sont révélateurs que de sa stupidité et de son étroitesse d’esprit. Allons-y, James nous attend.”

John hoche la tête mais ne décolère pas. Ils passent devant Angela faisant la sourde oreille à ses demandes d’explication et supplications. Avant d’attendre la cuisine, le téléphone de Sherlock sonne. Il manque de le faire tomber par terre dans sa précipitation à le sortir de sa poche. Un message de James. 

_ Elle est avec vous, n’est-ce pas ?  _

_ Amenez-là.  _

_ JH _

“C’est James ?” demande Angela derrière eux, le souffle court. 

Lorsque John arque un sourcil dans sa direction, Sherlock lui tend son téléphone pour lui montrer le message de James, mais aussi parce que le fait qu’Angela ne sache toujours pas où se trouve James n’est que ce qu’elle mérite. 

“Attendez ici,” dit-il sèchement avant de se diriger vers leur chambre avec John.

Il se moque de ce qu’elle peut bien penser de lui. Il n’est pas prêt en revanche de lui pardonner ce qu’elle a insinué à propos de John, mais il connaît la vérité. Il sait que John considère James comme son propre fils et que même si James ne l’appelle pas encore ‘papa’, cela viendra. C’est tout ce qui importe. Si Angela, empêtrée comme elle l'est dans son homophobie, ne peuvent pas concevoir que 2 hommes puissent élever un adolescent sans abuser de lui, cela n’en rend pas moins leur famille moins réelle. Mais à cause d’elle James est bouleversé. Assez bouleversé en fait pour qu’il s'enfuie de chez elle - il dira qu’il ne s’est pas vraiment enfui puisqu’il a prévenu Sherlock de l’endroit où il allait et donc qu’il n’a pas vraiment rompu sa promesse, mais ce n’est qu’une question de sémantique. 

Il retire son t-shirt trempé par ses cheveux mouillés et se les essore avant d’enfiler une chemise, sa veste et des chaussettes. John finit de s'habiller également, la mine sombre. 

“Je sais que tu lui as toujours laissé le choix de voir Angela, dit-il sans tenter d’atténuer le dédain dans sa voix lorsqu’il prononce son prénom. Mais je pense que le temps est peut-être venu de revoir cette politique.

-C’est ce que nous ferons si l’on doit en arriver là, acquiesce Sherlock en hochant la tête, mais j’ai le sentiment que James prendra cette décision de son plein gré.”

Pourquoi sinon voudrait-il la faire venir dans cet endroit maudit, après s’être enfui de chez elle. 

Lorsqu’ils ressortent de la chambre, Angela s’est calmée mais ses yeux sont emplis de terreur. 

“Vous êtes venue en voiture ?” demande sèchement Sherlock. 

Angela hoche la tête. 

“Alors allons-y.” 

Une fois installés tous les 3 dans la voiture, il lui indique la direction de la maison de Knightsbridge. Une fois arrivés, elle demande “James est ici ?

-C’est ici que James a grandi, dit Sherlock froidement tandis qu’elle gare la voiture derrière une voiture noire aux vitres teintées - Mycroft. 

-Vous voulez dire que …”

Il n’attend pas qu’elle ait fini sa question pour sortir de la voiture, John sur ses talons. Angela se dépêche de les rattraper tandis qu’ils grimpent les quelques marches menant à la maison. 

“Vous voulez dire que Jimmy et lui vivaient ici ?” finit-elle visiblement impatiente de connaître la réponse à sa question. 

Sherlock s’arrête, la main sur la poignée de la porte, avant de se tourner lentement vers elle. Elle ne comprend toujours rien, n’est-ce pas ? Il est peut-être trop tard pour qu’elle comprenne, mais Sherlock tente une dernière fois. 

“Non. Je veux dire que _Jim Moriarty_ , qui n’était en rien le ‘Jimmy’ que vous avez connu, vivait ici. Je veux dire que c’est dans cette maison que James a appris ce qu’étaient la douleur et la mort. Prenez garde à ce que vous direz en en entrant ici, Angela. Cette maison est hantée d’assez mauvais souvenirs sans que vous ayez besoin d’en rajouter.” 

Il pousse alors la porte et un sombre concerto les accueille. _Bach_ , reconnaît immédiatement Sherlock. Il laisse entrer Angela d’abord, pour qu’elle récolte maintenant ce qu’elle a semé. 


	29. 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : chapitre trèèèèèès difficile : mentions de viol, torture, homophobie etc.  
> C'est aussi le dernier de la série ! Bonne lecture :)

Ils suivent les notes de piano qui résonnent dans la maison jusqu’à la porte de la salle de musique. Tandis qu’Angela s’immobilise sur le seuil, Sherlock et John la dépassent pour venir se placer devant le piano, devant lequel est assis James. Au premier abord, il semble détendu mais Sherlock ne s’y trompe pas, il l’a vu jouer assez souvent - du violon la plupart du temps, mais aussi parfois du synthé - pour remarquer la rigidité de ses poignets, le froncement de ses sourcils. Il joue très bien, mais pas aussi bien que d’habitude, lorsque son esprit est tout entier absorbé par la musique sans rien d’autre pour le distraire. 

Sherlock lance un regard à John, qui se tourne vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il a sûrement remarqué la même chose que Sherlock : les doigts de James parcourent peut-être les touches du piano, mais son esprit est ailleurs. 

“James ? demande Angela, qui se décide enfin à entrer dans la pièce. Tu m’as fait peur mon chéri. Pourquoi t’es-tu enfui comme ça ?” 

James ne répond pas. Il lève la tête et Sherlock rencontre son regard. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais place dans son regard toutes ses questions et toutes ses inquiétudes. James incline imperceptiblement la tête et ses lèvres se retroussent en un fin sourire l’espace d’une seconde. Il va bien. Peut-être pas très bien, mais il n’est pas non plus sur le point de fondre en larmes. Peut-être pas pour l’instant du moins. 

Un peu rassuré, Sherlock se tourne finalement vers Mycroft, assis sur le canapé contre le mur en face du piano. Sherlock se souvient s’être assis ici, une fois, à écouter James jouer tout en se demandant comment faire pour l’aider au mieux. Mycroft doit être en train de se poser la même question car, bien qu’un dossier soit posé sur ses genoux et qu’il ait son téléphone en main, son regard est fixé sur James. Sherlock reconnaît l’étincelle dans ses yeux fatigués : c’est un regard chargé d’inquiétude mêlé à de la détermination qu’il a souvent adressé à Sherlock. 

“James, j’aimerais que tu me répondes, s’il te plaît," dit Angela qui commence à perdre patience.

Mycroft soupire légèrement en fermant les yeux; ce qu’il pense de la tentative d’interrogatoire d’Angela est limpide. Après encore quelques secondes, il se lève et range son téléphone dans sa poche. 

“Je pense avoir fait attendre le Premier Ministre assez longtemps, dit-il à Sherlock à voix basse. Je vous renverrai la voiture qui vous ramènera à Baker Street lorsque vous en aurez fini ici.”

Il incline la tête vers John et passe derrière James pour poser sa main sur son épaule l’espace d’un instant - ignorant superbement Angela au passage - avant de sortir de la pièce. 

Sherlock tend la main à John et indique de la tête le canapé. John entrelace leurs doigts tandis qu’ils traversent la pièce pour venir s'y asseoir. 

Angela les regarde avec incrédulité et est visiblement agacée. 

“Vous allez rester assis là sans rien dire, demande-t-elle en gesticulant vaguement dans la direction James. Sans rien faire du tout ?

-Mais bien sûr que je vais faire quelque chose, répond Sherlock en un sourire carnassier. Je vais m’asseoir ici pour écouter la fin de ce superbe morceau.” 

Angela cligne des paupières avant de lancer un regard à John, comme si elle s’attendait à ce qu’il prenne son parti. John se contente de lui lancer un regard déterminé qu’il a probablement dû mettre au point dans l’armée. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers James après quelques secondes et se rapproche légèrement de lui, jusqu’à s'appuyer contre le piano. Elle tente encore une fois d’attirer son attention, en vain. Il ne lui répond seulement après avoir jouer la dernière note de son morceau. 

“James ? dit-elle encore une fois, visiblement frustrée. 

-J’ai entendu, répond-il calmement, bien qu’il ait l’air de penser qu’Angela commence à se montrer grossière. J’étais en train de _jouer_. Père m’a appris à toujours finir un morceau. 

-D’accord, continue Angela, mais …

-Est-ce que tu veux savoir, poursuit James comme si elle n’avait pas parlé du tout, comment il s’est assuré que je retienne cette leçon en particulier ? J’étais petit et je faisais souvent des caprices. Parfois j’en avais assez de mes leçons de piano et je refusais de continuer à jouer, ou alors la leçon avait duré si longtemps que j’étais fatigué et je voulais aller me coucher. Lorsque ça arrivait Père m’obligeait à me tenir juste là.” Il pointe un mur dans le coin de la pièce, près d’une étagère qui croule sous les partitions. “Il me faisait mettre mes mains contre le mur et me fessait avec sa ceinture. Je suis presque sûr que si tu regardes attentivement, tu pourras encore voir les marques que mes ongles ont laissées sur le papier peint. Ce n’est pas la seule fois qu’il a utilisé sa ceinture, mais c’est la première fois dont je me souviens.” 

Les doigts de John se resserrent autour de ceux de Sherlock. Sherlock les serre en retour. James a-t-il déjà fait mention la la façon que son père avait de le punir devant John avant aujourd’hui ? Sherlock ne s’en souvient pas. Il se souvient en revanche précisément de la première fois dont James lui a parlé de la ceinture de son père, ici, dans cette même maison. Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine. 

“Oh, James, dit Angela horrifiée et peinée. Je ne …

-Est-ce que c’est de ça dont tu voulais parler quand tu m’as demandé si quelqu’un m’avait déjà fait du mal ?”

Au ton de sa voix, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être en train de demander combien de temps il lui fallait faire cuire les pâtes : intéressé par la réponse, sans investissement émotionnel. 

“Des abus physiques ? continue James. Parce que je t’assure que j’ai appris à les reconnaître. Mais peut-être que tu voulais parler des abus émotionnels. Comme quand Père m’a appris à utiliser un pistolet en me faisant tirer sur des oiseaux et des lapins. Je ne voulais pas qu’il utilise la ceinture, alors j’ai fait ce qu’il m’a dit de faire. Et quand plus tard il m’a trouvé en pleurs dans ma chambre, il a dit des choses. Des choses horribles. Il s’est excusé le lendemain et a dit qu’il ne le pensait pas, mais il l’avait dit quand même.” 

Sherlock se mord la langue pour s’empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. Il veut désespérément intervenir, mais James s’adresse à Angela, pas à lui. C’est un test. Et elle échoue misérablement. 

“Ça s’est passé quand ? demande Angela en tendant la main vers James, comme pour lui prendre la main. 

-Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? rétorque James qui continue sans attendre sa réponse. Et ça alors, est-ce que ça peut être considéré comme un abus émotionnel ? Un jour, une de mes gouvernantes a confronté Père à propos de plusieurs ecchymoses qu’elle avait vu sur moi. Ils se sont disputés violemment, je les entendais depuis ma chambre alors qu’ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée. Ensuite il y a eu un grand bruit, puis plus rien. Et 2 jours plus tard j’avais une nouvelle gouvernante. Je n’ai plus jamais revu la précédente. Lorsque j’ai demandé à Père ce qu’elle était devenue, il m’a dit que c’était à cause de moi qu’elle était  partie . Parce que je l’avais obligé à utiliser la ceinture et qu’elle avait vu les marques. C’était ma faute si elle était morte.” 

John serre maintenant si fort la main de Sherlock qu’il lui fait mal, mais cela n’a pas d’importance pour Sherlock. Il continue de fixer James et Angela tour à tour. Il ne sait pas ce que James attend d’elle en lui disant tout ça, mais Angela de son côté reste sans voix. Elle semble s’appuyer sur le piano, comme pour se soutenir. Quant à James, partager ce genre de souvenirs lui a toujours beaucoup coûté dans le passé. Sherlock sait qu’il en sera de même aujourd’hui. 

“Une autre fois, poursuit James en jouant une note de piano, c’est la gouvernante qui m’a donné une fessée.”

Une autre note, plus grave. Ce n’est pas encore une mélodie, mais cela ne laisse rien présager de bon. 

“Lorsque je l’ai dit à Père, il a sorti son pistolet de sa poche et l’a abattue, comme ça, juste devant moi, en plein milieu du couloir à l’étage. Si tu regardes attentivement le sol, on peut encore y voir une tache de sang.” 

Angela se tourne vers la porte, comme si elle considérait le fait de monter à l’étage pour aller voir par elle-même, mais elle ne bouge pas. Lorsque James joue encore 2 notes, elle frissonne. 

“Mais il ne tuait pas toujours les personnes qui me faisaient du mal. Père avant un bras droit. Il s’appelait S-Sebastian.” 

Pour la première fois, James hésite. Il inspire profondément avant de poursuivre. 

“Sebastian ne m’aimait pas beaucoup. Une fois, il m’a frappé si fort au visage qu’il m’a fendu la lèvre en 2 endroits.” Il lève la main pour toucher sa lèvre, avant de la reposer sur les touches du piano. Ce n’est toujours pas une mélodie, mais Sherlock reconnaît l’air, sombre et sinistre. “J’étais sûr que Père allait le tuer. J’espérais même qu’il allait le faire. Je devais avoir 6 ou 7 ans et j’étais plus excité à l’idée que Père allait tuer Sebastian que je ne l’ai jamais été pour mon anniversaire ou pour Noël. Mais Père ne l’a pas tué. Il lui a hurlé dessus, lui a donné 2 yeux au beurre noir, lui a cassé le nez et un bras, mais il ne l’a pas tué pour moi.” 

Il lève ensuite les yeux vers Sherlock, et Sherlock peut presque entendre ce qu’il ne dit pas : Moriarty n’a pas tué Sebastian pour lui, mais Sherlock si. Mais c’est faux, Sherlock n’a pas tué Sebastian pour James, il ne savait même pas que James existait à l’époque; ils ont déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois, mais James n’a toujours pas changé d’avis apparemment. 

“Je pense qu’il devait l’aimer,” dit James et, voyant qu’Angela reste toujours muette, il ajoute : “Je pense que c’est pour ça qu’il ne l’a pas tué.” 

Cela sort Angela de sa torpeur. Elle sursaute et se redresse. 

“Je te demande pardon ?” demande-elle, choquée. 

James lui adresse un petit sourire, qui n’atteint pas ses yeux. “Oh, oui, je n’ai pas précisé ça, si ? Ils étaient amants. Père et Sebastian, je veux dire. 

-Ton père n’était pas homosexuel !” 

Elle a l’air scandalisée rien qu’à cette idée. John se penche en avant, prêt à se lever et à intervenir. Sans lâcher sa main une seconde, Sherlock presse sa main libre sur sa cuisse, le forçant à rester assis. John fronce les sourcils dans sa direction et il secoue la tête. C’est James qui fixe les règles ici. Tout ce qu’il fait à un but bien précis, Sherlock en est certain. Ils doivent simplement le laisser aller au bout. 

James hausse les épaules. Ses doigts accélèrent sur le clavier. La mélodie s’infiltre sous la peau de Sherlock comme un vent glacial. Angela ne voit-elle pas qu’elle avance sur un chemin glissant ? 

“Gay ou bi, je n’en sais rien, dit James, mais je les ai vus s’embrasser quelques fois. Et je les ai surpris en train de faire l’amour une fois. Je n’avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ils semblaient lutter tout nus sur le sol, mais j’ai fini par comprendre.”

Il hausse de nouveau les épaules, comme si cela n’avait aucune importance, mais Sherlock sait comment James a fini par comprendre. Il a envie de vomir. 

Il ne parvient pas à retenir un : “James,” qui lui échappe des lèvres. James lui lance un regard vide l’espace d’une seconde avant de se reconcentrer sur ses doigts. 

“C’est comme ça que j’ai eu ma lèvre fendue en fait, continue-t-il. Pas ce soir-là. Père m’a dit d’aller me recoucher et qu’il me ramènerait un verre d’eau dans un moment. Et c’est ce qu’il a fait. Il portait de nouveau son costume et m’a dit qu’il avait renvoyé Sebastian chez lui. Il m’a donné à boire et m’a lu un chapitre de notre livre de chevet jusqu’à ce que je me rendorme. Je pense que Sebastian n’a pas apprécié le fait que le les interrompent et a saisi la première opportunité pour me frapper.” 

Angela s’accroche maintenant si fort au piano que ses phalanges en sont blanches. Elle ouvre la bouche 2 fois, mais elle finit par ne rien dire et choisit plutôt de se diriger vers le mur au fond de la pièce, celui qu’a indiqué James au début de leur conversation. Elle passe son index à un endroit précis de la tapisserie et Sherlock se demande si elle a trouvé les marques d’ongles de James. Cherche-t-elle à assurer qu’il lui a bien dit la vérité à propos de cette histoire … et de tout le reste ? 

“Tu ne vas pas me demander si Père abusait de moi d’une autre façon aussi ?” demande James sans un regard dans sa direction. 

Sa voix se fait soudain glaciale. Il recommence sa mélodie, que Sherlock ne parvient toujours pas à identifier. Est-ce un morceau qu’a composé James ? Il semble trop bien la maîtriser pour que ce soit de l’improvisation. 

“C’est ton truc ça, non ? Si quelqu’un est gay alors il doit abuser des petits enfants et commettre un tas d’abominations. C’est ce que tu penses de Sherlock et de John. Alors. Tu ne vas pas me demander si c’est quelque chose que faisait Père aussi ?” 

Angela se tourne très, très lentement vers James. Elle pâlit à vue d’œil. Elle croit James maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? Elle semble enfin croire que Moriarty n’était pas la personne qu’elle connaissait sous le nom de “Jimmy”. 

“Est-ce que …” Sa voix se brise et elle reprend cette fois dans un murmure. “Est-ce que c’est le cas ?” 

Elle a l’air terrifiée en attendant une réponse de James. James se laisse quelques secondes avant de répondre, durant lesquelles seule la musique vient troubler le silence, puis il commente : “Mon père était un psychopathe. Mais non, il n’était pas un violeur.” 

Il marque une pause juste assez longue pour qu’Angela soupire de soulagement - juste assez longue pour lui permettre de prendre une grande inspiration avant d’ajouter sur un ton neutre : “Sebastian était les 2. Je suis resté avec lui pendant 3 ans après que Père se soit suicidé. En 3 ans, il m’a battu tellement souvent que j’en ai perdu le compte. Et il m’a violé 73 fois. Ça aurait fait 74 ce soir, il y a un an exactement aujourd’hui, si Sherlock ne l’avait pas tué avant ça.” 

Angela laisse échapper un son, à mi chemin entre un sanglot et le gémissement que pousserait quelqu’un qui aurait reçu un coup de poing dans l’estomac. Elle porte la main à sa bouche avant de sortir de la pièce précipitamment. Depuis sa place sur le canapé, Sherlock peut la voir s’agenouiller dans l’entrée pour vomir - mais il se fiche bien d’elle. James a enfin arrêté de jouer. Une question lui brûle les lèvres, mais John le devance. 

“James, est-ce que ça va ?”

James lève la tête vers eux, mais ses yeux sont tellement remplis de larmes que Sherlock doute qu’il puisse voir quoi que ce soit. 

_73 fois_. Sherlock aussi a envie de vomir. Il s’est toujours empêché de se poser la question, ou même de la poser à James. Maintenant qu’il sait ce qu’il en est, il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. 

“Non, dit doucement James. Non, ça ne va vraiment pas. Mais il faut que je j'aille jusqu'au bout.” 

Lorsqu’il se lève, Sherlock et John en font autant. 

“Tu n’as pas à faire quoi que ce soit, le rassure Sherlock. Tu n’as pas à lui dire un mot de plus.”

James presse la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux, séchant les larmes qu’il n’a pas encore versé. 

“Si. Si, il le faut.” 

Il sort de la pièce, Sherlock et John sur ses talons. Ils se tiennent toujours la main, et Sherlock n’a pas la force de la lui lâcher maintenant. Ils contournent la flaque de vomi avant de rejoindre Angela, assise sur l’avant dernière marche des escaliers. Ses yeux sont rouges et bouffis et son visage est encore plus pâle que celui de James lorsqu’il vient se placer devant elle. Sherlock grimace lorsqu’il se rend compte que James se tient juste hors de portée. Il pensait qu’il avait perdu cette habitude. 

“Sherlock m’a sauvé la vie il y a un an,” dit-il à sa mère, et sa voix tremble maintenant à chaque mot. Il se force quand même à continuer. “Et John m’a sauvé à son tour il y a quelques mois. Et tu sais comment je les ai remerciés ? En étant lâche. En faisant comme si je n’avais pas compris ou pas entendu à chaque fois que tu as fait une réflexion sur le fait qu’ils soient gays.” 

Angela jette rapidement un œil dans leur direction derrière James, mais son regard revient rapidement vers James, qui continue. 

“J’aurais dû dire quelque chose la première fois que tu l’as fait. J’aurais dû dire quelque chose toutes les fois après ça. Mais je voulais avoir une _mère_. Pas seulement ça, je voulais croire que ma mère était _quelqu'un de bien_. Que je n’étais pas né de 2 mauvaises personnes et voué à être mauvais à mon tour. Tu fais du bon travail avec les enfants de ton école, alors tu devais forcément être _quelqu’un de bien_. C’est ce que je me suis dit et répété. Et puisque tu étais quelqu’un de bien, alors je devais sûrement me tromper quand je pensais comprendre tes horribles sous-entendus à propos de personnes en apparence bien sous tout rapport mais qui sont en fait des prédateurs sexuels. Je devais sûrement avoir mal compris. Mais si _moi_ j’avais été quelqu’un de bien, je ne t’aurais pas laissée parler d’eux de cette façon. Et je ne t’aurais pas laissé dire que Père, _lui_ , était quelqu’un de bien.”

Ce ne sont que quelques phrases, mais elles répondent à un bon nombre de questions que Sherlock s’est posées. Et James n’en a pas fini. 

“Tu ne le connaissais pas comme moi. Et tu ne connais pas Sherlock et John comme je les connais. Et tu ne les connaîtras jamais vraiment parce que tu ne veux même pas _essayer_ de les connaître. Tu as trop peu qu’ils me fassent du mal ou qu’ils me pervertissent ou je ne sais quoi encore. Tu as trop peur qu’ils m’empêchent de te voir, comme tu aimerais m’empêcher de les voir. Mais ils ne le feront jamais, tu sais. Jamais. Ils ne t’aiment pas, ils préfèreraient que je ne passe pas autant de temps avec toi, mais ils ne m’empêcheront jamais de te voir. Mais c’est ce que je vais faire.”

Angela sanglote avant de demander : “Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?” 

Sherlock ne peut pas voir le visage de James, qui lui tourne le dos, mais il entend les sanglots dans sa voix, il entend sa respiration s’accélérer, voit la façon dont ses mains se serrent en poings fermés. Il est sur le point de faire une crise de panique. Peu importe ce que James a encore envie de dire, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. 

“Je veux dire que je vais arrêter de te voir, réplique-t-il en parlant un peu plus vite. Je veux dire que si tu ne respectes pas mon choix et n’en fait encore qu’à ta tête, j’irai dire à un juge tout ce qu’il faut pour que tes droits parentaux te soient retirés. Et quand j’aurais fini, tu n’auras plus le droit de t’approcher d’un enfant, encore moins d’une école. Père m’a appris à mentir. Je n’ai jamais été aussi doué qu’il l’aurait souhaité, mais crois-moi, je peux me montrer très convainquant.” 

Angela attrape la rambarde de l’escalier d’une main tremblante pour se mettre sur ses pieds. 

“James … Tu ne penses pas … 

-Si, je le pense. S’il ne plaît ne me force pas à le prouver. Retourne au Pays de Galles, Maman. Retourne apprendre à tes élèves la tolérance et le respect. Laisse-les t’apprendre la même chose. Lorsque tu seras prête à traiter mes papas comme des êtres humains et pas comme des abominations, alors peut-être que je reviendrai te rendre visite de temps en temps.” 

Il s’arrête, peut-être parce qu’il est à bout de souffle, peut-être pour laisser à Angela une chance de répondre. Voyant qu’elle ne dit rien, il souffle un : “Au revoir, Maman,” avant de se tourner vers Sherlock et John. 

“Est-ce qu’on peut rentrer à la maison, s’il vous plaît ?” 

Les mains de Sherlock et John se séparent finalement pour prendre celles de James entre eux. Sherlock n’accorde pas même un regard à Angela avant de se tourner vers la porte et sortir de la maison. 

“Je vais vendre cette maison, dit James la respiration haletante en descendant les marches. Je ne veux … Plus jamais … Jamais …” 

Il en parvient pas à finir sa phrase. Il se plie en 2, pleurant à chaudes larmes et à bout de souffle. La voiture de Mycroft n’est qu’à quelques mètres. Sherlock ouvre la porte arrière et ils font s’asseoir James sur la banquette. Assis devant lui, John lui parle tout le temps de sa crise de panique et l’aide à se calmer. Sherlock se retient de faire les cent pas - se retient de faire demi tour pour mettre sa main dans la figure de cette femme et mettre le feu à cette maudite maison - mais il se contente de se tenir à proximité, mais pas trop pour ne pas étouffer James, suppliant James de se calmer avec chacune des fibres de son corps. 

Cela lui prend du temps. Trop longtemps peut être mais après ce qu’à fait James ce soir, après avoir ouvert son cœur de cette façon, ce n’est pas vraiment une surprise. 

Une fois sa respiration de nouveau sous contrôle, John se relève et presse 2 doigts sur son pouls. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment que Sherlock remarque Angela. Elle se tient dos à la maison qui fut autrefois le repère de Moriarty. Elle descend les marches d’un pas lent lorsque John annonce que la crise est passée. Elle vacille un peu sur ses talons lorsqu’elle arrive à leur hauteur. 

Sherlock se raidit, s’attendant à recevoir une nouvelle joute verbale. Mais ce qu’elle a à dire est tout à fait différent. 

“Monsieur Holmes. Docteur Watson. Je doute que des excuses soient suffisantes après que je vous aie accusé de … de toutes ces choses, mais j’aimerais tout de même vous les présenter, en espérant que vous les accepterez.”

Le premier instinct de Sherlock est de lui rire au nez. A en juger par l’expression de John, il a quelque chose de similaire en tête. Peut-être que pour le bien de James il pourrait tenter autre chose - mais Sherlock en a assez de se montrer gentil. 

“Ce soir, dit-il froidement, je ne crois pas qu’aucun d’entre nous puisse croire une seconde que vous ne dites pas cela simplement pour faire changer d’avis James. Mais un jour, vous pourrez réessayer sincèrement. Nous verrons alors si vous vous montrez assez convaincante.” 

Elle hoche la tête. James ne lui adresse ni un mot ni un regard avant de se déplacer sur la banquette pour faire de la place à Sherlock et John. 

Ils rentrent à Baker Street en silence. James monte directement dans sa chambre, avant d’en redescendre avec son pyjama et sa couverture. Sherlock n’en attendait pas moins. 

Ils s’installent dans une routine qu’ils connaissent bien à présent. James s’enroule dans sa couverture. John fait chauffer du thé à la camomille. Sherlock sort son violon de son étui et commence par jouer du Vivaldi. Peut-être que les _Quatre Saisons_ ce soir représentent l’année qu’ils viennent de passer. C’est peut-être un clin d’œil aux nombreuses heures que James et lui ont passées à jouer ensemble. C’est peut-être un rappel que le temps passe, inéluctable et qu’il guérira tous les maux. C’est peut-être un peu tout ça. Ou peut-être que ce n’est que de la musique. 

Sherlock continue à jouer toute la nuit, bien après que John se soit endormi dans son fauteuil. James, en revanche, ne ferme jamais les yeux plus d’une seconde. 

Il fait presque jour lorsque Sherlock s’accorde une petite pause, le temps de reposer son bras et d’appliquer de la colophane sur son violon lorsque la voix de James s’élève depuis le cocon de sa couverture. 

“Tu te souviens quand tu as dit que je devrais peut-être voir un psy ?”

Sherlock s’en souvient, oui. Très bien, même. Il se souvient de James disant qu'il avait déjà Sherlock à qui parler. Et il sait qu’ils vont devoir discuter de tout ce qu’il s’est passé ce soir. 

Avant qu’il ne puisse demander à James s’il y a quelque chose dont il souhaite parler en particulier, James continue. 

“Tu avais peut-être raison. Je ne pouvais pas te parler de ce qu’elle disait sur les personnes LGBT, mais peut-être que si j’avais eu quelqu’un à qui parler, quelqu’un qui m’aurait aidé à comprendre que ce n’était pas bien … Je suis désolée, j’aurais dû …

-Non, l’interrompt Sherlock sans méchanceté. Tu n’as pas à t’excuser pour ça. Tu as assez de choses sur la conscience comme cela. Tu n’as pas à nous défendre ni John, ni moi. 

-Mais c’est justement ça le problème,” James se redresse et Sherlock voudrait voir son visage un peu plus nettement. “Je n’ai même pas essayé de vous défendre. Je regrette de ne pas l’avoir fait. Je regrette de ne pas avoir dit tout ça plus tôt. Bon, peut-être pas tout. Mais c’était peut-être une bonne chose de l’avoir fait. Je me sens un peu … plus léger. Dans ma tête, je veux dire. Si ça veut bien dire quelque chose. Alors peut-être que tu avais raison de me conseiller de voir un psy.”

Sherlock retient son souffle, de peur de briser l’instant s’il laisse s’échapper un mot ou un son. Lorsque James finit sa phrase, les “peut-être” ont disparus, et sa décision est prise. 

Cela se termine par : 

“J’ai besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un”. 

Ou peut-être que c’est comme ça que cela commence. 

  
  


**\--FIN--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était le dernier chapitre de la troisième partie des Chroniques de James Holmes !! Je suis très contente, et fière, d'être arrivée jusqu'ici et d'avoir réussi à traduire tout ça ! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, si vous le voulez, ils me font toujours très plaisir ! <3   
> Vous l'aurez compris, c'est la fin de l'histoire principale ! Restent encore 12 chapitres (très courts) retraçant quelques épisodes de la vie de James de 14 à 32 ans. Si tout va bien, je publierai un chapitre par jour à partir de lundi prochain, ce qui veut dire que l'on en aura définitivement fini avec la famille Holmes pour Noël ...   
> D'ici là prenez bien soin de vous !


End file.
